Back to the Beginning
by Nice-Girl4Ever
Summary: Finding out that some of the Wesley's and Hermione he thought as family had betrayed him, Harry wishes for something that seems impossible. With that single wish, Harry is thrown back into his one year old Body with a mind seeking for revenge. Watch out Hogwarts, a new Harry Potter is taking over. Yaoi and implied M-preg.
1. What!

**Friday – 6** **th** **of April – The Burrow – 1998 – 6:07 AM**

 **Harry Pov**

"YOU LIED TO ME!" My voice cracked slightly as tears burned the corner of my eyes.

How fucking _dare_ they! They were being paid to be my _friend_! They were being paid to _spy_ on me! They were being payed to _care_ about me!

"We do care about you mate, but shouldn't we be given something for everything we had to be put through to stay friends with you. Shouldn't we be rewarded for everything we've done for you? Shouldn't we be rewarded for all the shit we had to carry for you?" Ron said as he stood in front of the traitorous Weasley family and Granger. He was standing in front of them like a human-shield as they huddled behind them.

"You all-, …you all disgust me. Molly, Percy, Ron, Hermione…, Ginny. Did you all do this so you could steal from me? Who gave you permission to take form my vaults?! Who gave you permission to do this to me you backstabbing, lowlife, scoundrel, cheating assholes that don't deserve a single Knut you stole from me!" I screamed my little rant/questions as my face went red from the tears in my eyes and the lack of breath I had gotten from me screaming at them.

"Dumbledore told us to do it Harry dear. Dumbledore gave us permission. Dumbledore has a marriage contract between you and Ginny that cannot be broken unless your Guardian does it or you become a Lord which you can't do until next year. You get married in a week." Molly said as she tried to calm me down but she wasn't going to succeed, I snapped my glare to her before showing as much hatred as I could towards Ginny.

"We were going to get married and I catch you and your 'family' talking about how you can steal more money from of me and buy brooms, steal my heirlooms and kill me after you get pregnant so you can control my child to believe I wanted them to give all my money to your family. You're despicable." I whispered the last part and tuned away from them, I looked at Hermione with a hurt and betrayed look.

"Hermione, I really thought you would be the last person in my life to steal from me as you had always stayed by my side, I guess I was wrong in choosing you in a friend and trusting you." I spoke as Hermione looked down and broke into sobs. I turned to Ron who looked away from me in shame

"Ron, you were my best friend. Sure, you got jealous at times but I thought you had my back. I would have brought you anything if you asked for it; I would have brought you as many brooms, posters, clothes and food as you wanted. I guess I clung onto you for being my first 'real' friend I had ever had." I said as Ron turned away from me before I turned my gaze to Molly.

"I had thought you as a mother, someone to respect and love. I was wrong." Was all I said as I gave her a cold look, she broke down crying and fell to the floor. I turned my attention to Percy.

"I kind of expected you to be fairer with how high you are in the Ministry and how you are, no, _were_ a respected member of the family I looked up to and a respectable member in the Ministry I thought I could trust." I looked away as Percy shuffled on his feet and looked away with guilt on his face. I turned my gaze to Ginny who looked away as I watched her for a full minute in silence.

"Ginny… I really thought you were the love of my life, the person I would cherished above all else." I stopped for a second as she looked at me with wide hopeful eyes, "I was wrong, oh so very wrong. I shouldn't have gone anywhere near you and I shouldn't have saved you from that Basilisk. I hope you die before we get 'married'." I whispered the last part as Ginny's hopeful expression turned to shock, to tears and then she fell to the floor crying in what seemed like agony and guilt.

"I can't believe you would do this to me. For almost seven long years. And I find out about it a week before my wedding. Thanks a lot you traitors." I spat as I glared at them all before saying the words that took me right back to the beginning to get revenge on Dumbledore, Molly, Percy, Ron, Hermione and… Ginny.

"I wish I could go back and make sure I'm nowhere near you and make sure to make your lives miserable and, get my revenge." I whispered before everything started to spin and my vision went black but not before I saw them reach out to grab me with fearful, sorrowful and guilty looks before I faded into the blissfulness of unconsciousness.

I wouldn't trust them again.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Date: Unknown – Place: Unknown – Year: Unknown – Time: Unknown**

 **Harry Pov**

My eyes feel…. Why did they felt so heavy?

"Lily! Get Harry and run! It's Him." An unfamiliar male voce said.

Lily… Mother? Could that mean….!

"Okay James. Be safe…" A women's voice called out in fear. The voice belonging to Lilly. Before the running of feet up steps could be herd.

James… Father! My father is alive!

"Wake up Harry, we need to leave." The women's voice said as I felt arms start to grab me as I forced my eyes open to see a beautiful women with long red hair and green eyes like my own.

Mother!

"Mama." I called softly as I reached up for her. She smiled softly as tears fell from her eyes and was about to pick me up when the door exploded and in came a snake man with red eyes and no nose walked into the room.

The Dark Lord Voldemort!

"Hand over the boy and I'll spare you." The Dark Lord said as he pointed his wand at Lily who was covering me in the crib with her body.

No… Move Mother! Protect yourself and hand me over!

"No! Please not Harry! Take me instead!" Lily cried as I felt her tears hit my face from above. The Dark Lord smirked.

No!

"Fine then." The Dark Lord smirked even wider.

Move Mother!

"Avada Kedava."

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Lily's body fell to the floor limply as the green light of the Avada Kedava curse hit her. I stared at her dead body for a moment before looking back to the Dark Lord who was looking at me with a… sad smile? I watched with confusion at the sad smile as Voldemort spoke.

"I'm sorry for this child, but, I need to get rid of all threats." The Dark Lord pointed his wand at me and I looked him in the eyes as I waited for the destined moment of fate that would get rid of the dark Lord for the next nine or ten years.

"Avada Kedava." The Dark Lord said as a green light headed towards me and bounced off my forehead and went right back at the man, the Dark Lord, who cast it. I cried out when the killing curse bounced off my forehead as it left the lightning shaped scar I would be famous for.

I whimpered as the Dark Lord screamed as his body was reduced to ashes. I waited for a moment as another man came in.

Peter Pettigrew.

I stared at him as he looked at the body of Lilly and then to the ashes of the Dark Lord. He then looked at me as I stared back at him with a glare.

"Wormy was bad." Was all I said as I glared at Pettigrew? He looked away and grabbed the Dark Lords wand and ran down the steps and out of the house. I looked at Lilly corps before climbing out of the crib. I stroked Lily's hair and pushed it out of her face before closing her glossy, dead green eyes. I sighed softly before thinking of trying to levitate her, with my magic, to James, My Father.

My eyes widened as her body floated up off the ground and started going down the stairs slowly as a tingling feeling raced through my little body, it was almost overwhelming. I followed closely as I made my way down the stairs on my bum as I did not trust myself to not fall over in this state. I watched as the body lied itself next a man that had looked exactly like me except for the nose and the eyes.

My Father.

We really did look almost exactly the same. Only difference was my height, weight, eye colour and nose. We even had the same glasses as before.

I walked over and stroked his face before shutting his eyes as well. I quickly brought their hands together and make them hold hands. Well, as close as my little hands could move their heavy, dead hands to hold each other. I stood back and walked behind one of the couches to hide for when Hagrid got here.

I wasn't going to the Dursley's if I could help it.

I sighed softly as tears fell from my eyes as sniffles came from my nose. I couldn't control my cries as I cried for a good five minutes. Hugging the parents I will only remember a glimpse of before I quickly wiped my tears away as I heard a motorbike in the distance.

Sirius!

He was alive. Well if James and Lily Potter were alive, he should be alive as well. I ran and hid behind the couch to wait as I heard footsteps, the door open and then the footsteps stopped.

"James! Lily!" I familiar voice of Sirius Black called as sobs made it past his lips as he fell next to the pair for a minute before his eyes snapped open and bolted up the stairs.

"Harry!" I heard him run up the stairs. I smiled softly. I had to stop Sirius from being arrested and going after Wormtail.

"Pa-foo?" I called out in a meek voice as the shuffling upstairs stopped for a moment before Sirius came running down the stairs.

"Harry!" Sirius called as peeked out from behind the couch. My scar was starting to hurt a bit now that I wasn't concentrated on crying for the loss of my parents. I felt my eyes water as I thought about my parents.

"Unca Pa-foo." I called as Sirius snapped his head in my direction before hurrying over and kneeling in front of me.

"Harry. Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he started checking my body for injury.

"My head erts where the gween light hit it." I said as Sirius froze before lifting up my hair and seeing the lightning bolt scar. Sirius gave a watery smile as he pulled me into a hug. I smiled softly and hugged him back as I calmed slightly in the embrace.

"I-it's okay Harry. I'll have someone look it over. But right now I need to find somewhere to keep you safe and then hunt down Wormtail." Sirius said as a dark look came in to his eyes.

I need to stop him!

I opened my mouth to say something when thumping of heavy footsteps could be herd.

Hagrid!

No. I'm not going to the Dursley's.

Hagrid walked in and spotted me in Sirius's arms before stepping forward.

"Dumbledore said for me to take young Harry here to 'im. So hand 'im over please Sirius." Hagrid said as he held out his hands for me. Sirius relaxed and smiled softly.

"Of course. Tell Dumbledore thank you and I'll be over soon to take him. I just need to go hunt a _rat_." Sirius said as he started to hand me over.

No.

"No Pa-foo. Don wanna leave you. Don le-leave me." I said as I tightened my grip as hard as I could, as hard as a one year old could, into his shirt so he couldn't pull me off so easily. Sirius sighed before holding me with one arm and cupping my face with the other.

"It's okay Harry. I'll be back. Just go with Hagrid to Dumbledore and I'll get you later before or when you fall asleep. Okay." Sirius said as I made tears well up in my eyes and made them leak as I shook my head as fast as I could.

"Don' leave me like Mummy and Daddy. Don' Unca Pa-foo. Pl-please." I whimpered the last part as Sirius sighed softly but nodded. I relaxed softly and closed my eyes in relief and snuggled myself into his shoulder and didn't notice Sirius lift his wand and pointed it at the back of my head.

"Quiesco." And all I saw was darkness, but before I blacked out from the spell, I heard Sirius and Hagrid talk.

"Keep him safe. I'll be back for him." Sirius said as my limp body was passed over.

"Of course. Dumbledore said for me to bring 'im to 'im for the safety of little 'arry." Hagrid said as I finally went unconscious.

Dammit Sirius!

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – October 31** **st** **–** **Place: Unknown – 1981 – Time: Unknown**

 **Harry Pov**

I opened my eyes sleepily and noticed a familiar dark room surrounding myself, the space filled with dust, cleaning products and spiders.

No.

I heard footsteps walk up to the familiar door that I had been kept behind for the first eleven years of my life and stop in front of it.

NO!

I watched the door open and their stood in the doorway was a familiar woman who strove to ruin my life from the first time she saw me on her doorstep.

Aunt Petunia.

"You're awake. You freaky baby." Petunia said with the sneer on her Giraffe like face. I glared at her with as much force as my baby one year old self could muster.

This is going to be horrible.

Aunt Petunia glared right back before bringing out a three-quarter empty milk baby bottle. "C'mon Freak. Open wide and drink so I can leave." Was all she said as she picked me up and brought the bottle closer to me.

Oh no. I'm not having the rest of that baby milk that has had that… that Pig's germs on in!

"No." was all I said as I turned away. Petunia froze for a second before glaring at me and putting the bottle at my lips as she growled lowly.

"Open your freaky little mouth and drink this milk or you won't get anything for the rest of the day." I glared at her and pushed the bottle away. "NOW!" She yelled and brought the bottle back up to my lips and pushed harder to get the bottle into my mouth. I shoved the bottle away and Petunia accidentally let go of the bottle and it fell to the floor.

"I don wanna have icky bottle." I cried out as Petunia glared at me. Petunia then then smirked as I glared back at her and struggled so she would put me down.

"Fine then. You won't eat until tomorrow, I won't change you until tomorrow and I won't see you until tomorrow." Petunia said immaturely as she shoved me further into the cupboard before slamming it shut. I heard stomping footsteps move from the cupboard to the kitchen and then they turned into lighter ones,

"Oh Duddykins. You are such a good boy, unlike that freaky cousin of yours." I smirked softly at her baby voice.

He seemed like a good boy now. He goes to jail for murder, rape, stealing and drugs in the future. Just wait Aunt Petunia. Just you wait and see what happens to your little Duddykins.

I yawned softly and hoped in the basket I had been picked up in from before and shut my eyes as sleep took over my small body.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – October 31** **st** **–** **Privet Drive – 1981 – Time: Night**

 **Harry Pov**

Bang!

My eyes snapped open at the sound of the cupboard door being slammed opened. I looked up and my eyes widened at the familiar Walrus man in front of me that was my Uncle.

My Uncle Vernon.

His face is purple and I swear I can see a vain popping out on his head with how angry he looked. His eyes though, that's what scared me, his eyes where blue and glowed with rage and fury as his eyes bored into mine with anger and disgust. He growled as I stared back with a blank expression to not show my emotions.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! HOW DARE YOU PUSH PETUNIA LIKE THAT! WHERE TRYING TO GIVE YOU FOOD AND GAVE YOU A ROOM OUT OF THE GENEROSITY OF OUR HEARTS. GET OUT HERE NOW FOR YOU'RE PUNISHMENT!" Vernon screamed. Spit was practically flying from his mouth from the pure anger he was in as his face started turning red with purple slowly seeping into the colour.

"No." Was all I said as I pushed my basket further into the cupboard where he was too fat to get me? Vernon growled and tried to squeeze into the cupboard to grab me and drag me out.

 _Tried_ being the key word.

He growled before looking to someone, probably Petunia, and smiled evilly at me before looking at Petunia.

"Pet, will you drag him out for his punishment?" Vernon said as he turned back to me and glared as I stared back with an emotionless face. Petunia came into few and walked into the cupboard and reached for me.

"If you touch me, I'm gonna make things go boom." I said as I glared right into her eyes as my emotionless mask changed as she stood in front of me. My hands went up in the air for dramatics. Petunia froze and looked down at me before backing out of the cupboard and slamming the cupboard door closed. I heard hushed, angry whispering before they stopped and everything went silent for a moment. A few seconds later, the sounds of footsteps walked away from the cupboard door and one pair walked into the kitchen while the other pair walked into the Livingroom before the TV turned on.

She fell for it! I can't actually do it but I'll have to try so encase they don't believe me, I'll be able to do it. Better get some more sleep for tomorrow. Even though I'm hungry, I'm not tired and I really need to change. I'll get through this and make my life even better than before and get my revenge on all the people that wronged me.

But why does my magic feel weaker than before I came here? What happened when Sirius spelled me to sleep?

WxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **This Story is Yaoi. If you do not like, please do not read. The pairing is Harry, Draco, Fred and George. Mention that Harry can become mpreg. If you do not like, do not read. Harry is a Carrier. Mention of Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Hermione bashing. Slight Percy bashing. If you do not like, do not read.**

 **Enjoy this story,**

 **From Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	2. Childhood Filler!

**Tuesday – July 31** **st** **–** **Privet Drive – 1985 – 8:49 AM**

 **Harry Pov**

I snuggled into the lumpy bed, with my cloths as padding, which Vernon had gotten me when I outgrew my basket a few years ago. I yawned as I sleepily opened my eyes and smiled as I realized the date.

I'm now six years old! It's not a lot to be happy about since I still can't really do anything but… it means one year closer to not only going to Hogwarts and leaving the Dursley's for the better part of the year, it means I am one year closer to finally starting my revenge!

On another note. I am bigger than I was in my past life, that saying it wasn't by much, but it was still an improvement. I had filled out a bit, well, as much as a six year old can fill out.

I was also doing well in class! I made sure to get B's for some things but I also made sure to get A's in there for topics that really interested me. It was quite funny watching Vernon and Petunia glaring at me for getting higher marks than their 'Duddykins'. Although it wasn't very good when they locked me in the cupboard for either until the next morning or they would keep me in there for up to five days with me only being able to get out for the bathroom or a piece of bread.

"BOY! COME OUT AND MAKE BREAFAST." I heard Aunt Petunia, I liked to call her 'The Giraffe', scream out from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and ignored the call in favour of nuzzling my makeshift pillow that was a pillowcase filled with some baggy shirts and pants.

My cupboard door was unlocked so it wasn't like I was trapped inside. Petunia always unlocked it when she got up in the morning, otherwise I would simply unlock it with my magic.

"I SAID MAKE BREAKFAST NOW, BOY!" The Giraffe screamed as stomping footsteps came to my door. I looked to the cupboard door that then swung open with a bang. I glared at Petunia who glared right back with anger, disgust and something I wasn't so sure of.

"No. If you are unwilling to feed me, why should I feed you so you can just take the food away from me?" I asked as Petunia looked at me with shock. "I wonder if you had died, would my mother treat your son like this. A question to ponder on." I said as I then rolled over in my make shift bed as Petunia looked at me horrified. I heard Petunia close the door more gently and walk away from the cupboard door.

Strange. I guess I can lie here a while longer before getting up to make myself something small to eat. Maybe a simple ham and cheese sandwich with an apple before I go upstairs to have a quick shower and brush my teeth. I always insisted for a toothbrush that wasn't Dudley's old one, no way was I going to use someone's old toothbrush.

Yuck!

The good thing about being locked in the cupboard is that I can not only practise magic till I get board or I get exhausted. I can do a few things like make small things like cups, plates, pots and pans fly, disappear, repair, move, stick to surfaces, unlock and relock my cupboard door. Though I get pretty exhausted if I do more than five magic things in an hour. I can unlock and relock my cupboard door without getting exhausted but if I start making multiple pots and pans fly for more than ten minutes and then stick something to a wall or table, I feel sluggish. Though my magic has been weaker since I came that night at of my parent's death, I think Dumbledore put some spells on me to keep my magic low and unusable.

I sat up from my lumpy bed and stretched softly before putting my feed off the mattress that laid on the floor. I looked up and watched all the small spiders crawl around near the ceiling with small dust particles. I looked down and caught sight of the floorboard that was sticking up just the tiniest bit from the ground, it held money I had been gathering for the year.

I had been going out at night to take small bills of money and hiding them in the floorboard, I had gathered £8,000 pounds so far without them noticing. Half the floorboard was kept for the notes that were in large stacks and the other half contained small containers that held some oranges and small fruits that didn't make much noise that I could eat when they locked me in here for when I got better grades, didn't make them food or was just in the way. I had been slapped once for getting better grades than Dudley last year.

Uncle Vernon said that I was a freak and freaks shouldn't get better grades than their betters, I had said that then since I had better grades than Dudley, I was his better. Vernon had slapped me and it threw me across the room with the force of the blow. Vernon had went to continue when my magic had reacted and threw Vernon across the room and into the TV. Vernon was alright but the TV was broken. The TV was replaced the next day and they all avoided me like the plague for three and a half good months before slowly going back to the ways things were, but without the hitting.

I was also getting quite independent with myself. Of course with me having to cook my own meals, I also gardened the flowers in the front and drew both magical and muggle creatures, plants and people. Some of my teachers have asked to send it off to Art shows but the walrus and the Giraffe always said no before taking me back and trying to take the picture from me to destroy it in the fire. I always stopped them after they did it the first time to the picture of my parents I had drawn.

Art always calms me down the most but gardening always comes a good second when I'm too angry to draw as I would snap the pencil and get upset at simple mistakes in my drawing. I usually push my magic into the soil to make the flowers and soil healthier and, live much longer.

Petunia had once tried to take credit for the reason the flowers looked so good and tried to win the yearly garden prize that happened for the neighbourhood but I made them all die within a day with my magic to make her lose for trying to steal _my_ hard work. I watered them, gave them soil and even got Petunia to buy a shade cloth that I could put up whenever it was too cold out as it would kill the flowers from all the frost when it gets very cold or hot in England during the seasons.

But I do love caring for the flowers and it took months for the flowers to look as good as it once did. The surrounding area even noticed that _I_ was the one attending to the garden and that Petunia had lied about being the reason the garden looked so good. She had gotten a month of being called a liar for that.

I solely got off the lumpy bed and pushed open the door to drooling smell of bacon, eggs, scrambled eggs and assuages. I swallowed my drool as I walked into the kitchen and reached for the fridge. Petunia stopped me by grabbing my shoulder.

"I may not have liked my sister but I think she would have treated Dudley kindly if I… if something were to happen to me instead of her dyeing. You have an hour and a half to two hours before Dudley gets up. I made enough for Dudley and two more people." Petunia said as she turned and sat down at the kitchen table. I watched Petunia for a moment before sitting across from her and seeing a plate that held all the food she was cooking and a small side of salad.

"Thank you." I said softly as I slowly and politely ate my food. Petunia gave a stiff nod as she ate her own breakfast that was mostly salad than anything else.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – October 31** **st** **–** **Privet Drive – 1986 – 10:30 AM**

I had spent the last hour drawing Petunia reading her book. I don't know why I decided to draw her, but I did. I just finished as the of Dudley coming down the stairs was heard, I glanced at Petunia who had put down her book and was walking into the kitchen to grab the meal left in the microwave for Dudley.

Dudley scowled when he caught sight of me before smiling as he saw Petunia lay his food on the kitchen table. Dudley then gave me another glare. "Get back in your cupboard, Freak!" Dudley said as he sat down at the table and began shovelling food into his mouth at a fast pace.

Why do I have to stay in the cupboard under the stairs until I am eleven years old? I can just move in now and… make it better than it was in my past life. I can't do anything to rash before I enter the wizarding world.

Sirius will just have to hold on for a few more years.

"I want Dudley's second bedroom." I said as I stood from the couch. Petunia turned to glance at me as I closed my drawing book. Dudley almost chocked on his sausage as he heard me. Dudley wiped around to face me with wide eyes.

"Why?" Petunia asked as Dudley and I turned our gazes to Petunia. I watched Petunia for a moment in silence as Dudley gave Petunia a disbelieving and betrayed room.

"I don't think it's normal to have kids locked in cupboards that is called their room." I sighed as I looked Petunia in the eyes. "And why should I miss out on a room when there is a room not being used but to store old toys." Petunia slowly nodded her head before sighing.

"NO!" Dudley shouted as he looked at Petunia with betrayal. "That's where I keep all my bro-… all my extra toys that I need space for." Dudley whined and shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. I rolled my eyes as Petunia glared suspiciously at Dudley.

"We will be cleaning out that room after you finish your breakfast, Dudley. Anything you no longer use or is broken will either be given away to charity, sold or put in the bin or dump." Petunia said as Dudley stomped his foot. I walked into the cupboard and placed my notebook in my pile of cloths with a small smile before exiting and shutting the cupboard door.

I walked out the front door and went straight to the shed and grabbed the box I got from Arabella Fig, my Squib Neighbour. She had noticed I would leave my gardening tools in a corner where anyone could take them.

I put on my gloves from the box of gardening equipment I had. I secretly bought the gloves so I don't hurt my hands when pulling weeds or cutting the thorns off the roses I grew. I sighed and relaxed as I started pushing my magic into the soil and plants before grabbing the watering can and filling it up.

I didn't use the hose because I would drown them with that much water being sprayed at them all at once.

I made sure all the neighbours saw me working on the garden every afternoon. The Dursley's would still spread lies but they weren't really believed in. I waved to one of the neighbours as they walked by and they waved back.

At least Petunia is being a better Aunt.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – October 31** **st** **–** **Privet Drive – 1986 – 5:23 PM**

I had finished gardening three hours ago and was now sketching Arabella's cats that were laying on the ground in a small adorable pile off fluff and cuteness. I froze as I thought that in shock and horror at myself.

Why did I think that?

I shrugged it off with the promise of one day getting a cat when I knew I would have time to take care of it and love it. I smiled as I finished the drawing off with the tail of the cat on top of the pile.

"I'll have to copy this onto something else and colour it in. I don't know if I want to risk ruining my drawing book just to make it look better." I muttered to myself as I started to stand and make my way into the house. I smiled as I gave a last look at my garden to see if it needed anything else.

I walked into the room to see Petunia give me an unsure look as she passed me a ham, cheese and lettuce sandwich. I nodded and said a thanks as I sat at the table and ate my sandwich. Petunia gave me a glance as she nodded her head at me.

"Dudley and I have finished cleaning out the room. It only had the bed frame, the old closet and I moved your mattress into your new room. You have to fold and take your cloths up yourself." Petunia said as she then left the kitchen. I gave a small smile at Petunia as she left before finishing off my sandwich. I entered the cupboard and started making my three piles; shirts, shorts and undergarments/socks. I looked around before stuffing the money from under the loose floorboard in one of the socks and the food in another sock. I gathered everything and headed up to my new room with a small smile. I opened the door and sighed softly as I placed the cloths in front of the closet and slowly started putting the items away.

I sighed and looked at the dented but still working alarm clock and smirked at the time.

5:25 PM

Five minutes till Vernon gets home. I then frowned slightly as I looked at the lumpy and springy mattress that was my bed and sighed. "I need a new mattress, let alone a frame and other furniture." I muttered as I then looked down and looked at my cloths before scowling. "And I definitely need a new wardrobe." I said as I took out the money and placed it in my old hiding spot up here under one of the floorboards under my bed.

 **Vroom.**

Vernon is home. Let's see what he thinks of my new arrangement in the house.

I walked down the stairs as I heard the car door of Vernon's car shut. Dudley glared at me before smirking as he ran to the door and put on his best puppy dog expression as Vernon opened the door. I rolled my eyes as I walked past the two. Dudley pointed his finger at me and pretended to cry as Petunia shook her head softly.

"Daddy! Daddy! The Freak made Mummy give him my Toy room. Make him give it back!" Dudley said as he then gave me an evil smirk as Vernon turned to me with a glare. I raised an eyebrow, daring him to do something like he did when I got better grades then Dudley.

"Boy. Why did you want that bedroom? You were perfectly fine in the cupboard." Vernon said as he glanced at Petunia who didn't even look at them as she continued finishing up dinner and setting up the table at the same time. I looked Vernon in the eyes as I replied.

"Why shouldn't I get a bedroom? It's not _normal_ for people keep children in cupboards under the stairs." I said and saw Vernon freeze at my choice of words. I inwardly smirked like a demon as I then continued. "I mean, we wouldn't want any rumour's to go around about you guys keeping children in cupboards. The authorities might show up to check out these… rumours." I walked past Vernon and into the kitchen to make myself dinner.

Petunia had given me lunch but told me she couldn't make me anything unless Vernon or Dudley wasn't around or watching. Petunia said she would be able to take care of me more properly when I got my Hogwarts letter.

She didn't seem surprised I knew, but then again, I never tried to hide the fact that I had magic or I knew that I would be going somewhere in the future. Petunia had merely asked if I could refrain from using magic around her unless necessary or asked.

I smiled softly as I cooked myself up a small stake and a rather large pile of vegies before looking around for a place to sit. I walked to the table when Petunia motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and slapped Dudley's hand away from trying to pinch my food.

Dudley began whining but Petunia shut him up when she said that there was still some extra stake left if he finished his food before Vernon. Dudley seemed to brighten up considerably before he began shovelling food into his mouth like it was going to be the last meal he ever ate. Petunia scrunched up her face at the action and Vernon gave a bellowing laugh and patted Dudley on the back before returning to his own food and ate a bit slower but still relatively the same pace.

I rolled my eyes at their actions and slowly consumed my food to let it digest.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – October 31** **st** **–** **Privet Drive – 1986 – 5:38 PM**

I yawned as I made my way up to my new bedroom and laid down on my lumpy mattress with a frown. I sighed and turned onto my side and got into a comfortable position. I happily drifted off to sleep with the thought of getting not only a better bed but getting better friends that wouldn't back stab you when you lease expected it.

It was a very beneficial birthday considering I got not only my own room but I think Petunia at least cares enough for me not to let Vernon or Dudley hurt me as much anymore.

Not that they really could but, it means a lot coming from Petunia who hates all things magic related, including her sister.

I sighed as I looked out the window.

Tomorrow I'll get a treat as a late birthday present.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – October 7** **th** **–** **Privet Drive – 1986 – 7:50 AM**

I smiled as I slowly opened my eyes and sat up slowly as to not make a sound. I slowly stood up and missed the steps that would make creaking noises and gathered my cloths that I would wear today. I had grabbed my best cloths, though they weren't much, they would have to do until I got better cloths and, well, everything else.

I then exited my new room and heard the front door shut, signalling that Vernon had left for work. I crept into the shower and locked the door as I then began to strip with a sigh of relief leaving my lips.

If Vernon had caught me, I would have not only been denied a shower but I would be sent to my new room for the rest of the morning until Petunia either let me out or let me out to pee or have something to eat.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – October 7** **th** **–** **Privet Drive – 1986 – 8:15 AM**

I stretched as I made my way out of the bathroom and going into my room. I closed the door and folded my cloths that I used as pyjamas on the bed. I placed the towel on the floor and grabbed a pair of socks and unrolled them. I then grabbed the left sock and reached down under my bed and pulled up the loose floor board. I then took out the money with a smile.

I had increased the money from £8,000 pounds to £10,000 in just a week. I know it is bad to take from them but I couldn't help but take the money when I know they don't only starve me from food, attention and love. They starve me from _real_ physical contact unless it's to hurt me in some way.

I sighed as I made my way out of my room and walked down the stairs while placing the bulging sock in my pocket and entered the kitchen to see Petunia washing up Vernon's dishes from breakfast. Petunia noticed me and slowly nodded her head at me as I nodded back. I want for the fridge when Petunia coughed, I looked towards her to see her motion me to the table with her head. I slowly nodded and sat down at the table as Petunia finished up the dishes and began making a breakfast for two.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – October 7** **th** **–** **Privet Drive – 1986 – 8:26 AM**

I finished my breakfast and started helping Aun-… help Petunia with the dishes. She washed and I dried. I glanced at Petunia, who in turn, glanced at me. We locked eyes before turning away from each other.

"Aunt Petunia." I said as Petunia looked towards me as she continued the dishes. "I'm leaving for the day and should be back tonight for dinner or after dinner. Please do not worry about me unless I don't come back tonight." I said before tuning and placing the last dish away. I walked out of the kitchen without looking at Petunia and walked out the door with the money in a sock in my pocket as I walked to the end of the driveway.

I need to get to Gringotts, but the question is how? I can't fly there as I have no broom, walking will take too long and I'll be bound to get kidnapped by someone.

I wacked my head as the Knight Bus came to mind from third year. I looked around the street and noticed mostly everyone had either gone to work or were still sleeping. I put my hand in front of my and concentrated on my magic to see if it would work.

If it didn't, I would have to walk as Petunia wouldn't drive me there and leave Dudley at home alone. I felt a rush of wind go past me as I opened my eyes to see the Knight Bus. The door opened to reveal a younger Stan Shunpike. I smiled softly before pretending to be a teary, distressed six year old.

"Good evening. This is the Knight bus that helps all stranded wiz-! You're a little kid." Stan said as he looked down at me. I pretended to sniffle and wipe my eyes as I reached for Stan. "What's wrong little guy?" Stan questioned as he looked around the area.

"I-I was at th-the park with m-my babysitter, N-Nancy Blue, and she p-pointed to a rabbit over b-by a bush. I went to p-pat it, but when I t-turned around, she was g-gone!" I said in a sad voice as I pretended to hiccup and sniffle. "M-my daddy told me to-to push some m-magic into your hand to help someone the K-knight Bus. D-daddy told me to ask to be t-taken to Gringotts and contact him t-there." I faked cried as Stan pulled me into a short hug before pulling away with a smile.

"I understand, little one. I'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron and ask the Goblins later to have your father pay for your things." Stan said as he then placed me on a seat and buckled me up before turning to Ernie. "Hit it Ernie!" Stan said as he grabbed the pole near the driver's seat.

That was the only warning I got before the Knight Bus shot off down the street and disappeared from Muggle eyes. I clung to my seat, even with the seatbelt on, with fear as we zoomed down the street.

Why do I live in an area where there is no way but to walk to places? I could only call the knight Bus and I still had to make sure no one was around before I summoned it to pick me up.

I sighed in relief when the Knight Bus stopped and walked up to Stan and gave his leg a hug as Stan ruffled my hair. I pulled back and gave a shy smile as Stan gave me a grin.

"Be a good lad, kid." I nodded and hopped off the bus and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. I made sure my hair hid my scar as I approached the familiar man that ran the bar at the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom.

"Excuse me Sir." I called in a childishly shy voice. Tom stopped what he was doing and looked down at the counter as turned his head back to look at me. Tom then smiled kindly as he caught site of the top of my head and eyes before then faced me and leaned over so he could see my face better.

"What can I do for you, young lad? Are you lost, hurt?" Tom asked as I nodded my head softly and looked down at my feet in a fake sadness.

"I got lost at the park while I was with my baby sitter. My daddy told me to go to Gringotts if I ever got lost. Can you let me in because I can't remember how to do it? I can make it to the bank on my own after that." I asked as Tom nodded his head and signalled for one of the other workers to stand in his place.

"Of course. Right this way." Tom said as he led me through another door and showed a brick wall that led into Diagon Alley. He tapped in the combination and I watched as the wall disappeared and revealed the familiar Ally to me. "Are you sure you can make it there yourself?" Tom asked as he turned to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes. Thank you for opening the entrance for me Sir." I said as I blushed softly. Tom smiled and nodded his head.

"Your welcome little one. Call me Tom for future reference." Tom said as I nodded and waved before dashing into the street towards Gringotts was.

I smiled even wider when Gringotts came into view. I ran towards it and slowed down into a walk when I reached the entrance. I walked in and went to a free desk with a goblin.

Better ask for a private meeting.

"Excuse me mister Goblin, Sir. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as the goblin stopped and looked over his desk at me before nodding his head.

"Fine, Human. Make it quick." I gulped at the Goblins harsh tone. It just seemed scarier as a six year old then when I was eleven.

Might be because I was taller than them when I was eleven.

"I need to talk to my account manager. His name is Griphook I think." The Goblin frozen before looking at me for a second and nodded his head again. He hopped down and started walking towards a separate part of the building.

"This way please. We will allow you talk to your account Manager in private." The Goblin said as he led me into a room before leaving again.

I sat down on one of the couches and took of the cap I was wearing and tried to smooth my hair.

 _Tried_ being the key word.

The door opened and in came a familiar Goblin. I smiled and waved softly as the Griphook sat down on the chair in front of me.

"Before we begin, we will need you to prove your Harry Potter by pricking your finger and giving us a drop of blood. Its protocol so don't try get out of it or we will not serve you until you do." Griphook said as I nodded my head as a piece of parchment appeared in front of me with a knife. I grabbed the knife and gave a small cut and let a drop fall onto the potion. The drop of blood then started making writing appear on the page in the exact colour.

 _Name:_ **Harry James Potter**

 _Age:_ **6**

 _Parents:_

 **James Potter – Deceased**

 **Lilly Potter nee Evens – Deceased**

 _God Parents:_

 **Sirius Black - Azkaban**

 **Alice Longbottom – Hospitalized**

 _Magical Guardians:_

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 _Muggle Guardian:_

 **Petunia Dursley**

"What do we owe the pleasure of Mister Potter seeing us five years early?" Griphook asked as he looked at the results. I smiled softly as I looked around the meeting room before looking back at Griphook.

"I'm here to get a card to connect to my trust vault that can do both muggle and wizard money." I said as Griphook nodded his head.

"I will do that for you immediately. Anything else?" Griphook looked at me as I nodded my head sheepishly as a small blush came to my cheeks.

"Yes. I wanted to deposit some muggle money into my trust vault and ask for a pouch that only I can open and where I can store muggle money until I can deposit it because I probably won't see you again until I'm eleven." I said as pulled out the sock from my pocket and took out all the muggle money in it. "Oh, and a catalogue to Flourish and Blotts, please." I added after a second thought.

I'm getting books to learn early. I might not be able to practise them but I'll know the Theory.

The sock now had 10,000 ponds in it because this last week I had slowly took a two-thousand pounds out of the three of their wallets and purses. £900 from Vernon, £750 from Petunia and £250 from Dudley as he didn't spend anything yet because he asked his parents to buy all his stuff at the moment.

The only thing I think he has brought with his money is food when he is out with his friends.

"That can be done. Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." Griphook said as I sighed softly. I moment later, Griphook returned with a pouch and a card. "The pouch has a sleeve to keep the card. Only you can use the card and only you can open, close and take anything out of the pouch. To test it out for yourself, please swipe here so you will have paid the fee for these two items and then hand me the muggle money so I can transfer it into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts." I nodded and swiped. I watched as it turned green in success.

"Can you tell me how much muggle money is in galleons?" I asked as Griphook nodded.

"Of course. Wizard Money is 29 Knut's to a Sickle, 17 Sickles to a Galleon and that means theirs 493 Knut's to a Galleon. Now transferring Muggle money to Wizarding money is different. One Knut is £0.01, one sickle is £0.29 and one Galleon is £4.93." Griphook said as he then hurried me out. "We have many appointments to do, hurry along and we will see you again when your eleven. Goodbye Mister Potter." Griphook said as he opened the door. I smiled softly.

"Thank you for the help Griphook. See you when I'm eleven." I said before rushing off. I managed to slip past Tom without him noticing and caught a taxi back to Privet Drive.

Today was a good day. I can't wait until my first year of Hogwarts so I can finally get my revenge.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	3. The Letter!

**Tuesday – July 17** **th** **–** **Privet Drive – 1991 – 7:42 AM**

I opened my eyes slowly to intake the sight that had slowly transformed my room over the last five years. I had slowly transformed my empty room that contained nothing but a rotten, almost broken bed, a small, mattress that barely fitted it and a broken wardrobe and had slowly turned it into a normal or above normal room for a boy around my age.

All together I had brought a bed, a wardrobe, two desks and chairs to go with it, a small round two to four seating kitchen table, two bookshelves, a mini fridge and a fluffy emerald carpet to go on the wooden floor of the room.

The bed is a queen sized bed that will last me until I reach seventeen. It was a large queen sized mattress resting on a dark oak bed frame. The bed had dark blue sheets fitted to the bed, green blankets and quilts for winter that would drape across the bed and two giant blue and green pillows that laid at the top of the bed.

Much better than that horrible mattress and broken bed frame that I had to sleep in four half a year.

My wardrobe was a large dark oak wardrobe that was smooth and had the engravings of snakes around it. Inside is a single bar to place your coat hangers on and at the bottom is a built in a set of draws to place your clothes in. My clothes had changes from the rags that were Dudley's cast offs to new cloths that fitted and actually looked good on me.

The clothes actually fitted me to my measurements and I actually looked good in them. It's also a bonus that I don't have to wear Dudley's cast offs anymore, even if I have to wash my dirty washing myself.

The two desks and chairs I had gotten where a matching set, both tables had a chair that matched it and went along with it in the price. The two desks where different; one consisting of dark oak like the rest of my room with a similar dark oak chair that had a dark green velvet padding for the seat, the second table consisted of birch wood that was almost white with dark blue velvet padding for the seat with the matching chair. The dark oak table was for my computer and things that o did with my electronics, while my birch wood one was for simply studying, homework and research.

Dudley keeps trying to sneak in and steal my computer set because it's the latest model and can play multiple games, has faster Wi-Fi connections and has more space to do things

The birch wood dining table is round and could only fit two to four people. It was smooth and had four matching chairs that I kept in the corner of the room near the door and the wall to the left that blocked me from the outside wold. The chairs consisted of the same material.

I had it for when I didn't want to deal with Dudley constantly trying to eat my food before he has even finished my own. He literary tried every meal to reach for any form of meat that I have!

The two bookshelves I kept separate for a reason. One held Muggle books on subjects like Math, English, Science, Art, cooking, gardening and storied from Authors that peaked my interest and attention. The other bookshelf held books from the magical society like Animagus books, Occlumency books, Legilimency books, Transfiguration books, Charms books, Potion books and Defence books that ranged from beginners to Masters. The bookshelves themselves where like all my other furniture. My muggle bookshelf was made out of birch wood and my wizarding bookshelf was made out of dark oak.

I had sticking charms been placed on the books and such to stop Petunia, when she has to, from stealing all my books and keeping them or burning them.

The mini fridge was in the corner of the room that was closes to the back of the room and the closest to Dudley's room. It is a simple white mini fridge that was connected to the power point. I had a lock on it. It was half filled with a dozen chocolate muffins, a few salads, some water bottles and healthy chicken, stake and ham sandwiches for when I don't feel like being around negative people.

Dudley tried multiple times to get into my room for those particular items but was kept out by not only my lock that I placed on the door but the ward I had the Goblins place on the door and room. No one could get in unless they meant me no harm.

The last item I had gotten for my room is my lovely green carpet. It was a beautiful emerald green that stood out on the floorboards that had been fixed when I had the Goblins over for a visit. It stood at three centre meters tall if you held a thread up straight. It laid beautifully in the middle of the room.

I had brought a small vacuum cleaner for that carpet, I do not regret buying it.

I rose from my bed and started my small workout routine I had made foe when I turned eight. I did a few stretches before going down onto my hands and knees and began to do my push ups.

I usually did twelve to fifteen push ups each morning, which was followed by twenty sit ups and some stretches afterwards. I would have a light breakfast that consisted of an apple and a salad before going onto my half hour run.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – July 17** **th** **–** **Privet Drive – 1991 – 8:12 AM**

I hopped out of the shower with a sigh as I walked back into my room. I smiled softly as I looked out the window. I looked around the room and closed my eyes before turning to my study table to catch the glimpse of my journal. It kept all the things I should do once I go to Hogwarts. I walked over to the desk and sat down with a sigh as I flipped to the friend page, house page and objective page.

 _Friends?_

 **Sirius – Yes – After I catch Pettigrew and free Sirius.**

 **Fred and George – Yes – Did not betray me.**

 **Luna – Yes – A trustworthy friend to have.**

 **Neville – Hopefully – A trustworthy and loyal friend to have.**

 **Remus – Hopefully – I should wait to get in contact with him until after Sirius is free in case Dumbledore influences him.**

 **Draco – Maybe – Depends if Draco actually tries to be nice to me.**

 **Dean – Maybe – Turned on me every year with the other students.**

 **Seamus – Maybe - Turned on me every year with the other students.**

 **Cedric – Maybe – Don't know how I feel about him after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.**

 **Ron – No – No Traitor!**

 **Hermione – No – No Traitor Know it All!**

 **Cho – No – Fuck No!**

 _House's:_

 **Slytherin – Most Likely – The hat told me I would do well in Slytherin.**

 **Ravenclaw – Most Likley – I could learn more without being suspicious from other houses.**

 **Hufflepuff – No – I don't think I'd feel right by being in the same house as Cedric.**

 **Gryffindor – No – Fuck no!**

 _Objectives:_

 _First Year:_

 **Get Hedwig**

 **Get my wand**

 **Try get on Quidditch Team**

 **Find Marauders Map**

 **Get Invisibility Cloak**

 **Help Hagrid with Dragon**

 **Try be on Severus's good side**

 **Avoid Ron and Hermione**

 **Get Philosopher's Stone**

 **Get good grades**

 **Talk to Professor Quirel**

I closed the book and smiled softly to myself again as I then placed the book back down on the table and stood. I opened my door and began walking myself to the kitchen.

It would be my birthday in two weeks exactly. My Hogwarts letter could be arriving any day no-. Look what we have here.

I stopped mid-thought as I caught sight of my Hogwarts letter on the ground of the living room floor. I picked it up as Vernon came out of the kitchen to start gathering his things for work. I looked at the letter as Petunia followed after Vernon, who had stopped when he saw me, and noticed me as well. Petunia's face showed horror as Vernon's face grew red. I ignored them as I looked at the writing of the letter.

 _Mr. H. J. Potter._

 _Smallest bedroom._

 _4, Privet Drive._

 _Little Whinging._

 _Surrey._

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, Vernon." I said as I glanced at Vernon and Petunia with a small smirk before opening the letter. Petunia gasped in horror as Vernon looked just about at boiling point as he took in a large breath to yell at me to stop. I pulled out the piece of parchment.

 _Hogwarts of School Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

 _Order of Merlin. First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed of Wizards._

 _Dear Mr. Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1_ _st_ _. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

"GIVE THAT HERE!" I heard a thump from upstairs as Dudley woke from Vernon's yelling. I ignored Vernon as I went to read more. "I SAID, GIVE THAT HERE!" I gave a small glare to Vernon as Dudley appeared at the top of the stairs with a confused face.

"No." I said sternly before walking past Vernon and into the kitchen in large strides. I heard Vernon's thundering footsteps follow behind me as Vernon continued on.

"You will NOT be going to that Freaky school to learn freaky things. I will not have it! We have tried for these past eleven years to keep the freakiness out of you and it has barely worked." Vernon growled as I began pulling out bacon and eggs with a sigh. Vernon held his beefy hand out to me with a glare. "This is the last time I will ask you this nicely. Give me the fucking letter." Dudley looked confused and whined when Petunia tried to shew him back to his room.

"No." I said simply as I placed the items down and kept my Hogwarts letter out of reach of Vernon's hands. I glared at Vernon as the lights flickered above us. Dudley whimpered as Vernon paled before his face went purple with rage and pulled his fist back.

"You… little… FREAK!" Vernon yelled as his fist descended towards my face. My eyes widened as I quickly dropped to the floor and ran under him and upstairs as fast as I could. I heard thundering footsteps behind me as I unlocked my door and ran in. I barley shut and locked it as Vernon started pounding on my door while shouting.

Good thing I'm smaller and faster than him.

My heart was beating fast. So fast I felt like it was going to jump right out of my chest. I took in deep breaths to calm my fast beating heart. It wasn't working well because Vernon was still pounding on the door and yelling.

"LET ME IN YOU STUPID FREAK!" I still felt hurt a bit when they called me that but… I never let it show or they would taunt me with it day and night. I went to my mini-fridge and pulled out a water bottle and took a sip as I tried to relax over Vernon's yelling.

"YOU DESERVE PUNISHMENT!"

I swear. If the neighbours can't here this, their deaf.

I slowly reached into the fridge and pulled out a steak sandwich and a chocolate muffin before taking them and my water to my small dining table and sitting down. I placed my letter in front of me as I read the rest of the letter with a small smile as Vernon continued with his screaming and pounding on the door.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL!" I rolled my eyes as my heart finally calmed down. I sighed softly as I brought out my letter and read it over again before looking at the Requirement List.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 ** _Uniform_**

 ** _First year students will require:_**

 _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _One plain pointed hat for day wear (black)_

 _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 ** _Course Books_**

 ** _All students should have a copy of the following:_**

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _A History of Magic by Bathinda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration_

 _One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Schamber_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 ** _Other Equipment:_**

 _1 Wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 ** _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._** ** _  
_** ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

By now, Vernon had stopped banging on my door and there was a TV going on downstairs. I heard someone going up the stairs and stop outside my door.

"Hey Freak. I got to eat bacon and eggs. What did you eat? NOTHING!" I than heard laughing as I smirked. I had delicious sandwiches and chocolate muffins to eat for breakfast instead.

"You mean having a delicious steak sandwich and a chocolate muffin for breakfast isn't as good as bacon and eggs? Oh well, unlucky me!" I called out as Dudley stopped laughing and seemed to freeze outside my door for a few seconds before running down the stairs to probably tell Vernon. A minute later, I heard Vernon and Dudley storm up the stairs and the banging started again.

"BOY! Give Dudley that food and any other food you have in their! He is a growing boy and needs it more than you, you little freak. You deserve nothing!" I sighed as I stood and walked to my computer and sat down with a sigh. I glanced at the door as I turned on the computer. "Come down here boy and make Dudley a second breakfast that he needs and take your punishment!" Vernon yelled as I vaguely heard Petunia make her way up the stairs and stop at the top of the stairs.

"No. I will NOT give Dudley my food, I will NOT make you breakfast and I will NOT be your slave!" I called out as I heard Vernon growl and start pounding on the door even harder than before. I ignored Vernon as I turned on the computer and began typing in my password. I froze as I heard Petunia speak.

"Vernon. Just leave him alone. You can't stop him from going. They will come for him if we try to stop them." Petunia said as I sighed in relief as Dudley whined about wanting my foods and such. "Dudley. I'll make you two steak sandwiches and a whole batch of chocolate muffins, alright. Now, go down stairs." I heard Vernon and Dudley go down stairs as I got up and made my way to the door and opened it slightly to peek out at Petunia who had stayed outside my door.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." I said as I watched Petunia with a small smile. Petunia nodded her head before turning away and heading for the stairs. She stopped at the beginning of the stairs and turned to me as I was about to shut the door.

"I'll take you to London tomorrow at 9 AM because I'm meeting my friends there. You'll have to find your own way back though because I'll be leaving an hour later after we have our tea." Petunia said as she started walking down the stairs.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia. That's very kind of you." I called before shutting my door.

This was strange. Petunia is showing me kindness where Dudley or Vernon could hear it.

I walked over to my bed and grabbed my letter and pulled out a spare piece of paper from next to my computer. I walked to my desk and grabbed a pen and began writing on the back of it.

 _Dear Miss Minerva McGonagall,_

 _I would like to thank you for the letter and tell you that I will be at Hogwarts this year. I will not need assisting in finding my books and such as I will have already have gotten them by the time you have received this letter from my new owl._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Harry James Potter._

I picked up the letter and found a train ticket to Hogwarts.

 _London to Hogwarts_

 _One way trip_

 _9¾_

I smiled softly as I placed the two letters and the ticket on my desk and went back to my computer to play a few games to pass the time. I sighed softly as I glanced at the door of my room.

I can't go back outside or Vernon will go ballistic and start swinging left and right from what he tried to do to me this morning. I'll have to stay in here for a good portion of the day. At least I have food, water and entertainment.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	4. Diagon Ally – Part 1!

**Wednesday – July 18** **th** **– Privet Drive – 1991 – 7:54 AM**

 **Harry Pov**

I smirked as I opened my eyes to the early morning of July 18th. I slowly rose from bed and glanced at my clock that I had on my study desk.

7:55 AM

I have an hour before I have to leave with Petunia. I need to gather my clothes I had put aside from the night before and go into the shower. This will be the first time I'll _really_ be going into Diagon Alley to buy things then rather order them magically threw Gringotts. I wonder how this day will turn out.

I just hope I don't see Ron or Hermione.

But first I need to do my exercise for the day!

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – July 18** **th** **– Privet Drive – 1991 – 8:39 AM**

I finished drying my hair and smoothing out my clothes before heading into my bedroom and grabbing a plain black cap that covered my scar until I got back here later today.

I should revise on my wand wielding. I'll need to remember the right way to do a spell. I'll also need to look over my potion books of Preparing Ingredients and the one of my newest ones that came yesterday afternoon; Potions and their proper colour. It was good. I hopefully be able to do most potions Professor Snape will throw out at me.

I walked down stairs and watched as Petunia put breakfast on the table like always and went past me to wake up the other two as I make breakfast for myself.

I'll have scrambled eggs, banana pancakes and a small fruit salad to start of my morning.

Aunt Petunia came down as I started making the scrambled eggs and making the batter for the pancakes. I finished cooking when Vernon and Dudley came down for breakfast. I sat down at the end of the table before starting to eat as Dudley starting inhaling his food like he would never see food again.

Vernon starting taking big bites out of his food as he eyed me from the corner of his eye. I smiled at him before continuing to eat properly and not at all like a pig like the other two. I ate with a knife and fork, first eating my scrambled eggs and then I would move onto my banana pancakes. With a side of apple slices.

Petunia frowned and looked at Vernon and Dudley as they ate their food before looking at me as I patiently ate my food properly and gracefully. Petunia then turned to Dudley and Vernon with an annoyed, scary smile.

"Vernon dear." Petunia said as Vernon stopped eating to look at her. Petunia gave a forced smile before continuing. "Try eating more properly. It's not gentlemanly to eat like that. Please use a knife and fork when cutting up the sausages and using the fork to eat your food." Petunia said as Vernon looked shocked before looking at Dudley and then to me. He watched me for a bit as I looked back at him with a blank stare as I finished my scrambles eggs. Vernon turned back to Petunia.

"B-but Pet… it's not because of the boy is it." Vernon asked as he glanced at me again. Dudley finished his food and went for seconds as Petunia gave Vernon a look.

"It's some-what related to the boy. He is the only one in the family besides me that eats properly and doesn't eat as fast as he can. Slow down and enjoy breakfast with me and Dudley. It's shameful that my Nephew, who I didn't need to even teach, can eat properly and my Husband and Son can't." Petunia said as she glared at Vernon. Vernon paled slightly before nodding and sitting up straighter and picked up his knife and fork. He started cutting up his sausages as Petunia watched him for a minute before turning her attention to Dudley, who was now going for his third helping.

"Dudley. Stop for a minute." Petunia said as Dudley finished loading his plate. Dudley frowned but stopped and put his plate down. "Dudley. I want you to look at your father." Petunia said as Dudley complied before turning his head back to Petunia. "Now look at… Harry." Dudley frowned even more and looked at me before turning back. "What do you see?" Petunia asked as Dudley looked at Vernon and then me again.

"They're both eating?" Dudley asked as Petunia frowned. Petunia shook her head before sighing softly.

"Look at your father." Dudley whined but complied as he looked at his father. "Now. Look how he is eating slowly and letting his food digest. He is eating like a gentlemen. Now, Look at… Harry." Petunia said as Dudley then turned to me and saw I was eating like Vernon or Vernon was trying to eat like me. "Do you understand what I'm getting at Dudley?" Petunia asked as Dudley turned back to her.

"You want me to eat like them?" Dudley asked as Petunia beamed in happiness. She came over and hugged Dudley.

"Yes Dudley. You need to sit up and use your knife and fork. You also need to not eat so fast. Try eat slower. You might get full quicker." Petunia said as she sat back down in her seat and continued eating as I finished my meal.

"B-but,-" Dudley was cut off with a glare from Petunia as I got up and washed my dish before stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Just call when where leaving Aunt Petunia." I said and waited for a nod before heading upstairs. I walked into my room and closed the door. I went to my desk and pulled out my pouch that had muggle money and a sleave for my Wizard credit card. I always wrote my signature when I ordered things with the Goblins, so I wouldn't need a Wizarding credit card until today.

Through the years, I had gathered more money from Vernon, Dudley and Petunia. I had deposited around five to ten thousand pounds a month as I snuck down at night. I mainly took from Vernon and Dudley as Petunia actually tried to be nice to me.

"Boy! I'm leaving." I popped the pouch in my pocket before heading down stairs and out the door as Petunia hopped in the car. I shut the door before heading into the car with a small smile. I hopped in and waited until we were ten minutes away from Privet Drive.

"Thank you again, Aunt Petunia. I know you can't help as much when Vernon and Dudley are around, but at least you try." I said as Petunia continued driving with a small nod towards me. "I hope the neighbours didn't question you about Uncle Vernon to much yesterday for your small tea party." I said as Petunia gave me another glance before focusing on the road.

"They did questioned about the yelling. They luckily couldn't make out the words that Vernon yelled so I told them that Vernon was yelling at a horrible campaign on people who are Christians. Vernon takes his Christianity very seriously. Believes if someone doesn't follow the bible word by word will be sent to hell." Petunia said as she then glanced at me again. "Vernon believes you will go to hell for having magic but… I know you won't. You may have magic but you have a kind heart. I've seen you use your magic to heal animals the best you can. I've seen you help men and women across the street. I've seen you play with younger children and help them by cheering them up or buying them something with money I know you've taken from us." I froze at that and glanced at Petunia. "I won't tell Vernon. He and Dudley don't suspect a thing. But you need to stop or Vernon will find out." Petunia said simply as I nodded my head.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

I hopped out of the car and turned to Petunia who had parked the car on the curb. Petunia looked at me with a small bit of worry in her eyes as I went to close the door. I stopped for a moment and looked Petunia in the eyes.

"I'll catch the Night Bus back. The Letter said it's a bus for Wizards that don't have any other way of travel. I'll see you at Privet Drive for Lunch or Dinner. Most likely Dinner though." I said before shutting the car door with a nod from Petunia. I walked to the Leaky Cauldron that was just a few buildings ahead. I glanced back to see Petunia pull out of her parked spot and drive off and turn a corner, disappearing form sight. I walked up the street where the familiar building of the Leaky Cauldron was located. I entered and made sure my cap covered my scar before walking up to the bartender Tom. I smiled as he saw me.

"Good morning young lad. Come to collect your things for Hogwarts, have ya?" Tom asked as I nodded my head. Tom looked at me for a bit before his eyes narrowed. I started sweating as Tom started rubbing his chin. "You look familiar. Have we met before?" Tom asked as he stared at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"We met when my baby sitter lost me in the park and I waited at Gringotts for my father to pick me up about five years ago." I said as Tom's eyes lit up in recognition before smiling even brighter.

"Indeed you are! It's nice to see you again. Though I never got your name?" Tom said as I started sweating slightly before quickly coming up with a name a few seconds later.

"I'm Harrison Even James. But most people call me Harry." I said as I put my hand out for a shake. Tom smiled even wider as he shook my hand.

"It's nice to see you Mister James. Would you like me to show you how to get in again so you can remember it for next time?" Tom asked as he went around the bar table and towards the door as another person took over his post. I smiled softly and nodded my head and followed. I watched as he did the familiar pattern and the wall moved to reveal Diagon Ally.

"Thank you Mister Tom. I can make it from here." I said and was about to walk in when Tom grabbed my shoulder to stop me. I turned my face to look at him.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself? I can help you if you want?" Tom asked as I shook my head. Tom took his hand off my shoulder as I turned to face him completely.

"I can do it myself. My dad lets me go here all the time, with or without the baby sitter. Thought, I had to be eight or older to go by myself and usually we flew directly into another place." I said as Tom nodded and I waved before walking off towards Gringotts to hand in my muggle money. I smiled as I saw the Gringotts bank come into sight. I entered and saw a free goblin at the end of the rows of desks. Closest to the room Griphook and I had talked in a while ago. I walked up to him and stopped in front of the desk.

"Excuse me Mister Goblin, Sir. Could you tell Griphook that a Harry Potter is here to see him? But only if he's available, of course." I smiled as the goblin nodded and hurried away. I looked around and saw no one had heard what I had said. A moment later Griphook emerged and stood in front of me.

"This way, Sir. We will talk in one of the meeting rooms." Griphook said as I nodded. I followed him into the same meeting room we talked in last time. I sat down in front of him and smiled softly.

"I'm here to deposit some more muggle money and take a heritage test. I read a book that you take one to see who your parents are, your Guardians are and what sort of magic you have. I'm also seeing if there are any missing heirlooms that belong to the Potter's that are missing from any vaults." I took out my pouch and handed the muggle money to Griphook. Griphook nodded before grabbing the money and leaving for a few moments. He returned and waved his hand as he sat down in his seat again. A piece of parchment appeared in front of me like when I was six.

"Now that you have deposited your money. This is basically very similar to an identity test where you let a drop of your blood land on the parchment. Whenever you're ready. I grabbed the pin that had appeared next to it and pocked my finger. I watched as a drop landed on the parchment. Writing started forming immediately in blood.

 _Name:_

 ** _Harry James Potter_**

 _Parents:_

 ** _James Potter - Deceased_**

 ** _Lilly Potter nee Evens – Deceased_**

 _God Parents:_

 ** _Sirius Black – Azkaban_**

 ** _Alice Longbottom – Hospitalized_**

 _Magical Guardian:_

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 _Muggle Guardian:_

 ** _Petunia Dursley nee Evens_**

 _Magical Ability's:_

 ** _Magic Core – 75% Blocked_**

 ** _Parseltongue – 90% Blocked_**

 ** _Dark Affinity to Magic – 75% Blocked_**

 ** _Grey Affinity to Magic – 50% Blocked_**

 ** _Light Affinity to Magic – 25% Blocked_**

 ** _Carrier – 100% Blocked_**

 _Blocking By:_

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 _Potions Applied:_

 ** _Loyalty to Dumbledore_**

 ** _Loyalty to Weasley's_**

 ** _Loyalty to Hermione Granger_**

 ** _Love to Ginny Weasley_**

 _Applied By:_

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

I growled softly at the name of that… vile, disgusting and traitorous man. Griphook looked at the results before paling rapidly. He then pulled out a piece of parchment.

"We will go over the… results after we go over your vaults and heirlooms." Griphook said as he put the results of the test beside him and put the parchment in front of me. "You most likely haven't been told but, children with deceased parents can take over their vaults with the watch of their Guardians. The Guardians will not be able to take money or place money in the vaults, only you will be able to. You will have complete control of your vaults unless you spend all your money in thousands of Galleons. Then your Guardian will retake control of your vaults." Griphook said and waited for me to nod my head in understanding. He continued as he pulled out a small stack of papers that had room for a signature at the bottom. "If you sign this. You will be in complete control of your vaults and what goes in and out of it. You will also be in charge of any businesses you have, everything in your vault and taking care of any properties you have. Do you want to do this?" Griphook said as he slid the papers over to me with a Quill. "You will also have the right to refuse any made or future marriage contracts that your Guardians has or might make, the only exception is if your parents made it. The only way out of that is if you and your arranged partner both agree to get out of the marriage." I nodded my head and signed it at the bottom, I still had horrible Handwriting. I would need to practise and improve that when I got myself some quills and ink.

Dumbledore won't know what hit him when I get to Hogwarts.

"We will now be having an inheriting test to see what vaults you have inherited, properties that are yours and bloodlines you have inherited. Would you like to do this?" Griphook asked as I smiled in delight. This was grate! I can see what I have inherited and what I can do start taking Dumbledore down.

"Yes please, Griphook. Will it be like the other two tests we did?" Griphook nodded and waves his hand as another piece of parchment appeared before me with a clean pin for me to prick my finger on. I let a drop of blood fall on the parchment as writing appeared like before in blood.

 _Name:_

 ** _Harry James Potter_**

 _Blood Inheritance:_

 **** ** _Potter Line by blood_**

 ** _Peverell by blood_**

 ** _Gryffindor Line by Blood_**

 ** _Black Line by Declaration_**

 ** _Merlin Line by Declaration_**

 ** _Slytherin Line by Conquest_**

 _Properties Inheritance:_

 ** _Potter Manor – England – Potter_**

 ** _Godricks Hollow – England – Potter_**

 ** _Shell Cottage – England – Potter_**

 ** _Number 4. Privet Drive – England - Potter_**

 ** _Asa No Taiyo – Japan – Potter_**

 ** _Peverell Manor – England - Peverell_**

 ** _Grimmauld Place – England – Black_**

 ** _Royaume Des Fleures – France – Black_**

 ** _2/4 of Hogwarts – Slytherin + Gryffindor_**

 ** _¼ of Hogwarts – Scotland – Slytherin_**

 ** _¼ of Hogwarts – Scotland – Gryffindor_**

 ** _Gryffindor Manor – Unknown_**

 ** _Slytherin Castle – Unknown – Slytherin_**

 ** _Azkaban - Unknown_**

 _Businesses Inheritance:_

 _Magical Businesses:_

 ** _Daily Prophet – 75%_**

 ** _Quality Quidditch Supplies – 15%_**

 ** _Eyelops Owl Emporium – 50%_**

 ** _Flourish and Blotts – 45%_**

 ** _Scribbulus Writing Instruments – 50%_**

 ** _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions – 50%_**

 ** _St. Mungo's Hospital – 85%_**

 ** _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour – 50%_**

 ** _The Leaky Cauldron – 15%_**

 ** _The Three Broom Sticks – 100%_**

 ** _Hogsmead Station – 25%_**

 ** _Potage's Cauldron Shop – 60%_**

 ** _Ollivanders – 30%_**

 _Muggle Businesses:_

 ** _Gunning – 100%_**

 ** _Coles – 75%_**

 ** _Sega – 57%_**

 ** _Nintendo – 89%_**

 ** _Sony – 15%_**

 ** _Microsoft – 50%_**

 _Vault Inheritance:_

 ** _Vault 687 – Trust Vault – Potter - 600,000 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 688 to 700 – Main Vault – Potter - 800,000 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 875 to 877 – Main Vault – Black - 100,000,000 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 878 – Rare Findings – Black - 127,574,838 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 100 to 105 – Main Vault – Slytherin - 100,000,000,000 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 106 – Personal Findings – Slytherin - 757,458 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 50 to 55 – Main Vault – Gryffindor - 100,000,000,000 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 56 – Weapon Vault – Gryffindor - 767,565 Galleons_**

 ** _Vault 1 to 5 – Merlin - 100,000,000,000,000 Galleons_**

My mouth dropped when I read the test. Griphook looked at it as well and his eyes widened before fainting in front of me. I stared for a minute before rushing to the door and pocking my head out as the goblin closest to the door was walking by.

"E-excuse me." The goblin stopped as I stared at him nervously. "Griphook fainted and I don't know what to do." The Goblin's eyes widened before rushing in. I closed the door as the goblin looked over Griphook. "Is he going to be ok?" The Goblin looked at me for a second before nodding.

"Yes. He'll be fine. Do you know why he fainted? He seems to have fainted from a big shock." The goblin said as I picked up my inheritance test results and blushed.

"H-he fainted because he saw my test results for my inheritance test. I almost fainted as well from the shock." I said as I looked away sheepishly and bashful as the goblins eyes watched my every move.

The goblin nodded and left but returned a minute later with a potion. He tipped it down Griphook's throat. Griphook sprung awake in seconds. Griphook then talked in hushed whispers before the other Goblin left the room. Griphook then sat back in his seat in front of me as I took mine.

"Sorry about my unfortunate… fainting of your inheritance test results. It will not happen again." Griphook said as he nodded his head before taking the heritage test results from beside him out of the two pieces of parchment's and popped it in front of him. "Now. We can remove the blocks without telling your Magical Guardian and continue withholding that information for as long as you see necessary but… we cannot withhold the information about you taking over your vaults. Would you like to do this after we talk about what has been removed from your vaults?" Griphook said as he waved his hand and another piece of parchment appeared in front of him. I nodded my head with a gulp.

My magic feels so weak compared to before I was at the Dursley's. Now I know it was Dumbledore who did this to me.

"Yes. That would be appreciated. How much does it cost at the moment all up of everything we've just done?" I asked as Griphook nodded his head.

"Tests, such as the ones you just took, cost three Galleons and because we are also taking off blocks and potions, which are two Galleons each, it would cost thirty three Galleons so far. But will cost more if you ask us to collect all heirlooms, gold and objects that belong to your vault since I know for a fact that there are things missing." Griphook said as I nodded my head in understanding. "Okay. I need to look over all the money transfers since your parents have died. Here." Griphook said as he past the piece of parchment over. My eyes widened at everything that was taken and the money that was transferred.

 _Vault 688 to 700:_

 ** _Invisibility Cloak – Withdrawn_**

 ** _Marauders Map – Missing_**

 ** _Marauders Journal - Withdrawn_**

 ** _Books of Lily Evens – Withdrawn_**

 ** _Books of House of Potter – Withdrawn_**

 ** _Books of Gryffindor – Withdrawn_**

 ** _Books of Alchemy – Withdrawn_**

 ** _Portrait of James and Lilly Potter – Withdrawn and frozen_**

 _Withdrawn By:_

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 _Money Transfers:_

 _Vault 688 to 700:_

 ** _748,389 Galleons – Dumbledore to Order of the Fenix_**

 _Vault 688 to 967:_

 ** _303,107 Galleons – Dumbledore to Molly Weasley_**

 ** _303,107 Galleons – Dumbledore to Molly Weasley_**

 ** _303,214 Galleons – Dumbledore to Molly Weasley_**

 ** _606,107 Galleons – Dumbledore to Molly Weasley_**

 ** _303,107 Galleons – Dumbledore to Molly Weasley_**

 _Vault 688 to 1789:_

 ** _303,107 Galleons – Dumbledore to Hermione Granger_**

I scowled immediately as I realised the amount taken was the amount that a full seven years of Hogwarts costed. I clenched the parchment in my hands as Griphook placed his hand out to take the parchment from me. I gave it to Griphook who frowned as he realised what had happened as well.

They had not only stolen from me but, they had also used that money to pay for their schooling and tried to befriend me knowing that they were stealing from me!

They were going to pay. Literarily!

"Hey Griphook. How about we make a deal. I can come after I finish shopping for my supplies so you can talk to your King about it. Would you be able to hold back letters and say you did send them when I collect the money once I finish school? The money will be taken back with interest, if they can't pay, do what you want with them. Gringotts can have 25% of the money once I collect it. Will you be able to talk to your king about it?" I asked as Griphook's eyes widened before his lips turned into a feral grin as I matched it with my own.

"Of course. I'll talk to the King about this deal. Now what would you like done with the heirlooms?" I smiled and looked at the list and nodded my head.

"I would like you to get everything but the Marauders Map back. I know who has it and I don't mind because they are worthy of the Marauders Map. I will ask for it once I have time during the school year." I said as thought of the Weasley Twins. They hadn't been in on the betrayal, neither had Arthur, Bill and Charlie. I looked at Griphook again. "Can you ask you're King, whether he says yes to the deal or not, if you can investigate whether Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Hermione Grangers parents knew of this. If they did not, I would like it if they didn't get punished as they had no part in this?" I asked as Griphook nodded and wrote everything down and put in on the other side of him.

"Of course. Now. Let's move onto our last thing to do before removing those blocks. I'll then tell you how much you will owe to Gringotts." Griphook said as he waved his hand for the last time as another sheet of parchment appeared. "You have a marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley. How do you wish to proceed?" I glowered at the contract and the very thought of ever marrying that… that… Bitch!

"I don't wish to marry her. Please destroy it and fine Dumbledore for putting this contract up without my consult." I said as Griphook nodded and waved his hand again and the three parchments disappeared.

"As I said before, you owed us thirty three Galleons but, with the Heirlooms cost of four Galleons and marriage contract dissolving at five Galleons. It would cost sixty six Galleons. The books that were taken come together under the names so it is only counted as one heirloom. If that is all, let's proceed to the Block removing room." Griphook said as he led me to another room through another door that didn't lead out into the banking aria but further into the bank. We entered a room with a normal witch who was from St. Mungo's Hospital. I smiled as she smiled at me.

"Good evening Mister Potter. I am Healer Muise. I will be removing the blocks that have been placed on you. Please lie down when you're ready. We will be putting you to sleep because this will take an hour with the multiple blocks and potions on you. Please take off your glasses and we will get started." Healer Muise said as she pulled out her wand as Griphook waited on a chair not too far from the bed I was now lying on. I closed my eyes as she cast the spell. "Quiesco." And everything went dark.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – July 18** **th** **– Gringotts – 1991 – 11:54 AM**

I opened my eyes slowly and sleepily as I looked up and saw Healer Muise. Healer Muise smiled at me and helped me up and gave me a note. I sleepily yawned and put on my glasses as I Healer Muise handed me a glass of water as well.

"All that has been done today will not be let out to anyone but myself, Griphook and yourself. Unless you wish to tell that person. Now, in this note is an address to a Wizard eye Healer to get you better glasses or a potion to fix your eyes. You can buy it from here but it will add to the cost of everything you've done today. What would you like to do?" Healer Muise asked as she helped me up.

I should get my eyes fixed as that will be one less weakness people can attack me for.

"It would be nice to buy the potion from here, thanks. How would the potion be applied?" Healer Muise smiled at my question and led me over to three chairs, one of the occupied by Griphook who was looking over some documents. I sat down as Healer Muise started to explain.

"The potion will be consumed before going to bed. You will be a bit blinded by the light in the morning but it's all worth it in the end. You will drink it and it doesn't do anything harmful to you or your surroundings." Healer Muise patted my head and stood up. "I will be leaving now. Have a nice day Mister Potter." Healer Muise said as she then left the room with a swirl of her robes. I turned to Griphook who put down his documents and turned to me.

"Your Heirlooms have all been returned. Would you like to take anything out before you leave or wait until you finish shopping for your school supplies?" Griphook asked as I got up with a smile and stood in front of Griphook.

"I will return when I have completed my shopping to hear what your King says and then I'll collect the Marauders Journal." I said as I nodded to Griphook as he nodded back. Griphook stood as well and pulled out a potion in a vile.

"This potion will add five galleons to your sixty six Galleons. That's seventy one Galleons all together. Swipe here please." Griphook said as he pulled out the device I had used all those years ago. I smiled and swiped before putting my card in the sleep of my pouch and the pouch into my pocket.

"Will you hold the potion until I get back because I don't have anywhere to put it until I get back to Private Drive." Griphook nodded at my request before walking me out of the room and into the banking area. I turned back to Griphook and nodded my head again. "Thank you Griphook." I said as Griphook nodded back.

"You're welcome Sir. I will be here when you come back later." Griphook said as he turned and went back into the rooms that we had come out of.

This was turning into an interesting day. I guess I better go get Hedwig and my trunk to put everything in. Though, I should have lunch first because I've spent almost three hours in Gringotts and an hour traveling to London.

I walked out of the Gringotts building and into Diagon Ally were I would have some lunch at Rosa Lee Teabag and then go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Then I would continue with collecting my school supplies.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – July 18** **th** **– Diagon Alley – 1991 – 1:08 PM**

I ate the last of my ice cream and went off towards Eyelops Owl Emporium where I would get my beloved Hedwig. I smiled as I saw the shop and went in. they mostly have owls, due to the name, but they also had dogs, cats, rats and snakes. I smiled as I saw a familiar snowy owl and went right up to her. The soon to be Hedwig watched me with curious eyes before hooting softly. My smile widened as a shopkeeper came over with a fake smile and greed for money in his eyes.

"Good afternoon, young lad! What can I do for you this fine afternoon?" The man looked at Hedwig and nodded his head. "She's a beauty, that one. But you better watch out. She doesn't like most people and try to bite their fingers off. You sure you want this one?" The shopkeeper asked as I gave him a bright smile.

"She's perfect! I'll take her with some owl treats and a perch for her to sit on." I said as I pulled out my credit card. The shopkeeper's eyes seemed to turn into dollar signs as he rushed to get them as I took Hedwig out of her cage. "You won't mind if I call you Hedwig, will you?" I whispered to the snowy owl that would turn into my most trustworthy friend. Hedwig nodded and hooted as the man came running back with all the items shrunken in a bag.

"They will return to normal size when you take them out of the package. Anything else today sir?" The shopkeeper asked as he watched me with greedy eyes. I looked around me as I let Hedwig rest on my shoulder.

 _"_ _Massster."_

I snapped my head in the direction of the hiss. There was a small snake, it was about the size to wrap around my wrist twice to hide it. The snake watching me as I slowly made my way towards it.

"How much is this one?" The shopkeeper's eyes lit up as I pointed to the specific snake. The snake had black scales with dark brown spots adoring its unblemished, scaly skin.

"This snake is a rare snake. No one knows what he is. He is a crossbreed to a python and a rattle snake. He costs three Galleons but, his tank costs five Galleons because we used so many charms for the snake to be comfortable. The mice snacks for the snake are one Galleon per packet and packets have a total of twenty dead mice. Would you like anything else Sir?" The shopkeeper said before his eyes widened as I opened the cage and allowed the snake to curl around my wrist. I turned to him and gave him a fake smile.

"Just the snake." I said before an idea struck me and I smiled softly at the thought. "Oh! I would also like a mice breeding cage big enough for thirty mice, along with a dozen mice. Also a heating rock for this little guy." I said as the shopkeeper's eyes lit up even more with dollar signs as he answered quickly.

"Of course sir, right away, sir." The shopkeeper called as he hurried off to go get the items. In the meantime, I turned to the snake and smiled softly.

 _"_ _Now. Who are you, little snake?"_ The snake seemed to nuzzle my wrist before looking up at me with its snake-slit, green eyes pleadingly.

 _"_ _I sensed a Speaker. I wish to stay with you and protect you at all costs. Please accept me."_ The snake all but begged as it slithered around my wrist in a pleading manor. I laughed slightly and smiled before taking a quick look at the shopkeeper who was grabbing mice out of a cage and putting it in another cage. I quickly turned back to the snake, I didn't have much more time left before the shopkeeper came back.

 _"_ _I agreed to take you before you even asked. As soon as you called me master, I decided to buy you. We can't talk until we get back to the bank after we buy all my school supplies or when we get back to my place of residence."_ I said as the shopkeeper started to make his way over with the items shrunken in a bag to fit in my pocket and a credit card machine for my wizard credit card. The snake stayed silent as the shopkeeper stopped in front of him and put the machine in front of me.

"The Owl is two Galleons and the snake is three Galleons. The Perch is one Galleon and the heating stone is two Galleons. The Owl treats are one Galleon. The mice are four Sickles each so they cost two Galleons and fourteen Sickles. The cage costs three Galleons. All together that's fourteen Galleons and fourteen Sickles." I swiped the card on the magical machine and waited for it to turn green before nodding my head to the man.

"Thank you Sir. I'll come again for some more Owl treats, or order some if I'm at school or not. Does the shop have a shopping catalogue for school shopping?" I asked as the shopkeeper nodded and rushed off to get the catalogue. I raised my left hand without the snake on it to pat Hedwig before patting the snake as it tightened around my wrist slightly. The shopkeeper rushed back and handed me the catalogue. "Anything else before you leave?" The shop keeper asked as I shook my head.

"Hope to see you again young lad. Have a nice day." The shopkeeper called as I nodded and made my way out of the shop and into the streets of Diagon Ally and on my way towards my next destination, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. I checked on Hedwig every few minutes who came to rest on my right shoulder with a calm face as she looked around curiously.

Funny enough, it's the only place you can buy trunks in Diagon Alley. Theirs shops for Quills and Parchment, Quidditch, wands, Cauldrons and Potions ingredients but there is not a shop for just trunks.

I walked over to the shop as I squeezed my way through people to get there. I walk in and get met by a completely different greeting then I got at the pet shop.

"Good afternoon young lad. How may I help you today?" The shopkeeper said with warm eyes and a kind smile. I relaxed at the greeting and the feeling of being around family and friends overwhelmed me.

Never mind about a trunk shop. This guy is probably a better trunk shop seller and I just met him! How strange.

"Hullo Sir. I was after some trunks but you see… I don't know what sort of trunks there are to choose from and how much of my belongings I will bring along." I said as I looked away sheepishly as I thought of all the muggle books and wizard books I would need to keep up with my studies. The shopkeeper laughed with a kind smile and beckoned me over towards four trunks separated from the others.

"You're going off to Hogwarts, right?" The shopkeeper asked and waited for me to nod before continuing and pointing to the first Trunk. "This is your standard school trunk that most Hogwarts students start out with. It has one compartment, enlarging charms and feather-light charm." The shop keeper said as he opened the trunk and allowed me to look in the trunk.

"I need something bigger and… I don't know. But I'll know it when I see it!" I said as I shook my head and the man nodded before moving to the next trunk.

"This trunk is a particular one that most Ravenclaw's and others who like books use. Theirs two compartments. One is a library and the other is a place to put your school clothes and school items. It has the same charms as the other trunk but with the charms that includes an anti-water and fire charm." The shopkeeper said as I looked inside the trunk again before shaking my head as I thought of all the things I wanted to take with me to Hogwarts, they wouldn't fit in these trunks.

"Not this one either. I need something that I can store things other than school things. Like personal things that I want separate from my library and school items." I said as the man's eyes lit up with what I said, he then ushered me over to the fourth trunk.

"I think this trunk will be more to your liking. This is a trunk I have just made over the last five years but hasn't been that popular. This trunk has six compartments and has the expansion charm, feather light charm. Anti-water and fire charm and much more. It has the charms anti-theft charm, anti-unlocking charm, Unbreakable breaking charm, anti-Cistem Aperio and a colour changing charm." The shopkeeper said as my eyes went wide with wonder.

That's a lot of charms and compartments. This seems like an interesting trunk, I wonder what's inside.

"The trunk, as I told you before, has six compartments. The first compartment has a set of draws to the left to hold your robes and cloths and a container to the right to hold your ink, quills and rolls of parchment." The shopkeeper said as I nodded my head in interest.

"That's a good compartment to have." I said as the shopkeeper nodded his head in agreement as he then pressed the side button to view the next compartment.

"The second compartment is a library to hold your school books from first until your seventh year. It has a free alphabetical order and subject charm to order your books in alphabetical order and in their own subjects so you'll have potions, transfiguration, charms and other classes you take." I smiled at that and nodded my head again. "The third compartment is another library that you can put books that you won't be ringing to read for class. Like a muggle book or a wizarding story book." The man gave me a knowing smile as I nodded again. "The fourth compartment is a potion ingredient storage room. It will have small cabinets with extension charms to hold multiple ingredients to the left while on the right will be potion bottle holders to hold your potions that you have placed in vials. The fifth compartment is a Herbology plant storage room. You can place your Herbology plants in their own little square boxes. The little boxes are charmed to tell you what's in the boxes and keep the particular plant in its natural climate. The Sixth compartment is an empty storage area for your personal items such as jewellery, cards, games and other things that you can place in there." My eyes seemed to light up as he continued and finished telling me about the compartment. I grabbed my card and looked him dead in the eye with a glare that _dared_ him to say 'no'.

"I want it." Was all I said as he smiled at me and nodded his head.

"It's a Galleon for ach charm and three Galleons and four sickles for each compartment, I'll give a few catalogues to get potion ingredients and Herbology plants for your trunk. It's a total of twenty nine Galleons and three Sickles." I slowly nodded my head and pulled out my wizarding credit card. "You can also have the charms anti-mould and anti-potion charms placed on the trunk for a price of two Galleons." I nodded my head in agreement again as the man then began walking away but stopped and turned his head to me. "Would you like a particular type of wood for your trunk?" The man questioned as he waited for me to answer.

"I would like a birch wood trunk and the two charms you have named to go on the trunk." The shopkeeper nodded his head before continuing walking out back behind to the work and storage area of the store. I looked at the display compartment trunk and smiled. I would be able to keep all my books in there and be able to grow plants and keep potion ingredients.

Oh shit!

I didn't get any books these last couple years on magical plants! I would need to buy plenty of books on magical plants and start buying some easy plants before moving on to bigger plants.

The shopkeeper than came walking out with a trunk that smelled fresh, as if it had just been cut down and made into a trunk in those few minutes.

"The trunk was made this morning. I make sure all items for the trunk are here before I made them. I just had a feeling someone would buy a birch wood trunk today." The shopkeeper said as I nodded my head and swiped my card on the wizard device and waited for it to turn green like the last store before taking the trunk. The shopkeeper then handed me some catalogues for some other stores for my trunk. "Oh! Before I forget, would you like your name in grated on it?" The shopkeeper asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes please." I handed my trunk back to him as he laid the trunk on the desk.

"Would you like your name carved in gold, silver or bronze?" I thought for a second and smiled at the idea.

"Can you have it in gold with a silver snake going around my name? And can you make them actually move?" The shopkeeper nodded and what I said appeared on the trunk in a flash of white light. The gold plate with a silver snake going around in a circle and around the silver plate while hissing softly. There was enough room for my name as the snakes kept out of the way.

"What's your name you lad and would you like a design on your trunk before you go." The shopkeeper said as he then turned to the trunk with his wand drawn and ready.

I hope he doesn't recognize my initials.

"I would like the trunk to have a silver outlining with specks of green and gold in it." The shopkeeper nodded and waved his wand and waited for me to say my name. "I would like H.J.P on my trunk." The shopkeeper nodded and waved his wand again as my initials appeared on the trunk. I turned to the shopkeeper as he then pulled the device for my card out again.

"That's just three Galleons. Anything else sir?" I nodded my head as I remembered the telescope, brass scales and crystal phials.

"I need a telescope, one set of brass scales and 1 set of crystal phials, please." The man nodded and summoned the item to him and passed it over.

"That's two Galleons and five Sickles. Total of five Galleons and five Sickles." The shopkeeper said as I swiped my card again and gave him a smile when it turned green.

"Thank you, Sir. Have a nice day." I said as I put the items in the trunk and watched as the man shrunk it before I exited the shop with the shopkeeper giving a call out of.

"You as well, young lad, you as well." I smiled softly and mad my way to Flourish and Blotts. The crowd had thinned out some since it was now the afternoon. I walked into Flourish and Blotts and walked to the counter as the bookshop keeper was finishing with a customer who looked familiar, my eyes widened as I recognized her.

Hermione Granger.

I looked away and didn't even give her recognition as she glanced at me as she and, her parents maybe, walked out of the shop towards a familiar women.

Professor McGonagall.

I looked away and started to get on with my school shopping as I walked up to the bookshop keeper. The bookshop keeper turned to me and smiled.

"Good evening sir. First year at Hogwarts as well, I presume?" I smiled and nodded as he pulled out a stack of books behind him and put it on the desk in front of him. "The school books cost five Galleons altogether. Would you like to look around before you make your purchase?" I nodded my head again shyly for some reason.

I had just talked to that other guy perfectly, why can't I talk to this one like the other one?!

I walked through the aisles and saw a few Herbology books and smiled as I approached the isle and section that held the books.

 _Herbology for beginner_ to _Herbology for Masters_

 _How to recognize a dangerous plant_

 _How to care for any plant in the world – self updating is seven sickles._

 _Rare plants in the Wizarding world_

 _Muggle plants used for Wizarding purposes_

I grabbed one of each and walked over to the bookshop keeper again. I put the stack of books next to the stack of school books and smiled at the man before walking down the isles again for any other books. I looked around and found three books that looked interesting and, grabbed them before heading to the counter as I re-read over the tittles.

 _Wandless Magic for beginners_

 _Carriers and what they are_

 _Magical Recopies for all ages – Self Updating for seven Sickles each Recipe that is Updated or added._

"Just these three please." I said as I put the other three books on the counter as the bookshop keeper raised his eyebrow at all the books before turning back to me.

"Are you sure you'll be able to pay for all of this?" The Bookshop keeper asked as I nodded my head and pulled out my credit card. The bookshop keeper stared at the card for a second with wide eyes before nodding his head and pointed to the stacks of books. "Each book is a different price. The School books are five Sickles each, so that's a total of two Galleons and six Sickles." The man said as I nodded my head in understanding before he continued on. "The Herbology books for Beginners to Masters usually cost ten Sickles each but, we do deals of where they cost five Sickles each if you buy all Herbology books in the store. Which you have so they cost five Sickles each as well. So, the Herbology books cost a total of two Galleons and one Sickle." The bookshop keeper than pointed to the last two books I had grabbed. "These three cost one Galleon each unless you want it to update with each magical recipes someone makes and publishes or you create. There is also a part at the back for recipes you don't want to share, it expands so you can have more than a thousand recipes." I smiled softly and nodded softly.

"I would like the updating recipe book please." The bookshop keeper nodded his head.

"So, all together you have a total of fourteen Galleons and one Sickle for the updating recipe book. Is that all today?" The bookshop keeper asked as he pulled out the credit card device. I nodded my head and swiped the card as it turned green a second later. The man then shrunk the books as I then put them in my shrunken trunk.

"Thank you, Sir." I called as I then exited the bookshop of Flourish and Blotts and towards Potage's Cauldron Shop to get my Pewter Cauldron, size 2 for Professor Snape's Class.

I entered Potage's Cauldron Shop and locked eyes with two twin red-head boys that were _definitely_ familiar. I stared for a minute as they stared back with curiosity, they went to start walking over to me but stopped when a familiar traitorous voice called out to them.

"Fred! George! Stop looking around and help your brother find his cauldron!" I saw Molly walk towards the set of twins with an annoyed look. I quickly got out of sight's view of both Molly and the twins.

"Yeah! Help me find the right cauldron." A whiny voice said afterword's as Ron came into view. The twins glanced towards where I had been and around them before looking at each other with determination.

"Sorry Mum…"

"But we saw…"

"A friend…"

"Of ours…"

"Somewhere over there." The twins said as they walked over near my hiding space while looking around them. Molly and Ron glared at them before going off towards then Pewter Cauldron section.

Shit.

I snuck around them as they started looking around the section I was in. I smirked as I went into the Pewter section and saw Molly and Ron heading towards me with a Pewter size two Cauldron. I went around them as Ron glanced at me and sneered as they went up to the counter to pay. I quickly grabbed a Pewter cauldron size two of my own and went to exit the Pewter cauldron section when the two red headed twins appeared in front of me, blocking my path.

"Hello little firsty." Fred said as he smiled a playful grin and George smiled at me as well and pocked me in the cheek.

"What's your name?" George asked as I started backing away from them with a nervous laugh.

"Um… Hullo… Uh… what's… um… what's your name?" I asked as they followed me as I backed away with twin smiles on their faces.

"I'm Fred…"

"And I'm George…"

"Together where Gred and Forge!" They said together and bowed playfully with twin smiles. I used the time as they bowed to basically run around them and towards the counter where Molly and Ron had finished paying and where heading towards the door.

"Hey!" I heard one of the twins shout as I put the cauldron on the counter and paid for it quickly as the twins headed towards me. I felt sweat go down my neck in nervousness as they got closer while I was waiting for the light to go green.

We can't meet yet! I'm not prepared for this!

"Fred! George! Leave that poor boy alone and let's go!" I sighed in relief as Fred and George pouted and gave me a smile that promised they would see me again before walking off towards Molly as I sighed in relief.

"Sir? Anything else?" I looked back at the shopkeeper and shook my head as I put the cauldron in my trunk and exited the shop quickly. I saw the twins following Ron and Molly towards the Leaky Cauldron, they glanced back and looked me in the eyes and smirked evilly before continuing on and out of sight when they entered the Leaky Cauldron. I smiled softly and gave a small laugh at their antics.

Their just like the twins as before. Always mischiefs and will never give up on making people nervous and smile. I can't wait to see them on the train or at Hogwarts!

I quickly made my way towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for the second last of my items needed. There wasn't many people out now. It was almost mid-afternoon, the crowds would thicken again at 5 PM. I entered the shop and looked at the clock.

2:48 PM

"Hello dearie. Off to Hogwarts as well? Just stand up here please." I quickly got on the stand next to another boy I knew who was being attended to by another assistant. I glanced at him and quickly looked away when he looked at me.

Neville.

"Okay dearie. Just the usual Hogwarts robes and hat or would you like a different material?" I glanced at the products and noticed a specific material that looked extremely soft but at the same time warm.

"What's that one?" Madam Malkin looked at the material before grabbing it ad showing it to me as I felt the material. Just as I thought it would be.

"This material is made out of black Unicorn fur. It's very hard to come by and very expensive. Its fur has magical property's that protect you from minor jinxes and curses. It also very comfortable and doesn't overheat you in summer. Its fur will magically keep you cool or warm during the season's." my eyes widened at the words as Nevil looked at the fur as well. "It also just came in this morning. I can only get so much because of the rarity of someone being pure enough to get their fur. It's said that they will come to you and lead you to where they shed their magical fur. It's resistant to the four elements." Madam Malkin said as she stroked the fabric softly before looking at me. "It's quite expensive if you want it for your Hogwarts uniform. It would cost fifteen Galleons for one robe, seven Galleons for one cloak and two Galleons and nine sickles for one Hat. Do you still want it?" I looked at the material before turning back to Madam Malkin and smiled.

"I would like three robes and two cloaks made out of the black uniform fur. The hat can be made out of the normal fabric that is used for Hogwarts." I said as Madam Malkin's eyes widened in shock as she herd my order. "Is their not enough for that many things?" Madam Malkin seemed to snap out of her shock and looked nervously at me.

"W-we have enough for that order but altogether that would be… fifty-nine Galleons. The normal costs for the school hat is a Galleon and three sickles. You would need to pay sixty Galleons and three sickles, a-are you sure you can afford it?" Madam Malkin asked as I nodded my head as I showed her my wizarding credit card.

"Yes. I can afford it. Thank you for asking." Madam Malkin nodded her head as a warm smile came upon her face still nervous face. Madam Malkin then rushed off and came back with a small, but long roll of the same fabric.

"This material also grows with the wizard. You just have to come back if the robes are teared and need new ones which if you're carful, wouldn't be until your seventh year or it could be your fourth id you're not careful. I'll give you a catalogue to order the robes and anything else you need from it. If that's all, just hold your hands out straight on both sides as I just get your measurements and make the first robe, then you'll be all set as I make the last two. Just come back in an hour or two to pick up the robes and clothes. I'll be here to give them to you dearie when you return. I'll need your name to put on the robes, cloaks and hat." I froze slightly and looked out of the corner of my eye as Neville got off the stand and paid before going out side with a side glance to me. I looked at Madam Malkin and sighed before speaking.

"I... um… I'm H-Harry." I said and looked away as Madam Malkin froze and looked at my cap where it was hiding the scar. She looked at the spot for a moment before turning back to me and gave me a small smile.

"You don't want to deal with people throwing themselves at you, do you?" I shook my head at her question as she then continued her work. "That's okay dearie. I'll just do my work. I'll even not mention you were here today, just relax. You're in good hands." I relaxed at her words and looked at the clock.

2:59 PM

"It's okay dearie. It will only take five minutes to get your measurements and my hands and magic will do the rest." True to Madam Malkin's word, I was off the stand and at the counter paying for my clothes and on my way to Amanuensis Quills to get some quills, ink and parchment.

Hedwig was still on my shoulder, it was if she was glued there. I entered Amanuensis Quills and went and looked around. There was big rolls of parchment, dozens of ink pots and all sorts of quills that went from normal quills to fancy quills to house colour quills. I grabbed two big rolls of parchment, five normal quill and five ink pots that had refreshing charms on them to keep them from drying out when I opened them.

"Can I have these items please and a catalogue if you could for when I go to Hogwarts?" I asked to the shopkeeper who looked at the objects I have grabbed and looked back at me with a blank stare.

"A roll of parchment is four Galleons each, four Sickles for a normal quill and, one Galleon and thirteen for each ink pot. That's eighteen Galleons and six sickles. Here's your catalogue, anything else for today?" The shopkeeper said in a board tone as I shook my head and pulled put my card. I paid and slowly made my way to the Leaky Cauldron this time for some much needed lunch.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – July 18** **th** **– Diagon Alley – 1991 – 3:49 PM**

I slowly made my way over to Madam Malkin's Robe's for All Occasions. I entered the shop and smiled as I reached the desk. Madam Malkin smiled at me and pulled out a package that had all the clothing I asked for. I pulled out my card as Madam Malkin pulled out the device.

"That's just sixty Galleons and three sickles. Have a nice day and here's your catalogue." I smiled and took the catalogue once the device flashed green and put away my wizarding credit card.

"Thank you. Have a nice day as well." I called as I made my way out of the store after I put my cloths in my trunk. I looked at the building of Ollivanders and started to make my way over to get my wand. I entered and was met with Mr. Ollivanders icy blue ices as he gave me the same mysteriously creepy smile like the first time I met him in my first life.

"Good evening, Mister Potter. I didn't expect to see you here until your birthday or without a teacher, no less, to help show you around. Though I can see you don't need it as you seem to have all your school supplies in your trunk." Mr. Ollivanders said as he turned his full attention to me as he put ten wands on the table. "You have your mother's eyes, it seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivanders said as I listened eagerly to the wands of my parents.

Was my Mother good at charms?

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, when I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course!" Mr. Ollivanders said as he came around from behind the counter and got up really close to, almost nose to nose as he then almost put his finger on my scar as he seemed to almost stare at it through the cap. "And that's were…" I moved back slowly as Mr. Ollivanders seemed to snap out of it and grabbed the tape measurer of the desk. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" Mr. Ollivanders trailed off before snapping out of it again. "Which is your wand arm, Mister Potter?" Mr. Ollivanders asked.

"My right hand, Sir." I said as Mr. Ollivanders made a show of measuring my arm for a few minutes before going back around the counter and grabbing one of the ten wands he had pulled out earlier.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-" I swished the wand and the chair across from me blew up. The wand was snatched out of me hand and put aside and I was handed another wand. I went to give the new wand when it was snatched out of my hand as well. "No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, and try it out." I swished the second wand he gave me and the window shop glass exploded. "Definitely not that one. A bit of a tricky customer you are Mister Potter." Mr. Ollivanders said as he took the other wand away from me. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Mr. Ollivander quickly, made his way to one of the walls of wands and pulled out a box and gave it me as I gave a swish. I felt a warmness light fill me as green and gold surrounded me. "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…" Mr. Ollivander said as I held the familiar wand.

"What's curious?" I asked as I had when I was in my other life to learn about Voldemort's wand.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. Is so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar." I stayed silent for a moment before Mr. Ollivander continued. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches, Yew, Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… after all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." Mr. Ollivanders eyes went hazy for a moment before blinking and smiled at me. "Your wand is seven Galleons and for a holster, you can get one for two Galleons and four Sickles." I nodded my head softly as I let the information sink in.

"I would like the holster as well please." I said as I pulled out my card and payed the nine Galleons and four Sickles for the wand and wand holster. I put my wand holster on my upper arm and slid my wand in as I then put away my card.

"Have a nice day Mister Potter. I can't wait to see what great things you'll do with that wand." Mister Ollivanders called out as I was about to open the door. I turned to Mr. Ollivanders and gave him a charming smile.

"Have a nice day as well Mr. Ollivanders. I can't wait to use the wand as well." I exited the shop and looked towards Gringotts and sighed softly as I started to make my way over to it. Time to see what the Goblin King answer is. I entered the building with a determined look on my face.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	5. Diagon Ally - Part 2!

**Wednesday – July 18** **th** **– Gringotts – 1991 – 4:07 PM**

I looked round and headed to the nearest goblin but stopped when I locked eyes with Griphook and headed over to him instead. I stopped in front of him as Griphook then turned and started to lead me down the corridors and further into the Bank without a word until we were out of the crowds of people.

"The King has agreed to meet with you and discuss your situation and proposal." Griphook said as we stopped outside a huge pair of double doors that reached a giant level. I gulped and nodded as Griphook knocked on the giant doors before a bellowing voice called out.

"You may enter."

Griphook entered with me following behind him as I caught sight of the King Goblin, Ragnarok. He was scary with his huge sharp teeth, beady black eyes and wrinkly grey skin. The Goblin King wore clothes fit for a king with a golden crown on his head. Griphook and I stopped in front of him before Griphook bowed, I hesitantly bowed as well.

Am I supposed to bow?

"So you wish to acquire revenge on those who wronged you? And you wish the Goblins help to acquire that revenge?" The Goblin King asked as he looked at me with an intrigued look as he held a piece of parchment in his hand. I glanced at Griphook before turning back to the Goblin King.

"Yes. I need the help of the Goblins to extract my revenge on them." I talked clearly as the King looked at me before shaking his head and gave me a toothy smile.

"We cannot do what you have asked or all sorts of situations could happen because we get money for doing a wrong doing and we wouldn't be reliable or trusted with money to many of the Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggle-bourns." The Goblin King said as I sighed softly and nodded my head in understanding. I opened my mouth to thank him for his time when the King interrupted me. "But," I closed my mouth quickly and looked up at the Goblin King with shock and curiosity. "We can double the interest up by each year. If they can't pay, we can start taking heirlooms, properties or force them to work until they pay off their depts in the mines to help build more vaults for future customers." The Goblin King said as he gave me an evil smile as I gave an evil smile in return.

"That is good as well. Did Griphook tell you which people to not put these charges on?" I asked with a quick glance to Griphook who nodded as the Goblin King nodded his head as well.

"Yes. Griphook told me who to not put these charges on and will not invade your privacy by asking why. Now, on to other business, you told Griphook that you would give us 25% of the interest fee's plus the amount that it would cost to do this. Is that correct?" The Goblin King asked as I nodded my head with a small smile on my face.

"Yes. You guys can have 25% of the interest fees plus whatever amount it costs to get this done. I just want my money back and them to be punished for what they have done to-." I froze as I watched the Goblin King raise an eyebrow before motioning me to continue on with what I was saying.

I couldn't let them find out, not until I knew for sure I could trust them!

"… To my vaults." I said as I watched him with an unsure look in my eyes as the Goblin King nodded his head, curiosity and disbelief in his eyes as he looked at me.

He didn't believe me. Fuck.

"We understand. When we put the charges to the Weasley's, we will exclude the two oldest, the twins and the father. We will also exclude the Granger parents and only charge their daughter with theft that she will have to pay back through work as long as she is in the wizarding world. The daughter of the Grangers can be dealt with easily enough but the Weasley's are another matter. We can't just put aside money for those particular Weasly's and punish the rest," I looked down as the Goblin King said this.

Would I really not be able to get revenge on those traitors without harming the innocent Weasley's in some way! There must be another way!

"But," I snapped my head up again as the Goblin King continued.

Why did he keep doing this!? Does he do it on purpose!?

" _You_ can set aside some money for those particular Weasley's. We can gather the Weasley's here and tell them what's going to happen. We will separate the Weasley's into two groups, the innocent and the ones to be punished. If you ask, we will leave the Weasley house as it is in Author Weasley's name. Will this satisfy you?" The Goblin King asked as I thought about the offer.

I could set aside money for the first year before leaving them to pay for other things themselves, it would give them enough time to save up to pay for the following years. I could also put some money aside for the 'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' when Fred and George open it in the future.

"I would like you to leave the Weasley home and have enough for a year payed for. It will give Arthur enough time to save up to take care of himself and the twins as the oldest two Weasly's were out of the country with their own jobs. The remaining Weasly's have to work to pay back what they took." The Goblin King nodded at my announcement and then looked down as he took out another piece of paper.

"We have another matter to attend to, as you might guess, Dumbledore is an even bigger problem as he has many supporters and much influence over Wizarding Britain. There is not much we can do other than taking back everything, finning him and making it so he can't take anything of importance like heirlooms, money, properties and businesses. We can also absorb his bank account into yours if he can't pay back everything and if he still hasn't paid everything back, any money that comes into his bank account gets put into yours until everything he took is paid back. But other than that, we can't do anything else to him." The Goblin King said as I nodded my head. An idea suddenly hit me after a small moment of silence.

"Is there any… authority's in the Wizarding world?"

I already knew the answer to that but I needed to look clueless as 'I have never been to the Wizarding world before'.

The Goblin King nodded as he smirked slightly in glee.

"Yes, there is a Wizarding authority. They are called Aurors and they work for the Ministry. The best person that can do anything would be Amelia Bones." The Goblin King said as he watched me with evil gleaming eyes and waited for my response

"Can you write down all crimes he has done to me and any that happens in the future or we discover and hold it back?" The Goblin King looked at me intrigued as he nodded his head.

"Yes, of course. Whatever for?" I smirked and had an evil look in my eyes as I replied.

"When his reputation is going down, you or I will send this to Amelia Bones. Is there any popular Newspaper company's?" The Goblin started to smirk an evil, toothy smile as the evil gleam in his eyes grew.

"Yes. You have 75% of the Daily Prophet. It's a Newspaper most Wizards and Witches read. And since you control ¾ of it. You can basically tell them what to write and what to not write. Tough you can't stop some high up orders as you don't control the whole business. But you can for a price." I smirked as the Goblin King said this and nodded my head.

"Yes. I would like to buy the rest of the Daily Prophet and then I'll give them a copy of the list as well when I give another copy to Amelia Bones. I will also need a copy to stay here inside my trust vault." I said as the Goblin King nodded his head.

"Acceptable. We will do these immediately." I nodded and went to say goodbye when the Goblin King continued talking. "But while you're here. I wish to go over a few other things as well. The Daily Prophet. The price to get the rest of that is seven hundred Galleons. Do you wish to continue?" I nodded my head without a second thought as the Goblin King nodded his head and pointed to Griphook, who in turn took out a scroll of parchment and summoned a quill out of thin air and started writing what was said down. I turned back to the Goblin King as he continued talking. "Is there any other businesses that you wish to do the same?" I thought about for a second before nodding my head softly.

"Yes. I want all magical businesses that I have a percentage of up to 50%. Any muggle businesses I have can all be put up to 100%." I said as Griphook wrote it all down and the Goblin King nodded.

"You also have some businesses that have been sold by Dumbledore and any money made has been put into his own vault from the sold companies. We can get some of them back but some cant because they are already been out. Next time we meet we will go over the companies you want to get back." I nodded softly as the Goblin King continues. "Now that that is out of the way. We will continue onto the next subject. Your Magical Guardian has closed your parents will since an hour before their death. You can't do anything until you turn seventeen but unless you are somehow turned into an adult to some strange circumstances **_(*cough*Tri-wizard Tournament*cough*)_** , you will have to wait six years. This will also be a crime that gets put on the list that is building up. You can look at it and change some things due to it being closed and your magical Guardian not being here to stop you, you can do a lot of damage." I smirked and nodded my head as I grabbed the scroll of parchment that the Goblin King summoned and held out to me. I opened it and read on.

 _This is the last Will testament of James Potter and Lilly Potter nee Evens. So mote it be._

 _I, James Potter, give Sirius Black a sum of five hundred thousand Galleons and the right to take care of Harry if we die during the war. Teach my kid how to have fun and prank, will ya Pad foot?_

 _To Remus Lupin, I give a total of five hundred thousand Galleons and Shell Cottage. I know you will feel like you don't deserve this Mooney but you do and plus, you can't give it back._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, I give you nothing if we have died during the war because you were our secret keeper and we trusted you. If we have died due to other reasons than Death Eaters or Voldemort. You are given five hundred thousand Galleons and my quidditch broom that you have always been eyeing._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I give you £100 Galleons as I don't know what you are doing to my family with your sneaking around and keeping secrets. Return everything you have 'borrowed' and leave my family alone._

 _To my son and Heir, Harry James Potter, I give you the Marauder's Journals and everything else in my vaults in money, heirlooms and businesses. I love you son, never forget that._

I sniffled softly and gave a watery smile as I continued reading.

 _I, Lilly Potter, give my personal potions journals, potion ingredients and five hundred thousand Galleons to my dear friend, Severus Snape. Stop beating yourself up Sev, I forgave you years ago. Make sure to look after my son, even if it has to be from a distance._

 _To my best friend, Alice Longbottom, I give you my life supply of strawberry, raspberry and grape bubble-gum. I hope yours son Neville gets to play with Harry as we promised each other._

 _To Sirius Black, I give you five hundred thousand Galleons and my prank book so you can teach Harry not just James's pranks but mine as well. Don't just make him a Lady's man, make sure he studies and knows how to defend himself._

 _To my friend Remus Lupin, I give you five hundred thousand Galleons and my library so you don't get bored. Make sure to keep Sirius in line and make sure Harry studies._

 _To Peter Pettigrew, I give you nothing if you have betrayed us and want everything you have borrowed and been given by me or James back. If you have not betrayed us, you will be given my deepest apologies and five hundred thousand Galleons._

 _To Albus Dumbledore, I give you one hundred Galleons because I don't trust you. I've seen you talking to Molly and I've heard bits and pieces of your conversation about marrying Harry to her daughter. Stay away from my son._

 _To my dearest son, Harry James Potter, I give you my journals of my life and everything else that is left in case of our deaths happening. We have had our portraits taken and put a copy of our memories in it. We have put our memories in it each morning. It is at Gringotts with strict instructions only you can enter it and take us out. We will be waiting to meet you in Vault 700. We will always love you, honey._

 _Now, I James Potter... And I Lilly Potter nee Evens_

 _Herby elect these individuals as suitable Guardians. So mote it be._

 _Sirius Black_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _Alice Longbottom nee Bell and Frank Longbottom_

 _Severus Tobias Snap_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Under no circumstances is Harry James Potter to go to Dumbledore, Petunia Dursley nee Even or her family horrible family._

 _This is the End of James Potter… And Lilly Potter nee Evens Will Testament. So mote it be._

I felt the tears of happiness, anger and sadness fall down my cheeks. Happiness that I could finally meet my parents and not just a ghost. Angry that Dumbledore dared to close this will! I could have been happy. Sadness that I missed this in my first life because of Dumbledore.

I tuned to the Goblin King and whipped away my tears. "I would like to visit vault 700 after I change a few things." I said as I gave him back the Will. "I would like to take away Dumbledore's and Peter Pettigrew's earnings from the Will. I would also like you to add this crime to his list as he has knowingly sent an innocent man to prison." I said as Griphook wrote it all down and the Goblin King nodded his head.

"That's it for the Will, vaults and Businesses but, theirs still one thing we have to look over." I looked at the Goblin King with my tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes. "We need to go over your inheritance before you go to vault 700 and then leave until the next visit." I nodded at the Goblin King's words and waited for him to continue. "You are the heir to Potter, Peverell, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin and… Merlin. As you probably don't know, before you die, you must at least have three heirs to give your kids the heir tittles when you get married to a Witch or Wizard and yes, you can have kids with a wizard due to you being a carrier or you could use potions to have a child with a witch." I stared wide eyed as the Goblin King said this, a blush worked its way to my cheeks as I looked at the ground in embarrassment. "You will either need to have three children to carry your tittles and whoever you marries tittles, if they have any, so in case you pass on. If you don't, the family name you use least will freeze, as will that names vaults. Until you have three or four children, then those vaults will un-freeze." I nodded as a blush covered my whole face. The Goblin King smirked at my embarrassment. "That's all for now. I believe if you want to learn more about Carriers, you will need to buy a book." I nodded, I had brought a book about Carriers earlier because it looked interesting and it was on the list of inheritance.

I felt a tug and saw Griphook motion me to the door, I followed him as we made our way to a cart that led into the walls of vaults. I hopped in as Griphook sat in the seat in front of me with the handle. I held onto the cart tightly as it started to go. It felt nice, like a roller coaster ride, or what I think a roller coaster feels like since I've never been on one but, who cares. The cart stopped outside a vault with the words _'Vault #700'_ on top, plated in gold.

"This vault is where we have stored all portraits on the request of Lilly Potter because she thought Dumbledore would do something to stop you from interacting with them and other Potters. She even made it so when you turned twenty-one or if you got married earlier, you will have a portrait of yourself and your husband or wife." Griphook said as pulled out a key and opened the vault and handed me the key. "In your pouch where the card is, there is another section for keys. Your Mother asked me to hold onto this until you asked for it." I put the key in my pouch and walked into the room. I looked at all the portraits and my eyes widened, my parents portraits weren't in here.

"Where are my parent's portraits?" I asked as I looked down sadly as Griphook pulled out a list and looked it over before turning back to me.

"Your parent's portraits were taken out and frozen just a little after Lilly Potter put the portraits in and that night, they died from the attack." Griphook said as I looked down sadly. There was a roar of noise that came from the portraits in the vault. I stayed silent as I felt that hope of finally meeting my parents and talking to them drain away. I sighed softly.

Of course this would happen to me.

"SHUT UP!" All the portraits quieted down and I snapped my head over to the portrait that held two people, the male was obviously a Potter but the women, she looked like a Black?! "Can't you see my Grandson is in distress, you lot aren't making it any better by shouting in rage of what that old coot has done. Now, let me talk to the child. He doesn't seem to know about the History of Potters and specific things that go with it." The portraits nodded at the man's words before quieting down and watched me. I looked at the portrait that had quieted them all down as he put his attention on me. "Hello young lad, my names Fleamont Potter. You're Grandfather. I never got to meet you as I died from Dragon Pox, along with my wife a few days after myself. My wife's name is Euphemia Potter nee Black." My eyes widened at Fleamont's saying as Euphemia gave me a smile and a wave as she was introduced.

"My names Harry Potter, Harry James Potter to be exact. It's very nice to meet you." I said as a blush adored my cheeks. Fleamont gave a chuckle and looked at me with a smile before continuing.

"Well, my grandson, we have a lot of talking to do. This will take two or three hours." I nodded softly as I looked towards Griphook and smiled sheepishly.

"What time is it?" Griphook exited the vault for a few minutes before returning with a sigh.

"It just turned four-thirty. Gringotts will provide you with a portkey to your home for a fee of three Galleons. Just press this button when you are ready to leave." Griphook said as he gave me a button before exiting the vault and closing it behind him. I looked at the vault door for a moment before turning back to Fleamont. Fleamont then cleared his throat before beginning.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – July 18** **th** **– Gringotts – 1991 – 4:35 PM**

"In this room, as you have heard from your parents Will, is all the portraits that have ever gotten their portraits done before dying. We have a few magical creatures in our blood that hasn't come up in you so will either never come up again or pop up in your children or their children. The only magical inheritance that came to you is your blood is the Carrier gean, which we inherited from back before we started the tapestries and portraits that told us of our family's." Fleamont said as I nodded my head wide eyed. I had never learned this before. "We are a very respectable family of Light, Dark and Grey. We Potters usually have large magical cores and are good at Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Healing Magic and most of the times, Potions." Fleamont said as Euphemia stood to the side silently watching me.

"That's cool." I said as Fleamont chuckled again.

"Yes it's very 'cool' as you say. We Potter's have a Manor that has House Elves, which you have probably not met yet. You will need to call them as they are trying to stay alive for your return and are feeding off the magic from the wards as they have been connected to you but can't find you. All you have to do is call 'I call all Potter Family House Elf's' and they will come as soon as you finish speaking." Fleamont said as I nodded my head wearily.

"I call all the Potter Family Hose Elf's!" I called out as a few loud 'POP's' were heard. I looked and saw seven House Elves as Fleamont chuckled at my shocked face.

I didn't know I had this many House Elf's in the Potter family!

"Why don't you all introduce yourself to my Grandson, Harry Potter?" Fleamont called as the Hose Elves turned to me with large smiles and tears in their eyes. A female Hose Elf came forwards first, she seemed to be in charge.

"It is very nice to see Master Harry Potter Sir again. My name being Lillianna, I am head chief of all Hose elf's that work for the Potter family." I nodded and looked to Fleamont as he gave a smile.

"To bind them to you until you release them, you have to say 'I, your name, accept, the elf's name, as my House Elf', do you understand." I nodded before turning back to Lillianna.

"I, Harry James Potter, accept you, Lillianna, as my House Elf." I said before a blinding white light erupted before fading away. Lillianna started jumping with joy as she motioned two little Hose Elf's to come forwards and a male Hose Elf to come forward.

"These my children, Rose and Sunny. They very hard working girls, Rose takes care of Garden and Sunny takes care of animals at Potter Manor." I nodded softly as the two small Hose Elf's came up to stand in front of me.

"I Rose the House Elf. It is very nice to meet Master Harry Potter Sir." I smiled softly at Rose as the other little Hose Elf, Sunny, came forward.

"I Sunny the House Elf. It is a pleasure to meet you Master Harry Potter Sir." I cocked my head to the side in confusion before giving Sunny a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Rose, Sunny. Do you want to become a House Elf for the Potter Family?" I asked as Rose and Sunny's eyes lit up with joy as they nodded their heads violently in joy. "Then I, Harry James Potter, accept you, Rose and Sunny, as my House Elf's." I said as another flash of light surrounded me before dying down. Rose and Sunny ran back to Lillianna and hugged her as a male House Elf approached me and stood in front of me before bowing.

"It's very nice to see baby Master Potter Sir has grown up and returned to us. I am Mackey the House Elf. I make food, restock the kitchen and clean the kitchen. I take care in feeding any of Master's friends when they come over and feed indoor animals for Master." Mackey said as he bowed again, I grab Mackey's shoulders and bring him back up to standing up.

"I may be your Master but that doesn't mean you should bow every time I talk to you. I would prefer if you stay standing and speak with confidence. That goes for all of you." I called as all the Hose Elf's looked at me with wide eyes, I then turned back to Mackey. "I, Harry James Potter, accept you, Mackey, as my House Elf." I said as another light surrounded us before dying down. I smiled softly as a family of three came towards me. The male House Elf stood in front of me and smiled.

"My name is Wacky, twin House Elf brother of Mackey." I smiled and watched as he then introduced his family. "This is my wife, Melly, and my child, Lackey, we be very happy to be accepted into the Potter family." I smiled softly as the three House Elf's stared at me with large, pleading eyes.

"I, Harry James Potter, accept you, Wacky, Melly and Lackey, as my House Elf's." There was a larger light that happened in-between us before the light died down. The House Elf's all started jumping around with joy for a good minute before lining up in front of me with Lilyanna in front.

"We be waiting to know what to do for Master Harry Potter." I froze before turning my head to Fleamont as he started laughing again. I frowned and gave a pout to Fleamont. Fleamont then calmed down and gave me a smile.

"You have to give them jobs. Like who is the Head House Elf, who takes over if that House Elf is sick, what jobs they are assigned to and what you want to do with them." I nodded at Fleamont's words and turned back to the House Elf's.

"I would like Lillianna to remain as Head House Elf and then Wacky as Secondary House Elf to take over when and while Lillianna is sick. Lillianna, you are to help out other House Elf's and to check up on all of them to make sure they don't need help. Mackey, you are in charge of the kitchen, choose Sunny or Lackey to be your second for when you are sick." The two House Elves nodded as I then turned to the other five. Rose looked down sadly as she thought she wasn't good enough for the kitchen.

"Rose, you are in charge of the garden, everything to do with the garden, whether it be water supply or the soil or even the temperature. Spend all your time on the garden in making sure it's good and expanding. I want to have a good range of all plants. When the next generation of house elf's come in, pick one of them to take over when you're sick. Make sure to stay healthy because you have no one to take over if you become sick." I said as Rose's eyes lit up and jumped in joy as she made her way over to Lillianna and Wacky to wait for the others to be given jobs. I looked at the remaining four House Elves and sighed softly before turning Wacky and Lillianna.

"Pick one of the children to be your apprentice so I can give them a small job to go along with the jobs you two are doing as you teach them. I'll give you a minute to discuss." I said as I then turned back to the three other House Elf's.

"Melly, you are to do two jobs. You are to at the each of every day, look over all items that are being used by your fellow House Elf's and make sure they are suitable and standard to use in what they are doing, if they are not, order a new one or buy it at Diagon Alley. Your second job is to teach and learn how to speak properly, I will not have my House Elf's not being able to say something without it being third person. Use any wizarding books to help yourself, even order some books in from Flourish and Blotts" I said as Mellie's eyes widened before nodding repeatedly. I then turned to Lackey as I gave him a smile.

"Lackey, in his spare time, are to do your best to keep the house clean. When the next generation of House Elf's come, like Rose, pick one of the new House Elf's when they are old enough to work to be your apprentice. I'm assuming you will be able to do this?" I asked as Lackey nodded from beside Lillianna. I then smiled as I turned to Mackey and Lillianna. "Have you and Lillianna decided?" Mackey and Lillianna nodded as Lillianna spoke first.

"I be having my daughter Sunny to train as the next Head House Elf when I pass away or get sick." I nodded and looked to Wacky as he smiled.

"I be having my son Lackey to be trained as kitchen chef and train him until he can cook every meal I make." I nodded before turning to Sunny and Lackey.

"Do you two know how to clean?" Sunny and Lackey nodded as they jumped with joy. I smiled and laughed slightly at their actions. "Good. In your spare time, I want you to help Mackey and Lackey with cleaning the Manor. Can you do this?" I asked as Sunny and Lackey nodded with enthusiasm. I smiled again before turning my face into a stern one.

"I want you all to line up in a row." I said as they all scrambled in to a row starting with Lilyanna, then Wacky, then Mackey, then Melly, then Rose, then Sunny and then Lackey. "There is going to be a five rules that I expect you to all follow, okay?" I asked as the House Elf's nodded with determined looks on their faces.

"Rule 1. You will all wear a uniform." The House Elf's all cried out as the portraits all looked at me with confusion. "QUIET." I yelled as the House Elf's quieted down. "I'm not letting you all go. I want my House Elf's to look the best. I want other House Elf's to be jealous of you because of how spoiled I'm going to treat you. I want other Houses to look at you and be jealous of how _my_ House Elf's look. Do you all understand?!" I called as the House Elf's nodded and the portraits looked pleased as I then turned away.

"I will sort out the Uniforms later but for now, let's go onto rule two. You are to tell me if any other person, whether they be a lord or a powerful wizard, hurts you in any way. I will not have my House Elf's being abused." The House Elf's nodded again as they perked up.

"Rule three. You will not be hurt in any way if you can't do something. I want you to tell me if I ever hurt you or you want to be free. Understand." I said as the House Elf's nodded but looked horrified at the being free part.

"Rule Four. You are to try your best to take care of all houses until there is enough of you to have a Head House Elf for each Property. I will give you all a list of the properties I have so when you have time, you can clean it while having enough time to clean Potter Manor. Rule five. If you ever, and I mean ever, see a house elf that is of need of a family, bring them to me. Lilyanna will look over them and find out what they are best at so when I accept them they can start work straight away if they are healthy." I said as all House Elf's nodded and the portraits nodded in agreement. I nodded softly before turning to Lilyanna.

"Lilyanna, I want you to start leaning about healing. When the next generation comes, I want you to be the first to pick one to take over as a healer. We will need someone to be able to heal us when we are injured or sick. Can you do that?" I asked as Lilyanna's eyes widened as she quickly nodded. I smiled softly. "Thank you Lilyanna. I know I can count on you." I said as Lilyanna's eyes widened as she then started to tear up. I smiled softly before turning to the rest of them.

"I want you all to have your main focus on cleaning up Potter Manor before moving all these portraits back to the Manor. Then you will work on… Godricks Hollow. You will fix it up and take anything that is worth of value and put it in a spare room at Potter Manor. You will then tell me when Godricks Hollow has been cleaned up so I can have the Goblins put wards on the place that only allow me and you House Elf's in. You will then go to each property and clean it up but and check up on it whenever you can for clean ups until we have enough House Elf's for each Property. Your main focus is Potter manor and Godricks Hollow. Do you all understand?" I called as the House Elf's nodded and the portraits cheered at being taken out of this place.

"Now. You are all to start your work tomorrow morning after a good night rest. Lackey and Sunny, you will not start learning to cook and take over the Head House Elf place until after you all have a routine down for cleaning up Potter Manor." I then turned to Rose. "I know you will have a lot of work to do but, you may ask for help at all Potter properties. I will probably have more House Elf's from all my other inheritance but I need you to try your best to look after all the gardens. I will have Lilyanna help you when the workload comes to much for you until we have another House Elf to help you with your gardening." I said as Rose nodded and Lilyanna nodded her head in agreement. "I want you all to repeat the rules and then I want Lilyanna to make the list of rules and put it somewhere where all House Elf's can see it." I said as the House Elf's nodded and began.

"Rule One. We will all wear a uniform to look our best." I nodded.

"Rule Two. We are to report to Master Harry Potter if someone hurts us." I nodded again as the House Elf's continued on.

"Rule Three. We will report to Master Harry Potter if he harms us in any way or we wish to be free." I smiled softly in amusement as they all gave another horrified face at the thought of being free.

"Rule Four. We are to try our best to take care of all Houses and Properties until there is enough of us to only work at a designated property." I smiled at that. One more rule to go.

"Rule Five. If we ever see a House Elf in need of a home, we are to help them and show them to Master Harry Potter to accept them into the Potter family House Elf's." I smiled and nodded softly as they all beamed at me.

"You can return to Potter Manor now." I said as the House Elf's all bowed before popping out to go to sleep and start their work the next day. I then turned to the portraits and smiled softly. "Did I do well?" I asked as Fleamont gave a laugh.

"Good? Good?! You did more than good, Lad! You are only eleven and you're already telling the House Elf's what they need to do. You even added in some things that no one has probably ever thought before! I mean, uniforms, speaking lessons and healing lessons! You are quite an amazing lad." Fleamont said as the other portraits nodded in agreement. "You have many things to learn but those can be taught over time. Every summer, I want you to set aside three weeks to come here and learn. On the Christmas Holidays, you can come here as well. As soon as you get here during Christmas, you will have until Christmas day to relax but after that, you will learn as well. You will practise in your free time at Hogwarts as well. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and sat down in front of Fleamont and listened as he started.

"Now that we have the House Elf business out of the way. We need to tell you some of the important needs to be an Ancient and Noble House of Potter. You need to know how to dance for one." I groaned in annoyance as I remembered the school dance at fourth year and sighed, maybe this time I won't embarrass myself. "You need to be able to talk politely and skilfully, you will gain this over time so always think before you say anything. Don't challenge a duel unless you know you will win or they dishonour our family name." I nodded at his reasoning as Fleamont continued. "When challenged to a duel, ask why they have challenged you and don't let _anyone_ accept a duel for you as it will make you seem weak." I nodded my head again. "You will need to at least learn to play one instrument of the following; Violin, Harp, Clarinet, guitar, piano or a saxophone. We will also need to see if you have a shine to singing as it will need to be polished to show off." I blushed as Fleamont laughed at my face of embarrassment. "We will start after you have finished reading your books, at least halfway but it would be preferred if you have finished your books before we begin so we can concentrate on what we are doing at that time." I nodded my head again as Fleamont continued. "We will also need to have you put on the heir rings, you are no doubt the heir of Potter and Peverell. Will you give me a rundown of which family's you are heir too?" I nodded as Fleamont smiled.

"I, as you know, am the heir to Potter and Peverell but, I am also heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin and the Ancient and Noble House of Merlin." I said as I blushed at the end. Fleamont's mouth dropped in surprise as he then stayed silent, as did the other portraits, before giving a stuttering question.

"Y-you are the h-heir to M-Merlin?!" Fleamont said as he blanched in shock. The other portraits whispered to each other in happiness. I smiled softly as Fleamont took a couple of calming breaths.

Can portraits even breathe? I don't think they do.

"You should proudly show off the Potter, Black and Peverell heir rings but you should keep the Slytherin and Gryffindor secrete until you need it. You basically run Hogwarts as you get to make the decisions until the Hufflepuff Heir and the Ravenclaw heir arrives, but even then, you all have to agree on decisions before anything is past and as long as you have the Hufflepuff heir or Ravenclaw heir on your side, you will be making most of the decisions." I nodded as I then though about Sirius at the mention of the Black family but stopped as Fleamont kept talking. "As for the Merlin heir business. Its best to not even think about it until you think you truly need it, because once it's out, everything will change." I nodded as I then thought back to Sirius.

He was still in Azkaban. I need to get him out somehow but I can't use my Merlin heir status to get him a trial. My eyes widened at something.

Sirius Black never got a trial, that means he isn't supposed to be their!

"Fleamont. On my blood heir test, it said a Sirius Black was supposed to be my Guardian. Do you know why he went to Azkaban?" I asked innocently as Fleamont eyes furrowed in confusion before looking at me with a worried look.

"S-Sirius is in Azkaban? W-why?" I cocked my head to the side and pretended to think before turning back to him.

"I think Griphook said he was the killer of my parents but never got a trial." I said as Fleamont started gritting his teeth in anger as Euphemia started sobbing into her hands.

"Sirius would never do that to my son. He is too much of a nice person, if a bit wild, to do that. How dare they do this to an Ancient and Noble family! It's illegal to imprison someone without a trial, nerveless a Lord of an Ancient and Noble family." Fleamont raged as other portraits started to whisper to each other angrily.

"How would I go about getting him out?" I asked as Fleamont sighed before turning to me.

"You would either have to capture and turn in the real murderer or wait until your seventeen and demand a trial for Sirius. By then, Sirius would have lost his mind because if I'm right and James and Lilly died on Halloween 1981. Then he would at least be medium amount insane from the time spent inside the cell. Though, you can ask to visit to see your parent's murderer but it would be suspicious." Fleamont said sadly as I nodded my head softly in disappointment.

Peter Pettigrew. Just wait you little ratbag. I'm coming for you. And when I find you, you'll wish you never joined Voldemort and betrayed my parents.

"Is there anything else I need to know before I leave?" I asked as Fleamont smiled at me.

"Yes. You need to know how to eat like a Lord, walk like a Lord, sit like a Lord and talk like a Lord. It will be a lot of effort but you will get there with practise." I nodded and went to walk away when Fleamont called out. "Straiten your back, Lad. Keep your head held high and walk with confidence." I nodded as a slight blush covered my cheeks before I got into the poster he wanted me to be in and pressed the button and waited a few seconds before the vault opened and in came Griphook who gave me a rock.

"The activation for the Portkey is 'Green eyes with gold'. It will be a special portkey that only allows you to come to this room whenever you want. I will leave the button over by Fleamont for you to signal me when you're here." Griphook said before continuing with a smirk. "You may want to hold your owl just in case." Griphook places the button next to Fleamont on the floor before he shut the vault door again with me inside. I turned to Fleamont and the other portraits and waved softly and gave them a soft smile.

"Bye. I'll see you tomorrow when I come to see my parents and other business." I said as Fleamont laughed and waved back as the other portraits waved as well. I turned to the rock in my hand as I scooped Hedwig off of my shoulder and into my arms before taking a quick glance down at my wrist to check on the snake. "Green eyes with Gold." I called as I spinning sensation overcame me as I appeared in the middle of my bedroom with a stumble. I looked to the clock and sighed softly in exhaustion and yawned.

It was 6:47.

I looked around and smiled.

Dudley hadn't gotten into my room. I had locked it but Dudley always tried to pick the lock and get in when he thought I wasn't home, outside or asleep.

I gently pulled out my suitcase from my pocket and watched it un-shrunk on my bed before it was normal size. I placed everything in and took out my owl things and the mice tank with the mice in it. I then gently took out the heating rock that was warm in my hands before putting it on my desk. I looked around and smiled as I put the owl perch in the corner of my room and watched as Hedwig jumped on it as I then went back to the snake heating rock and popped my new pet snake on it and watched as it curled around it.

 _"_ _I will talk to you tomorrow. We will discuss things we will do together more in depth. We will also decide a name for you."_ I said in parseltongue as the snake nodded and waited as I went and grabbed a mouse, with a glove, from the mice cage and pulled out two baby mice by their tails and let the snake eat them. I then watched the snake fall asleep and then went over to Hedwig.

"Tomorrow, I would like you to send this letter to McGonagall at Hogwarts." I said as I put the letter on the opposite end of the desk that the snake was sleeping on. Hedwig hooted at me as I went over to the mice cage and took out two fully grown mice and looked at Hedwig with a mischiefs smile. "Would you like me to feed them to you or would you like to play a game with them?" I asked as Hedwig seemed to perk up and started to fly around the room as I laughed and took this as agreement. "I will through these in the air and you catch them. If you do, I will give you a treat for being an amazing owl." I said as Hedwig hooted again in agreement. "Here I go." I said as I chucked the first mouse to the left near my bed. Hedwig sored and caught the mouse before it even came near the floor. I cheered and then through the next one towards my cupboard and watched as Hedwig caught that one _inches_ away from hitting my cupboard. I cheered again and got some owl treats from my trunk and gave Hedwig one. I then put the rest of the packet in my desk draw. I turned back to Hedwig. "When you take this letter to McGonagall, why don't you take a rest and hunt for a day or two at Hogwarts before coming back. I don't want you exhausting yourself." Hedwig hooted in offense and annoyance at the suggestion as I smiled softly at Hedwig's reaction.

Some would probably be wandering why I'm talking to an owl like they understand me. Well, normal owls are one of the best creatures that might understand us. Magical owls can actually understand us, I had read this in my other life. I knew Hedwig understood me, she did in my other life so why not in this one? I'm basically restarting so everything's the same.

I went over to my mini-fridge and unlocked it before looking in on all the food inside. I shut my mini-fridge and went down stairs as I thought of the food in my mini fridge

I need to eat it all before Hogwarts.

I looked around and saw Vernon watching TV, Dudley was playing his phone and Petunia was setting the dinner table for… four? I raised an eyebrow as Petunia noticed me and gave me a weak smile before turning towards Vernon and Dudley.

"Boys! Dinner is ready!" Petunia called as she started putting food onto the table. She placed a cooked chicken, vegetables and mash potato on the table. There was a gravy boat and a bottle of tomato sauce. I went to go into the kitchen to make my own dinner when Petunia suddenly grabbed me and sat me in front of the dinner plates as Dudley and Vernon took their usual places. They glanced at me with confused and annoyed looks as I shrugged at them. Petunia then sat down as she gave a warning glance to Dudley who reached for the chicken before looking to Vernon and then to me. "So, Harry… How was your trip to… Diagon Alley?" Petunia asked as she gave another warning look to Dudley. Vernon blanched at her question before looking at my shocked face.

I might as well talk to her about the House Deeds.

"It was eye opening. Especially when they had me go for my Inheritance test." I said as Vernon started to smirk, a greedy look coming into his eyes as he stared at me.

So he was thinking about getting some money out of me for all these… _years_ of letting me stay here with _food_ and a _roof_ over my head. Well, I'll give him a big surprise with what comes next.

"What did it say Boy!?" Vernon said as he turned his attention to me. Petunia shot Vernon a glare as Dudley looked interested.

"Oh, you know, Businesses that my parents have, properties and money that they left for me. That sort of stuff. Though I did inherit a few other people's things as well." I said as Vernon smirked even wider and went to open his mouth. I smirked and cut him off before he even began. "Aunt Petunia, how much do you pay the rent for this house?" Petunia looked confused at my question and slowly answered.

"We pay a hundred pounds a month to live in this house. Why?" Petunia asked nervously. Vernon looked confused as his eyes furrowed. Dudley didn't seem to care as he started to whine about wanting food.

"Well, it seems I own this house." I said as Petunias and Vernon froze as I said this. Dudley seemed to see his parents shock and looked confused as he hadn't been listening. I smirked and continued. "One of the businesses I own is a certain 'Gunning's' that you work at Uncle Vernon. Isn't that funny?" I said as Petunia and Vernon's mouth dropped in shock. "I also own multiple other gaming companies and businesses, such as, Nintendo and Microsoft. I also own multiple Wizarding Company's. I'm set for life, so are my kids and their kids, well probably for a couple hundred generations if none of us work and we had no more income from businesses." I said as a smirk came to my face. Vernon paled as I said I owned Gunning's and the house. Dudley seemed to realise what was going on and moved a few inches away from me and towards Vernon.

"Th-that's very nice." Petunia said as sweat started to go down her face. Vernon was still pale. Dudley looked a bit fearful.

I could take away everything and kick them out at the simplest request for everything they have done to me. But I wouldn't, the past for Petunia but Vernon and Dudley would need to make it up to me for a very long time or just leave me alone. Petunia would be fine unless she showed she was faking this thing but for now, what I'm about to do will pay back

"I have a deal for you." I said as Petunia and Vernon snapped their heads over to look at me. I then sighed softly. "I may not like you and you have definitely tried to make my life miserable but, you are my relatives." I said as Petunia started to relax and Vernon started to regain colour. "I, will let you live in this house for free until you either move out or die from old age," Petunia perked up at this and Vernon looked very interested as Dudley seemed confused again.

What an idiot. He can't even follow a simple conversation.

"But I want you to leave me alone unless you want to actually care for me or need me for something. And I don't mean to do chores or give you money. I mean like you need me to save your life or something like that. Okay?" I said as Petunia and Vernon nodded. "I will be using the kitchen the day before I leave for Hogwarts, I will be making myself some food for the trip." I said as Petunia nodded. Vernon remained silent, probably thinking about what had just happened. I then looked to Petunia and nodded my head to Dudley as Petunia glanced at him before eyes widening.

"Why don't we start eating, the food will get cold." Petunia said as I sighed in relief. Dudley immediately went to grab a handful of chicken as Petunia gave a cough. Dudley froze as Petunia glared at him. "How about I serve out the food until you learn how to get food properly instead of grabbing them cave man style." I kept in a snicker as Petunia started to give out servings to Vernon, then Dudley and then… me. I gave her a confused look as she gave me a small smile and turned back to serving herself.

She's finally going to show Vernon and Dudley she cares about me and doesn't treat me badly or think I'm a freak.

I barley gave her a nod, but she saw it and gave me another small smile and nodded back before serving herself a plate and I sighed softly. I watched as Petunia then signalled Vernon and Dudley they could start eating. I started eating as well. Vernon and Dudley started to eat clumsily but at least tried to look gentlemanly as possible while eating so there food could not be taken away by Petunia.

Overall, dinner was… nice. I had washed my plate and surprised Petunia by helping put away the few extra food in the fridge in containers. I then went to go up to my room to go to bed when a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I glanced behind me and saw Petunia. Petunia was looking at the floor so I couldn't see her face due to the loose hair covered her face from my view.

"I…," Petunia stopped and glanced away before continuing. "I want to say thank you." My eyes widened as Petunia continued. "We have been rude, called you names and tried to make you do things that are unfair. You're letting us rent the house, free of rent. You're even allowing Vernon to keep his job, even though you can have him fired for trying to punch you and chasing you to your room and make you stay in their in fear." I looked away as Petunia released her hand from my shoulder. "Thank you for being kind to my family... even though we were never kind to you. Even though I can never repay your mother, my sister, for being the brat I was and still loving me. I will at least try to make you somewhat happy here during the summers… and maybe Christmas when you want." Petunia looked hopeful at the last suggestion. I nodded softly.

I might come for Christmas and I appreciate what she is trying to do.

"You may have not been kind to me, and maybe not to my mother but… you are at least trying and I think that is what my mother really wants from you. I think she would have forgiven you if she was here now." I whispered before an idea struck me. Petunia gave me a small teary smile. "You know, in the wizarding world, we have portraits that can talk and move. They even have memories until you die if you put them in every few days before you die because if you have done something and not put the memory into your portrait, they will not remember that memory." I said as Petunia gave a slow nod as she looked at me questionably. "My parents… they left a portrait of themselves." Petunia's eyes widened. "But, an Albus Dumbledore took it out and froze it so I couldn't meet them today. I will get to meet them next time I go to the bank." I said as Petunia had an angry look on her face at the mention of what Albus Dumbledore did before giving me a hopeful look. "If you want…, I can bring them here when I get to see them before I have them returned to the bank." I said as I looked at her from the corner of my eye. Petunia sniffled as she nodded softly.

"I would like that, thank you Harry." Petunia said as I nodded my head slowly.

I then went up the stairs and went to bed. I put my trunk next to my bed to be sorted through the next day before I laid in bed and said a quick goodnight to Hedwig and my snake before going to sleep.

I couldn't wait for the day to sort through my trunk and go back to Gringotts.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	6. Gringotts Again!

**Thursday – July 19** **th** **– Gringotts – 1991 – 7:34 AM**

I opened my eyes sleepily as I yawned softly. I then sat up and noticed my snake still sleeping around my wrist and Hedwig staring at me intently. I smiled and got up, grabbing the letter addressed to Professor McGonagall, and tied it to Hedwig's leg before opening the window to my room. I turned to Hedwig, who was getting ready to take off, and gave her a stern look and put on some gloves to grab two mice.

"You make sure to take your time to get there and have a rest when you need it." I said as I fed her the tow mice. I took of the gloves and popped it next to the cage as I then went back to Hedwig and stroked her feathery head softly. Hedwig gave me a hoot with a look of, 'Do you think I'm that dumb' before flying out the window, I chuckled and shut the window before turning to the snake and sighed. I can't just keep calling him 'my snake', I need a name. I then started to make a list of names in my head as I stared at the snake.

King

Jormungand

Ophion

Apep

Apophis

Hebi

Ryu

Cecil

Askook

I sighed softly, I didn't even know what to call him. I'll have to ask him later. I smiled and put the gloves back on and grabbed a baby mice before walking over to the snake. The snake woke up as I moved closer. It almost seemed to perk up at the sight of the baby mice. I fed the snake the baby mouse before sighing.

 _"_ _I'll be leaving for a bit. While I'm gone, try think of a name you want to call yourself or just leave it to me. I'm sure a name will come to us when we have the chance."_ I said in parseltongue. The snake gave a hiss as it replied.

 _"_ _Yes Master."_ The snake said as he curled back around the heating rock. I smiled and grabbed some clothes from my wardrobe and went or a shower.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Thursday – July 19** **th** **– Gringotts – 1991 – 7:57 AM**

I sighed as I then went down stairs and looked at Aunt Petunia who was making a breakfast that consisted of Bacon, eggs, vegies and scrambled eggs. I sat down and waited at the table as Petunia finished making the scrambled eggs and started placing them on the table as she had already set the table.

"Boys! Breakfast!" I watched, like the day before, as Vernon and Dudley come sluggishly down the stairs and took their places at the table. Petunia was about to signal us to start eating when I spoke.

"Thank you for breakfast Aunt Petunia." I said as I glanced at her. Petunia gave me a smile as she then signalled us to start eating. I gave myself three slices of bacon, four spoons of scrambled eggs, two eggs and a large portion of vegetables. Petunia seemed to follow my lead as Vernon and Dudley took a different root at they had seven or eight slices of bacon, more than scoops of scrambled eggs, three eggs and no vegies. I shook my head softly. I started to finish my breakfast in the comfortable silence when Petunia stopped it with a question directed towards me.

"What are you doing today Harry?" I looked to Petunia and gave her a small smile as Vernon and Dudley started to listen in as they continued eating the best they could.

"I'm going back to Gringotts today due to looking over some items that Albus Dumbledore took out, some businesses that he sold off to other people. I'm seeing if I can get some of them back, Griphook said I could get some of my companies back but some I couldn't. I'm going to see if I can get some good ones back and start investing in some new businesses." I said before continuing. "And when I get back, I will be looking through my trunk and start my studying for Hogwarts" I said as I then finished my breakfast and stood up and washed my dish. I walked up the stairs and grabbed the rock that Griphook had given me earlier and gave a nod to the snake before speaking. "Green eyes with Gold." I said as another spinning sensation took over me, I felt sick and stayed still for a moment when I reached he destination inside the vault. There was a familiar chuckle and I looked up to see Fleamont watching me with warm eyes, well as well as a portrait can have warm eyes, and sighed softly.

"It seems that not only have the potter looks passed on to you but, you have also been given the famous Potter transportation sickness. Anything but flying or most muggle contraptions or transportation will make us feel sick." I sighed as Fleamont chuckled again. I gave him a mock glare.

"That is a gean I wish I never inherited." I said as Fleamont gave a laugh this time and I then wobbly stood up and made my way to Fleamont's portrait to grab the button beside him. I picked it up and smiled at Fleamont. "Wish me luck." I said as I pressed the button. Fleamont smiled a wider smile.

"Say hi to your father for me, better yet, bring him here with your mother to give this old man some company." I nodded my head as Griphook came in and gave me a toothy smile.

"Follow me, Mr. Potter." I nodded and waved a small wave to Fleamont before following Griphook out of the room and down into a familiar cart. When we got out of the cart, I followed Griphook into the room we had been when the first and second time I had been here. I sat down in my usual chair as Griphook followed and merely waved his hand and the same sort of parchment and needle was in front of me. I smiled and didn't even ask questions as I pricked my finger and allowed a drop to fall on the parchment. It glowed for a second before dying down before writing started to for on the parchment.

 _Name:_ _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _Businesses Inherited:_

 _Magical:_

 ** _Daily Prophet – 75% - Running Well_**

 ** _Quality Quidditch Supplies – 15% - Running Well_**

 ** _Eyelops Owl Emporium – 50% - Running Well_**

 ** _Flourish and Blotts – 45% - Running Well_**

 ** _Scribbulus Writing Instruments – 50% - Running Well_**

 ** _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions – 50% - Running Well_**

 ** _St. Mungo's Hospital – 85% - Running Well_**

 ** _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour – 50% - Running Well_**

 ** _The Leaky Cauldron – 15% - Running Well_**

 ** _The Three Broom Sticks – 100% - Running Well_**

 ** _Hogsmead Station – 25% - Running Well_**

 ** _Potage's Cauldron Shop – 60% - Running Well_**

 ** _Ollivanders – 30% - Running Well_**

 _Muggle:_

 ** _Gunning – 100%_**

 ** _Coles – 100% - Running Well_**

 ** _Sega – 100% - Running Well_**

 ** _Nintendo – 100% - Running Well_**

 ** _Sony – 100% - Running Well_**

 ** _Microsoft – 100% - Running Well_**

 _Businesses Sold Off:_

 _Magical:_

 ** _Junk Shop – 0% - About to Close Down_**

 _Muggle:_

 ** _Subway – 0% - Running Well_**

 ** _KFC – 0% - Running Well_**

 ** _Wendy's – 0% - Running Well_**

 ** _Pizza Hut – 0% - Running Well_**

I looked at Griphook with a shocked look before sighing. Something like this _always_ has to happen. These companies are all pretty famous and I doubt I will be able to get all these companies back, especially if they are all running well.

"Can I get any of these companies back?" I asked as Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers as a piece of parchment appeared in his hand. I watched as he read it over before turning to me.

"You can back the Junk shop, Subway and Wendy's. The other companies are not on the market." I growled softly.

All those businesses that could have had money come to me.

"We can however," I looked at Griphook as Griphook smirked an evil smile at me. "Make Dumbledore pay back the money he took when he sold those businesses with an interest that is double the size of the one we are giving Dumbledore now. This will also be going on the list of crimes we are making and waiting on your say to put them in." I smirked at Griphook's words and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that will be beneficial." I said as I smirked.

The great Albus Dumbledore will fall and Sirius, Remus and I will be a family together. Who care that Remus is a werewolf.

I stopped and thought on it for a second as a frown came upon my face as Griphook watched my face with a blank stare.

Remus is a werewolf that is suffering. There are a lot of suffering werewolf's out there. Like how there is a lot of Homeless children, teenagers and adults. Magical children that get put into orphanages because they have nowhere else to go and get hurt to become like… Tom Riddle.

My eyes snapped to Griphook as a determination look came into my eyes. "Griphook, I want you to keep a lookout for a manor for sale or a very large house, scratch that, I want you to look for three large houses or three manors and buy them." I said as Griphook nodded as a frown came upon his lips, I smiled as I then moved on. "I also want you to put all the money from Merlin vault five into the other four vaults, then want you to put a 5% of each payment that comes in from _all_ businesses and put it into the Merlin vault five." Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers as a piece of parchment and pen came down in front of him. Griphook then began writing down everything as I continued. "When I am Lord Potter, I want you to use all that money to be put for three charities that I am going to create." Griphook's eyes widened and nodded. "I want the money split evenly when the time comes between the charities of 'Remus Lupin Foundation', 'Sirius's Home for the Squibs' and 'Harry Magical Orphanage'. I said as Griphook nodded again. "When you have brought the manors, make sure one of them is more secluded and has a large forest of sorts for werewolf's to run around. I also want the money that is being saved to slowly be used to buy the items for the community's uses. Like Beds, blankets, furniture and kitchen equipment. Things like that." I said again as Griphook finished writing down everything before turning back to me.

"That is a good idea. It will insure that the Squibs and the werewolf's are being taken care of. It also shows how you care for our community when you take in the magical children of our world. It will bring in donations and will gain you some respect." I nodded slowly at that.

I don't mind getting respect for helping people. I just wish other people would think of these things as well.

"When donations come in, the Goblin Griphook may take a quarter of each donation until he is no longer the Potter Family manager or dies of old age." I said as Griphook's head snapped up to look at me with a wide eyed look before shakenly nodded.

"I-if that is all. Would you like those businesses back that I told you could get back?" I nodded my head before stopping.

"Not the Junk shop though." I said as Griphook nodded and wrote it down on the parchment for a moment before turning back to me with a stern look in his eyes. Griphook was back to his Potter family manager.

"Would you like them to be at 100% as well, like your other Muggle businesses?" I looked down at my businesses that I own on the magical side and sighed softly before turning back to Griphook. "I would also like to have all magical businesses that are under 50% to be brought up to 50%." I said as Griphook nodded as he finished writing everything down and snapped his fingers as the piece of parchment in his hand, the piece of parchment in front of me and the needle was gone.

"Now that that is over with, let us go over the items we have retrieved for you. Please prick your finger so we may make sure we haven't misses anything, which isn't likely." Griphook said as I nodded my head as a new needle appeared in front of me and a new piece of parchment did as well. I did the same as before as writing appeared on the parchment.

 _Name:_ _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _Items Returned:_

 ** _Invisibility Cloak_**

 ** _Marauders Journals_**

 ** _Books of Lily Evens_**

 ** _Books of House of Potter_**

 ** _Books of Gryffindor_**

 ** _Books of Alchemy_**

 ** _Portrait of James and Lilly Potter – Unfrozen and waiting_**

 _Items Missing:_

 ** _Marauders Map – Missing_**

"We have left the Marauders Map as you have asked but you may ask at any time to have it retrieved." Griphook said but I barley acknowledged what he said as I stared at the last of the retrieved items.

They were waiting for him.

"I… I would like to see them." I said as Griphook nodded. Griphook didn't need to ask who 'them' were. He stood as I stood as well and waved for me to follow as we entered the next room over and I saw two pieces of fabric over two portraits and soft whispers come from them before it stopped as Griphook stopped in front of them. Griphook turned to me as I waited in, well, almost agony as I watched Griphook reach and pull away the cloths to reveal…

My Parents.

I felt tears start to fall down my face as James and Lilly stared at me with shock for a moment before James and Lily had tears of their own on their faces.

I didn't know portraits could cry.

I reached out and barley touched the paining of my mother before Lilly smiled and seemed to try to touch back through the paper that held her form and did not allow us to feel the others contact.

"Hey! Don't forget me! I'm your dad." I chuckled at my father's attitude and the joke to lighten up the mood, it certainly did the job as my mother then laughed as well and slapped him behind the head. I gave James a sad smile as I took in his features.

"I guess we really do look alike like the others have said. Just with my mum's eyes." I said as I scratched the top of my head. James nodded with a proud smile on his face as I wiped my eyes. Lilly sighed before smiling again.

"At least you have my eyes. Let's hope there is my intelligence in their as well." Lilly joked as I gave a soft laugh before thinking of what I wanted to do for Petunia. I turned to Lilly with a nervous expression on my face.

"Aunt Petunia wants to see you." Lilly's smile slid right off her face as her eyes widened in horror. James looked ready to faint as his face had two emotions, horror and anger.

"Who." Lily said as a dark look came into her eyes as I gulped. James seemed to move two steps away from Lilly.

"Um, Albus Dumbledore?" I said nervously as Lilly seemed to have anger radiating off her in waves. James looked angry but looked more nervous as he tried to get as far away from Lilly as possible. I glanced at Griphook who was smirking at the scene with his pointy teeth. "But they didn't hurt me, don't worry. I kept them in line." I said as Lilly looked at me with confusion before narrowing her eyebrows.

"Why would you need to keep them in line?" Lilly asked slowly as a dark arura seemed to go around her from all her anger. I gulped again as James mouthed 'Abort! Abort!'

"Um, well, you see…" Lilly's eyes darkened as she stared at me expectantly before giving out a small grown of anger. I sighed in defeat. "They tried to starve me, beat me and kept me in the cupboard under the stairs for until I was six when I was taken there." I said as Lilly's dark arura seemed to grow as I panicked. "But they're being a lot better since I got my Hogwarts letter. Aunt Petunia even cooked me breakfast and dinner these last few days, she's even starting to show she cares about me when Vernon and Dudley are around. Uncle Vernon isn't calling me boy anymore and Dudley, well, he hasn't talked to me in the last couple of days." I said as I then sighed and calmed myself slowly before looking at Lilly with a warm smile. "I'm fine, mother. Just give Aunt Petunia a chance to apologize. You don't have to forgive her or anything, just give her a chance." I said as Lilly calmed down and stared at me with concerned and unsure eyes before slowly nodding her head.

"I'll let her apologize. But I want her to make it up to you before I even think to forgive her." Lilly said as James relaxed in relief before giving me a smile.

"It seems you got Lilly's calm personality but have my cluelessness when you have an angry woman. What a combination. Don't you say Lilly?" James said as Lilly gave him as fake glare before turning back to me with a smile.

"Why don't we see my sister now and then you can drop us off at the vault with all the other portraits. Before you ask, yes, I know Dumbledore took us out before we reached the vault. I should have guessed he put you my Petunia." Lilly said as I nodded and turned to Griphook who nodded his head.

"Just say the password and hold onto the portrait. Your portkey allows passengers." I nodded and grabbed the portrait and took out my portkey.

"You guys ready?" I asked as James and Lilly nodded their heads as nodded to Griphook. "I'll be back to return my parents to the vault." I said to Griphook as I then turned to my portkey. "Green eyes with gold." I said as I felt the spinning sensation come through me and I landed in my room. I stayed still for a moment before relaxing as the feeling of sickness past. I opened my door and steppe out to listen. There was the sound of the TV going and the sound of tinkering in the kitchen as I walked down the stairs. I glanced at Vernon as he didn't even notice me as he watched TV. I went into the kitchen and stopped to watch as Petunia was cleaning the kitchen stove and benchtops. "Aunt Petunia." I called softly as Petunia looked towards me and saw the portrait of James and Lilly staring at her with unsure eyes. Lilly ten tucked a stray hair behind her ear as Petunia gasped and dropped the wash cloth before speaking softly as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"L-… Lilly?" Petunia said as Lilly nodded as I popped her up to eye level. Petunia then started stuttering. "I-I-I, Lilly. I, -." Lilly cut Petunia off with a sigh before giving Petunia a long stare.

"Harry told me little of how you treated him. He also told me how you started showing Vernon and Dudley you care for harry these last few days." Lilly said as Petunia looked away with sadness, regret and shame. Lilly took in a deep breath before exhaling as she then softened her eyes slightly. "I want you to make it up to him. I want you to look out for him, to care for him and to at least make him feel like family. I don't care about what your husband or son does, as long as they don't try to hurt him in anyway. They haven't even tried to talk to him or make it up to him like you have. Vernon and Dudley can just stay away from Harry for all I care." Lilly said as she glared at Petunia as she nodded her head. I watched with fascination as Lilly took full control of the situation.

"I-I understand." Petunia said as she then sighed and picked up the cloth before looking to Lilly. "Will you at least come to visit some times?" Petunia asked as she started washing the stove again. Lilly glanced at James before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes. I will come to visit. Most Likley when Harry is here for the summer holidays. He is the only one who can get me out of the Potter vault." Lilly said as Petunia then nodded softly. Lilly then looked at Petunia's back for a second. "It was nice seeing you again Petunia." Petunia froze as Lilly smiled a sad smile before nodding her head as tears start to stream down her face and land on the stove in small droplets as. Petunia gave a few small sobs that could barely be heard over the TV Uncle Vernon was watching. I smiled softly at Petunia before speaking.

"I'm going to put Mother and Father back to where they will talk to the other portraits. I will be back soon Aunt Petunia." I said as I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Uncle Vernon was still watching the TV, still blissfully unaware that I had returned or was leaving again. Dudley was not in the house or he would have noticed me. I walked up the stairs and into my room before smiling at Lilly. "Thank you for trying." I said to Lilly as she nodded.

"It's fine. If she can do what I have asked, then I will forgive her for what's she's done. I won't forget but I'll try to forgive." Lilly said as James nodded in agreement. He had been quiet to let Lilly and Petunia talk. "Green eyes with gold." I said as the sensation happened again and I landed in the vault and I stayed still. James laughed softly. I opened my eyes and smiled softly, the sick sensation was leaving. I placed my parent's portrait next to Fleamont as James and Lilly waked into his portrait. They hugged as tears fell from the four's eyes at the reunion, I smiled and decided to leave them to be re-acquainted. "Green eyes with gold." I said as I then appeared in my room again. I sighed and heard a familiar hiss.

 _"_ _Master. You did not talk to me when you first came in!"_ I smiled and walked over to the snake and smiled softly.

 _"_ _I apologize for my lack of greeting. Now, let's discuss your name and after I'll feed you some mice."_ I said as I allowed the snake to wrap around my wrist, I walked over to my bed and sat on the end of it and smiled softly. _"Any requests?"_ I asked as the snake though for a moment before answering.

 _"_ _I would like my name to be a short name. I despise long names. I also can't eat any more mice, as much as I want to, I won't need to eat any more mice until next week."_ I nodded as I tried to think of a name that was short while cataloguing the information my snake had given to me in my head. I thought to the list I thought about earlier and went thought the short names.

King

Ryu

Apep

Hebi

Cecil

I smiled as I thought of the last name. It was perfect. I looked down at the snake.

 _"_ _How about Cecil or Ciel for short."_ The snake seemed to perk up at the name as he nodded his head.

 _"_ _That is a suitable name for myself."_ The newly name Cecil said. I went over to the trunk and opened it with a smile.

It was time to go through my trunk and place everything where it was supposed to be.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	7. Going through the Trunk and Thinking!

**Thursday – July 19** **th** **– Gringotts – 1991 – 9:47 AM**

I opened my trunk to see the empty sixth compartment layered with all my shrunken items of what I had brought today. I pulled out all my things and laid them on my desk. I went to the trunk and frowned as the man hadn't told me how to get to each of the compartments. I then noticed a small note stuck to the top of the trunk and took it off the note and began reading it.

 _Good evening/morning, young lad!_

 _I never got your name so I couldn't address you properly. If you hadn't already guessed, I'm the old man that sold you the trunk either earlier that day or the day or so before._

 _I forgot to tell you that the trunk has a button on the side of it that brings you to the compartment that you want to use. Just think of what you want and if it's in the trunk, it'll bring you to the compartment that it is in. if you have nothing in the trunk, just press the button once and it'll take you to the next compartment._

 _Please come again,_

 _John Caleb._

I smiled softly at the letter and looked at the trunk and found the button on the inside side of the trunk. I watched with amazement as the trunk switched to the first compartment that had a small set of draws on one side of it and little squares to hold buddles of quills, a few pots of ink and rolls of parchment. I then began gathering my robes and putting them in the sets of draws. I then grabbed my quills, ink and parchment and placed them in their respected spots.

I pressed the button again and smiled as the second compartment appeared in seconds. The second compartment revealed the library meant for my school books. I looked around and gather all the books on the ground and started putting them in two piles of my school books and my books that I brought today and the magical books on my shelf.

My School book pile consisted of The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic by Bathinda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Schamber, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble.

My other pile consisting of Herbology for beginner to Herbology for Masters, How to recognize a dangerous plant, How to care for any plant in the world – self updating is seven sickles, Rare plants in the Wizarding world, Muggle plants used for Wizarding purposes, Wandless Magic for beginners, Carriers and what they are, Magical Recopies for all ages – Self Updating for seven Sickles each Recipe that is Updated or added, How to become an Animagus, How to shield your mind, How to recognize when someone is entering your mind, How to become a Legilimency user, Transfiguration for Beginners, How Transfiguration works, Transfiguration for Master, Every day house hold charms, Charms you can use to defend yourself, How to prepare ingredients for potions, How to make a potion for idiots, Defence for Beginners, Light Defence spells, Dark Defence spells and Defence for Masters.

I sighed softly before picking up my school book and placing them in the library. I watched with wounder as they started arranging themselves into alphabetical order. I watched until it was complete before pressing the button and the next compartment appeared before me like before. This compartment was for my non-school books that I wanted to take with me. I grabbed the large pile of books and put them in one by one before watching again as they arranged themselves in order.

I pressed the button again the fourth compartment appeared. I grabbed my cauldron and placed it in its respected spot, placed my potion vials and put them in their little holders and pressed the button again to reveal the fifth compartment. I sighed as I looked around and sighed. All that was left was my extra items like my telescopes and brass scales. I pressed the button again and the sixth compartment appeared. I placed the last of my things in the trunk and then closed the trunk.

I turned from the trunk walked to my bed and laid myself down on it with a sigh. I placed my arms over my head and thought on my Herbology section.

I need some simple plants to trial and era with so I can get the hang of looking after magical plants.

I froze as I thought of something. Did the Potter manor have any plants that I could try growing? I sighed as I decided to check with the head house elf, Lillianna.

"Lillianna?" I called questioningly as I had only did this when I called all the Potter House Elf's.

House Elf? Poor Dobby.

I sighed softly at the thought of Dobby but was cut off as a loud 'POP' was heard and Lillianna was standing in front of me. I smiled softly at she began speaking.

"What may Lilyanna do for Master Harry Potter Sir?" I sighed at the long title and decided to change that as soon as possible.

"Call me Harry or Master Harry." Lillianna nodded her head as I continued. "I would like to know if you have any plants that are easy to take care of and to grow. I need to practise for my Herbology classes. If you could also see if there are any safety equipment that I could use while taking care of the plants like gloves and such along with a watering can." Lillianna nodded as I handed hr the list with the Herbology things on it.

"I will be back in a moment Master Harry." Lillianna disappeared in a loud 'POP' just like how she had arrived. I looked around and sighed softly.

If the Manor did have the items requested, I would need to go to some stores in Diagon Alley and gather all the needed equipment. I also need to think of a way to free Dobby from the Malfoy's, I don't think it will work like last time but I might be able to work out another way. It may be faster too, maybe not this year but maybe earlier than it had for the second year. It will depend on what Dumbledore has planned for me. I could make Dobby my personal House elf with the side job of caring for my trunk when I cannot. He can also help other House Elf's in his spare time. I nodded to myself at the idea and was interrupted again at the return of Lillianna.

"Master be pleased to know that Potter Manor has plants and safety equipment that Master Harry can use. Lillianna made sure they all worked before coming back." Lillianna said as she snapped her fingers and three types of plants appeared that I quickly recognized from my previous life and years at Hogwarts.

Mandrake, Aconite and Gillyweed.

The Mandrake came in a similar pot that Ron and I had pulled them out of in firs year, the Aconite stood up in a small pot with a net around it and the Gillyweed came in a small tank.

I stared at the Gillyweed for a moment before smirking. "If I learn how to make the wolfsbane potion, Remus will never have to suffer through another full moon again." I said as I stared at the Gillyweed growing in the tank and slowly opened my trunk and turned to grab the pots and tank when I saw the three items floating behind me. I looked at Lillianna before sighing and moving out of the way. Lillianna smiled happily as she lowered her hand and the pots and tank gently sat in the trunk.

"Anything else, Master?" Lillianna asked as she turned to me with wide eyes. I shook my head as Lillianna pouted and popped out of the room. I then went and sat on the bed and lied back before glancing at Cecil who was sleeping around my wrist still. I then glanced to the window and relaxed even more. Hedwig hadn't come back yet, which was to be expected as she was flying from Britain to Scotland and it had only been…? I turned to the clock on my wall before closing my eyes. It had only been two hours since I've been in the trunk plus the half an hour down stairs for breakfast. That would be two hours and a half since Hedwig had left.

I needed to think on what was going to happen this year, I had my list of things but I don't know if some of those will be possible. I know contacting Professor Quirel will be difficult and I will need to somehow get him to back down on killing all Muggle-bourn's. Some are pretty smart.

I also definitely don't want to be in another war but… I doubt it will be avoidable. I will be dragged in it one way or another. Just this time I will be going in with an advantage. But the first thing I will need to worry about is my Sorting.

Sorting.

I'm definitely not going in to Gryffindor with those backstabbers and it's full of people who judge me. Just thinking of second year makes me cringe as everyone had ignored me, bullied me and avoided me like the plague.

I don't think I can face Cedrick knowing I got him killed in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Plus, all those Hufflepuff's encouraged the use of those badges that went around during the Tournament and bullied me in the Hallways. Didn't even apologize when they realized they were wrong.

Ravenclaw. We didn't really talk but Luna will be in their… but so will Cho. Maybe not going to Ravenclaw would be a good idea but it would also be a good idea as people won't question how I know a lot of things and study constantly. I will do the pros and cons in a bit.

Slytherin. I don't know about that house. I'll be surrounded by Death Eaters children but I could save a few. It would also make me less of a target when Voldemort was in the school. It would be bifacial if my parseltongue ever turned up again in the school. It would also mean I would be in the same house as Draco… he turned good in the end but he just needed to be showed another way. Even if I don't end up in Slytherin, I'm sure we'll be friends of some sort as I'm not going to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

Best to think up those pros and cons. I'll start off with Slytherin.

The House for Slytherin:

Pros

Less to worry for Parseltongue

Help Draco

Helping other Death Eater children

Cons

Surrounded by Death Eater Children

People being suspicious of me

Dumbledore keeping a closer eye on me than he already will

Severus watching my every move

Will not be able to stick around

Might not be friends with the friends I wanted to re-connect with

I sighed softly. Ravenclaw would probably be the house for me. It would give me a better cover. I'll give it a list as well so I can think it over.

The House for Ravenclaw:

Pros

Be in the same house as Luna

Give cover of knowing knowledge

Wont question going to library

Will be able to study without distractions

Cons

Will be in the same house as Cho

That was all I could think of for the Ravenclaw team. It was definitely the House of Ravenclaw that I would go into. Luna would be their soon and Neville would be in Gryffindor and would be the best to make friends with other than the twins who have already taken an interest in me. I could let them use any plants I have and I'll show them the Room of Requirements. The line of thinking made me think of my ex-best friends.

Ron would try weasel his way into any conversation I have, any activity I'm doing or will just try to bully me like Draco did.

Hermione would try a more sensible approach and pretend she doesn't know about the money she has been getting. Why was she getting money? She hasn't even met me yet?

It then hit me as I froze and snapped my eyes open.

Dumbledore. That sneaky, kooky old bastared. He planned for Hermione to go into Gryffindor and befriend me. He planned for Ron to say those things were Hermione could hear it to run off to the bathroom. And Hermione was in on it. What a bitch.

I'll get them back. I'll get them all back. Just they wait.

I'll play innocent until they least suspect it. Slowly letting my intelligence show as I will be a Ravenclaw. I will be like a _Lion_ ready to pounce.

I snickered at my own joke before closing my eyes again. This made me think of Sirius.

Maybe I could steal Pettigrew on the train but then what would I do with him? I could wait till second year form when they get back from that trip and if I make friends with Fred and George, I could have them take the rat and I could give it to Remus and Sirius to hand to the officials or someone who can help them. Or I could befriend the two this year and have them bring me the rat and bring it to Professor Flitwick as he'll be my head of the house.

I then jumped as a 'POP' sound happened beside me as I went to reach for my wand but stopped when I saw Lillianna smiling brightly at me. I smiled back as I stretched in the bed.

"Lillianna had thought that Master Harry might want to practise other things than Herbology so Lillianna brought some potion equipment to practise potions with." I smiled brightly at Lillianna as Lillianna snapped her fingers and all sorts of ingredients appeared in front of me. I also watched as knifes and such appeared in front of in a separate pile with some grinders and other items. "Is Master Harry be needing anything else?" Lillianna asked as she watched me with wide eyes. I shook my head no as Lillianna nodded her head. "I best be getting back to Manor. Lots of work to do!" Lillianna all but squealed in excitement at the speaking of work. I chuckled as Lillianna popped out of the room and back to the Manor to continue the cleaning I had assigned them.

I smiled as I then turned to the equipment and opened my trunk. I grabbed the equipment and placed them in the trunk and smiled even wider. I pressed the button and though of my school potion books as the compartment appeared in front of me. I then plucked out a potions book and pressed the button again, I thought of the potion room and it appeared in front of me.

Best to practise for potions not then be only book smart ready.

My inner Ravenclaw is already showing. It should be easier with me repeating my life but I never really learned potions due to his… teaching methods and unfair teaching methods towards me.

Best to jump right in and try my best to lean these potions to impress, right?

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – September 1** **st** **– Privet Drive – 1991 – 7:15 AM**

I opened my eyes and smirked. It was finally time. The day I would go to Hogwarts has arrived I got up and got the clothes I had set aside yesterday as I had packed everything in my room except furniture and electronics into my trunk, well, Lillianna had taken over the job as she checks up on me randomly. She saw me doing work and suddenly I was on the bed with Lillianna and Melly putting everything away as I was ushered off like a child to my study desk to study for Hogwarts or go to Gringotts to get lessons from Fleamont. They didn't let me do anything to do with packing or anything they could do for me. I barely got them to agree to let me cook and garden from time to time as I had told them those two jobs made me happy.

Hedwig had returned a day after she left and I gave her a few mice and owl treats before letting her rest with some water that clipped onto the stand that I ordered when I looked through the catalogue for Owls Eye Emporium a few days after my Hogwarts letter had arrived.

I entered the bathroom with a smile as I began to start stripping for my shower.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – September 1** **st** **– Privet Drive – 1991 – 7:34 AM**

I exited the shower fully dressed in a nice but subtle outfit that wouldn't have me stand out but wouldn't have me blend in either. I headed down stairs and saw Petunia making breakfast for two. It was still holidays for Dudley, and Vernon didn't have to go to work today so those two were sleeping in.

Lucky buggers.

I sat down at the table that had been set for himself and Petunia. Petunia then put down some vegies, eggs and scrambled eggs in front of me as I gave Petunia a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." I said as Petunia nodded her head. I waited for Petunia to sit down and get comfortable before beginning to eat. Petunia began as well as we ate in silence for ten minutes before I finished and got up and washed my dish. I walked to the stairs and turned to Petunia who was just about finished with her breakfast as well. "I'll just place the last of my things in my trunk before we can leave for the station." I called as Petunia nodded her head as I then headed upstairs. I then headed up the stairs and into my room. I looked around and smiled. I had packed everything but Cecil's heating rock, Hedwig's perching stand and the mice container. "Lillianna?" I called as Lillianna suddenly appeared in front of me with wide eyes.

"Yes Master Harry. What you be needing of Lillianna?" I smiled and looked around before turning back to Lillianna.

"I would like it if you would pack Cecil's heating rock in my sixth compartment in the trunk, along with Hedwig's Perch. The mice container can be shrunken down with the mice into the trunk as well. Can you do that for me as I send Hedwig off?" I asked as Lillianna nodded her head.

"It will be done Master Harry." I then walked over to Hedwig, who noticed me coming and jumped on my shoulder, and then proceeded to walk to the window and opened it before looking at Hedwig.

"Can you go to Hogwarts and wait for me until I come get greet you from the owlery. I know you'll miss the closeness of us being together but Owls aren't allowed in the dorms." I said as Hedwig hooted in agreement, what I assume was agreement, and flew out the window. I turned around and found everything packed. Time to say goodbye to my parents and grandparents before going off to Hogwarts. I went into the trunk and entered my bedroom within and found the portkey that was locked onto the vault with the portraits in it. I picked it up before speaking. "Green eyes with gold." I was then transported either a swirl of colour as my vision went blurry and spun in different directions. I landed on the floor with a thump as the feeling of dizziness and nausea came within me. I put a hand to my mouth as I held back a dry heave.

Why did magical transportation like these do this to me?!

There was a chuckle as I looked up to greet my parents and grandparents laughing at me. The other portraits were watching me with warm eyes but didn't try to interact with me. I waited a moment as the sickness passed and slowly made my way to the two portraits. I gave them a beaming smile.

I had learned many things. Euphemia had been the best Potion tutor out of the four. Euphemia had all but demanded that she teaches me potions when I told them I was having trouble practising. Euphemia had me take her to my potion lab and taught me how to do certain things properly like; slicing, dicing, crushing, stirring properly, a little about Herbology and memorizing ingredients that do and don't go together to avoid… bad situations. It's all thanks to Euphemia that I'm just above average in potion work. She'll keep teaching me on the Christmas holidays and summer breaks. Hopefully by the time it's time for me to continue potions in fifth year, I will be able to pass into potions class.

I am being taught a review lesson for Defence against the Dark Arts by Fleamont. Father would jump in on occasions as he was an Aurora but would teach me different things. Fleamont gave me a review on Defence against the Dark Arts for the first year that included; creatures, spells and jinxes that the teachers would be teaching us this year. He also taught me how to practise my wand movements so I only have to practise the incantation at school during the class and in my spare time. I was pretty good at Defence against the Dark Arts in my other life so now that I have the time to start over and study, I could learn new things from the library and actually get good grades instead of goofing off with… that backstabbing traitor.

Moving on…

Father was teaching me how to prank- I mean, how to practise Transfiguration preview for the first year and the wand movements. He made sure I understood everything for every spell he told me about. He also told me about Animagus forms and how to achieve it. I would meditate until winter break whenever I could before coming back to visit them during Christmas so I could tell Father my progress. If I hadn't made any progress by my second year, I would make the potion with the help of Euphemia and Father. They are hoping I will know my Animagus form by the end of the year. Then the next year will be slowly learning how to transform, well, that's the plan anyway. It could take longer or shorter depending on the progress. I might not be able to because I might be too busy. It will be an eventful year anyway.

Lilly taught me her specialty. Charms. She taught me all the wand movements and the information on the charms for all the first year charm spells plus some other spells to practice in my free time that was pretty neat. She also taught me how to clear my head for later learnings of Occlumency when I told her I wanted to learn it. I was then given a bracelet with the Potter symbol on it to wear that has Occlumency shielding charms on it that can hold off even Dumbledore and had another charm on it that made it only the wearer can take it off willingly.

I would slowly be protected from Dumbledore. For now I would need this necklace and learn as many spells as possible but, one day, I would be powerful enough so I can stand on my own to keep Dumbledore away.

"You have a good time at Hogwarts son. We'll see you at Christmas break when you come to visit." James said as he interrupted my thoughts. James gave me a smirk as Lilly gave a giggle as a small blush appeared on my cheeks. I nodded my head as Fleamont and Euphemia gave me warm smiles.

"That's right Harry. Just because we can't see you off at the train station, doesn't mean we can't see you when you get back or before you leave. We can give you good luck. You have fun and make some trustful friends. Okay." I nodded at Fleamont's words as I slowly looked down at the rock in my hand. It was time to go. I tearfully looked at my parents.

"See you in two months for Christmas?" I said as Lilly and James nodded their heads with Fleamont and Euphemia. James smiled as he spoke again.

"Make sure to prank the bullies good. Especially Dumbledore. I was a bully for quite some time…, I regret doing it to Severus. I wish one day I can apologize. I don't care if he even forgives me but, I just want him to know I'm sorry. But yes, prank with all you got and live up to the Marauder legacy. Continue it to the best of your abilities. And make sure to have fun and make everyone laugh, not just yourself. Okay?" I nodded my head as I gave the portraits another look over.

"Goodbye." I said as they bid me farewell. "Green eyes with gold." I landed in my room as I gently kneeled to the ground. The nausea was slowly leaving after a few minutes. I slowly placed the stone in the trunk as the object went to its place in the sixth compartment of the trunk. I picked the trunk up easily as it had a feather light charm that only allowed me to activate it on my magical signature. I turned to my desk and frowned when I saw Cecil laying down and shivering on the desk. I walked over and allowed him to wrap around my wrist.

" _I'm sorry that I packed your heating rock away. Stay on my wrist and try not to be noticed until I get my own compartment. I'll place you in my trunk to find your heating rock._ " With an agreement from Cecil. I opened my door as I gave a last glance to the room that I wouldn't see until Christmas a last glance before closing and locking the door as I dropped the key in my pouch of money. I walked down the stairs as Petunia walked to the base of the stairs to probably come get me to leave. I glanced to the clock in the kitchen and smiled.

8:28 am

I needed to leave because it took an hour to get to the train station. I nodded to Petunia as she grabbed the keys and walked out of the house and to the car with me following behind her as I closed and locked the door. I hopped into the car as Petunia turned it on before started to drive off towards the train station. This was going to be a long hour.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – September 1** **st** **– London Train Station – 1991 – 9:30 AM**

I exited the car with a sigh as Petunia gave me a small nod. I nodded back as I closed the car door and walked into the train station with over an hour left before having to leave for Hogwarts. I walked down the numbered isles with my trunk in hand before I found the pillar between nine and ten. I did a fast walk through the barrier as I appeared on the other side of it. I smiled at the familiar looking station that lead onto the Hogwarts express. I entered the train and smiled even wider when not many students had arrived. I walked down the train and found a cart near the back and away from people. I closed the door and locked it as I placed my trunk on the chair and looked at my wrist were Cecil was wrapped around.

 _"_ _Would you like to go to your Heating rock now or later? It's up to you because I'm going to put my trunk up in the carriers above."_ Cecil thought for a moment before replying.

" _I would prefer to go now."_ I nodded softly before opening my trunk and pressing the button as I thought if Cecil's heating rock. The sixth compartment came in an instant and I laid Cecil down on the fully sized heating rock. I waited a moment before shutting my trunk after a watched Cecil get comfortable and placed it over the lift above me. I sighed softly as I relaxed into the seat as I sat down.

Friends, huh?

I know Luna would be my friend and I could probably rope Fred, George and Neville into being my friend. I know I'm not befriending Ron and Hermione. It would probably piss them off and Dumbledore off if I befriended… Draco. But, he was so rood to me. But then again, I did reject his friendship. I could give him a chance.

I nodded to myself as shouts could be heard out the window. I looked out and saw a hoard or redheads rushing out of the barrier and towards the train in a hurry. I smirked softly. Guess they couldn't find me. I figured them out and all their setups during first year.

They would show into the platform. Then Ron would convince me Slytherin were for only evil people and Gryffindor was for the good and brave people. Then Hermione would weasel her way into the two way friendship to become the three way friendship. They would report everything I did to Dumbledore as always and I would be the chess piece that didn't know what was going on.

Well, no more!

I will not let them in. I will ruin their plans and do what _I_ think is best.

Knock. Knock.

There was a jiggle on the handle as a familiar voice called out.

"Can I come in? There are no other compartments." The sound of the Redheads voice made him want to punch him in the face. I smirked before frowning.

How did he know which compartment I was in?

"No." I called out as a huff was heard from the other side. I wasn't going to let him in.

"Why not?!" Ron shouted as I rolled my eyes and decided to see him face to face. I got up and opened the door but blocked the way when Ron tried to get in.

"The train has enough compartment to fit everyone in. I saw a dozen other compartment earlier that were empty. Fuck, the one behind you is empty!" Ron turned red as he glanced behind him at the empty compartment. There was a twin set of laughs as I glanced to see the twin red headed boys. I sighed softly in defeat as I turned my stare back to Ron. "Why do you want to go into this compartment? Go find yourself your own compartment." I said as Ron glared at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for an answer.

"I didn't want to be by myself." Ron said as he turned red with embarrassment. I rolled my eyes and glanced to the twins who watched with amusement at the situation their little brother was getting into. There was also curiosity in their eyes as they looked at me. I turned back to Ron again with a glare.

"You don't think your brothers are good enough company? How rude. But anyway. What if I don't want to be around anyone? Why should I let you in when I don't want you in?" I asked with irritation as Ron glared at me even more. I rolled my eyes again and slammed the compartment door in his face and locked it as banging could be heard outside. I sighed as Ron shouted at me for the next five minutes while banging on the compartment door before finally leaving.

Finally!

Knock. Knock.

Spoke to soon.

I growled softly to myself as I opened the door with a glare and was met with two sets of smirks and mischievous eyes before George picked me up from under my arms and made his way into my compartment. Fred followed behind with a smirk as he closed and locked the compartment door. George placed me on the seat as Fred blocked the exit. I sighed in defeat.

I knew this would happen at some point. Just not this soon. I was hoping to avoid them as long as I could as I settled into Hogwarts.

"So, little firsty…"

"How do you…"

"Seem to recognize us?" They finished together as I gave them a glare. They just smirked as George came a bit closer. I moved away and tried to think on an excuse when it came to me.

At the bank, I had found out who had each item that was taken from my vault except the Marauders map because I already knew who had it.

"Um…, because I know you have the Marauder's map?" I said as the Twins froze in shock for a second before George closed in on me and had me leaning back into my seat as he got right up close. Fred looked at me with curiosity and weariness. I gulped softly as I tried thinking of something to get out of this situation.

"How do you…" George began.

"Know about that?" Fred finished as I forced myself to calm down and relax.

"Because I'm… Prongs Jr?" As soon as I said that, both Fred and George were suddenly bowing on the floor in front of me in the tiny compartment.

Magic. I will never understand you.

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY!" I just watched with a confused look and decided to continue on this trail to get them to either leave or befriend them.

"I don't know about that." I said as Fred and George stood in front of me with wide eyes. I continued with uncertainty. "I know you have the map because I went to Gringotts to reclaim the Marauder legacy items and-. " I was cut off as Fred and George grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with wide amazed eyes.

"There are more Marauder items!" George screamed as Fred continued.

"What else is their other than the map?!" I laughed softly and pried their fingers off my shoulders before taking down my trunk and turned to look at them as I placed my trunk on the chair.

I had all my Marauder items that I had, excluding the map, in corner of the sixth compartment on a shrunken shelf for display when I want to show people. I had wooden carvings of a wolf, dog and stag. The cloak was on a manikin that displayed the cloak beautifully. The books, yes, books, were surrounding the cloak on the shelfs that went around the form of the cloak. There was an empty space above for the map but, I wouldn't get that for a while. The carvings were surrounding the books and there was room for anything I would write or have to help with pranking to continue the Marauders Legacy to pass onto my children when I had them.

"I'll show you but don't you _dare_ tell anyone about this." The twins nodded as I took down my trunk and placed it on the seat. I opened the trunk and waved to a slightly sleepy Cecil before and grabbed the journal on the pranks and closed the trunk. I placed the trunk on the seat beside me before turning to the twins. I showed them a book with the words "Marauders Pranking Journal – Volume 1" the twins looked ready to die as I sat down and motioned them to sit down in front of me.

"They have a journal?!" Fred cried as I nodded my head and decided to just try and befriend them.

"Yes. And some other books as well. They have an invisibility cloak to go along with it that comes from the Potter line." I froze at saying that as Fred and George snapped their heads to me with eyes wide in shock. They looked towards my barley covered scar on my forehead before looking me in the eyes.

"You're Harry Potter?" George asked slowly as I nodded slightly. Fred's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Does that mean your dad was Prongs?" I nodded again as Fred and George looked ready to faint again. I gave a small smirk as I continued what I was saying before.

"As I was saying. The Map was their greatest invention. The cloak was passed from father to son in the Potter line. The books are also made by the Marauders. They leave the items to their legacy or children in hopes the Marauder's will continue their name. Unluckily, I am the only child born to these four men." I said as Fred and George looked at me with wide eyes at my words.

They were acting like first years or fans. Maybe both considering I am a Marauder child and they are huge fans.

"Anyway. I'm going to recruit two or three other people to continue the Marauder Legacy with me. For now, I'm going to watch you on how your prank and how people react to them." If Fred and George had wide eyes before. They looked like they were about to pop right out of their heads. The twins snapped out of it as they looked at me with starry eyes.

"You mean, you…" Fred started.

"Are thinking of…" George continued.

"Making us a Marauder?!" They ended together with shocked faces as I nodded my head again.

"Yes. But only if you fill certain requirements for it. I can't tell you them until you become a Marauder." I said again as I got up and went around them and opened the compartment door and motioned for them to leave. They looked hurt for a moment as I quickly thought of something. "Don't be hurt by this. I need to watch you from a distance and make sure you aren't faking while looking for a fourth Marauder to fill in the fourth spot if you are suitable. I know you have a certain mischievous vibe around you so that's something. I just need to see your pranks and how people react, as I told you before." I said as the twins exited the compartment with nods and went off to find their other friend Lee. I sighed in relief as I then locked the compartment door again. I sat down and sighed in relief about having more than a minute to relax.

It's true that I'm going to continue the Marauders and Fred and George would be perfect candidates for the spots but it does leave the fourth spot ope. Of course, no one has to fill that spot but it would be preferable to have four Marauders instead of three as it would be like the original Marauders.

I placed the book in my trunk before looking out the window as the train started moving. I heard knocking coming from the compartment next to me and tensed at the voice I heard.

"Is Harry Potter in here? I've been looking since the Weasley's came into the train."

Draco Malfoy

I tensed slightly at the muffled response and heard footsteps come to the front of my compartment and a knock that followed before his voice.

"Hello? Is anyone in their? I'm looking for Harry Potter." I looked at the door and wondered if I should let him in before sighing and standing up.

Better to see if this will be a different outcome then the first time we met. It could be as Ron isn't here.

I opened the compartment door and was met with the familiar sight of silky blond hair and beautiful silver eyes… Beautiful?

Never mind…

I gave Draco a small smile as I spoke. "Is there something you wanted or are you here for something specific?" I know it is a little rude but you usually just knock on the compartment and I didn't know if Draco would be nice or rude to me in the beginning.

Draco looked slightly shocked before going back to a composed state as he looked me over and glanced at my now slightly showing scar from underneath my raven hair. He looked me in the eyes as a smirk of arrogance and confidants showed up on his face.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet "The Boy Who Lived" in person." I was slightly startled by this and decided to play his game a bit as I looked at him wearily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." I said as a pause happened between us. Draco opened his mouth to say something when I cut him off. "If you're here to 'Sit in my compartment because all the others are full', look behind you." I said as Draco glanced behind him at the empty compartment before looking back at me with an unsure look as he spoke.

"I wasn't looking to sit in your compartment. I was coming to introduce myself." I nodded with an unsure look. Draco was a Slytherin and Slytherin's always had upper motives. Maybe it was to just get more status at being friends with me. "May I ask who asked such a stupid question?" I smirked and nodded my head as I spoke.

"A red headed boy that had a lot of freckles on his face. He said his name was Ron Weasley." I said as Draco snickered. I gave a small smirk as well before deciding to test Draco. "You are born into the Wizarding world, are you not?" Draco looked taken back by my question as he looked at me with disbelief as realisation came to his face a second later.

"So father was right!? You were raised by M-Muggles?" I nodded my head in confirmation as Draco continued on. "So you really know nothing about Wizards?" I shook my head as Draco then looked confused.

"I learned about the Wizarding world three years earlier than the Muggle-bourns. I ordered quite a few of Wizarding books after getting in contact with the Bank. I do have some knowledge but some Wizarding Family things I just don't know as I haven't found anything on them. I at least know how to behave somewhat properly and be respectful." I said as Draco nodded his head in understanding.

Maybe Draco wasn't so bad once you get to know him.

We were both still standing as I moved aside and motioned for him to enter. Draco smiled and entered before sitting down when I locked the compartment again. I took my seat as Draco began speaking.

"I can help you in those areas as I am Wizarding raised and a Pureblood. If you stick with me, you'll do fine." Draco said as he held his hand out like he did all those years ago in my other life. I looked at it for a moment before speaking as I held out my hand instead.

"I quite like the Weasley Twins. If you don't mind me hanging around those two, we can be friends?" I said as Draco looked at my hand for a moment before reaching out and shaking it with a firm grip.

"As long as it isn't the one who tried to get into your compartment, it's fine." I nodded my head in agreement as I then spoke to try making conversation before things got awkward with the cute blond... Cute

"What house do you want to go into?" I asked as Draco perked up. This was a good topic to talk about before he would leave me to think things over.

"I'm going into Slytherin. All my family has. What about you?" I smiled as I spoke next. Of course Draco would go into Slytherin, time to see how he will react to me thinking of going into Ravenclaw.

"I rather like the sound of Ravenclaw. If I can't go there, I'd prefer to go to Slytherin." I said as Draco perked up even more at the mention of the two houses. Draco nodded his head with a confident face with a hint of… relief? I ignored that look as I then continued on. "I have already red all the books for first year and have practised the wand movements and even the words without putting any magic into it. I've also made a few practise potions and they have turned out ok." I said as Draco perked up again at Potions.

Draco was always good at potions.

"I'm very good at Potions as I had my Uncle Sev as a teacher. At school he's the Potions Professor and the Head House of Slytherin. He's my Godfather but at school I'll have to call him Professor Snape as it is not proper for a Pureblood to say that in front of other people." I nodded as I thought over what Draco just said.

So Severus was Draco's Godfather? How ironic that Sirius is my Godfather. They both hated each other and in my other life, me and Draco hated each other.

"That must be nice, having someone to look out for you as soon as you get to Hogwarts." I said as I looked out the window and thought of Sirius and Remus. Draco looked uncomfortable as he looked a little guilty at showing off family affection that he had but I didn't, for now.

I now had my parent's portraits to talk to and that was good enough for me. I hadn't had enough time with either of them before they died. I hadn't had time to get to know Tonks or Teddy, my Godson. I would need to make sure Remus and Tonks had Teddy.

"I-I'm sorry for bringing up…" Draco trailed off as I gave Draco a small smile. I shook my head softly as I then decided to change the subject.

"I think we should hang out some time at Hogwarts. It'll be fun." I said as Draco nodded as a smile worked its way onto his face. "Besides, I'm sure we can help each other with subjects as well when we have the time or study together. We can also play a bit of chess as it helps sharpen the mind and helps build strategy." I continued as Draco nodded as he gave a snicker. I raised an eyebrow at Draco as he elaborated.

"You'll definitely be in Ravenclaw if we're going to study most of the time. Of course, we'll have to fly as well." I nodded as Draco and I talked for an hour on different subject such as Quidditch, chess and school subjects. It wasn't long before Draco had to leave to meet with his other friends.

"I'll see you at the end of the train ride, my father said first years catch boats to the castle while the older years get carriages. We should go on a boat together with two of my other friends." I nodded at Draco and I was about to say goodbye when an annoying voice from earlier came from a few meters beside us.

"You shouldn't hang around that slimy snake!" I looked to see Ron standing there with a red face full of anger. He was staring at Draco with disgust as I shook my head in annoyance before giving Draco a small smile before turning back to the backstabber.

"Why should I stay away from Draco, or as you call him, 'Slimy Snake'?" I asked as Ron smirked at Draco before turning back to me with a smile as if I hadn't been rude to him earlier when he was at my compartment.

"Because his father is a Death Eater so that means his son is a Death Eater in training!" I made a fake gasp as Ron smirked in triumph. Draco looked a little confused and angry as I then laughed. Ron looked at me with confusion. "What's so funny?" I sighed as I calmed down. I then looked Ron in the eyes as I gave a sickly sweet smile.

"I, Harry Potter, don't care what you, Ron Weasley, have to say. I can make friends with who I please whether they be Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." I said as Ron blushed in embarrassment, I continued with a smirk on my face as Draco snickered at Ron. "Who are you to say who I can be friends with? My mother, father, best friend? I would say none of those options, and that's how it will always be." I said as I then turned to Draco as Ron's face turned a deeper red in embarrassment and anger. "I'll definitely see you later Draco. I hope we remain friends no matter what house I'm in." I said as Draco nodded his head in agreement and walked past Ron with a smirk on his face. I gave a mischievous smile to Ron and re-entered my compartment and locked it just in time as the compartment door was almost jerked open at the fierce force used by Ron on his attempt on getting in again. I sat in my chair again as I looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky so, it would be around the beginning of the afternoon. Eventually the banging stopped and stomping could be heard leading away from my compartment.

I sighed in relief as I remembered my first time on the train in my old life. Neville would be coming around with Hermione soon. I could try befriend Neville but if Hermione tried to do the things she did last time about 'I know all about you' crap, I will kick her out and just talk to Neville.

I would need to watch out for Dumbledore, he was always a meddlesome old man. There's no telling what he would do. Tom would be another matter, he would try to get the Philosopher's Stone. Everything would be different, but… I would be ready for whatever Dumbledore or Tom would throw at me. Heck, I might even be able to change Riddle's mind on some things for the better.

Knock. Knock.

I sighed and opened the compartment door to see Neville Longbottom. I gave a warm smile as Neville spoke.

"H-hi, I-I'm Neville L-Longbottom. H-Have you seen a toad around here? His name's Trever but he always runs away from me." I shook my head softly as I spoke again.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen your toad, Neville. You should ask a Prefect to help you, they can use a summoning charm." I said as Neville smiled a grateful smile at me as he turned and rushed off while yelling out a thank you. I shut my compartment door and brought out my wand, I then thought of some spells I could practise as we were already away from Muggle eyes and areas. I smiled as I remembered my first charms lesson and took off my shoe and pointed my wand at it. I remembered that Mother said that for all magic, you need to 1. Know what it does, 2. Imagine what happens to the object/person you cast the spell on, 3. Find the right amount of magic to put in it. Too much will cause it to explode, to little will make it quiverer. I had done this before in my other life, it should be easier.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said softly as the shoe slowly raised a few quivering meters before falling down.

I need to add more magic.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said again with more magic, the shoe floated and moved around where my wand pointed. It quivered a bit to show I needed just a bit more magic to make it steady.

It an improvement.

I repeated the process and smiled as the shoe floated up with the right amount of magic. I gave a small cheer at the successful spell.

One spell down, a few dozen to go.

I then put my shoe on my foot and turned to my trunk besides me to grab some beads, buttons and tooth picks to practise my Transfiguration on when the handle to my compartment could be heard being tried to open. I stopped and looked at the compartment door as a bossy, know it all voice called out from behind it.

"Hello! Have you seen a toad? Neville lost his. Could you open this door?" I sighed and opened the door and gave Hermione a raised eyebrow as I hid my wand in my pocket before she could see it.

"I've already talked to Neville. I told him I haven't seen his toad and to go to a prefect. You should go check around for him." I said as I then closed the compartment door in her shocked face. I waited a few minutes in silence before Hermione knocked again. I opened the door and glared at her. "What do you want?" I said as Hermione glared back fiercely.

"That was very rude, what you just did. I haven't even introduced myself." I rolled my eyes before speaking back with a smirk on my face.

"Not as rude as to try open a compartment before knocking. It's also rude to not introduce yourself before asking questions." I said as I then gave Hermione a hard glare. "Get out of my face." With that, I shut the door in her face and lock it before proceeding to open my trunk and pulling out two boxes that contained buttons and tooth picks. I opened the box and grabbed out a button and remembered the words McGonagall had said '1, 2, 3, 'Par acus' from one of the lessons.

She always went '1, 2, 3, and then a spell for all of first year then dropped it for the rest of the years. Ginny said that she did that for her first year too.

I sighed and thought about the button changing into a black beetle. I put the same amount of magic I did for the levitating charms charm into the spell as I spoke.

"Par acus!" I said again as the button slowly morphed into a deformed beetle. It was a good try, I had to practise more because Ron and Hermione always distracted me when I tried to work or told me it was wrong. I only know a few spells properly. Expecto Patronum is one of them, along with Expellliarmus and Accio. They were big spells the only good teachers had ever taught me. Remus, Severus and Barty Crouch Jr who was disguised as Mad Eye. I grabbed another beetle as I opened the window and threw the deformed beetle out the window.

"Par acus!" I said again as the beetle successfully transformed. I guess since I'm re-living my life, my magic already knows and recognizes the amount of magic needed. I'm just a little rusty and need to adjust as I hadn't had it right before. I pointed my wand at the successfully turned beetle and spoke again. "Par acus!" the beetle changed back into a button… with legs. I sighed and threw the button out the window. I grabbed another one and repeated the process two more times before getting it right.

I sighed at the slightly drained feeling. I needed to take a break or I would be very tired when I got to Hogwarts. I looked out the window and saw it was mid-afternoon, I should change and use this time to think. I quickly changed into my Black Unicorn Hogwarts Uniform with a sigh as the feeling of the fabric felt nice on my skin.

I should have asked for some Pyjamas in this fabric. Maybe when I go to Diagon Alley for my Second year supplies?

 **Ron.**

He would be a pain in the neck to deal with for the next few years. There's no telling what he would do, he could be violent and attack me repeatedly while either not be punished or given one or two detentions. It would be a Nightmare to be around him.

 **Hermione.**

She would be a Know-it-all-bitch that would probably follow me around all day or try befriend me while gathering information on me to hand over to Dumbledore. Hopefully she doesn't end up in Ravenclaw or I will literally leave the school or burn the Sorting Hat.

 **Ginny.**

Well… I would have to avoid her at all costs. Them using a Love Potion to make me love her, disgusting! But, now that I think about it… when I had the love potion taken out of my system, I felt nothing for Ginny. Had all those feeling, been fake? Had I never cared for her in the slightest?

I looked out the window at the slowly moving sun that would set in a few hours.

I don't think I've ever cared for Ginny. The only thing I felt for her was that she was my ex-best friends little sister and I felt I was obligated to save her. I need to avoid her at all costs.

 **Albus Dumbledore.**

I need to avoid him at all costs! Though, I won't miss a chance at throwing him around a bit. I just hope he doesn't try to control me and make me do things. I need to make sure he doesn't know my plans, so I might have to play along with some plans of his at some points but… just you want Dumbledore. I'll make sure you wished you retired as Headmaster by time I finish school.

I would need to avoid these four like the plague at school. Dumbledore better not try to make me visit them during the holidays or I'll disappear for the rest of the next summer. If I got into Ravenclaw like I wanted, I could be away from them until Ginny comes. If I can ask to be put in a certain house, so can she. I just hope the hat doesn't let her into Ravenclaw.

It was funny how Dumbledore sent Hagrid to my house on July 31st. Aunt Petunia had opened the door to find the Half-Giant Hagrid asking for me. It was such a funny scene, luckily Hagrid didn't come back after I told him I already had all my things and had sent McGonagall my Hogwarts letter that said I would be coming to Hogwarts and have already gotten my things.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 ** _xXxMemoryxXx_**

 ** _Wednesday – July 31_** ** _st_** ** _– Privet Drive – 1991 – 12 PM_**

 _Knock. Knock._

 _My eyes snapped open at the sound of the knocking. I got up as I heard the thundering footsteps of Vernon going past my room and down the stairs, Petunia's softer footsteps trailing behind him. I opened my door and looked over the wood railing on top of the stair case._

 _"_ _Who could be knocking at bloody Midnight?!" Vernon grumbled with a red face. Petunia glanced at me as I watched with curiosity. My eyes widened in realisation just before Vernon opened the door._

 _Hagrid was here._

 _Vernon opened the door and shouted with shock and fear at the tallness of Hagrid and bulk of his large frame. Hagrid came in and took off his hat as Vernon and Petunia backed away in fear. I shook my head with annoyance as I made my way down quietly._

 _"_ _Where's Harry?" I coughed slightly as Hagrid turned to stare at me._

 _"_ _I'm Harry." I said as I raised an eyebrow. Couldn't let him know I already know him, we have only just met in this life._

 _"_ _Of course you are! I haven't seen you since you be a babe. You've grown to be such a handsome young man." I smiled softly and blushed. I looked away in embarrassment. It feels so weird to have someone compliment me._

 _"_ _Thank you." I smiled softly at Hagrid as I stepped closer. Hagrid smiled at me with a large friendly smile as he then pulled out a box from behind him._

 _"_ _Got something for ya! 'Fraid I might have sat on it at some point! I imagine it will taste fine just the same. Backed it myself! Words and all!" Hagrid passed me the cake and I opened the box to see the same first ever birthday cake in have ever had from someone else in this life. The cake had the same spelling as before._

 _'_ _Happee Birdae Harry'_

 _"_ _Thank you." I said with a genuine smile as Hagrid came a proud smile in return as he continued speaking. Petunia and Vernon just watched in shock._

 _"_ _It's not every day that your young man turns eleven, now is it?" Hagrid said as I gave a faint blush. For some reason, the compliment from earlier had threw me off and now I was a blushing mess. I hope this doesn't happen at Hogwarts._

 _"_ _Excuse me! How are you and why are you in my house!" Vernon has seemed to break out of shock. I snickered as Vernon gave me a quick glare as Hagrid closed the door and went over to the chairs and sat down in one. Dudley had seemed to wake up from all the ruckus and had come down stairs to investigate… while using Petunia as a shield._

 _"_ _I'm Rubes Hagrid. Keepers of the Keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you know all about that. Right Harry?" Hagrid said as I remembered I had said no in my other life but, in this life I have already gotten my things._

 _"_ _Yes. I have already gotten my things, pet and uniform from Diagon Alley." I said as Hagrid blinked in surprise. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley watched me walk over and sit across from Hagrid with the now closed cake box in my lap._

 _I'm definitely not letting Dudley eat this cake! My first ever birthday cake from someone else is going to be taken to my room to be rationed to a slice or two a day until it's gone._

 _"_ _Really! So you know you're a wizard, Harry?" I nodded my head as I then spoke._

 _"_ _Yes. I even visited Gringotts to get some money to pay for everything." I smiled before frowning in confusion. "But didn't you all know this. I sent Hedwig, my owl, with my acceptance letter and a note saying I already have all my things. Hedwig came back just over a week ago." I said as Hagrid frowned in confusion as he then shook his head and stood up. I followed his example and led him to the door._

 _"_ _I apologize Harry. Professor Dumbledore said to take you to Diagon Alley as you hadn't accepted any letters or replied. I'll be on my way." I nodded and opened the door for Hagrid as Vernon, Petunia and Dudley just watched._

 _I'm still holding my birthday cake._

 _"_ _It's okay Hagrid. I'll see you at Hogwarts, right?" I asked as Hagrid nodded his head and turned to me as he exited the house._

 _"_ _You know your way to the station and how to get through?" I nodded my head as I waved goodbye. Hagrid then hopped on a familiar flying motorcycle. I decided to call out._

 _"_ _Nice Motorcycle!" I called out as Hagrid smiled and waved._

 _"_ _If you meet me in one of the afternoons at Hogwarts, I'll tell you about how I got her." I nodded and made plans to retrieve that Motorcycle when I could. Hagrid then flew off into the night sky on the motorcycle._

 _I re-entered the house and turned to my relatives as they just looked shocked through the whole ideal._

 _"_ _You should get to bed. You have work in the morning Uncle Vernon. With a very important client, didn't you say?" Vernon snapped out of his shock and gave me a weary look as he pulled Petunia and Dudley up the stairs as I followed. I entered my room and smiled as I laid in my bed, ready for sleep._

 ** _xXxMemoryxXx_**

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

I looked around the darkening compartment when a knock came from behind my door and an older voice called from one of the many Prefects that went around the train to check on students.

"Please get into your Hogwarts Uniform. We are to be at Hogwarts in two or three hours!" Then footsteps could be heard walking away. I guess I had spent a lot of time thinking. I looked out the window to the sun that had only just started to set. I looked down at my body that was already wearing the Hogwarts Uniform.

I was already ready to go.

I pulled down my trunk and entered into it and went into my bedroom. I placed the box of beetles, beads and tooth picks in the draw where I had grabbed them and went to the bookshelf and grabbed an Occlumency book and exited the trunk. I read the book for an hour before I started meditating and putting up walls upon walls upon walls. The book had said you can imagine creatures that guard your brain and keep out unwanted visitors. It is supposed to be very high level Occlumency training. I don't know if I'm ready for that step yet so I'll just keep strengthening my walls.

Before I knew it, the train was stopping. I got out of my meditating position and placed my book in my trunk and exited the compartment with a smile as I followed behind the other students that made their way out of the train.

Hello Hogwarts, good to be back!

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	8. Hogwarts Sorting!

**Sunday – September 1** **st** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 8:35 PM**

I smiled widely as I exited the train and watched the older students go into carriages that were led by the Thestrals.

"First Years! First Years by the Lake!" I followed the voice of Hagrid and approached the lake. I saw Draco and his group of friends walking towards the boats and Hagrid. I went to walk over when two pairs of arms grabbed me and spun me around. I looked up to see the Weasley Twins smiling at me.

"We'll see you…" Fred began as I smiled at them.

"At Hogwarts Harry!" George finished as they patted me on the head. I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll have to meet up with you soon." I said as I waved and turned to the boats before looking at them as they went to turn and leave for the carriages. "Especially if you want to see all the Marauder stuff." I continued before turning away and walking to the boats. I heard the twins laugh and walk towards the carriages to probably meet up with their friend Lee. I looked around and saw Draco walking towards me. I waved and walked towards him with a small smile. Draco smiled back as we started walking towards the boats and his friends.

"We'll be taking the boat with Crabbe and Goyle. They have to stay around me due to their fathers owing my father." I nodded as we made it to Draco's friends. They all watched me with wearily eyes as they observed me, I did the same as I watched their movements and took in their appearances. There is four girls and four boys including Draco. One of the female with blond hair and an icy expression put her hand out towards me with a small, coldish smile.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass, Pure-blood and heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Greengrass Family. Pleased to meet you Harry Potter." I smiled a small smile in return as I shook her hand and replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Daphne Greengrass. I am Harry Potter, Half-blood and Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter and Black family." The other Slytherin's eyes widened as Daphne widened her eyes slightly before regaining her original icy expression.

"It's an honour to be meeting the heir to two Pure-blood families. I hope we can be cooperative to each other in the future." I smirked slightly and nodded as Draco and the others watched with a blank expression.

"Yes. I hope we can but, I also hope we can be friends during our school years." I said as Daphne paused slightly before nodding her head in agreement and stood back as another girl stepped forward. This girl was completely different to Daphne's personality. She had slightly messy brown hair and hazel eyes, she had a bit of a puggy face and a greedy look in her eyes that made me think of Vernon when he found out I had a lot of money before I quietened him down.

I'm not going to like her.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, Pure-blood and Heir to the Nobel house of Parkinson. It's an _honour_ to meet you Harry Potter." Pansy blinked at me repeatedly. I just raised an eyebrow and replied with a bit of confusion.

"Yes… It's a pleasure to meet you as well Pansy Parkinson." I said before pausing for a moment before continuing. "Not to be rude or anything but, why are you blinking so much at me?" I said as the other Slytherin's snickered at Parkinson as Pansy blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"O-oh, no reason." Pansy quickly said before standing back as another girl stepped forward. She had long brown hair that was a bit frizzy with blue eyes. She held out her hand, unlike Parkinson who didn't hold out her hand.

"I'm Millicent Blustrode, Half-blood and Heir to the Nobel house of Blustrode. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded and shook Millicent's hand as I replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Millicent Blustrode." I said as Millicent backed away as the last of the four girls came forward. The girl had short brown hair that finished at her chin with blue eyes and glasses, she strode forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Tracey Davis, Half-blood and Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Davis. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." I shook her hand and replied as I did the other three times.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tracey Davis." I said as Tracey stood back and a boy with tanned brown skin and very short brown hair came forward and put his hand out with a smirk playing his face.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, Pure-blood and Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Zabini. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter." I nodded and shook Blaise Zabini's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Blaise Zabini." I replied as Blaise stood back and Goyle came forward.

"I'm Gregory Goyle, Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Goyle. It's a pleasure to meet you." Goyle said in a mouton voice before shaking my hand and stepping back before I could say anything. Crabbe then came forward like Goyle had before.

"I'm Vincent Crabbe, Heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Crabbe. It's a pleasure to meet you." Crabbe said exactly the way Gregory Goyle had and shook my hand before stepping back. I just raised an eyebrow at Draco who just shook his head.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid called out as I sighed softly. Draco grabbed my arm and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow as he said goodbye to his friends, I waved to them as well as I followed Draco to a boat. We got on and was ready to go when an angry voice shouted.

"Hey! I want to share a boat with Potter! He _is_ going to go into Gryffindor like his parents." I looked over to see an angry Ron Weasley storming over. I rolled my eyes as all the other first years looked at the boat me and Draco were sitting in and towards Ron who was getting closer.

"I told you to go away Weasley. You can't say who I can be friends with." I said as I waved to Hagrid who gave a smile and walked over and got in the way of Ron when he finally reached us. Hagrid then guided Ron over to another boat, I sighed softly and gave Draco a small smile.

"Sorry about that Draco. He's been annoying me all day. Probably continue throughout the next six years of school unless I become his 'Best Friend' and get sorted into Gryffindor." Draco gave me a small smile in return as he patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Harry. We'll try keep him off you. Though, it be easier if you were sorted into Slytherin. But Ravenclaw would be good too." I nodded and held on to the boat as it started moving towards Hogwarts.

"Watch you heads!" we all ducked under the bridge the boats went under. The castle was getting closer as the boats magically drifted across the lake towards the castle know as Hogwarts. The castle was still as beautiful as the first time I saw it, its radiating beauty still warmed my heart as it called to me.

I was home.

I turned to Draco who was still watching the Hogwarts castle with the rest of the students. I then looked and saw we were only meters from the shore. I stood as the boats hit the sand surrounding the lake. I got out of the boat, followed by Draco and his two body guards and followed Hagrid into the castle and to the front of two large doors that were the entrance to the Great Hall. I turned to Draco who turned to me as well with a smirk on his face.

"How do you think we'll get sorted?" I smiled at Draco and replied with a lie that rolled off my tongue smoothly.

"I don't know but I doubt it will be anything Dangerous. They could get sued if someone got hurt during a sorting." I said as Draco nodded in agreement. I heard a huff come from behind me and turned to see Ron glaring at me, I rolled my eyes and moved so I wasn't having my back to Weasley and could see if he went to attack me. Draco seemed to notice my moving around as he motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to keep an eye on Ron. Ron sneered as he spoke with anger and disgust.

"I didn't know you wanted to be friends with a slimy snake, Potter. When you go into Gryffindor, you'll have to drop 'it'" Ron said as he looked disgustedly at Draco when he said _'it'_. I sighed softly and turned to Ron as people were glancing at us with curiosity and trying to catch a glance at my forehead.

"Like I said before, Weasley. You are not my friend, you never will be my friend and I will never willingly be your friend. No matter what. Do you understand because I've told you at least three times now?" I said as some people around us snickered at Ron. Ron growled but was interrupted when McGonagall opened the big doors just enough to get through without letting us see the inside. McGonagall then went to Hagrid and stood beside him in front of the double doors.

"Hello McGonagall! Here are the First years." Hagrid said as McGonagall nodded her head as she turned to look at Hagrid with a smile.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I can take it from here." McGonagall said as Hagrid nodded his head and left as McGonagall turned back to us with a small smile as she stared at us. "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. I am the Transfiguration Professor, Head of the House of Gryffindor and the Deputy Headmistress. It is a pleasure to meet you all and introduce you to your first year at Hogwarts." The first years all clapped as McGonagall introduced herself. "Please form into two lines and follow me." McGonagall said as we all hoped into two lines.

I stood next to Draco near the middle of the two lines with Crabbe and Goyle behind us with the four girls in pairs of two behind Crabbe and Goyle, and Blaise with another student I recognized at Theodore Nott. The Hogwarts Great Hall doors opened to reveal the Great hall and all the upper years in four different tables with a different banner over each table. At the top of the great hall was the table for the Professor's and Dumbledore. We sat down at the bench's that was between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I sat next to Draco with Crabbe and Goyle in front of us and the other five next to me and Goyle, there was a moment of silence before McGonagall stood next to the Sorting Hat. That's when the hat started singing.

 _The Sorting Hat Song: First Year_

 _Oh, you may not think I'm Pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong to Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindor's apart;_

 _You might belong to Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in Wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their king;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends_

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

I smiled softly and clapped with the other first years and older years at the song, it was still good like in my first year, apparently the song changes sometimes every few years. I might hear a new one next year or the ear after! McGonagall then coughed slightly to gain attention as she undid a large piece of scrolled parchment.

"When I call your name, step up to be sorted before going to your house." McGonagall called as she then looked down at the long piece of scrolled parchment before looking up. "Hannah Albott!" McGonagall called out as I turned to Draco since it would be a while till we got sorted, even longer till I'm sorted.

"I hope we'll meet up sometime tomorrow or something. It would be good to know which classes we have together." I said as Draco nodded as people slowly walked by us every minute or so when they were called. They had just finished with the C's and Crabbe had just been sorted into Slytherin along with Millicent.

"Yes. I can meet up with you after breakfast to see witch classes we have together. I hear Slytherin has a lot of classes with Gryffindor." Draco said and paused for a moment before speaking again. "You're already talking like you've been sorted into Ravenclaw." I smiled and winked at Draco who turned his head away with a slight… blush? I shook that off with just embarrassment as I continued talking as Hermione walked past us to the Sorting Hat. It yelled Gryffindor as she smiled happily and sat down on the end of the table.

"I'll be in Ravenclaw. I know it." I said as I smirked at Draco. "I'm glad I'm not in the same as Hermione Granger. She seems like a… what's the word, Aggravating and constant pain in the neck." I said as Draco nodded in agreement. I watched as Daphne walked past us and got sorted into Slytherin as well, I smiled softly. "I hope Weasley doesn't start bothering me again for a few days." I said as more people walked past us, it had now reached the L's.

"Me too. If he bothers you, tell me and I'll tell Professor Snape, he is the one with greasy black hair and they black cape. He's pretty intimidating unless you're a Slytherin. He favours Slytherin because most of the rest of the school is against them." I nodded and smiled softly. Even now, Severus is protecting people. I looked away from Severus when he looked over. I looked back to Draco and opened my mouth to continue when.

"Malfoy Draco!"

I smiled softly and waved to Draco as he got up and walked to the Sorting hat to be sorted. The Hat barely touched his head before the hat shouted.

"Slytherin!"

Draco smirked and smiled at me as his tie turned green and the Slytherin symbol came onto the Hogwarts crest on the Robe. I felt someone sit next to me and looked besides me to see Blaise Zabini smiling next to me. I smiled back as Blaise opened his mouth.

"Which house do you want to be in Potter?" I smiled softly at Blaise as I replied.

"I'm thinking of going to Ravenclaw, if not, Slytherin. And please, call me Harry." I said as Blaise gave me a small smile as other people walked past us.

"Then you can call me Blaise. Ravenclaw is pretty good. Good thing you're not aiming for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I would still be friends with you if you were a Hufflepuff but if you wanted to be a Gryffindor, the house would have told you to stop being friends with us." I nodded at Blaise's words. It would be the truth. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's just couldn't be friends.

"True. I don't want to be compared to my parents. If I go to Gryffindor, I'll be seen as James Potter not Harry Potter. I'd rather be somewhere I can show everyone I'm not James or Lilly Potter." I said as Blaise nodded in understanding.

"Potter Harry!"

I smiled at Blaise and got up and walked towards the sorting hat as everyone quietened down and stared at me as I sat on the chair. The sorting hat was then placed on my head and my vision went dark.

 _"_ _What an interesting mind. Second time round for you, can't say this has happened before."_

I smirked softly at the voice in my head and replied in my mind.

 _"_ _Then you already know what I'm here to do and where I want to go."_ It wasn't a question. There was a small laugh as the sorting hat replied.

 _"_ _You're right. But, as I said before. You would do well in Slytherin but, that's not in your plans unless absolutely necessary. Is it?"_

 _"_ _No, it's not."_

 _"_ _Then next time you're here, you will go where I want you to go but for now. You would do best in_ RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was lifted off my head by a shocked McGonagall. Everyone in the Great hall except Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle looked shocked at my placement. The Ravenclaw table cheered as my Hogwarts symbol turned to the Ravenclaw symbol and my tie turned blue. I sat down at the table next to Tracey Davis who had went to Ravenclaw as well.

"Good to see someone else is in Ravenclaw that I know." I said as Tracey gave me a warm smile, which I returned brightly.

"Yes. I was a little worried I would be the only one out of the others to be in Ravenclaw. It came true but, I at least have a new friend here to talk and study with. Yeah?" I smiled and nodded my head in confirmation as a girl beside me coughed slightly to get my attention. I turned to her and recognized her as Cho, the girl who had gotten my first kiss in my last life.

"My name's Cho Chang, I am a Half-blood and heir to the Noble House of Chang. Would you like to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow for lunch?" Cho then battered her eye lashes as I inwardly rolled my eyes at her attempt to be more popular by being friends with me.

"Sorry. I have plans with Tracey and my other friends tomorrow. We're exploring the school after school tomorrow." I said as Cho frowned softly before perking up again.

"I guess we'll have to hang out another time then, Harry." I nodded and turned back to Tracey and mouthed 'No' as Tracey covered a giggle with a cough. I smiled softly at Tracey before frowning as Dumbledore stood up from behind the table where all the Professors were eating. McGonagall had taken the hat and put it away and has taken her seat as I have been talking with Tracey with a small talk with Cho.

"The very best evening to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year of magical education awaits you!" I clapped with the other students. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words." Dumbledore declared as he then continued with a small glance towards me. "And here they are; Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Food then appeared on the tables in a large feast.

"He's crazy." I said as I then piled a medium amount of food onto my plate that had mash-potatoes, chicken, stake, peas, corn and carrots with a dressing of tomato sauce. Tracey watched me load my plate and smiled softly.

"Yes, I think he is as well." Tracey then giggled softly. "I don't think I've seen someone our age willingly eat the amount of vegetables you are eating at the moment." I smiled softly and turned to Tracey.

"My relatives are rather… overweight. Well, the boys are. My Aunt is rather skinny but still. I'd rather eat a few vegetables then end up the size of a baby wale." I said as Tracey giggled before frowning slightly, I withheld a grimace at the thought of both Dudley's and Vernon's weight.

"I didn't know the Potters had any other family then your father?" I shook my head as Tracey frowned even more. I looked around and noticed no body was paying attention to us at the moment and turned back to Tracey.

"I went to my Mothers Muggle sister and her wife and son. I'm Muggle raised." I said as Tracey froze before sighing. I watched to see what she would do.

Would she stop hanging out with me or being my friend?

"That's… unfortunate. We'll have to meet up a bit later when it's a bit less crowded and get to know each other better. We should eat before our dinner gets cold and we have to leave." I nodded my head, slightly relieved she didn't right out reject me. She is kind of nice but she might be thinking weather or not she wants to be my friend still. It doesn't matter though because Luna will be here next year and I'll have Draco to keep me company… and the twins.

Dinner was slightly uneventful before finally everyone was finished eating. I watched as all the leftovers vanished and the desserts appeared. I grabbed a small bowl of cookies and cream ice-cream and slowly went through it as everyone went crazy on the deserts. It wasn't long before everyone was done and Dumbledore stood up as the Teachers smiles became force, well, Severus didn't smile once during the meal so most of the teachers put on a forced smile as Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Now that we have all been fed and watered, I think it's time we sung the school anthem…" Dumbledore called out as everyone stood. I winced at the song that I dreaded every year started.

 _Hogwarts Song:_

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy, warty, Hogwarts_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald,_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling,_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

The only ones left singing were the Weasley twins, Fred and George, which were doing a funeral tone. Dumbledore coria graphed their last few notes with twinkling eyes.

"Ah, music! Something more powerful than magic." I silently snorted at that and waited for Dumbledore to continue. "Before you're Prefects take you off to your Common Rooms for the night. I've been reminded by our caretaker, Argus Filch, that you do not do magic in the halls. The forbidden forest is just that, forbidden and please do not go onto the third floor unless you wish to die a painful death." There was a small silence with small whispers of what Dumbledore said before Dumbledore called out. "Off to bed now." The Slytherin's left first, I waved to Draco and the others as they left the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw's were next. I stood and followed the other students with Tracey to the Ravenclaw tower. We stopped in front of a portrait as the male Prefect turned to us. He has blond ruffled hair and blue eyes to go with it.

"We Ravenclaw's don't have passwords like the other houses. We have to answer a riddle to get in. Every Monday, the riddle changes and you have to guess the riddle. For this week, the answer to the riddle is the moon." The portrait swung open as the students all went in. The male Prefect then turned to everyone. "Okay. Now that were in the Common Room, we can begin. I'm Anthony Goldstein, I'm a sixth year Ravenclaw." Anthony then nodded at a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and brown eyes besides him stepped forward.

"I'm Lisa Turpin and I'm a sixth year Prefect as well. Welcome to Ravenclaw." We all clapped. "Now all students that are above first year, off to your rooms. Bed in an hour." The students nodded and scattered off while glancing at me with curiosity as they went up a flight of stairs and out of sight. "Now. There are a few rules you should know about. We don't steal each other's books. There have been known cases where someone gets jealous over someone else's books and takes them or ruins them. Do not do this or you will be punished by either buying them a new one or have detention with Professor Snape for a term. Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick has agreed to this punishment so there is no getting out of it." Lisa called out as nods came from the small crowd of first years. "Our Head of the House is Professor Flitwick. He is also the Charms Professor. If you need any help, you may come to either myself, Anthony or Professor Flitwick." We all nodded.

"Now. Off to bed with you lot. All boys follow me!" I waved to Tracey and followed Anthony up the stairs and in into a door that showed doors to ten rooms. Anthony turned to us as I faintly heard Lisa call out.

"All girls follow me to the Girls dormitory." Then a bit of shuffling before Anthony spoke.

"There aren't many Ravenclaw's this year but there is an even number of you for each dorm. I want you to pick a dorm with three of you in it and get ready for bed. You have an hour to get to know each other or study for classes tomorrow. Have a good night." Anthony then turned and left the through the door. We all stayed silent for a moment before we started moving. I went into the room closes to me and hopped on the bed closest to the window. I was the only one in here so far. My trunk appeared with a pop at the end of the bed as I then looked down at the trunk that was beside my trunk. I opened it to reveal a single trunk that had a note that said to use this for night clothes, school clothes and books. I nodded and went into my trunk and gathered these items and exited. I had grabbed Cecil and his heating rock as well and placed it beside my Pellow with a command to stay silent and unnoticed when other people where in the room. I placed the items in the trunk just as two other people entered the room. I glanced over to see one person I faintly recognised and another that was a complete stranger. They came towards me and held out their hands. The boy with silky black hair and blue eyes spoke first

"I'm Michael Corner. Half-blood and heir Noble House of Corner." I smiled and shook his hand and replied.

"I'm Harry Potter. Half-blood and heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black." I then turned to the other boy as he held out his hand. His brown eyes looked nervous as his brown hair stuck to his face.

"I-I'm Terry Boot. Half-blood and Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Boot." I nodded and shook his hand as well.

"I'm Harry Potter. Half-blood and heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black." I said as Terry nodded his head. "It seems we'll be roommates for the year." I said to start making conversation. Michael and Terry nodded their heads as they chose their beds and their trunks arrived like mine did with another trunk beside it.

"Yeah. Let's have a quick study revision session for tomorrow after we get changed into our night wear." Terry and I agreed to Michael's idea. I changed into a night shirt that was lose and was blue and green and some sleep pants that went down to my ankles for when it was cold. I pulled out a transfiguration book from the single trunk and placed my wand holster on the bench beside my bed. I grabbed my wand out of it and pulled out a matchstick.

"Par acus." I said and changed the matchstick into a partly metal matchstick that was silver. I sighed and pulled out a dozen of the matchsticks and tried three more times before finally getting it right. "Par acus!" I called and watched it change back and smiled. I'm going to make it better by adding designs and patterns. I smiled as I thought of a cat design with a tale underneath with the curly writing of Ravenclaw, for now though, I would just make it into a flat cat. "Par acus!" I said and watched as it turned into a deformed cat. I sighed.

This is going to take a few tries.

I placed the deformed cat matchstick next to me with the other ones and picked up another match stick and tried again. "Par acus!" I watched as the new match stick turned to metal and almost turn into the perfect cat that I had imagined. It was just a bit bumpy and didn't have many details. I pointed my wand at the same matchstick and did the wand movements perfectly at the same matchstick. "Par acus!" I said as the slightly deformed cat metal toothpick smoothed out and had the details it was missing. I smirked.

Time to add in the writing.

"Par acus." I said again as the word Ravenclaw appeared underneath the cat from its tail in curvy writing. I nodded in accomplishment.

This was perfect.

"WOW!" I turned to see Terry boot watching me with amazement. I smiled at him and patted the spot next to me as Michael came out. "How did you do that?" I smiled and blushed slightly as Michael looked at us with confusion before seeing the matchstick-turned-metal-cat design in my hand.

"I practised the wand movements at… home along with the wording and the information on the spells. I just needed to practise using magic with it. I practised a few spells on the train like 'Wingardium Leviosa' and changing a button into a beetle and back again. I also made a few potions that turned out ok as well." I said as Terry and Michael looked at me with slight aw before shaking out of it.

"We'll try a few spells as well. Can you help us if we ask?" I nodded at Terry as I then placed the metal cat on my trunk and started practising turning slightly larger things to others before changing them back. I helped out Terry and Michael to show them what to do and some advice with each spell. By the time an hour was up, Terry and Michael had turned their matchstick almost completely into a perfect matchstick. I smiled at the other two as I put away my belongings and waved to the other two.

"Good night. See you both in the morning." I called and smiled when they returned the gesture. I sighed in relief as I pulled the curtains across before getting into the bed and moved into a comfortable position.

Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	9. First Day!

**Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 7:13 AM**

I woke with a smile as I sat up and gathered my school robe and some loose clothes for underneath. I smiled at the still sleeping Cecil before glanced at the shut curtains of my two dorm mates before heading into the shower.

Today was going to be interesting.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 7:35 AM**

I stretched as I exited the bathroom with a sigh. I then grabbed my wand holster and clasped it to its rightful spot on my upper left shoulder. I then went into my trunk and grabbed out two large mice and a charms book before exiting the trunk. I then allowed Cecil to wrap around my left wrist before exiting the room and headed towards the Owlery. I smiled when I saw Hedwig.

"Hey Girl. I got a treat for you!" I said as I chucked her the two mice. Hedwig chirped and flew onto my shoulder and rubbed her head against my head before flying back to her perch in the Owlery. "I'll see you later Hedwig!" I called and headed towards the great Hall for breakfast. I entered and saw no one here. "Guess I'll just read my book." I said before I started reading.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 7:35 AM**

"Mr. Potter." I glanced up to see Professor Flitwick watching me with concerned eyes. I smiled at him as I put down my book.

"Can I help you Professor…?" I couldn't let him know I know his name as I have only 'Just arrived'. Flitwick walked closer and took a seat beside me.

"Professor Flitwick. Why are you here all by yourself?" I blinked and slowly answered with a confused expression.

"Are student not allowed to be out early because if there is, I'm very sorry." I said as Flitwick shook his head. I blinked again.

"No. there is no rule against that but I want to know why you're here by yourself and not with any friends." I smiled softly. I wasn't in trouble.

"All the others were asleep and it would be rude to wake them up. And I can't just get Tracey from the girl's dormitory. So I decided to read a bit on charms in the great hall since it shouldn't be too long before the others get up for breakfast." Flitwick nodded his head and patted my head as he was only an inch or two taller than me. I gave a smile as I continued reading my book for ten more minutes before the door opened again and the other Professor's entered. I glanced at them before going back to reading my book. I heard someone approach me and pat my shoulder.

"Harry my boy! Can I call you Harry? It is nice to see someone as young as you up so early! And you're reading a charms book! Your mother was quite found of charms herself!" I looked up from my book and at Dumbledore as the other Professors walked past, Severus's and mine caught as he glared at me. I just smiled at him before turning back to Dumbledore with a blank expression. "I really need to talk to you after your classes about a few things my boy. Just ask one of the Professors to show you were it is." I nodded softly as Dumbledore headed up to the table.

Ha.

He probably wants me to let him be back in charge of my accounts again and try get me to stop making himself, the Weasley's and Hermione paying me back. As if I would allow him control of my vaults again and my money. Good thing I still have my bracelet on me or he would be in my head and learning all my secrets and, plans.

I glanced at my bracelet before turning back to my book but was interrupted again when Flitwick gave me a sheet of paper with my classes on it. I smiled and thanked him as I looked over my classes.

 ** _Time Table_**

 ** _Monday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM_ _\- Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 PM_ _– Double Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM_ _– Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirel - Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Tuesday:_**

 _8:45 to 9:45 AM_ _– Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirel - Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 _10:00 to 11:00 AM_ _– Flying with Madam Hooch - Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 PM_ _– Double Charms with Professor Flitwick – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM_ _– Herbology with Professor Sprout – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Wednesday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM_ _– Double History with Professor Bins - Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 PM_ _– Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall - Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM_ _– Herbology with Professor Sprout – Ravenclaw/Slytherin– Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 _12:00 to 1:00 AM_ _– Astronomy with Professor_ _Sinistra_ _– Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Thursday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM_ _\- Double Charms with Professor Flitwick – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 PM_ _– Double Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirel - Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM_ _– Herbology with Professor Sprout - Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Friday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM_ _– Double History with Professor Bins - Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 PM_ _– Double Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM_ _– Herbology with Professor Sprout - Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

I sighed as I heard the students coming in. I put my time table in my pocket in the robe and watched the food appear. I started to gather some scrambled eggs and two slices of bacon before grabbing mostly fruits.

"Harry!" I looked over and saw Tracey walk over with a confident smile, Michael and Terry behind her as they waved to me. I waved back and watched as Tracey sat beside me and Michael and Terry across from us. They then started gathering their food.

"Hey." I said back to them as I began eating my breakfast. Flitwick then started handing out other people's timetables. I heard a cough from Tracey and turned to her.

"How long were you in here for?" I blinked at her before answering as Terry and Michael perked up at the question and waited for me to answer.

"I've been out since around seven thirty but I was up and had a shower around seven fifteen." I said as Tracey looked at me for a moment before I continued. "I didn't want to wake anyone up because it's rude and I didn't want to wake you up because you're in the girl dorms." I said as Tracey nodded as we all finished our breakfast about ten minutes later. The rest of the food vanished as Tracey, Terry, Michael and I left the great hall. I was about to head to our first class, Transfiguration, when a familiar voice called out.

"Harry!" I turned to see Draco smiling at me. I smiled back and stopped walking to wait for him to catch up to me. The other three stopped as well.

"Hi, Draco." I said as Draco nodded at the other three before turning to face me. Zabini, Parkinson, Greengrass, Vincent and Crabbe came up behind Draco as they followed him over to me.

"We have Transfiguration together this morning. It would be… productive if we walked together." I nodded in agreement.

"Of course. We can meet up at the Transfiguration room after me and the others gather our things." I called before Tracey, Michael, Terry and I made our way to Ravenclaw tower and gathered our things for Transfiguration before we slowly made our way to Transfiguration. When I left, I hadn't seen Draco's crest fallen look at my decline to walk _to_ the Transfiguration classroom together as I went off.

Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle waited for us outside the Transfiguration room. As we entered, I locked eyes with Professor McGonagall who was in her Animagus cat form. I winked at the cat before sitting in a seat beside Draco and turned to talk to him. I leaned in close so no one else could hear.

"You see that cat on the table?" I asked as Draco glanced at me before looking at the table and seeing the cat watching everyone. Draco's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes. Does McGonagall have a cat?" Draco asked in a suspicious voice as I muffled a chuckle. I glanced around and leaned closer to Draco.

"That cat is McGonagall. It's her Animagus form… I think." I said as Draco eyed the cat and nodded his head. Daphne and Tracey sat at the desk to our right while Crabbe and Goyle sat on our left. Michael and Terry sat behind us. Pansy sat next to Millicent behind Crabbe and Goyle while Blasé and Nott sat behind Tracey and Daphne. I sighed at the arrangement, it was like they were surrounding me and Draco in a shield. It was weird.

A few moments later after the last of the students came in and the bell rang. There was a silence for a minute before McGonagall jumped off the desk and transformed into her human form. There was a gasp from everyone in the room before a small applause could be heard.

"Settle down, now. Wands out and repeat after me." McGonagall said as she glanced at me. I smiled at her as she continued. "1, 2, 3. Par acus." I smiled slightly and repeated what McGonagall said as she passed out a few match sticks to each student. "Now these are the wand movements. I want you to copy it as well." We copied her wand movements a few times before McGonagall began speaking again. "This spell turns a match stick into a needle if done correctly. Any questions before we begin?" When no one rose their hands, McGonagall told us to begin. I looked down at my match stick and smirked wider. I'm not going to show off, I'm going to just turn it into a needle and back again.

"Par acus." I called softly and watched as the match stick changed into a perfect needle, just as I had practised last night. Draco looked at me with wide eyes for a second before opening his mouth to ask a question that was probably 'How did you do that on your first try?' McGonagall came past and looked at the needle in front of me with a bit of shock before Draco could ask his question. McGonagall gave me a small smile.

"Can you change that back into a match stick before doing the spell again?" McGonagall asked as I slowly nodded my head. The class stopped to watch me with aw.

"Par acus." I said as my needle turned back into a match stick. McGonagall smiled wider and nodded her head as I pointed my wand at the match stick again. "Par acus." I said again as my match stick turned into a needle. McGonagall gave a small clap.

"10 points to Ravenclaw. Mister Potter, have you done this spell before?" I nodded my head as I explained.

"Yes. Michael, Terry and Myself did a small study session before we went to bed last night." I said as McGonagall looked towards Michael and Terry who did the spell as well to reveal almost perfect needles

"Then 20 more points to Ravenclaw for both Michael and Terry studying beforehand." I smiled softly as McGonagall turned back to me. "But do try to practise the less… destructive spells. It wouldn't be good to end up in the hospital over a small mistake." I nodded along with Michael and Terry as McGonagall started to walk away but stopped to tell us something. "Why don't you two finish making you're matches into needles before practise changing them back. And Mister Potter, try making your needle into a design or start helping the other students." Terry raised a hand as I turned to help Draco.

"Harry already can make his needle into something else." I blushed slightly and turned away when McGonagall turned back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's see. Mister Potter, please demonstrate what Mister Boot has said." I nodded slightly as everyone stopped to watch me again. Draco raised an eyebrow at me with interest.

"Par acus." I said as I pointed my wand at the needle and watched it transform into the perfect, flat cat with details. Its tail, like before, was underneath it and written in curly writing that spelled 'Ravenclaw'. McGonagall then picked up the cat and inspected it before nodding in approval.

"15 points to Ravenclaw Mister Potter. I hope to see you keep this up in my class." I smiled and watched McGonagall place the cat Transfiguration in her robe. I turned back to Draco as he smirked at me.

"Definitely a Ravenclaw." Draco said as I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I would end up in Ravenclaw, if not, then I would be in Slytherin." I said as Draco nodded his head and tried the spell on the matchstick and frowned when it went a silver colour but stayed a matchstick. "Try imagining the matchstick turning into a needle. The colour, the shape and the smell. Imagine the smoothness and shininess of the needle. Have the picture in your head and then try." I said as Draco copied the advice I had given him. After the next four tries, Draco managed to get the matchstick into the perfect needle.

"Thanks Harry." I smirked at Draco and turned towards Tracey and Daphne before moving towards them. They glanced at me as they tried another attempt at making the matchstick a needle, it came as the same outcome as Draco.

"I'll tell you what I told Draco. Try imagining the matchstick turning into a needle. The colour, the shape and the smell. Imagine the smoothness and shininess of the needle. Have the picture in your head and then try." The girl gave a few tries before getting it right like Draco did. I smiled and moved to Crabbe and Goyle. "Do you need any help?" Crabbe and Goyle looked to me surprised before nodding their heads. I looked at their matchstick, it had changed into the shape of a needle but it was wood with a red tip on one of the ends. "Okay. You're doing a good job but you need to make it silver and actually a needle. I'll tell you what I told the others. Try imagining the matchstick turning into a needle. The colour, the shape and the smell. Imagine the smoothness and shininess of the needle. Have the picture in your head and then try. Do you understand?" I asked as Crabbe and Goyle slowly nodded their heads. They tried again and I smirked at their improvements. The matchstick had gone silver like Draco's and the girls but the colour and the smoothness was a bit off. "Good try. Just try have the colour the right silver and smoothen it out." Crabbe and Goyle tried again and got it perfect after seven tries just as the bell rang. I smiled at them. "It's perfect." I said as I then went back to Draco.

"Okay students. Raise your hands if you have successfully transformed your matchstick into a needle. Draco, Daphne, Tracey, Crabbe, Goyle, Michael, Terry and I were the only ones in the room to get it done. "I see. 20 points to Slytherin and 5 points to Ravenclaw for getting it done. The rest of you can have the next Transfiguration lesson to get this done. Your homework is to write a five inch essay on what this spell does and some uses it can be done with. The Homework is due on Friday. Off you go." McGonagall said as we all got up and left the classroom. I turned to Draco.

"I'll see you at Lunch or after classes are done. We can hang out with or without our other friends." I waved to the other Slytherin's before walking off back to Ravenclaw tower to put away our transfiguration things and grab our history books. I turned to Tracey and the others. "We should get bags to carry these around in so we don't always have to come back to gather our things." Tracey, Michael and Terry thought for a second before agreeing.

"That sounds like a good idea. It would save us a lot of walking. We can order them tonight and get them during this week or next week." We all agreed as we made our way deeper into Hogwarts and towards the Potions classroom where a heard of Hufflepuff's were heading. Tracey, Michael and Terry seemed to be following me for some reason.

"Why are you following me and not walking next to me?" Tracey, Michael and Terry raised an eyebrow at me simultaneously before Michael spoke for the three of them with a slightly confused look as he answered.

"Because you seem to know the way to all our classes." I gave them a nervous smile as I quickly thought of an excuse that was true to some extent.

"The Hogwarts Book said the exact location of each classroom and had a map of the area. I studied it until I had the directions to every classroom we would use this year in my brain." I said as we walked into the Potions class.

I sat next to Michael this time as Tracey gave me a confused look. We had gone and grabbed our potion cauldrons and other utensils. I gave a small smile to Tracey who sat on the desk to the left of us. I'll sit with Michael in this Potions class and Terry in Defence. I'll sit with Draco in the classes we have together as it will be I only have fewer classes with him and the other Slytherin's.

"Wands away." I looked up to see Severus walk into the room with his cloak bellowing behind him as a sneer came to look down on the class.

Time to be insulted by the Severus that doesn't like me.

Severus started to do a name call. I waited for my name to come up. Would he say it like last time? 'Harry Potter, our new celebrity'. He probably still would if I ended up in Slytherin.

"… Ah, Harry Potter. Our new celebrity." I just smiled at him as he sneered at me. I'll rile him up a bit for a while and not rise up to his taunts. It'll piss him off. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape began as he had done when I was in Gryffindor.

Did he do that speech for every first year class he gets to introduce them to Potion making?

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, this delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stop death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." I remembered the questions he fired at mew after the speech as everyone stayed silent during his speech. I remember what he said _perfectly_. "Potter! What would I get if I powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I smirked inwardly as I answered flawlessly.

"You would get the potion known as 'The Draught of the Living Dead' if you powdered the root of an asphodel to an infusion of wormwood." I said as Snape growled softly in irritation. Michael, Tracey and Terry looked at with worry as Severus continued with the next question.

"Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Ah, another question that he asked and told me the answer to in my first life.

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, Professor." I called out as Severus looked angry.

Irritating Severus is so fun.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" I sighed softly as I looked at the Professor with a slightly annoyed look to see what he would do.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Severus growled lowly as he looked positively enraged before forcefully calming himself and turning to the rest of the class.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" I smirked inwardly as I wrote down the information and left it to dry as we started on a simple potion.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 2:00 PM**

I packed away my things as I got up and ready to leave. Michael and my potion turned out near perfect with my nearly perfect chopping skills and Michael's perfect stirring skills, we made an almost perfect potion! It was an easy potion for first timers but Severus had said it was ok so that was a pretty big compliment coming at us from him.

"Potter! Stay behind." I waved to Tracey, Michael and Terry with a shout to save me a seat. I watched as the other students piled out of the class until it was just me and Severus. I gave a smile as Severus sneered at me.

"Professor McGonagall said you read ahead in some of your class books. I want to know what sort of practicing for potions you have done." I nodded softly as Severus sat on his chair behind a desk in the front of the class. I walked a little closer.

"I practices slicing, dicing, crushing and the works on chopping techniques that I would be using in potions. I also practiced a few stirring techniques but I'm not that good at it at the moment." I'm not telling him a made a few beginner potions, he'll tell me to show him and say their horrible!

"That's fine but do not try to do any potions without my or another Professors supervision. Potion making is dangerous and can cause serious damage if something is done wrong." I blinked. He was just worried about me. I nodded my head and gave a small blush of embarrassment.

"Sorry. I just wanted to be prepared as I have only found out about magic with the other Muggle-bourns." I said as Severus froze before speaking slowly.

"Are you saying you knew nothing of the wizarding world till somewhere in July?" I nodded my head as Severus placed his head in his hand before looking back at me. I quickly spoke before he could say anything.

"It was pleasant to learn that my parents weren't some drunks that died in a car crash like my relatives said they did." I said as Severus stared at me with shock as I pretended to babble on like a clueless idiot. "Though I was a little shocked when I went to Gringotts and found out the Headmaster of Hogwarts was my Magical Guardian and had taken thousands of Galleons out of my vault and gave them to the Weasley's and some to Hermione Granger. I was even more shocked when I found out I was in a marriage contract with Ginevra Weasley. But I sorted it all out now, I even got to meet my parent's portrait!" Severus froze in shock at the mention of my parents.

"T-They have a portrait?" I nodded my head with fake excitement as I continued on.

"Yeah! Mother mentioned you on how you were a brilliant Potion Master and was her childhood friend when she was alive. That reminds me, she asked me to ask you if you would meet her some time. She wanted to catch up." I said as Severus nodded his head and stood and ushered me to the door.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind seeing Lilly again. We have… a lot to talk about. Off to lunch or you'll miss it and starve." I nodded my head as I went to the door and grabbed the handle but stopped before turning back to Severus.

"When Christmas break begins, if you can have a few days off. Come to my Aunts house, I have a portkey that leads right to the vault with all the portraits in it. Unless the House Elves have finished cleaning up Potter Manor, they should still be in the vault. We can visit them then." I said as I quickly exited the potion room and rushed off to lunch.

This was an interesting day so far, Defense is going to interesting. I'll try talk to old Voldy and get him to not kill me as I still have his horcrux in me. I might even be able to get him to change a few of his views and changes for the world.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 –** **2:45 PM**

I sighed as I sat next to Terry this time. It was almost over. Just this class, a talk with Dumbledore and talking with Draco in the library before the day is over and I can do anything I want until dinner. I had told Tracey, Michael and Terry I would sit next to all of them and Draco during each class.

Quirel then walked in and started taking roll call as I took in a breath of over whelming garlic stench. The room smelled strongly of garlic, probably to hide the smell of decay on the back of Quirel's head. I answered when my name was called and gave him a smile when Quirel glanced at me.

This was going to be interesting.

"W-w-wands away a-a-and your books o-o-out. I w-w-want you to r-r-read through t-t-the first chapter o-o-on the rules f-f-for Defense a-a-against the D-d-dark A-a-arts. Raise y-y-your hand if you h-h-have any q-q-questions during y-y-your r-r-reading." I held in a groan of annoyance for what we would do this lesson and Quirel fake stuttering. I pulled out my book and began reading the first page.

 _Defense against the Dark Arts is exactly what it is called. You learn how to defend yourself from dark spells being cast at you..._

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 –** **3:45 PM**

I put away my things as Quirel spoke.

"Y-y-you may l-l-leave. Have a good afternoon." I stood and turned to Tracey, Michael and Terry.

"Mind walking without me? I have to talk to Professor Quirel really quickly and then I have that meeting with Dumbledore. I'll meet up with you guys in the library. Oh. And if you see Draco, tell him to go with you as I promised to hang out with him as well. Ok?" I said as the three nodded. I walked up to Quirel and waited for everyone to leave. Quirel gave me a smile but I could see the promise of pain in his eyes.

"M-M-Mister P-P-Potter! W-W-What can I-I-I do f-f-for you?" I smiled before my face went cold. Quirel frowned but stayed in his character as the stuttering fool of a Professor.

"You can start by stopping your acting of being a stuttering fool when were alone together." Quirel opened his mouth to make an excuse when I continued speaking. "Another thing you can do is take off that stupid turban, I already know he's under there." Quirel pulled out his wand and opened his mouth to say the spell that would kill me. "Ah. Ah. Ah. You wouldn't want to kill your own Horcrux, would you?" Quirel froze for a second but kept his wand facing me.

"How do you know about my masters Horcruxes?" Quirel spoke as I sighed in annoyance as I made a spinning around gesture.

"I would rather talk to him face to face but if you insist to talk to me and allow him to listen, fine then." I then went to a desk and sat down. "Now. You wouldn't know but I have come back from the future." Quirel raised an eyebrow in disbelief as I continued on. "I was betrayed after your master downfall by my hands. I have somehow come back to the time with all my knowledge, I appeared as my one-year old self of the night you killed my parents." Quirel nodded his head with a disbelief look on his face still. "You may not realize it but, you created a _seventh_ Horcrux the night you tried to kill me. It left a mark, one might say it took shape of a scar." I said as Quirel froze before a raspy voice called out.

" _Let me see the boy_!" Quirel quickly but carefully took off his turban and turned to the board as the face of Voldemort faced me.

" _Harry Potter. My seventh Horcrux._ " I nodded before sighing softly.

"I've come to make a deal." Voldemort watched me with curiosity. "I don't really want to be a part of another war but I know I'll be dragged into it whether it be willingly or I being dragged kicking and screaming." Voldemort gave a small smirk as he watched me. "I know a few things that you would love to know but I want something in return for telling you these things." Voldemort watched me with weary eyes.

" _What sort of knowledge do you possess that I would want?!_ " Voldemort hissed as he watched me with red eyes that seemed to go into my soul. I forced myself to relax as I answered.

"I know what the prophecy says about us. I know who is in the Order of the Phoenix. I know how to gain you a body. And last but not least, I know who the spy is in your ranks." I said as Voldemort hissed in rage and displeasure. "All I want is a few _simple_ things in return for this… information." Voldemort growled softly.

" _What do you want?_ " Voldemort hissed softly as I relaxed slightly.

"I want four simple things. 1. I want Peter Pettigrew turned into the ministry to release my Godfather." Voldemort nodded his head. It was something he could do with no problem. "2. I want yourself and your Death Eaters to leave my friends and family alone, no harming, killing or torturing of any kind." Voldemort nodded again as I continued. "3. I want… you to leave Severus Snape alone, he is… a good person." Voldemort nodded again with a slight scowl on his face. "I don't mean you can't call him in to make potions, just no torturing. Just make him leave once he is done doing something for you." Voldemort nodded in acceptance. "4. I want you to leave all the Death Eater children alone. Some of them are my friends." Voldemort scowled but agreed. I nodded softly.

" _That is… acceptable. Now. What is the prophecy_?" I nodded my head as Voldemort hissed in anger.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the DARK lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" There was a silence before I continued. "Are you going to try kill me now?" I eyed Voldemort as he watched me intensely with an emotion I couldn't identify.

"… _No._ " Voldemort said as he looked me up and down.

"I will tell you the other information another time but for now, I have my… meeting with Dumbledore. Would you walk me there? I can't just walk their as I am a first year and I don't know the lay of the castle." I said as Voldemort nodded his head with a bit of anger in his eyes as he didn't get the rest of the information.

" _Quirel! Take the boy to Dumbledore._ " I waited for Quirel to put the turban carefully back on his head before nodding to me. I followed Quirel out of the Defense room and down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office with my things in hand. I stopped at the entrance in front of the Gargoyle and turned to Quirel.

"Thank you for taking me here Professor Quirel. It's greatly appreciated." I said with a smile and waved to Quirel as he nodded and turned away and left. I turned back to the Gargoyle. "Lemon drops." I said as I watched the Gargoyle move as I walked up the stairs and into the office to see Dumbledore sitting in his chair and Fawkes on his perch near the desk.

"Ah! Harry, my boy. Come in, come in. Take a seat." I sat in the chair in front of the desk with a small frown.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked with a false meekness. Let's see how long I can stand him believing I'm a meek first year that has a love for learning in this meeting before I crack. Dumbledore gave his best grandfatherly look as he gave me a fake warm smile.

"No, my boy! Nothing like that." I pretended to sigh in relief. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions-."

"Sorry to interrupt Sir but, well, you're the Headmaster. You're only supposed to talk to me about my grades, detentions and behavior in class. I have only been here one day so you can't possibly have much to talk to me about." I said as Dumbledore held back a surprised look before giving another grandfatherly smile.

"You're right, my boy. But I have the exception because I'm you're magical Guardian. I just wanted to… discuss a few things." I tensed slightly without Dumbledore noticing before giving Dumbledore an innocent look.

"Ok. But may I ask you some questions as well?" I asked as Dumbledore nodded happily with a greedy gleam in his eyes as he watched me with fake care and love.

"You can, my boy." Dumbledore then sat up a bit straighter as I pretended to perk up and sat up straighter as well and put on a fake happy smile. "Well, my boy. I got a letter from the Goblin King, Ragnarok, a few days before you're birthday. It said you have taken full control of your vaults." I nodded with slight nervousness. Dumbledore was more powerful than me while I am this young. I need to be weary. "I understand you want to take on a responsibility in your life but I am more than qualified to take care of your vaults while you are a Hogwarts student." I inwardly growled as I fought to keep a sneer off my face and my innocent mask on.

"I'm fine Professor Dumbledore. I have it all under control." I spoke with a happy smile before pretending to frown. "But the Goblins told me about you taking money from my vault and setting up a marriage contract with someone I haven't even met." Dumbledore seemed to freeze before beginning to try take control of the situation.

"Ah, about that my boy. I took out the money for your Hogwarts fee's and sent you many presents each year with that money for your birthday and Christmas." I almost chocked on how he was trying to make this answer seem legit. Let's see how he will respond to this!

"But the goblins showed me all the money you took from me. It can't have all been used on what you said as I have never been given presents from other people other than the Dursley's and I looked up the Hogwarts fee." Dumbledore seemed to pale more and more as I continued on. "It also says that you gave my money to the Weasley family and a Hermione Granger." I gave an innocent look as I continued on. "I met Ron Weasley on the train and he wasn't very nice at all. He demanded to sit in my compartment and made fun of a person I was making friends with. Then I met Hermione Granger, she was very annoying. I don't see how you could give people I don't know money from my vaults." I said as I pretended to give him a confused and angry face as I stood and let a few fake tears come into my eyes.

"M-my boy-." I cut Dumbledore off as I put my hand up in a stopping motion.

"I…, I think it would be better if you don't contact me anymore Professor. I will require my head of the House to come with me if you ever request to see me again about things other than school work. Good day." I said and waltzed out of the room while forcing myself to hold in laughter at the shocked, confused and annoyed look on his face as I left in a hurry.

I laughed as I ran down the hall towards the Ravenclaw tower with my things to grab some parchment, quills and ink for my homework. I gathered my things and walked with a grin on my face as I headed to the library.

" _Master?"_ I looked around before looking down at my wrist and smiled at Cecil as Cecil slithered around my wrist happily.

" _Yes."_ I answered as I kept a look out but kept glancing at Cecil as Cecil answered.

" _Introduce me to your friends!"_ I froze and looked at Cecil before raising an eyebrow as I continued to look around.

" _Why do you want to be introduced to them?"_ Cecil looked up at me with a large, slit snake eyes.

 _"_ _Because I want to be able to go around the room without you're roommates freaking out."_ I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to reply. " _But I heard, while you weren't listening, that the Zabini person has a snake as well. I wish to meet them."_ I sighed softly before nodding my head reluctantly.

" _Fine. Just so you don't get lonely."_ I hissed softly before entering the library and found Terry, Michael, Tracey, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe sitting at a large table in the corner talking with their books out. I walked up and waved as they noticed me.

"Hey Harry. What took you so long?" I smiled as I settled down as Tracey asked me the question. I watched as the others looked at me with curiosity as I placed my things on my desk with a smile.

"The meeting with Dumbledore. I told you already." I said as I smiled at them. Draco sighed as he took it upon himself to ask the question they wanted to ask.

"They told me what you said to Weasley earlier. Care to share?" I snickered softly as the others leaned a bit closer subconsciously. I sighed as I got into a relaxed position.

"Well, incase Draco hasn't told you, I was raised by Muggles." The other Slytherin's, Terry and Michael gasped in shock. "Dumbledore placed me with my mother's Muggle sister, Petunia, and her husband and son." The others nodded. "I hadn't of learned about the Wizarding World until the first of July. I basically scrambled to learn all I could before Hogwarts." I phased slightly before continuing. "Dumbledore applied himself to be my Magical Guardian and took control of my vaults and anything magical to do himself. He did… a lot of things. One such was to take my money and spend it on his, what was it called? Order of the Phoenix, and pay the Weasley's for their children to go to school and a Miss Hermione Granger to go to school. They had even been paid to be my friends and make me hate Slytherin's and be in Gryffindor." They all looked shocked, outraged and sad as they heard me speak. "He just tried to con me into letting him take over my vaults again with a cheap 'It was to pay for your fees for Hogwarts and presents I sent you each Christmas'." I snickered as the others nodded but didn't seem to think it so funny. I looked at their still annoyed faces and sighed. "Don't worry about it. I've already handled it. I have the Goblins making them pay me back every last Knut, book and artifact they have ever stolen from me. Just be glad I got control of it when I did. They had set up a marriage contract to marry me to the Weasley's youngest and only daughter." I shivered and watched as they all looked horrified, Draco looked horrified, enraged and… Jealous? Nah, just my imagination.

"What an asshole!" Tracey said as I nodded my head in agreement. The others nodded their heads in agreement as well as I started my homework before stopping.

"What would you guys think if we made a study group?" The others looked at me with surprise, curiosity and Pansy gave me an annoyed look at the mention of having to study. "It could be where we practice spells we find, study subjects we want to learn in advance before third year and tutor each other in subjects we lack in." the others looked weary before Draco nodded his head.

"Sounds like a good idea. We can learn a few spells above our year so we can all be top of our classes." The others all nodded. "When it hits third year, we can tutor each other on subjects we are doing that the other is not. It will be very profitable if we do this." We all nodded as Tracey then spoke up.

"What would we call our group? We can't always call it the study group, it's not very good." I nodded as I tried to think of something when I felt Cecil squeeze my wrist in annoyance.

"Cecil!" I hissed softly in English as the others looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Cecil?" Tracey asked as I blushed softly and sighed.

"No. Cecil is my snake." I said as Draco's eyes widened in surprise, as did the others as I spoke. I laughed softly at their faces.

"You have a snake?" Blaise asked as I nodded my head and brought up my wrist to show them Cecil. Cecil's head popped up from underneath my robe sleeve and gave a greeting hiss as he did another loop around my wrist. I looked at Blaise with a hopeful smile.

"Do you think you could introduce your snake to Cecil any time soon? I think he might be a little lonely with just me as company." I asked as Blaise nodded his head as he studied the small snake know as Cecil. Cecil whined softly about being boarded before calming down and went to sleep on my wrist as I looked at the time.

4:05 pm

We still had time we could talk. I turned back to the others.

"When we do this club/study session, we should designate days to specific things like, two days a week we will do homework and three days a week we practice spells. Saturdays and Sundays can be used doing what we want." The others nodded as Tracey spoke up.

"Why don't you make a schedule up for us to use this weekend, Harry? That way we have this week to get to know each other and the other weeks working together. I nodded as I continued with my homework. I'm just finishing my Transfiguration Homework, the only piece of homework I got today. I then pulled out my Charms book and started reading were I had left off this morning.

Maybe I should practice the Patronum Charm for third year. It would be a great help. I could also practice the Defense spells to make sure I have them down pack for this year.

"How about the 'Defense Associates'?" Terry asked as everyone thought on it before shaking their heads. I inwardly shuddered in disgust at the name, Cho had come up with it in fifth year before we all agreed on Dumbledore's Army.

"Why can't it just be a normal study session between friends? It doesn't have to be a club, just friends." Everyone agreed as Terry and Tracey pouted but agreed. I sighed as I watched everyone finish their homework. "How about we all look over each other's homework before I show you a place to practice spells?" I asked as everyone agreed.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 –** **4:17 PM**

I handed back all the pieces of Homework. We had finally finished reviewing each other's homework. With just a few touch up's and a few more reviews, we were done. I got up as the others followed me.

"Let's put away our things and meet back at the entrance of the library. I'll show you to a… special place." I said as everyone raised an eyebrow but did as they were told as we split into two groups. I headed off with Terry, Tracey and Michael to Ravenclaw tower. I put away my things as we walked back to the library. As we got there, Draco and the others weren't there. I turned to the others with a small smile.

"I can't wait to show you the room! My father used to go there with his friends and wrote down how to get into the room." I said as Draco and the other Slytherin's came around the corner. I started walking up the stairs for the seventh corridor, the others followed me with a few huffs and puffs from walking up all the steps to the seventh corridor. I then motioned for them to stop as I started walking in front of the entry three times.

"Harry? What are you…?" Draco trailed off as the entrance opened to reveal a room that was used for training, practicing spells and studying. I turned to them and bowed.

"Welcome… to the Room of Requirements!" I said as I led them in and shut the door behind me with a smirk at their shocked faces. "If you walk past the entry way three times and think of something you need, the Room of Requirements will help you." I said as I moved to a wall of dummies to test the strength of your spells on. "These bad boys will show you how much magic to put into your spell. Red being too much, yellow being too little and green being perfect. Do you understand?" I asked as they all nodded with shock still on their faces. "I'll show you how it works with a demonstration. I've wanted to try out a defense spell for a while now." The others gathered around at a distance for safety and watched as I lifted my wand. "Expellliarmus!" I called as a jet of light came out of my wand and hit the target dummy. A green light appeared above it. I smirked and turned to the others. "How about you give it a try?" The others all crowded to a target dummy and started practicing spells. I did the same to a target dummy on the end until all spells I didn't need to do twice were all green.

"We should probably head down for dinner. It starts in ten minutes." Terry said as he glanced at the clock in the Room of Requirements. We all exited the room and headed to the Grand Hall with smiles on our faces.

Today had been a good day.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – September 2** **nd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 –** **4:17 PM**

I handed back all the pieces of Homework. We had finally finished reviewing each other's homework. With just a few touch up's and a few more reviews, we were done. I got up as the others followed me.

"Let's put away our things and meet back at the entrance of the library. I'll show you to a… special place." I said as everyone raised an eyebrow but did as they were told as we split into two groups. I headed off with Terry, Tracey and Michael to Ravenclaw tower. I put away my things as we walked back to the library. As we got there, Draco and the others weren't there. I turned to the others with a small smile.

"I can't wait to show you the room! My father used to go there with his friends and wrote down how to get into the room." I said as Draco and the other Slytherin's came around the corner. I started walking up the stairs for the seventh corridor, the others followed me with a few huffs and puffs from walking up all the steps to the seventh corridor. I then motioned for them to stop as I started walking in front of the entry three times.

"Harry? What are you…?" Draco trailed off as the entrance opened to reveal a room that was used for training, practicing spells and studying. I turned to them and bowed.

"Welcome… to the Room of Requirements!" I said as I led them in and shut the door behind me with a smirk at their shocked faces. "If you walk past the entry way three times and think of something you need, the Room of Requirements will help you." I said as I moved to a wall of dummies to test the strength of your spells on. "These bad boys will show you how much magic to put into your spell. Red being too much, yellow being too little and green being perfect. Do you understand?" I asked as they all nodded with shock still on their faces. "I'll show you how it works with a demonstration. I've wanted to try out a defense spell for a while now." The others gathered around at a distance for safety and watched as I lifted my wand. "Expellliarmus!" I called as a jet of light came out of my wand and hit the target dummy. A green light appeared above it. I smirked and turned to the others. "How about you give it a try?" The others all crowded to a target dummy and started practicing spells. I did the same to a target dummy on the end until all spells I didn't need to do twice were all green.

"We should probably head down for dinner. It starts in ten minutes." Terry said as he glanced at the clock in the Room of Requirements. We all exited the room and headed to the Grand Hall with smiles on our faces.

Today had been a good day.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	10. Flying and the Twins!

**Wednesday – September 3** **rd** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 7:15 AM**

I sighed with a smile on my face and lined up with the other Ravenclaw's on one side while the Hufflepuff's were on the other side, opposite to us. Madam Hooch stood down the middle as she did the explaining speech. I ignored her and waited for people to start saying up to their brooms, as soon as I heard it, I said 'up' and the broom slammed into my hands. I smiled softly as I then watched Tracey, Michael and Terry get their broom's up. I waited until we started flying about without a hitch.

Neville wasn't in my class so no one fell off their brooms and broke their arms. I smiled as I flew around in a circle gracefully as the Muggle-bourns wobbled on theirs and the purebloods bragged with their friends about made up stories of them running from muggles on brooms.

What idiots.

Do I want to be on the Quidditch team? If there is an opportunity to get on the Quidditch team, I'll join by I won't intentionally be looking to show off. If I'm flying with my friends, I'll show them a couple tricks. I could also probably swap a few things like go to the Chamber of Secrets near the end of the year and get the Philosopher Stone during Christmas. I could keep it in my Merlin Vault to be kept safe from Dumbledore or give it to Voldemort. But then again, that would mess up the time line… I should just place it in my Merlin Vault were no one can get it.

"Come down now kiddo's!" I went to the ground and put away my broom. The lesson started coming to its end, it was a fast lesson. I just wanted to get out of here and practice some spells. I put away my broom in the broom shed as the lesson ended and headed off to lunch with a sigh.

It was turning out to be a boring day so far.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – September 3** **rd** **– Room of Requirements – 1991 – 4:00 PM**

I smiled and entered the Room of Requirements. I sat down on one of the multiple chairs in the room I wanted to appear and proceeded to take out my homework.

I'm going to get the Philosopher stone this weekend and send it to Gringotts for safe keeping. I'll need to meet up with Voldemort on Wednesday or Thursday. Thursday would be best so I can tell him about my plan and get him to leave. It would be better to go over a few things during Christmas break if he has left like in my plan.

I nodded to myself and I started on my homework. I looked over to the door when it opened and the others appeared. I put down my quill and waved them over to come start on their homework.

"Let's get this homework out of the way so we can call do some practicing for classes." I said. The others called out and nodded in agreement. We all started on our homework.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – September 3** **rd** **– Room of Requirements – 1991 – 4:18 PM**

"Now that that's done, let's practice a few spells. I've got a list of spells we need to check we have down. We have learned these in class these past two days so it's to make sure we have it down so we can move up to the spells were going to do tomorrow. Luckily we don't have Potions tomorrow so we can practice mainly spells and hopefully some Herbology and a few Defense spells, okay?" They all nodded as I brought out a small piece of parchment. "Which subject should we cover first, Charms, Transfiguration or Defense? We are mostly learning creatures in Defense with few spells so I would say to keep that until after Charms and Transfiguration." I said as the others all thought on it before I spoke again. "We _are_ a study group of sorts so we can have a vote. Charms?" I called as Tracey, Michael, Draco and Daphne's hands went up. I nodded.

Four for Charms.

"Transfiguration?" Blaise and Terry put their hands up.

Two for Transfiguration.

"Defense?" Pansy shot her hand up in the air.

One for Defense.

I turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't you two want to put a vote for one of the subjects?" I asked as the two looked shocked for a moment before Crabbe replied first.

"Charms." Crabbe said as I nodded.

Make that five for charms.

"Transfiguration." Goyle said as I nodded again.

Four for Transfiguration.

"Charms seems to be the winner." Draco, Michael, Tracey and Daphne smirked as I looked down at the piece of parchment. "Well we have learned Wingardium Leviosa on Monday and continued learning it yesterday and today. It seems that we practice one spell per week, maybe two depending on how fast the students can complete the spell. That means next week we'll be learning the next spell; Alohomora the unlocking charm. And the week after we'll be learning the locking charm; Colloportus." The others nodded. "I say we make sure we have Wingardium Leviosa down and move onto the other subjects before practicing the new spells for tomorrow. Agreed?" I asked as the others called out agreed. I nodded my head as I continued. "I have already done Wingardium Leviosa, step forward if you have accomplished doing the spell as well." I said as everyone stepped forward but Pansy. I inwardly snickered at her red face. "Can you practice on your own or do you need someone to help you with the spell?" I asked as Pansy went even redder as she glared at me slightly before turning to Draco with wide hazel eyes.

"Draco~" Pansy whined as Draco looked at her with a forced small smile that could very easily be noticed by anyone that wasn't Pansy. "Will you help me practice the spell? It would go faster if you were there to help me with the small details." Pansy said as she fluttered her eyelashes as I rolled my eyes with the others. Draco looked at me for help as I quickly covered for him.

"I'm sorry Pansy but… you see, Draco promised to teach me more about Pure-Blood society. I told him he didn't have to but, he said as my first Wizard friend it was his duty to teach me these things." I said as I gave her a fake apologetic look.

She is such a whiny bitch.

Pansy scowled at me before giving Draco an attempt at the puppy dog eyes. Draco gave me a happy smile before turning to Pansy.

"Sorry Pansy but, if I'm not done by the time Harry's done, then he might not be able to learn about Pure-Blood society and what we should and shouldn't do. You wouldn't want our friend to be left clueless about our world, would you?" Draco asked as Pansy gave Draco a nod with a pout before giving me a scowl

"Remember to practice the spell until the dummy turns green before practicing the spell on some matchsticks." I called out to her before she stomped off to a Dummy and practicing the spell as I turned back to the group that was left over. Draco gave me a grateful smiled as he relaxed.

"We have been learning Par acus in Transfiguration so far. Step forward if you have accomplished this spell." Everyone stepped forward but Blaise who looked a little put out. I gave a small smile at Blaise. "Do you need any help Blaise? Just ask if you do, I helped these guys." Blaise looked unsure before shaking his head before heading off towards the dummy to do what Pansy was doing with a different spell. I turned back to the others before speaking. "The Defense spell we will be learning is called Flipendo; the knock-back jinx. It knocks back you're opponent. This spell is what we will be learning next week. I've gathered that this week we'll be learning creatures, next week this spell and the week after we'll be learning another creature before another spell. We will practice this spell for ten minutes before reading some Herbology and the creature were looking at in Defense before testing each other on it for the first plant we'll be leaning about tomorrow. After that, we'll continue practicing the Knock-back Jinx. Agreed?" I called as the others agreed. I nodded and got right to it.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – September 3** **rd** **– Room of Requirements – 1991 – 4:55 PM**

I glanced at the clock before freezing, I quickly turned to the others.

"Everyone stop!" I called out as everyone stopped what they were doing. "We have five minutes put all our belongings away before going to the Great Hall. If we hurry, we can have things in our houses and only be five minutes late, go!" I called as we all gathered our things and bolted from the Room of Requirements and too our different Common Rooms. I sighed softly, at least this afternoon was successful.

Pansy had managed to complete every spell we are learning this week and just finished studying for Herbology.

Blaise had as well while also using the remainder of his time studying Herbology and practicing the Knock-back Jinx. Blaise had managed to get the spell to hit the dummy, it was a great start.

The others were getting good with practicing the Knock-back Jinx, Terry, Michael, Tracey, Daphne and Draco had managed to get the dummy to go green before they started practicing on each other.

I was practicing the unlocking charm, locking charm and the incendio charm. I had those ones down as I already done them in my past life, it was easier to do them now that I remember doing them and know how to do them.

Now, I just have to wait for Christmas break to get the Philosopher stone. I will have to be quick as I leave that morning for Petunia and Vernon's House, I'll need to have everything packed and ready.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – September 4** **th** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 8:45 AM**

I happily walked into History and noticed Hermione looking at me with fake curiosity and Ron glaring at me with a sneer. I sat next to Tracey at the back of the room with Michael and Terry sitting at the only desk next to us as me and Tracey were at the desk closest to the wall. I sighed when Ron started walking towards me with a smirk.

This was going to be either annoying, exhausting or amusing. I'm hoping for amusing.

"Hey, Potter!" I looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow as Ron stalked to stand in front of my desk.

"Can I help you?" I said as Ron sneered at me again.

"No. But I can help you." I snickered at him before giving him a smirk.

"And _what_ can you help me with _Weasley_." Ron growled before placing his hands on the front of my desk as the Ravenclaw's watched with curiosity and the Gryffindor's, minus Neville and a few Muggle-born students, with smirks, glares and curiosity of their own.

"I'm giving you an offer; Drop the friends you have and ask for a re-sorting to get to the House you're supposed to be in, be my best friend and hate the Slytherin's." I scoffed and gave Ron a sickly sweet smile as I decided to… show him a glimpse of what I would reveal after my talk with the Headmaster after Defence this afternoon.

"I have something to say to you Weasley." I said as I got up and all eyes focused in on me. " _Why_ would I leave my own House and friends for some… shithead of a person that just wants my money?" Everyone gasped. Ron paled slightly as I smirked. "Yes. I know all about a certain someone paying you with _my_ money to go to this school and be my friend. I know all you're little plans. The Marriage arrangement, the payments, the plan to make me hate Slytherin's and yes, I also know Miss Hermione Granger is in on it too. I don't even know how you got her in on it but you do." I said as in then gave Ron a glare as Hermione paled from across the room at being found out. "I cancelled the Marriage arrangement between me and a Ginevra Weasley. I also have all the money that you have taken being brought back to my vault… with interest." I said as Ron and Hermione paled even more. "If that's all, please move away from my desk. Class is about to start." Binns floated in just as I finished speaking.

"Is there a problem here Gentlemen?" I smiled at the Ghost and shook my head as Ron made his way back to his seat next to Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville.

I sighed as Tracey nudged me slightly as I took out my History book, parchment, quill and ink. I looked over to her and raised an eyebrow. Tracey raised one back and mouthed the word 'Money' and smirked and replied 'Later' back as I turned to Binns who was introducing himself and what they would be learning.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – September 4** **th** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 11:00 AM**

I sighed in relief and gave a yawn as I finished taking notes of everything important that Binns had said in the first lesson.

"You may go to lunch." I yawned again as I picked up all my stuff and headed out of the History class on the second corridor. I turned to Tracey, Michael and Terry with a small smile.

"I'll tell you after my meeting with Dumbledore tonight. It will most likely go around the school and Draco will want to know so I'll tell you all in the Library tonight." I went down the stairs as Tracey, Michael and Terry followed me. I headed towards Ravenclaw tower to put our things away for lunch.

This was going to be a long day but at least I had bed to look forward to tonight.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Thursday - September 5** **th** **– Hogwarts – 1991 – 3:45 PM**

I exited the classroom beside Draco and let out a squeak when two pair of arms picked me up. I looked up to see Fred and George smiling at me, I smiled as well. Draco and the others stared at me and the Twins in confusion. Well, Draco was staring at me and glaring at the Twins every few seconds. I shrugged it off as I got out of the Twins grips and turned to face them.

"Hey Fred! Hey George! I said as I looked at each one as I said their name. The Twins smirked at me and patted my head softly, I swatted at the attacking hands and watched as the Twins avoid my defending hands.

"Nothing much…" Fred began as he pulled me into a hug, I patted his arms.

"Harry. We were…" George pulled me in for a hug as I then patted his arms.

"Wondering if you…" Fred said as he tugged me from Fred's arms and made me turn to face them completely.

"Would mind…" George continued as they both gave me bright smiles. I smiled in return.

"Hanging out with us!" I smiled as they both finished the sentence together. I nodded my head as I then gave a smile to the others.

"I'm going to take Fred and George to the room, okay." I said as I nodded to them, Draco had his eyes narrowed and looked at the Twins wearily before replying as the others nodded their heads.

"You won't mind if I come with you, right Harry?" Draco asked as I nodded in agreement. I looked at the Twins and noticed their eyes twitch in what seemed to be annoyance.

That's normal right? The Twins are Weasley's and Draco is a Malfoy so they're both like… mortal Enemy's? It's normal for them to not like each other. They just have to get to know each other first, that way the four of us can be friends!

"You don't mind do you? I mean, it would be great if my first friend my age and you two got along, it would really make me happy." I said as I gave them a smile. The three of them looked at each other blankly for a minute before nodding their head in defeat. I gave a large smile as I hugged Draco and then the Twins in excitement. "That's great! I can't wait for you three to get along. I know that your parents might get angry at you for being friends with each other but I'm really happy you're at least going to try make an effort." I said as the three nodded their heads silently with a… blush?

Maybe their embarrassed on what their parents might say if they find out?

"Y-yeah. Let's just go." Draco said as he started walking to the stairs to get to the seventh floor. I followed Draco as I had the Twins follow me.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Thursday - September 5** **th** **– Room of Requirements – 1991 – 4:00 PM**

I smiled as I walked back and forth in front of the secret entrance of the Room of Requirements. Fred and George looked confused as I then stopped right in the middle of the secret passageway and faced Fred, George and Draco. Draco watched me with an amused smirk as he watched the Twins expressions.

"This," I said in a dramatic voice as I spread my arms out beside me as a large pair of doors appeared behind me. "Is a room that the Marauders had used in their time?" George and Fred's mouth's dropped in shock as Draco raised an eyebrow in question. I smiled at him before turning back to the Twins. "This room is now going to be used by a study group that you are free to join if you want and will be the Marauders headquarters." Fred and George looked like Christmas had come. "Come in and we will talk more inside." I opened the door as the other three rushed in behind me for two different reasons. The Twins to see the room their idol's had once used and Draco, well, I don't really know the reason behind why he rushed in so eagerly.

Fred and George looked around the room as I shut the door. Draco watched the Twins with a slight glare, I sighed softly as I made my way over to Draco and nudged him. Draco looked at me with a blank and slightly confused stare.

"Why are you glaring at them?" I asked softly as I glanced at the Twins. Draco huffed softly as he replied with a slight scowl on his face.

"I just… The Weasley in our year was so rude to you and you said some of the other Weasley's were stealing from you. You don't know if these two are in on it and are just pretending to be you're friend." I sighed softly as Draco looked at me with slight concern and worry in his eyes, he kept the rest of his face blank. I gave a small relieved smile.

"The Goblins told me who exactly had received money from Dumbledore from my account. Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny. All the other Weasley's like the Twins haven't any knowledge about the money or what their family is doing." Draco gave a soft nod before looking back to the Twins who were walking over to us. "I will tell them when I think their ready." I told Draco who then nodded again as the Twins stepped in front of me and Draco.

"So little Harikens…" George began.

"And his friends…" Fred continued as me and Draco watched them as the Twins smiled amusingly at us.

"Use this place to practice!" the Twins finished together as me and Draco nodded our heads.

"Yes. The room changes into what you need if you think it three times in front of the entrance as you walk back and forth like I did. Now, why don't we have some fun before we all have to go to dinner in an hour or two?" I said as we all took out our wands and the fun began…

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday - September 17** **th** **– Third Corridor – 1991 – 12:03 AM**

I smirked as I entered the room that contained 'Fluffy'. The three headed dog turned to me as I started singing a song from a Disney movie I had watched.

"Flower… gleam and glow." I sang as the dogs sat back down. I moved closer. "Let your power shine…" I moved Fluffy's paw off the entrance. "Make the clock reverse… bring back what once was mine." I opened the latch and winced at the slight creek it made. "Heal what has been hurt… change the fates design." Fluffy closed their eyes as I got ready to jump down the entrance. "Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." I jumped down and glanced up before relaxing. I only use the Incendio Charm if need be.

I felt myself sink until I fell to the floor underneath the Devil's Snare. I sighed as I got up and entered the room with all the keys. I searched for the key before pointing at it with a small smirk.

"Accio Key!" I called as the key came sailing towards me. I quickly opened and shut the door as the other keys charged at me. I bolted out of the room and shut the door as the keys slammed and embedded themselves into the wooden door.

At least it didn't happen like before, right?

I smirked as I stood behind the chess pieces and remembered exactly each move Ron made the first time and did exactly that before continuing on without even a scratch. I walked to the next door but stopped as I remembered what was behind that door, the Troll that had been knocked out.

Should I do what did in first year in my first life or try get past it before it gets near me?

I slowly opened the door and peaked in. The Troll was sleeping in the corner of the room. I slowly entered the room and tiptoed my way to the other side but froze when I heard a growl. I turned to see the Troll getting up with a glare as he started making his way towards me with his club raising to rest on its shoulder. I gulped loudly.

"This wasn't what I had planned." I said as I bolted to the door and pointed my wand at it as the Troll got closer, it was half way across the room now with those long legs. "Alohomora!" I cried out as the Troll got within striking range. I bolted through the door and shut it just as the Troll lifted its club, I stumbled back as a wall of fire appeared in front of me. When a loud thud could be hear from the other side of the door and nothing happened, I sighed in relief. "I thought I would have to fight that thing." I whispered softly.

I continued walking forward when a line of fire came to life in front of me. I grabbed the middle one and downed it before walking through the fire. I walked up to the mirror and smiled sadly as I saw what I desired most. I looked into my parents, Sirius, Remus and… little Teddy's eyes. I would need to make sure that Teddy is born, my little Godson. I looked at my reflection sadly.

"You already know what I need to do with what you are protecting. So please… just hand it over." I whispered as my reflection waited a moment before nodding its head. I watched it reach into my pocket and pull out the philosopher stone before dropping it back in. I nodded my head softly. "Thank you." I said before walking out of the room and stopped at the door that had the Troll behind it and sighed softly. "I guess I will have to fight it." I whispered. I stopped and smirked. "Inless…" I quickly opened the door and ran underneath the Trolls legs and pointed at the club as Ron had done in first year. "Wingardium Leviosa!" I cried out and kept slowly backing away as the Troll looked at his club in confusion as to why it was floating. I made the club go up and wack the Troll on the head before allowing it to drop on the collapsing Troll.

I quickly ran to the door and yanked it open where I then proceeded to make my way around the chess board. I ran past the embedded keys before using the 'Incendio' charm to light the Devils Snare on fire to get out.

I patted Fluffy's nose before quickly rushing out before Fluffy could bight my head off. I sighed softly and snuck through one of the secret entrances into Ravenclaw Tower that I had memorized for this night. I relaxed in bed and sighed in relief. I placed the stone underneath my pillow and got comfortable before closing my eyes for sleep.

Now that this is done I give this to the Goblins when I go to them this Christmas Break with Professor Snape I can send it to them in the morning. I'll make my decision tomorrow but I need to rest and get up early to talk to Professor Snape about what day he is coming. Maybe we could go on Christmas Morning and spend the day there and the day after or before I can spend it with Aunt Petunia.

Sounds like a plan.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	11. Draco the Protector!

**Monday – 18** **th** **December – Ravenclaw Tower – 8:31 am**

I smirked as I opened my eyes and wrapped my hand around the stone. I slowly got up and placed the stone in my pajama pocket and then opened the curtains around my bed. My eyes widened when I caught on to what time it was.

The train would leave at 11 AM! I only have three hours to check everything before going onto the train.

"Good morning Harry!" I looked and saw Terry smiling at me with a large smile as I then smiled back. Michael then came out of the bathroom fully clothed and dampish hair. Michael then smirked softly when he caught sight of me sleepily making my way out of bed.

"You know, I've never seen you up _so_ late in the day before Harry. Usually you're up before Terry and me." I smiled at Michael as well as I gathered my robes.

"I was up doing… stuff." I said as Terry and Michael stared at me with confusion. Terry spoke first as I picked up my robes and undergarments for when I get out of the shower.

"Were you seeing a girl?" I blushed bright red in embarrassment. The only girl I had every had interest in dating was Ginny and that is definitely not happening in this life.

"N-no!" I said as turned to face them. Both Terry and Michael had smirks on their faces as they came closer to me and cornered me between them and my bed.

"Then was it a… guy?" I blushed even more as Terry and Michael leaned in closer. I leaned back as far as I could without falling over and giving them more of an advantage.

"No! I was… sneaking around." I said as both Terry and Michael pouted. I rolled my eyes and tried to get past them to the bathroom when they blocked me again. I frowned at them as they stared at me with blank stares.

"Where were you sneaking around?" Michael asked as I gave them an innocent look. Terry and Michael merely raised an eyebrow at me before looking at each other. They looking back at me again with twin smirks. I sighed in defeat.

"I was snooping around the Third Corridor." I said and quickly pushed past them in their shock and bolted into the bathroom. I locked the door and placed my clothes on the cloths rack. I grabbed the stone from my pajama pocket and placed it on my clean pile of clothes.

I'm so glad each room has their own bathroom and a lock. It would be impossible to hide the stone with the other boys peaking at my things every few minutes.

I had noticed then other Ravenclaw boys watching me and trying to take peaks at my things whenever I wasn't looking in class. It got quite annoying after a while. Heck, it was annoying when they first started it! The girls do it too. They go between watching me, looking at the things I do and glaring at any girl that comes into contact with myself. It was even more annoying and rude then the boys!

I quickly started getting unchanged as I shook myself out of my thoughts and turned on the shower with a smile.

Going to Ravenclaw was the right decision. After all, I wouldn't have the friends I have now if I wasn't in this house.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 18** **th** **December – Ravenclaw Tower – 8:48 am**

I walked out of the bathroom with a sigh of relief. The shower had relaxed my tense muscles from last night.

I had the Philosophers stone in my robe pocket; it is a small pocket inside my robe for small objects like remembrance balls and scrolls of parchment.

I should talk to Severus after I either sneak past Terry and Michael or say something surprising and get past them. I nodded at the plan and took three steps into the room after I shut the door, I was then surrounded by not only Terry and Michael but Tracey as well.

"The boys have told me that you went on a little… adventure last night and didn't bring us with you. What did you do?" Tracey said as she stood in front of me and towered over my slightly smaller form.

I inwardly cried at the fact I was literally the shortest person in our year. Sure, I'll be taller than most of next year's first years but I will practically be shorter than a few first years.

"I was doing… things that I can't tell you until you learn Occlumency." Tracey, Terry and Michael's eyes widened as I quickly pushed past them and stood at the door to Terry's, Michael's and my dorm room. "Now. I apologize but I must be off to see Professor Snape on personal business. Good day." I said and bolted from the Ravenclaw dorms and out of the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. I sighed in relief before walking towards the dungeon which would take ten minutes as I'm not rushing and taking a slow walk.

"Harry!" I look over to see Hermione walking over to me with a large grin. Her frizzy, curly brown hair bouncing as she happily made her way over to me.

Fuck.

"Hello." I said as I gave a small smile. Hermione then put her hand out with a large smile.

"We met for a moment on the train and I didn't really get a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger." I nodded and shook her hand before turning away from her.

"I'm terribly sorry but I can't talk at the moment. I have to talk to one of the Professors about personal matters." I spoke quickly and walked away. There was a silence before I heard her feet start running after me.

"I-I can walk you there if you want?" Hermione gave me a hopeful expression as she walked beside me down the hallways.

She was persistent. Maybe I could give her a test.

"You can't." Hermione opened her mouth when I stopped walking and turned to her fully with my hand raised in a stopping motion. I gave Hermione a small glare as I continued speaking. "You can't because I can't trust you. I know you were being paid to become friends with me. Same with Ronald Weasley." Hermione looked away with shame before tears started coming to her eyes.

Luckily there is no one in the hallways to see this.

"I-I." Hermione started before stopping. She sniffled before speaking again. "I didn't want to but…" Hermione sniffled as she held back a sob. I raised my eyebrow at this.

What could have possibly happened to make her do this?

"P-Professor Dumbledore told me that he would pay for all my years at Hogwarts, get me all the books I would ever need or want and give me a Time turner to use in Third year." I rolled my eyes slightly.

She gave into bribery.

"He said it would be unfortunate if something happened to my parents." I froze at this as Hermione let out a sob.

 **What?**

"Are… are you telling me the truth?" I asked. Hermione looked me in the eyes with tears and nodded her head again. "I think I can help you." Hermione's eyes widened. She then dropped to her knees as she looked up at me with wide hopeful eyes.

"Y-you can?" I nodded my head and helped Hermione up before looking around. All there was, was an empty hallway of no portraits or people. All there are, are curtains that covered the windows.

"I can have your parents put in the Potter Manor. They will be looked after and watched by the House elf's and portraits. Do you accept?" I asked. Hermione nodded her head as quick as she could in agreement. Hermione then rushed over and hugged me in gratitude.

"Come meet me at the Train Station when we get off at the Muggle side. We can talk more then." I said. I quickly walked away and pretended to keep walking and hid behind the corner. There was a few sniffles before a snicker could be heard from a red haired ass.

"He fell for it! Now we can get all that money back and confirm with Dumbledore that Potter has access to Potter Manor." Ron said walking out of a hiding place behind one of the curtain that was near the wall in front of the window.

I really should have listen to Moody more. Constant vigilance!

"Yeah! I can't believe he believed he thought I actually was forced to do this!" I felt my heart break slightly. I… I actually thought Hermione was forced into this. She had healed me slightly from the unforgivable act that the Weasley's and herself had done to me. "I can't thank Dumbledore enough for tracking down my family after monitoring muggle family's for magic. It's all thanks to him that I now can get paid in money and books to be a fake friend to someone who will help me along my career with his status!" I growled quietly in anger. They walked down a different hallway, their laughter getting distant until it was just myself here.

I felt something slide down my face that hadn't happened since meeting my parents and the betrayal of the traitors. I whipped away the tears as I slowly made my way down hallways that had no portraits to get to the Room of Requirements.

I had let my emotions get in the way of my true goal. I had let in a backstabber who proceeded to do just what she was called. She backstabbed me… and unknowingly aimed for the heart.

Before I knew it, I entered the Room of Requirements and found myself in an empty room of nothing. I walked to a corner and sat myself down as I finally released what I had bolted up inside my heart for the last 12-, no, all my last and current life.

I cried…

I cried for what felt like hours but was only mere minutes…

I whipped away my tears as I thought about what happened.

Dumbledore had got them to try trick me into letting Hermione into my life and share all my secrets with her. Well. It's not going to turn out how he planned as he has already failed.

I smirked inwardly.

If this is how they want to play, using tricks and lies. I will just have to up my game. Maybe it's time to tell Fred and George about what their family is doing. Maybe Mr. and Mrs. Granger should be told what their daughter had done and… maybe the Marauders should do their first prank when we get back from the Christmas Holidays.

I silently walked out of the Room of Requirements and headed towards the dungeons. I walked down countless steps as I came closer and closer to the ground level of the castle.

How did I get up all those steps so fast without noticing?

I finally reached the ground level before I proceeded to make my way to the dungeons. I was half way their when a voice called out.

"Hey!" I turned to see Ron Weasley walking towards me with Dean and Seamus behind him with confused expressions on their faces as they followed Ron.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking as I kept an eye on him as I glanced at him every few seconds in case he would do a sneak attack on me. I then noticed Draco up ahead talking with Pansy. I waved to Draco as I then glanced to Ron again. Draco seemed to notice my ire as he walked right up to me and started talking to me as Crabbe and Goyle went on both sides of us.

Pansy scowled as she was left without even a goodbye. I felt a feeling of smugness as she glared at me with anger and jealousy.

Why do I feel like this? I'll have to ask Mother and Father when I see them.

"HEY!" I ignored Ron's shout as I continued walking with Draco. I turned to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I really don't want to talk to Weasley at the moment." Draco nodded his head as he watched me with narrowed eyes. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Is something wrong?" Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me into a nearby unused classroom.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Guard the door." Draco then proceeded to shut the door and turned to me with a worried look on his face. Draco reached up and creased my cheek. I froze as I realized…

I had light tear tracks that had dried on my cheeks.

I quickly pulled out of his reach as I whipped my eyes. Draco waited for me to finish as he stood in front of me. Draco's hair covering his eyes. I blinked at him and gave him a weary smile.

"I… I just had a nightmare this morning and it came up just a few minutes ago. It got me pretty upset." Draco stayed silent as I started become slightly insecure at his silence.

Hopefully Draco will believe that lie.

"Who?" I snapped my head up and opened my mouth to question Draco. "Who made you cry?!" Draco snapped his head up and glared at me. I froze slightly before quickly putting on a fake smile.

"N-no one made me cry. I just had a nightmare that really got t-." I was cut off by Draco wrapped his arms around me and burring my head into his neck. Draco then proceeded to stroke my hair in a calming manner.

"I will ask again. Who made you cry?" Draco whispered. I tensed before sighing softly and resting my head where it was.

"Hermione Granger. I can't tell you why." Draco growled softly, pulling me even closer to himself.

"Why not! I'm your friend. Even if it hasn't been for long. I feel I can trust you. More than..." Draco paused before continuing. "More than my own father. I don't know why, but I just do." Draco pulled me even tighter to him. I sighed again.

It was starting to get hard to breath.

"It's just been around five or six months but… I feel protective of you. I want to keep you safe." My eyes widened as I blushed slightly ion embarrassment. "You can tell me anything. I will keep you're secret safe until you want me to tell someone." Draco then pulled away. I stared into Draco's eye, slowly nodding my head.

"I can't tell you." Draco looked down. "Not until you can protect your mind from Legilimency." Draco looked up surprised before looking confused and opened his mouth to question when I cut him off. "I will tell you everything. Everything if you can protect your mind." I gave Draco a small smile before walking past Draco and put my hand on the handle. I stopped and turned to Draco. Draco stopped behind me and gave me a curious face. "Just so you know…" Draco blinked and waited for me to continue. "I trust you the most out of all our friends as well. If you ever need me or anything, just ask." I said before I exited the unused classroom and noticed Ron, Seamus and Dean weren't around. I started walking towards the potions room. I heard three pairs of footsteps rush walking after me. I turned to see Draco with Crabbe and Goyle following, walking at a fast pace.

"Harry!" Draco called out. He started walking at my pace once he was next to me. Crabbe and Goyle now standing beside myself and the other side of Draco again. "Why don't I walk you to Professor Snape's office? Just in case Weasley pops up while you're making you're way there." I nodded my head in agreement and I started walking again with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"DRACO!" Draco and I turned to see Pansy storming her way up to us in noticeable anger. Draco merely raised an eyebrow when Pansy stood in front of us. She scowled at us in rage. "Draco! You just let our conversation and didn't even apologize!" Pansy cried out in outrage. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't really a conversation." Pansy gasped. I raised an eyebrow this time at Draco. A crowd started forming around us. They watched the three of us while Pansy started making a scene.

This was bad.

"How was it not a conversation?!" Pansy questioned. Her eyes narrowed even more than it already was. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"You were asking to be my girlfriend." I felt something at that. "For twenty-fifth time since school started." There was snickering in the crowd. Pansy's face went red in embarrassment. "And let's not count all the times before Hogwarts that you have asked me out. I lost track after one-hundred and five." Laughter could be heard in the crowd. Pansy started forming tears in her eyes as her lips trembled to hold in a sob. She stared at Draco with a betrayed look as she sniffled softly.

I felt slightly bad for her…

Before she glared at me.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Pansy pointed at me while tears fell down her face. I froze as everyone looked at me. "IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT DRACO DOESN'T PAY AS MUCH ATTENTION TO ME AS HE DID BEFORE!" I raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Draco. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER YOU UNGLY LITTLE ASSHOLE!" Pansy then took off running. Everyone looked at me, waiting for a reaction. Draco quickly grabbed my arm and walked away with Crabbe and Goyle following us.

"That was a bit…" I paused for a second. Draco turned to me. "Dramatic." I finished. Draco smirked and released my arm and walked calmly next to me.

"That wasn't even the worst one she has had." I raised an eyebrow at that. Draco chuckled. "I would say that would rank as number five." My eyebrows raised in surprise. "Number three at least." I sighed softly when the potion room came into view. I tuned to Draco at the door.

"I'll see you on the train?" Draco smiled and nodded his head before leaving. I knocked before opening the door.

Severus was making a potion in a cauldron. It was a light shade of blue as he added in some frog legs. Severus put up a hand in a waiting motion before stirring a bit longer. Severus then pulled out the stirrer and placed it on the bench next to him before turning to me.

"What is it you want, Mister Potter? As you can see, I am quite busy." Severus asked glaring at me. I smiled at back at the glare. Severus looked a bit taken back by it before he resumed his 'death glare'.

"I just wanted to confirm that you are coming over to see my parent's portrait." Severus seemed to freeze before remaining emotionless. Severus nodded his head.

"That will be… adequate." Severus said. He turned away from me and turned most of his attention to the cauldron in front of him.

"Great! Is Christmas day good for you?" Severus glanced at me before nodding his head. I smiled softly. "Even better. Just go to the bank and ask the goblin Griphook for me. He will escort you to where I am, which will be with my parents." I said. Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"I will be there by ten am." Severus said. I nodded my head and turned away I stopped and turning back to him.

"By the way." Severus watched me with curious eyes. "Can you not tell Professor Dumbledore about this? He has been asking me weird questions about my vaults and personal life and such." Severus raised an eyebrow before nodding his head in agreement.

"I will refrain from telling Dumbledore this information but I can't distinguish why Dumbledore would want to know such information?" I smiled at Severus mysteriously.

"I'll tell you about it when you see my parents. It's probably better you hear it from them anyway." Severus raised his eyebrow again before nodding his head.

"Good day Mister Potter." Severus replied before resuming his brewing. I quickly left and took a peak at the time before I left.

9:50 AM

I basically have forty minutes to do what I want before going on carriages to make it to the train.

I looked around when I exited the potions room and headed towards the dungeons. I looked around at all the students that past me. Some didn't notice me, some giggled when they passed me and, some pointed and stared at me.

"M-M-Mister P-Potter!" I look over to see Professor Quirel coming towards me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I-I need to speak w-with y-y-you for a m-m-moment." I nodded softly and replied with a small smile.

"Of course Professor Quirel." I followed Professor Quirel. We made our way to the Defense room. When the door shut, Professor Quirel started taking off his turban. I sighed softly as the face of Voldemort faced me with a glare.

 _"_ _Tell me the other three things like you said or the deal is off!"_ I nodded softly and sat in one of the many chairs and desks for students.

"The people in the order are Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Voldemort nodded his head. "All the others are dead. Except Alice and Frank Longbottom, obviously." I sighed. Voldemort nodded again.

 _"_ _And the other two bits of information?!"_ I nodded my head, stretching my arms as I did so.

"You can get your body back with a potion. It looks really snake like when I saw it but you could probably get to your old self again if you found a potion for after you have a body." Voldemort seemed to lean forward when he heard this. "From what I remember; a bone from the father, flesh from the servant – willingly given and, blood from the enemy – forcefully taken." Voldemort nodded his head. "If you can find the potion for those things and be put in there, you'll have a body in no time." I stood up and walked towards Voldemort and stopped five steps away from him. "And the spy…" Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "The spy is Severus Snape." Voldemort's eyes narrowed in anger when he heard this. I put a hand up in a stopping motion. "It's not exactly his fault." Voldemort looked at me with confusion, anger and annoyance. "He made a wizard oath to protect me until he dies. So basically, it was either join you or die as you kill me or join Dumbledore and unknowingly kill me when we meet in my seventh year." I said. Voldemort slowly nodded his head and allowed me to continue. "Besides. You said you wouldn't harm him." Voldemort growled softly but nodded his head.

 _"_ _I see."_ Voldemort hissed and paused for a second. _"With this information I will leave Hogwarts now and proceed to find this potion."_ I nodded and stopped him when he went to have Quirel put up his turban.

"I will be putting the Philosopher Stone in a safe place." Voldemort's eyes widened slightly before nodding his head in agreement. He had an annoyed look on his face but agreed anyway.

He was being… more accepting then I thought he would be.

"Please leave Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Tonks, Remus, Sirius and the Weasley's alone from the Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort nodded his head in agreement.

" _That is acceptable. I may be a Dark Lord but I keep my word. It was in the deal I wouldn't hurt specific people you have mentioned._ " I smiled brightly at him. Voldemort just growled and glared at me with annoyance. Voldemort scowled but nodded before he got Quirel to start putting on the turban.

"Make sure not to tell anyone about me being on your side. It will be hard to get around without Severus already knowing by… rumors from within you're Death Eaters." Professor Quirel nodded his head for Voldemort before exiting the classroom. I followed Quirel out and walked away.

It had been just a five to ten minute talk, so I still had time to get to the carriages and get to the train with a whole lot of time to spare. While I'm making my way to Ravenclaw Tower, it would be good if I thought on how to tell Fred and George about what was happening. I mean, they will find out when their Dad comes to pick them up because Gringotts has already gotten them separated.

That leads me onto another matter.

Why is Ron and Hermione continuing with the acting of doing nothing wrong? Heck! Why is Dumbledore aching like he has no idea what is going on? Was that what he wanted to talk to me about that afternoon? I have so many questions that are left unanswered? Though… I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't tried to call me to his office or place a potion or spell on me. What is he planning?

"Hey, Potter!" I looked behind me to see Ron, Seamus and Dean jogging to catch up with me.

Why did this have to happen right now?

I stopped walking and turned to face them. I gave Ron a cold look before smiling at the two other Gryffindor's kindly.

"Can I help you two?" I said specifically to Seamus and Dean. Ron looked livid when he was ignored. Seamus and Dean looked surprised when they got the attention instead of Ron.

"Oh! Um. Well." Dean began before Seamus took over for him and spoke up with an unsure smile on his face. Ron just glared at me and the other two with anger.

"We were wondering if you would consider changing houses to be in Gryffindor. It just…" I smiled at the two and shook my head. They deflated slightly. Ron opened his mouth to yell at me when I cut him off before he could even speak.

"I know my parents were in that house and they had a good time there. I also know Gryffindor was expecting me to be placed in Gryffindor _because_ my parents were in there." The three looked at me with curiosity. Ron continued glaring at me but still listened with curiosity. "I just want to be my own person. If I went to Gryffindor, I would just be seem as James and Lily's son or Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I want to be seen as just Harry and make my own achievements." I continued as Seamus and Dean nodded in understanding. Ron growled in frustration and anger.

"But you don't need to make new achievements!" The three of us looked at Ron in shock. Dean and Seamus looked both shocked at Ron's outburst and a little annoyed at him interrupting our conversation. I just looked annoyed at Ron. "You defeated You-Know-Who at six months old! How is that not a good enough achievement for you?" I rolled my eyes at this and sighed softly before speaking as Seamus and Dean turned to stare at me.

"Honestly. I don't remember a thing from that night. Do you know why?" Ron glared at me but slowly shook his head. Seamus and Dean watched me with curiosity. "BECAUSE I WAS A BABY!" The three jumped slightly when I yelled at Ron. I glared at Ron as I started to rant at him. "Have you ever heard of a baby having _so_ much magic that they can rebound the killing curse?!" Ron gasped softly at the sound of the killing curse as the other two's eyes widened in surprise. "If anything, my mother or father had something to do with it! I'm willing to bet my mother made a charm or something to protect me! She was good at that sort of thing!" Ron's eyes dilated when I growled and folded my arms. "You should be praising her more than anything." I then turned to Seamus and Dean and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll be leaving. I have to get to the carriages to leave Hogwarts soon." I smiled and turned to leave when Ron called out to me.

"That reminds me." Ron had a smirk on his face as I turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. "Dumbledore wants to see you about that. He would prefer you stay in the castle for Christmas." I rolled my eyes before walking away. "Hey! Dumbledore wanted me to take you to him!" I rolled my eyes again and looked at Ron as Seamus and Dean walked away with sighs and annoyed looks directed at Ron.

"I'll make my own way there, thanks. I've been there before." I then proceeded to walk away. Ron followed me with a smirk on his face as I made my way to the Headmasters office.

Time to get Dumbledore to leave me alone until I get back from Christmas break.

"Lemon drops." I said as the statue then moved to reveal a set of stairs. I walked up as Ron followed me. I entered the room with Ron trailing behind me still.

Little bastard.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" I said. I sat in a chair while Ron stood near the door with that cocky, shit eating grin on his face.

"Yes. Harry, my boy…" Dumbledore watched me with caution. "You will be staying at the castle for the Christmas Holidays, my boy." I raised an eyebrow at this. Dumbledore continued. "You may not know it but… there are Death Eaters out there. Just waiting to get you! I need you to be safe and the safest place is here at Hogwarts." I inwardly rolled my eyes as I stood from my chair with a frown on my face.

"If this is what you called me up for, then I have a few questions." Dumbledore and Ron looked at me curiously. "One. Why is Ron in the room if you came to talk to _me_ about this?" Dumbledore and Ron looked dumbfounded.

"W-well. Mister Weasley is you're friend, is he not? I thought it would be good to have a friend in the room when you heard you will be staying here for Christmas." Dumbledore said. I frowned even more.

"One. Weasley and I aren't friends. We were never friends. We will never be friends. Ever." I said as I continued. Ron opened his mouth to argue. "Two. You can't keep me here. You can only have jurisdiction over me when it involves magical matters. My Muggle Guardian, my Aunt Petunia, has control over non magical matters. Aunt Petunia has told me she is expecting me home this Christmas. You have no power to keep me here without it being kidnaping of sorts." Dumbledore paled. Ron growled.

"Don't talk to the Headmaster like that! He was good enough to sign you up for a re-sorting." Ron raged as my eyes widened before I glared at Dumbledore who was smiling like he always did. The pale face gone when Ron spoke up.

"You did **what**!" I said while growling out the last part. Ron smirked widely and walked a bit further into the room with a bit of a swagger.

"That's right, Potter!" Ron said, standing next to Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore then stood and pulled out the Sorting Hat and walked towards me. I growled angrily and moved away from Dumbledore.

"You can't sign me up for a re-sorting! I read so in Hogwarts! You need either my signature or if it's a life or death situation for the student." Dumbledore just smiled. Ron got behind me and trapped me between him, the wall, a chair and an approaching Dumbledore with the Sorting Hat.

"He's right, Albus. I won't re-sort him without a reason or a signature." Dumbledore's smile turned into a scowl, he stood in front of me. I glared at him with all the hatred I felt since I found out everything he had done to me. Dumbledore looked taken back before continuing until he was in front of me.

"He is being tricked by Death Eaters. If he stays in Ravenclaw and continues hanging out with Death Eater children, he will go dark!" Dumbledore said, forcefully placed the Sorting Hat on my head. I went to take off the Sorting Hat when the Sorting Hat talked to me.

 _"_ _It's ok. I will continue with your plan to stay in Ravenclaw. You did not go into this re-sorting willingly."_ I relaxed slightly in relief. _"Are you sure you don't want to go into Slytherin?"_ The Sorting Hat asked. I smiled softly.

 _"_ _No. I like it where I am."_ I thought to the sorting hat. I heard Ron and Dumbledore's inpatient tapping as the Sorting Hat took its sweet time in re-sorting me.

 _"_ _Okay then… then you will continue doing well in_ Ravenclaw!" The Sorting Hat shouted. Dumbledore grouchily took the hat off my head. I glared at the Dumbledore and pushed past him and stood by the door.

"I will be returning at the end of Christmas break with the other students. I will be having a lawyer come in if you continue doing these sorts of things to try take money from me again! I hope you like paying me back all the money you have taken Headmaster." I then turned to Ron as Dumbledore paled to a shade of a piece of paper. "I hope you like you're seven years of school. After that, you have to start working to pay off whatever your mom couldn't. Which will be a lot." I said before storming my way out past any students that were out. I went straight to Ravenclaw tower and grabbed my trunk before walking down the steps past Tracey, Terry and Michael.

"Harry!" Tracey called out as she tried to get me to stop walking. I angrily ignored her. I still had what those two… BASTARDS had just done. I could feel the anger go over me in waves. I will be glad to just sit in a compartment for an hour or two with Cecil to… cool… off. I turned around and ran back into the room and found Cecil sitting on my bed dejectedly. I quickly grabbed him and had Cecil wrap around my wrist and left again as Michael tried to grab me but I dodged and growled. I continued walking.

"Just leave me alone! I'm not in the mood." I said. I stormed out of Ravenclaw tower and went straight to the carriages. I entered one and it went straight to the station were the train was. I entered the train and went to the end compartment. The exact same one I had come here in.

I shut the door and placed my trunk on a seat as I would either leave to go find my friends or stay here in embarrassment of acting the way I did. I sighed and placed my head in my hands in frustration.

I'm so angry but I feel so bad.

 _"_ _Master? What's wrong?"_ Cecil asked and squeezed my wrist comfortingly. I sighed. I leaned back and held up the wrist with Cecil on it near my face.

 _"_ _I'm angry."_ I said in parseltongue. Cecil slithered around my wrist comfortingly, hissing in reply.

 _"_ _Why are you angry?"_ I sighed at that. The thought of what Dumbledore and Ron tried to do made me so angry!

 _"_ _Dumbledore and Ron Weasley. They tried to re-sort me into another house. They would prefer Gryffindor. The red house that has little lion's on it."_ I explained as Cecil nodded his head in understanding. _"They are trying to control my life and steal my money."_ I said. Cecil nodded his head again in understanding.

 _"_ _Then you should tell this to your friends. They will help you."_ A slight blush of embarrassment came to my cheeks.

 _"_ _I… I can't."_ Cecil cocked his head to the side in confusion. _"I can't talk to them after I just blew them off when they were concerned about me!"_ I whispered. Cecil slithered closer to my face.

 _"_ _Then try make it right. You have three outcomes at them moment to this situation. Outcome one; go see them and work it out. They'll understand you were upset and needed to cool off. Outcome two; they will come to you and things' will turn out the same as outcome one. Outcome three; you guys don't talk until you go back to Hogwarts's. The conversation will be heated about you not talking to them."_ I was looking at Cecil with shock. He was usually such a quiet snake that took comfort in being around my wrist or hanging out with the female snake he had become… friends with. _"You will be forgiven immediately or you will not be forgiven for days, weeks or a month at most."_ I nodded my head in understanding.

It had just turned 10:30. The carriage ride here had taken fifteen minutes, plus the talk with Dumbledore and Cecil. I better get going if I want to find and apologize to my friends before the train takes off.

I stood up and reached for my trunk but a knock stopped me.

"Harry?"

Draco?

I inhaled softly and opened the door to see Draco standing there with a small frown on his face. I moved to the side and allowed Draco in and re-shut and, locked the door. I turned to Draco and smiled hesitantly. Draco ignored my smile and sat down in front of me and gestured me to sit down in the opposite side. I sat down next to my trunk and a silence overtook us. Draco just stared at me. I stared back for a bit before looking away.

"Tracey, Terry and Michael came to me and told me you were… upset." I glanced towards Draco before straightening up and faced Draco completely.

"I was just about to go apologize to them for blowing them off this morning." I said. Draco slowly nodded his head. I went to stand up when Draco stopped me by reaching out and grabbing my arm. I sat back down with a confused look. Draco relaxed into his seat.

"I left you at Severus's office and you were fine. Happy even." Draco paused for a second before continuing with the frown on his face becoming even larger. "What made you upset in the hour you had before coming onto the train?" I leaned back into my chair.

"After I talked to Severus, I met up with Professor Quirel. We talked for ten minutes before I left to go hang out with Tracey, Terry and Michael." Draco nodded his head as I took in a deep breath before exhaling loudly. "Ron, Seamus and Dean found me." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Seamus and Dean were fine. They didn't insult me or yell at me for not being in Gryffindor. They just asked if I would consider changing to Gryffindor as it was my parents' house. I said no and, well, Ron didn't seem to like that." Draco took in a breath before exhaling loudly as he clenched his fists.

Why was he angry?

"I ranted at Ron for a good minute before Seamus and Dean left. I was walking away when Ron told me Dumbledore wanted to see me." I paused. I looked away with a frown. "They tried to make me stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break." Draco leaned over and patted my hand softly in comfort. "Also made me get a re-sorting." Draco froze and looked at my Hogwarts uniform that still had the Ravenclaw Crest. I smiled at Draco and patted my crest. "Don't worry. The hat wanted me to stay in Ravenclaw." Draco nodded his head before getting up with me following suit.

"Then you have every right to be angry. It was wrong to blow off your friends but a simple apology and explanation should fix it." Draco said while we left the compartment and headed to where, I assume, the others are. We stopped walking only about ten compartments up and opened the compartment door to see seven very unhappy people. The cause of this unhappy compartment.

Pansy. Fucking. Parkinson.

Pansy sat there with a smug grin on her face while Tracey, Terry, Michael and Daphne sat on one side. Pansy, herself, was sitting on the other side with Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini around her. The three boys on Pansy's side looked very unhappy. They tried to move away from her as much as possible, it wasn't much help it seemed.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. He narrowed his eyes at Pansy. Pansy just smiled and made room for Draco to sit next to her.

"Oh, Draco darling!" Pansy gushed as everyone rolled their eyes at her tone of voice. "I've saved you a seat beside me!" Pansy then 'noticed' me beside Draco and gave a dramatic gasp. "Oh! You brought Harry with you! I'm afraid there is not enough room in the compartment for everyone." Pansy then smirked at me. "You'll just have to find another compartment." Pansy said while looking expectantly at Draco. I smirked as I came up with a plan to make Pansy embarrassed and not only get her out of both mine and Draco's, but everyone's hair.

"Okay then." I said as Pansy stared at me with confusion. I turned to Draco and smiled at him. "Would you like to come back to my compartment?" Draco smirked and nodded his head. Pansy's eyes widened. I turned to the others. "You're all invited to come as well. Though, one of you will have to stay." I continued. Pansy's eyes widened even further when she caught on what was happening. "I say Pansy. You wanted the compartment without me, well, you have just what you wanted." I then turned around and walked right back to my original compartment with not only Draco but everyone else but Pansy came along. I put my trunk away and sat by the window. Draco and the others following my example.

The seating arrangement was me with the window to my right and Draco to my left, then came Blaise and Crabbe who was sat closest to the door. Across from me sat Tracey with Daphne next to her, Terry, Michael and Goyle near the window. It was squished slightly but it was nice being next to all of them.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	12. Back to Privet Drive!

**Monday – 18** **th** **December – London Train Station – 5:00 pm**

I exited the train with my trunk in hand. I turned to the others and waved.

I had changed from my robe into a black shirt, green jumper and black tracksuit pants. It was snowing so I also had mittens on.

"I'll see you guys in January on the train. I'll write you tomorrow." I called out to them. They waved and made their way to their expected families. I watched them reunite with hugs, kisses and love from their parents.

I felt something… break within me. Knowing that I would never be able to be held like that by someone I would call mother or father. I know I should be happy I have my parents to talk to and keep me company but… it just wasn't enough.

I quickly turned from them and started making my way towards the portal that led to the muggle world. I didn't notice the stormy grey/silver eyes following me out with sadness as he reunited with his parents after being at school for three months.

I tuned to look at my wrist at Cecil.

 _"_ _Don't make a sound. Try to stay out of sight."_ I whispered in parseltongue. Cecil nodded his head in agreement and proceeded to slither up my wrist and out of sight around my upper arm. I quickly hid away when I saw Hermione smiling and talking happily with her parents. I watched them for a minute as Hermione kept glancing at the portal. I snuck around them quietly. Hermione frowned and looked annoyed when she didn't see me before being dragged away by her parents. I sighed softly and started to quietly follow the family of three towards the exit of the train station.

I'm going to get to Petunia as quick as possible. I'd rather not get caught up in Hermione's plan to trick me into my home and trust.

"Harry!" I turn to see Hermione smiling brightly at me. Hermione started dragging her parents over to me. I waited with a forced smile as they stopped right in front of me. "Harry! You said you would meet me at the entrance to the Hogwarts train station." I kept my force smile and I replied.

"Oh? I saw you leaving with your family and thought you didn't care." Hermione looked slightly shocked before bringing back a fake smile.

"Never mind that. I don't know why you would think that but other matters are more important." Hermione said happily until her parents finally spoke.

"And who might you be, dear?" Mrs. Granger asked. She held out her hand. I smiled at Mrs. Granger and bowed softly as I placed a kiss on her knuckles. I straightened up and introduced myself with a confident smile.

Those lessons Draco has been teaching me have paid off. I'll have to show Uncle Fleamont!

"I, Mrs. Granger, am Harry Potter. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier." I then turned to Mr. Granger and held my hand for a handshake. "I apologize as well, Mr. Granger, for not introducing myself like a proper gentlemen." Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked shocked. Hermione looked even more shocked as I talked to her parents. Mr. Granger then shook his head and quickly shook my hand that was still extended for him to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry." Mr. Granger said. He shook my hand with a good grip. Mrs. Granger nodded her head.

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you as well, Harry." Mrs. Granger said. She gave a charming smile as a small blush adored her cheeks from myself kissing her hand. Hermione looked even more annoyed when I ignored and continued to ignore her completely.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said and proceeded to look towards the entrance for a sign of Petunia. I inwardly scowled when I didn't see Petunia anywhere.

"Hermione didn't mention you in any of her letters. I wonder why she would leave out such a charming boy as you in her letters." Mrs. Granger said and gave a playful glare at Hermione. Mr. Granger chuckled and nodded in agreement with his wife.

"Yes. Hermione. You should really tell us more about your friends when sending us letters. We do like to know how you're day has been but we want to know if you have good friends or not." Mr. Granger said as he clapped Hermione on the back playfully as well. Hermione scowled at Mr. and Mrs. Granger, both looked shocked at the reaction.

"Now that pleasantries are over. Harry, you said-." Hermione started as she came closer to me with a smile now that she had a chance to speak and take over the conversation. She was cut off by Petunia who just arrived.

"Harry! Over here!" I smiled at Petunia and nodded my head in agreement. "We have to get home as soon as possible." Petunia called out. I turned back to the Grangers with a charming smile and bid them goodbye.

Thank you Petunia Dursley.

"I'm so sorry to cut this conversation short but I must be leaving right away. My Uncle will be coming home early and my Aunt Petunia wanted to put on a dinner to celebrate his promotion and my return from Hogwarts for Christmas." I said. I gave a small bow before turning around as Mr. and Mrs. Granger called out goodbye. There was a low growl that I almost missed as Hermione started walking towards me.

Fuck.

Hermione was stopped. I glanced back. Mr. Granger had grabbed Hermione's arm with confusion as he started mumbling questions to her while Mrs. Granger looked confused at Hermione's actions. I quickly turned around and made my way to Petunia with my trunk in hand.

"We better hurry. The brown haired girl is getting a bit… temperamental." I told Petunia. We walked towards the car park. Petunia looked confused but nodded her head in confusion and she quickened her pace.

We barely made it two steps into the parking lot when there was a female screech. I turned just in time to be jumped on by Hermione. My head hit the ground and blackness covered my vision for a second before I came out of my daze.

"Harry!" Petunia started running forward with a worried look in her eyes as the few people around us watched Hermione and I in shock. I looked at Hermione in shock as she pulled her arm back and struck me in the jaw. I gave a cry of shock. People quickly snapped out of their shock.

"Someone help my nephew!" Petunia cried out and tried to pull Hermione off me. Two men ran towards me as Hermione pulled back her hand and struck me in the nose. I gave a cry of pain as a loud snap came upon impact.

The bitch broke my nose!

I growled and shoved her off as two men grabbed Hermione. I held my nose as Petunia kneeled down beside me with another man.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Petunia cried and gave a glare at Hermione. Hermione just looked away. Guilt was starting to show on her face when her parents came out of the station.

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called out, rushing over to Hermione with worry. A man stopped her from coming closer by blocking her. "What are you doing? That's my daughter!" The man stopped Mrs. Granger again when she tried to go around him.

"You're daughter just attacked and broke this young man's nose!" Mrs. Granger froze in shock when she saw me. I looked away when Petunia guided my face to look at her. I ignored the conversation between the now teary eyes Mrs. Granger, a shocked Mr. Granger and a calm man that had stopped them from going near their daughter.

"You're going to be ok, Harry." I whimpered when the pain of my nose being broken stung with a strong, burning, continuous pain. "You have a bruise forming on your face. The broken nose can be fixed once the ambulance arrives." There was a siren going off in the distance. I stared at Petunia for a second before my eyes widened.

"I…" I paused and quietened so only the two of us could hear. "I want my parents." I whispered. Petunia's eyes widened slightly before she nodded her head.

"When we get your nose treated, we can go visit them the next day. I'm free until you leave January first." Petunia said as the ambulance pulled up. I looked around and saw my trunk had slid a few meters away from me. I pointed to it as the paramedics were pointed over to me. I sighed softly as I was moved into the ambulance van. Petunia followed with my trunk in her hand. One of the paramedics stood in front of me and reached for my nose. I sighed.

This was not going to be fun.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 18** **th** **December – Privet Drive – 6:58 pm**

I sighed when I exited the car and walked to the door of the house. My nose had been fixed immediately in the ambulance van before I was then looked over for any further injuries other than the forming bruise on my face.

I watched Petunia lock the car and walk towards me. Petunia then unlocked the door to the house and brought me. The TV was stopped.

"Pet!" I gave Petunia a nod before walking up stairs and into my room with my trunk. There was murmuring downstairs between the two adults as I entered my room. It had been cleaned of any dust. I closed my door and locked it before I placed my trunk next to my desk.

What a long three months. At least I have the Philosopher stone. Once everything is out of the way for the year, I'll have to offer Fred and George a trade for their rat.

Pettigrew.

I opened the draw in my desk and pulled out a list that I had wrote a bit before I left for Hogwarts. I then went over and sat on the bed. I went over the list with a frown.

 **Get Hedwig** \- Check

 **Get my wand** \- Check

 **Try get on Quidditch Team**

 **Find Marauders Map** \- Check

 **Get Invisibility Cloak** \- Check

 **Try be on Severus's good side** \- Check

 **Avoid Ron and Hermione**

 **Get Philosopher's Stone** \- Check

 **Get good grades**

 **Talk to Professor Quirel** \- Check

That left only a few things left to do for when I get back to school in two weeks.

 **Try get on Quidditch Team**

 **Help Hagrid with Dragon**

I can't really avoid Ron and Hermione but I can try my best. I won't see my grades till the rest of the year so really I just have to focus on helping Hagrid and getting onto the Quidditch team.

Helping Hagrid will be easy unless Hermione and Ron get involved. I can just send a message to Charlie after telling the Twins as they are related.

As for Quidditch…

I don't know if I want to face all the love and hate I got for it last time. Loving me because I caught the snitch almost every game. Hating me because it makes me more famous for being so young for it. Should I just wait until next year or do it this year.

I could have the Ravenclaw's win the house cup his year and have the most points if I really tried. Yes. That's a good idea! I should try get on the team. I only have these last two things to do for the year and then I can start doing other things to speed up my plans for next year.

I'll need to visit Hagrid when I get back to start off with. Getting that Dragon out of the way is the first thing that needs to be done. As will getting Fred and George to contact their older brother Charlie.

After that I can try get on the Quidditch team. I'm sure me and the others can be simply playing a small game of Quidditch and I'll make a dive for the snitch. I'll work it out when the time comes.

I can then negotiate for Ron's rat with the twins. With Pettigrew out of the way, Sirius will be free! That will speed up my plans a lot by miles. I could get Sirius to contact Remus as I have no idea where the bloody hell he is! Seriously! It's like he's invisible.

After that, I could probably go down to the chamber of secrets to see the Basilisk to talk for a bit. I don't think Lucius will give the diary to Ginny but you never know.

I definitely will be making things more interesting for when I go back in two weeks.

I got up and sighed as a slithering feeling happened.

Cecil! Fuck.

 _"_ _Are you okay, Cecil?"_ I said quickly in parseltongue. Cecil slithered out from my shirt and down my arm. Cecil turned to me and nodded his head.

 _"_ _I'm fine. Who hurt you?"_ Cecil replied. He then shifted around my wrist. I smiled at Cecil in relief.

I wouldn't forgive myself if Cecil had gotten hurt when I was tackled. Fuck. I wouldn't forgive Hermione and as revenge, I would prank her till she cried and apologized.

 _"_ _Hermione Granger. I told you how she tried to trick me."_ I hissed softly towards Cecil. I lifted him closer to my face. _"She attacked me and gave me a bruise to my jaw and broke my nose."_ Cecil hissed in rage and started slithering around my wrist in frustration.

 _"_ _She dares attack my Master!"_ Cecil cried out. _"When I see her, I'll give her a nice bight to both of her hands. That way she can't attack you for a bit!"_ I giggled softly before stroking Cecil's head with a warm smile.

It was always nice to see your friends show you they care about you.

 _"_ _Calm down, Cecil."_ I spoke softly. I pulled Cecil closer to me to Cecil's delight. _"I already have a plan forming for my revenge against the bitch. I'm sure I can have a part for you to do once we get back to Hogwarts."_ Cecil calmed down but was still annoyed to a degree. _"It'll be the first thing we do after settling back into Hogwarts. We'll be arriving back on January first like when we first got they're in September. We'll arrive for dinner and then go to bed. The next day will be classes but that afternoon we can reform a group my father made. I have three other people in mind for those possessions so we can begin planning immediately that afternoon."_ Cecil seemed to calm down after that and relaxed around my wrist. There was a 'pop' as Lilyanna popped into the room.

"Master has returned!" Lilyanna cried out. She hugged me. I smiled and I took in Lilyanna's new appearance. I told Lilyanna that I wanted her to look good but still be able to work comfortably. She took those words to heart with the cute outfit she's wearing.

Lilyanna had a blue dress that went to her knees with a black belt going around it. A gold badge with the words 'Head Elf' in silver was on her left side of the dress. She had a duster and a few other simple cleaning items on it to help with simple cleaning.

"It's very nice to see you as well Lilyanna. And look at you! You chose such a cute work uniform for yourself!" I said happily. I gave an awkward pat on Lilyanna's back in greeting. Lilyanna pulled back and smiled at me with wide eyes. "Would you mind getting my homework, Cecil's things and all my first-year books out of my trunk? I need them by the desk when I start on them tomorrow afternoon." Lilyanna snapped her fingers and all my stuff appeared on the desk that was mentioned.

"Is there anything else Lilyanna can do for Master Harry?" Lilyanna asked. She looked up at me with wide happy eyes. I sighed softly. Suddenly Lilyanna gasped. "Master Harry has gotten injured!" I blinked at Lilyanna for a second before giving a smile.

"Yeah. Hermione Granger attacked me. I'll get her back at Hogwarts in January. I think she is being let off with a fine but this will go on her permanent record." I said. Lilyanna looked worriedly at me. "Don't worry. My nose will be better in two weeks. By the end of this week, the swelling will go down and the week after the bruise should fade away as the bone mends itself." Lilyanna nodded her head before looking down sadly.

"Lilyanna should have known this would happen one day! Lilyanna should have gotten permission to get healing potions from Diagon Alley!" Lilyanna seemed to cry. My eyes widened at that statment.

I could either get a potion or make a potion!

"Lilyanna. You just gave me an idea!" I cried out. Lilyanna jumped in surprise when I stood up and placed the now quiet Cecil on his heating rock. I tuned back to Lilyanna with a wide smile on my face. "I should make a stock of healing potions for myself and for emergencies!" I said. I sat down on my bed. Lilyanna seemed to perk up as I spoke. "I'll do more thinking on that later and get started on it when I have Aunt Euphemia to guide me through making it." I then sat up and looked Lilyanna in the eyes. Lilyanna stood up straight and proud as she awaited her next order. "Lilyanna. Give a report of everything that has happened and needs my attention." I said as Lilyanna nodded her head and began.

"House Elf's have finished cleaning Potter Manor and have started working to fix Godricks Hollow for a week now." I nodded my head. "Found two new House Elf's that have been given… clothes." Lilyanna shivered in fear at the last part. I nodded my head again.

"Please send those two in after you have finished you're report." I said as Lilyanna nodded her head before continuing with a smile on her face.

"Lilyanna has started learning how to read, write and speak better. Lilyanna can now say the alphabet, spell 10 words and has gotten much better at speaking." Lilyanna said. She jumped up and down in excitement.

"That's all Lilyanna. If you can send in the two House elf's that would be great." I said. Lilyanna nodded and popped out of the room. I waited a few seconds before two new pops came into the room. I looked down to see a male and a female House elf in scruffy old pillow cases. I gave them a kind smile. "Hello there." The Two House elf's looked startled at my kind greeting.

Stupid abusive Pure-bloods.

"H-h-hello Mister Harry Potter sir." The male House elf spoke first but the female stayed quiet. I grimaced inwardly.

This was going to be hard to get them to open up.

"I've heard from my House elf's you have nowhere to go? Is that true?" I asked. The two House elf's nodded their heads. "Then would you like to work here? I have multiple properties and few House elf's to help me. What do you say?" I asked. The two House elf's looked both shocked and very close to crying.

"House elf Lilyanna said you were a kind Master. Missy now see Lilyanna was right." The dubbed Missy the House elf cried as she fell to her knees. The male House elf nodded his head and came closer to me.

"Soppy would very much like to be Mister Harry Potter Sir's House elf! Yes Soppy would!" The dubbed Soppy the House elf cried out after Missy. I nodded my head and Missy rushed up beside Soppy.

"Missy would like to be Master Harry Potter Sir's House elf as well!" Missy cried out and jumped up and down. "Missy didn't think she would be taken in again after being given clothes. Missy is so happy!" I smiled at this and stood up in front of them.

"Good. Then I, Harry James Potter, accept you, Missy and Soppy, as my House elf's." There was a flash of light before the two house elf's started crying with happiness. There was a sudden knock on my door. I put a shush finger to my lips at the two house elf's and opened the door slightly to see Petunia looking worriedly at me.

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Petunia asked as I opened the door wider to see her whole body. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I asked as Petunia smiled at me. The front door opened and closed from down stairs and a yell from Dudley could be head. Petunia glanced at the stairs before turning back to me.

"I just heard a lot loud noises from up her and wanted to check on you to see if you're ok." I nodded my head in understanding. "Dinner is in ten minutes so be down by then. Ok?" I nodded my head again and waited until Petunia left before shutting the door. I turned to the two house elf's.

"Missy, Soppy. Go to Lilyanna to have jobs assigned to you. Try find a job at the Manor that you really like because you will probably stick with mainly that job with a few little jobs on the side." The two house elf's nodded their heads and popped out of existence. I walked over to my desk and sat on the chair and reached into my pocket. I then pulled out the Philosophers stone.

I wonder when Dumbledore will notice it is gone. Will he go searching for it? Will he say nothing's wrong and just hide the truth from everyone? I just wish I can see his face as these things happen.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	13. Christmas Eve!

**Saturday – 24** **th** **December – Headmaster Dumbledore's Office – 10:00 am**

 **No one Pov**

 _Since the beginning of the Christmas Holidays, Dumbledore had been raging in his office when no one was around. He put on the grandfatherly act when around other people but inwardly he was cursing the boy from the time of merlin and back._

That stupid, good-for-nothing boy! Why didn't the Sorting Hat change him like I said! It should have obeyed me as the Headmaster!

Dumbledore paced in front of his desk with a scary scowl on his face. Dumbledore turned and walked back to his desk with a growl.

No matter. He will get put in Gryffindor soon enough. For now though, I need him to follow my plan. Maybe I should get the Granger girl to-, no. She sent me an Owl on what she had stupidly done.

Dumbledore stood up and began pacing again. His eyes flashed in fury at the thought of what Miss Hermione Granger had done.

She could have ruined the entire plan with that plan she came up with the Weasley boy. She will definitely won't be payed as much as the Weasley's anymore. She was the only one that could get his trust out of her and Ronald Weasley but…

A smirk came to Dumbledore's face.

There was still the little red headed Weasley girl.

Yes.

If the Weasley boy and Granger fail. I have Ginevra Weasley to try get close to him next year. I can encourage her to get into Ravenclaw. She will slowly get close to him before helping me get him back to following my plans. And if she failed, I'm sure Harry's relatives would take a hand in… helping Harry follow my plans.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and grabbed a lemon drop before popping it into his mouth. Dumbledore then pulled open his draw from underneath the desk and pulled out a magical device. Dumbledore frowned at the reedings before standing up with an angry look on his face.

The Philosopher Stone is gone!

Dumbledore then proceeded to race from his office to the third corridor. Dumbledore then opened the door and threw Fluffy at the wall with a quick spell before making his way to the end of the rooms. Dumbledore all but ran to the mirror and tried to summon the stone out of the mirror. Dumbledore then screamed in rage and smashed the mirror with his fist.

"Damn you Potter!" Dumbledore then stomped out of the room and back to his office with a new agenda.

How to get the Philosopher stone back.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **No One POV**

 **Saturday – 24** **th** **December – Granger Residents – 10:00 am**

 _Since returning home. Hermione has been punished by not being allowed to read any books and doing as much homework as she could that day. Mrs. Granger has questioned Hermione repeatedly but still hasn't got an answer for Hermione's sudden 'attack' on Harry at the train station._

"Hermione. Why did you do that to that poor boy? I still can't believe a child of ours would just attack someone for any reason! I though we raised you better." Mrs. Granger said. She sat in front of Hermione with a frown and teary eyes.

"I…" Hermione started but then frowned. Hermione then turned away from her mother and glared at the wall. Mrs. Granger stopped speaking. Mr. Granger then walked in and sat by his wife with a stern glare.

"Hermione Jane Granger." Hermione looked at her dad with shock when he said her full name.

He never said Hermione's full name unless she was going to be punished severely.

"You're actions at the train station were revolting. You're mother and I never taught you to act like that. I have half a mind to take you out of that school and put you back into you're old school." Mr. Granger said angrily. Hermione's eyes widened. She stood up and shouted at them.

"You can't do that! Magic is everything to me!" Hermione opened her mouth to continue when Mr. Granger put a hand up.

"I said half a mind, Hermione. I've decided to give you another chance and go to Hogwarts for the rest of the year _if_ you complete these punishments I have set up for you." Hermione sat down and waited for her father to continue. "You will continue to not read any books until you are on the train to Hogwarts. You will apologize to Harry Potter as soon as you see him when you go back to school." Hermione growled softly at Harry's name. "You will also do community service for an hour every day until you go back to Hogwarts." Hermione looked appalled by the last punishment.

"W-what…" Hermione stuttered. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other before turning back to Hermione.

We have the last punishment for a reason." Hermione waited impatiently for her parents to continue. "You have shown you have not regretted hurting that boy. They didn't press charges, luckily, but we feel you need to be punished for what you have done." Hermione groaned in bitterness. "Tomorrow is Christmas and we will have a happy day together like we do every year but… as soon as Christmas is done, you will continue on with your punishment." Mr. Granger said before standing with Mrs. Granger and leaving to the kitchen as Hermione sulked, growling at the thought of her punishment and Harry Potter.

I will get you back Harry Potter!

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **No One POV**

 **Saturday – 24** **th** **December – The Burrow – 10:00 am**

 _After being summoned to the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts, Arthur Weasley was told the truth about what his wife and three of his children had done along with Albus Dumbledore and a Hermione Granger. Arthur is told he will not be held accountable along with his four older children other than Percy._

"Dad! Where's mum? You still haven't told us why Mum, Percy, Ron and Ginny aren't here to celebrate Christmas with us?" Bill demanded. Standing in front of Arthur with a worried and angry look. The other three siblings nodded their heads in agreement with Bill, gathering around there father for answers.

Arthur sighed and motioned for them to sit down in the surrounding seats in the living room of the burrow. The kids sat down when Arthur seemed to sag in his seat as a devastated look covered his face.

"Boys. You're mother and three siblings have done something… terrible." Fred and George looked shocked as they looked at each other with wide eyes. Bill moved closer to Arthur and wrapped an arm around his father in comfort as Charlie went to Arthur's free side and did the same. "You're mother has been being paid by Dumbledore to spy, hurt and be fake friends with Harry Potter." All four children gasped. "Apparently that's how you were all able to get a Hogwarts Education. I was able to pay Bills and most of Charlie's education but the rest of you had been paid with Harry Potter's money. The stolen money Albus gave to Molly." Arthur sobbed as Fred, George, Bill and Charlie comforted their father.

"So where…" George started.

"Are they…" Fred continued.

"Now?" Fred and George finished together as Arthur gave a wobbly smile.

"That's just it." Arthur passed as he dried away his tears. "Since the money we have won't even dent the money we have to pay, you're mother and three sibling's things have been sold. Since that still didn't cover it, they have been taken to work every day and all day to pay off their debt." Bill looked shocked as Charlie looked confused.

"Then why do we still have the house?" Arthur gave a much better smile as he sat up straighter.

"Harry Potter found out that me and you four had nothing to do with the scheme and had no knowledge of what the others were doing." The four children nodded as Arthur continued. "Harry Potter has not only paid for the house costs for the entire year so I may save up to continue looking after this house on my own, he has given me a food budget for each week to buy food." Arthur finished as the four children looked shocked.

"B-but…" George started.

"We met…" Fred continued as the others turned to look at the Twins

"Harry Potter…" George continued after Fred

"And we are…" Fred said as George finished for them.

"Friends with him." Arthur's eyes widened. Bill and Charlie looked even more shocked.

"You mean he's you're friend and he hasn't brought up the incident?" Bill questioned as he looked at the twins. Fred and George nodded their heads as Charlie gave a whistle.

"Harry Potter must really care about justice. He made it so that only you're Moth-…, Molly, Percy, Ginny and Ron get punished and we don't. He paid for our house and gave us a food budget. He seems like a nice person." Charlie said.; He smiled at the others before pointing the kitchen. "Now who is good at cooking, cause I'll tell you this much. I can't make a roast dinner." The others laughed as Bill stood with Arthur.

"Bill and I will make the Dinner while you three start setting the table. After that, Charlie, you can relax. But for you two, Fred and George, make sure you finished you're homework or you won't have as much time to play in the snow as you could." Arthur then entered the kitchen with Bill. The twins and Charlie groaned in annoyance.

 _Christmas at the Burrow would be different but… it might be a good different._

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **No One POV**

 **Saturday – 24** **th** **December – Gringotts Bank – Underground area – 10:00 am**

 _Molly and Ginny have spent their days doing jobs that no one else want to do to pay back their debt. Molly had started as soon as she was taken to Gringotts with Arthur. Ginny had been taken in next to work alongside her mother. They were aloud December 23_ _rd_ _to December 26_ _th_ _off of work to celebrate Christmas in one of the unused Vaults that the Goblins were making for new Lords and Lady's._

"I hate this Mum! I thought Dumbledore would help us?" Ginny complained. She rubbed her achy hands together, that were covered in blisters, for warmth against the fire. Molly sighed in annoyance while she cooked beans on a spot over a small fire she had made by hand.

"Dumbledore said as soon as he has Potter under control, he will have Potter take the debt off us so we can go back to the burrow. We just have to wait a while longer. Besides, Ginny dear, you will be off to Hogwarts in September next year. You'll be able to help lure him in to love you and get us all out of this place." Molly said. Ginny nodded with a pout. Molly then grabbed two chipped bowls and poured the beans in it before giving a bowl to Ginny with a spoon.

"I hate baked beans." Ginny mumbled. Taking the plate and spoon. Molly sighed with annoyance at Ginny's complaining. Molly then proceeded to eat her own baked beans with a small scowl on her face

You will pay, Potter, for doing this to me and my children.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **No One POV**

 **Saturday – 24** **th** **December – Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common room– 10:00 am**

 _Percy and Ron had decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas after Dumbledore pulled them aside a few days before Christmas Holidays to explain what had happened. Percy and Ron dreaded the end of the Hogwarts year as they would be off to do work with their mother and sister._

"We need to do something to make it so Potter doesn't make us pay off all of the debt. It will take _years_ to pay off all the money that was taken out of Potter's account." Ron mutter to Percy. Percy didn't say anything. "Not to mention Gringotts only gives you food that you work for. If you do a good job, you get meat and vegetables. If you do a bad job, you get baked beans in a can. I can't believe we'll have to work their summer while, Fred and George get off without even a warning!" Ron growled. He glared at the ground.

"But…" Percy trailed off, his eyes looking at the ground. Ron looked at him with confusion before narrowing his eyes.

"You're not actually feeling regret for that Git!" Percy flinched at Ron's yell. Ron stood up and moved away from Percy with disgust on his face. Percy glanced at Ron for a moment before looking away.

"Yes. I am. I…, why did we need all that money? I get we needed some money to pay for Hogwarts but, the money dad brought in could have paid for the house and food." Percy said. He looked at the wall with guilt.

"I'm going to my dorm room. Don't talk to me until you have come to your senses about Potter." Ron said as he walked away while stomping his feet all the way to his dorm room. Percy watched Ron leave before getting up and grabbing a piece of paper. Percy then went and sat at one of the many desks in the room before grabbing his quill and ink.

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _I apologize for disturbing you. I know no apology will ever make up for what I, Ron, Ginny and Molly have done to you but, I was wondering if you could tell my father and siblings that haven't wronged you something._

 _I want you to tell them I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking part and ruining your life. And I hope one day they will forgive me once I have helped pay off the debt I helped make._

 _Please tell them this Mr. Potter, I apologize again for everything I have done._

 _Percy Weasley._

Percy put down the quill, tears fell from his face silently. Percy stood and left the common room and made his way to the Owlery to his Owl his mother had brought him for becoming Head boy this year. Percy tied the letter around the owl's leg.

"Take this to Harry Potter." Percy whispered before watching as his owl took off into the sky and out of sight. Percy then walked back to his room with his head down before staying in his room. Percy then cried as he thought about what could have been happening if he didn't partake in stealing Harry Potter's money. He could've been at the Burrow with his father, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George.

I'm so sorry Dad. I'm sorry I've disappointed you.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **No One POV**

 **Saturday – 24** **th** **December – Malfoy Manor – 10:00 am**

 _Draco had returned to his home and told his parents all about Hogwarts and his friends, including Harry. Luscious and Narcisse had been shocked but accepted the friendship reluctantly as Draco beamed at the mention of Harry Potter. Draco seemed down as he spent longer and longer without getting an owl from Harry._

"Why are you so sad, Draco?" Narcissa asked, looking at her gloomy son. Draco just huffed before answering as he stared out the window and into the snow surrounding the manor.

"Harry hasn't sent me a letter yet and it's been almost a week." Draco said, continuing to stare out the window. Lucius sighed in annoyance at the mention of Harry Potter. Narcissa gave a small smile.

"Why don't you write him first, Draco? He might be very busy and hasn't remembered to write you." Narcissa said as Draco perked up at the idea. Draco quickly hugged his mother and elegantly walked at a quick pace out of the room.

"Thanks mother! I'll do that now!" Draco then went up to his room. Lucius and Narcissa gave each other a look. Draco then grabbed out a quill and ink with a smile.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You may have forgotten to write me while you were away so I have decided to write you first. I have finished all my homework for school and am now enjoying the holiday. I can't wait to see you on January 1st so we can see each other face to face._

 _It would be wonderful if you can see me before we go back to Hogwarts because you truly are one of the only people who understand me at Hogwarts. If you cannot, that is fine as well and I'll see you January first to get back to Hogwarts on the train._

 _I hope you are doing well,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Draco then walked up the stairs and tied the letter to one of the many owls they had.

"Take this to Harry Potter! Quickly!" Draco said as the owl took off. Draco then happily walked back to the room that held his mother and father before going off in a discussion about Quidditch with his father.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **No One POV**

 **Saturday – 24** **th** **December – Hogwarts, Under Ron's bed – 10:00 am**

 _As the Christmas Holidays came, Peter Pettigrew has been biding his time and planning the best way to capture Harry and get the stone to deliver them to his Master. Peter Pettigrew has been trying to get his hands on the Marauders Map to locate Harry when he comes back to school so he can start his plan._

The Weasley's still don't suspect I'm not a normal rat, that's good. I just need to get into Ravenclaw Tower or get Harry alone before delivering him to my Lord. I can get the Philosophers stone on the way as a bonus. My Lord will be so pleased!

A rat curled up in the corner from underneath Ron's bed lay with glee in his eyes.

Just a bit longer, My Lord. Just wait a bit longer and I'll help bring you back to your glory.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Harry Potter Pov**

 **Saturday – 24** **th** **December – Privet Drive – 10:00 am**

 _Harry had finished his homework in two days before splitting between visiting his parents to work on being a proper Pure-blood and making first year potions, practicing wand movements for spells and reading books for the rest of the year at Hogwarts._

I yawned as I went down stairs. I had had breakfast, had a shower and read a bit of my potions book to get better at Potions. I walked into the kitchen and saw Petunia finishing up the last of the dishes she was drying.

"It's time to go now, Aunt Petunia." I called. Petunia nodded her head. A stomping of footsteps was heard and I quickly moved aside. Vernon came in and glared at me.

He still hated me with a passion but he didn't try hit me or anything with Petunia around.

"Were are you going, Pet? Tomorrows Christmas and you usually stay to double check everything is where it should be." Vernon asked, moving closer to Petunia. Petunia smiled at Vernon and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to visit my sister. You know how I told you the wizards can put a memory in the picture that talks and remembers everything the person last put in them." Vernon's face twitched in anger before glaring at me.

"You can see her when the boy's gone or something but why don't you just do what we normally do every Christmas." Vernon urged, trying to convince Petunia to stay. Petunia rolled her eyes and motioned me to go upstairs. I quickly went upstairs while Petunia started arguing with Vernon

"I better get the stone." I then grabbed the Philosophers stone and the portkey. Aunt Petunia then walked in and locked the door as thumping footsteps followed her.

"Petunia! Get out of that room and come back downstairs!" Vernon then banged his fists on the door. I grabbed Petunia's hand and put in on the rock.

"Green eyes with gold." I whispered. Vernon continued yelling and banging on the door. We were then taken in a flash as we appeared in the portrait vault. All the portraits but my parents and Fleamont and Euphemia portraits. I smiled as I brought Petunia over to them.

"Hi mum, Dad, Fleamont, Euphemia!" I called. They smiled in return.

I had gotten a little better at transportation but I still felt very sick.

I walked slowly and carefully over to them before sitting down to rest my wrestles stomach. Petunia looked at me with confusion before sitting down herself.

"Hello Harry." Lily said before turning to Petunia. "Hello Petunia…" Lily said, smiling warmly but wearily smile at her sister. James then smiled at me and he leaned in as close as a portrait could.

"So, Harry, did you do anything Marauder worthy while at Hogwarts?" James asked cheekily. I gave a cat like grin at James.

"I think you know the answer to that, father." I replied. Lily, Fleamont and Euphemia turned their attention to me.

"Don't just sit there, tell me!" James cried out, looking at me with wide eyes. Lily rolled her eyes and Petunia looked at me with confusion. I smiled at Petunia before turning back to James.

"Can't tell you quite yet. Just know, you can't have done something better than what I did." James's mouth dropped in shock.

"You mean you won't tell me this awesome thing you did while you were at school! But I'm your dad!" I laughed a James before standing up and grabbing a button to call Griphook.

"I have to do something real quick. Have some alone time to talk to Aunt Petunia, I'll be back in a sec." I called back to them. I pressed the button and heard James whine as I walked to the door and placed the button down. The door then opened a few minutes later by Griphook. I quickly exited the vault and shut it before turning to Griphook. "I want you to place this in one of the Merlin Vaults." I said as I passed the wrapped up stone in cloth to Griphook. "Tomorrow I have a Severus Snape coming to see me. Bring him straight to this vault when he asks for me." I said before giving a small smile to Griphook.

"Yes, Mister Potter." Griphook said, nodding his head. I then nodded my head back.

"It was nice seeing you Griphook, I hope you have a nice Christmas." I said and quickly left back into my vault. Griphook nodded his head before doing as he was asked. I re-entered the room and sat by Petunia as Lily turned to me. "Mum. I invited Professor Snape to come see you tomorrow. Is that ok?" Petunia looked at me with sad eyes while Lily nodded her head. James sighed and nodded his head as well.

Tomorrow will be interesting.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Harry Potter Pov**

 **Sunday – 25** **th** **December – Gringotts Bank – 12:05 am**

I sighed and listened to my parents talk to each other.

"Harry?" I looked to Fleamont and Euphemia. "You don't have to call us by our names. You can call us Aunt Euphemia and Uncle Fleamont." Euphemia said, smiling at me. I blushed softly.

"Sure." I said. Uncle Fleamont smiled at me with a large smile.

"Or you can call me Uncle Charles. It was my middle name after all. I usually told people to call me by that name after they kept making fun of it in school." I nodded my head and made sure to remember that.

"And me Aunt Mia or Aunt Emma." Euphemia looked down sadly. "They used to pick on me as well. The girls wouldn't leave me alone." Aunt Emma looked at me with fire in her eyes. "That's why you should always think twice before deciding on your son or daughters name!" I nodded my head quickly in agreement. Aunt Emma nodded her head.

Christmas with these four were good.

"Mister Potter?" I turned to see Griphook with Professor Snape behind him. I smiled and stood up before walking over to them.

"Thanks Griphook. I'll call you when Professor Snape wants to leave." Griphook then left. I pulled Severus over to the portraits. Severus just looked at Lily before quickly looking away.

"Severus?" Severus looked back to Lily when she called him. Lily then turned to James. "Go to Fleamont's and Euphemia's portrait. I need to talk with Severus." James whined but complied. I picked up the portrait with the three in it before walking to one side of the room. I turned to the three and smiled.

"Want to hear about what I did that I wouldn't tell you before?" James immediately perked up and nodded firmly. "Well. Dumbledore, at the start of the year, warned us not to go down to the third corridor unless we wanted to die a painful death." James growled at Dumbledore's name.

"Did you go down their? Because if that's all, I would have done that and I've done things _way_ better than that!" I snickered before shacking my head.

"That's not all." James raised his eyebrow. "I did go down their but, at the end behind a door was a three headed dog." James gasped along with Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma.

"You didn't get hurt did you?" Aunt Emma asked. I shook my head negatively.

"No. but that's not the best bit." James raised an eyebrow at this. "It was sitting on a trap door!" James's eyes widened.

"You went through the trap door! What was down their?" I smiled and shook my head. Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma listened with interest.

"Be quiet, dad. Just let me finish." I gave a glare at James. James looked away sheepishly. "I went through after getting the three headed dog named Fluffy to sleep." I glared at James as he opened his mouth to speak. James pouted and stopped himself from speaking. "Underneath the trap door was Devil snare. I had to get through that before going through a door that had a bunch of flying keys in it. I then had to play a giant version of wizard chess to get to the next room." James nodded his head eagerly like a child. Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma listening with shock in their eyes. "I then had to run across a room with a troll in it before it smashed me to pieces. Then I had to drink a potion so I could walk through a wall of fire before getting to the last room with whatever had all these things around it for." The three people in the portrait leaned in closer. "Inside was a… mirror." James's jaw dropped in shock as Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma just looked shocked and confused.

"He put all those tests and traps there for a mirror?!" I smirked. James looked at me with annoyance.

"The mirror is the last test. It's what was inside the mirror that is better than anything you did at Hogwarts." James, Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma looked at me with confusion. "The mirror is called 'Mirror of Erised'. Erised spelled backwards is desire. It shows what you're heart desires." James nodded his head. "Well. As I stared into the mirror, the image of myself slipped a red stone into my pocket." James, Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma's eyes seemed to almost pop out of their head. "Don't say anything but I may have deposited it into one the vaults." James then started laughing. Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma looked at each other with wide shocked eyes.

"Y-you definitely beat me with that one out of all the times I was at school." I smiled and heard a call from Lilly. I turned to see Severus heading over with Lily's and James's portrait in hand. Severus placed the portrait down before nodding to me, James, Uncle Charles and Aunt Emma.

"Thank you for having me. I hope to see you again" Severus then looked at me. "I will see you at school, Mister Potter, in eight days." I smiled and waved to Severus.

"Maybe you can visit Potter Manor in the summer. That's where they're going. All the other portraits are already there." Severus stopped for a minute before nodding his head. I beamed at him.

"Thank you …Harry." Severus whispered before leaving the room. I pressed the button and closed the door before turning to Lily.

"Should I tell you what awesome thing I did at Hogwarts or should dad?" Lily raised an eyebrow at that before turning to James.

"He told you while I was talking to Sev!" I laughed as James shrieked in horror as Lily chased him around the portrait. I laughed at their antics. Aunt Emma started talking to me about potion classes that I had done at school.

Best Christmas Ever!

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **No One POV**

 **Tuesday – 27** **th** **December – Privet Drive – 2:38 am**

 **'** **Knock' 'Knock'**

A raven haired, green eyed boy named Harry looked to the window and saw a brown owl with a letter tied around its foot with a silver ribbon. Harry moved and opened the window as the owl flew in and landed on the railing of the bed. Harry moved forward and stroked the owl.

"Hey their boy, if you're a boy, do you have a letter for me?" Harry asked playfully and untied… the silk made ribbon? Harry then pointed to the small bowl of water and food that belonged to an alert Hedwig that was watching the brown owl like a hawk. "You can have some food and water if or if not you need to wait for me to reply. Help yourself." The owl then flied to the water bowl on the desk and started drinking. Cecil and started whining.

 _"_ _Why are you awake so early?"_ Cecil asked. Looking around and saw the brown owl near the water bowl and the letter in Harry's hand. _"Oooh! What you got their! Is it a love letter?"_ Cecil hissed. Watching me with mischiefs eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Cecil before opening the letter a smiling when seeing who it was from. Harry started reading but gave a small blush as he set the letter down and went over to his desk where the brown owl was.

Harry then pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink before writing a letter back to Draco and tied the new letter with the silver ribbon back to the brown owl before letting it take off into the starry sky. Harry then shut the window and leaned back with a small smile on his face.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	14. Back to Hogwarts!

**Sunday - 1** **st** **January – Hogwarts Express – 10:30 am**

I sighed as I walked onto the train. I had let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts as I did in September and had packed her perch away in my trunk. Cecil was tightly wrapped around my wrist and looked kind of like a snake bracelet to everyone. I noticed when Petunia had asked about it a bit after Christmas.

It was a funny Memory.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Harry? Do Wizards usually buy bracelets that look like animals, or in your case, snakes?" Petunia asked as Dudley glanced up from his dinner before looking back at his food as he ate slowly and more gentlemanly type._

 _He was doing a good beginning job but still had a lot more to go as he waited for Petunia to stop looking at him for a moment before shoving a whole small sausage in his mouth. Petunia would catch him sometimes, it was funny the looks she gave Dudley._

 _I glanced down at my wrist and saw Cecil curled around it asleep. I then stifled and chuckle. Petunia looked confused as Vernon stopped eating to watch me with a stony look. Dudley even looked at me for a moment before going back to eating while glancing at me while listening_

 _"_ _It's not a bracelet, Aunt Petunia. It's an actual snake." I said as suddenly all three Dursley's froze before jumping away from the table with a bang as I continued to eat peacefully. Cecil then perked his head up after a few seconds. Vernon went pale as Dudley looked ready to faint. Petunia looked scared but more relaxed then she should be._

 _"_ _Is it… friendly?" Petunia asked as I nodded my head. I then put down my knife and fork before pointing to Cecil who was looking at them curiously._

 _"_ _This is Cecil._ _ **He**_ _is a magical snake that is a crossbreed between a magical python and a magical rattlesnake. He is trained to listen to me. He only attacks to defend me and will use his poison after the first bite if the attacker keeps attacking." I said as Petunia slowly nodded and went back to her seat with a swearing Vernon for her to come back._

 _Once Dudley saw Petunia eating dinner normally again. Dudley went back to his seat and started eating as he was before. Vernon followed a few minutes after and began eating again as he watched the snake and glared at me every few seconds._

 ** _End Flashback_**

I put my trunk in the above carrier before sitting down in my usual compartment at the end of the train. I locked the door incase Granger tried to get in and attack me again. I looked out the window and watched Hogwarts students say goodbye to their parents before entering the train with large smiles on their faces.

A set of three brown haired people came into view.

Oh great. Granger was here.

Granger looked at the train before our eyes locked. I held her stare for a moment before smirking at her.

Let's see if she gets irritated.

Hermione huffed and glared at me with hatred before turning to her parents. I looked away and smiled widely at my achievement to make her mad. I then noticed a small group of five redheads enter the train station.

The good Weasley's.

That reminds me…

Percy asked me to give them his message through that letter.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I sighed as I watered the garden of flowers that had been carefully taken care of by Petunia while I've been gone. It wasn't as good as when I released a bit of my magic into the soil every day but it was good enough to win the best garden contest for the street._

 _A hoot was heard before an owl landed on my out stretched arm that was reaching for the weed near one of the roses in the garden. I looked at the familiar owl of Percy Weasley and slowly took off the letter. I opened it as my eyes widened slowly as I read the letter._

 _Was I wrong about Percy?_

 _Can Percy be forgiven?_

 _I looked down at the ground for a second before smirking. I quickly went inside and found a bowl and filled it with water for the owl still perched on my arm._

 _I'll give them a test. Take out the bad from the good down at Gringotts this summer. I'll offer them freedom if they tell me a good reason why they do it. If Percy really is sorry, then he'll prove it to me in June._

 _I then let the owl out as I placed the letter in my trunk before going down stai8rs to continue my gardening._

 _We'll see, Percy Weasley, we'll see…_

 ** _End Flashback_**

I sent the letter off to the Weasley's with a letter of my own with wishing the twins a merry Christmas. I had sent letters off to the others (except Pansy) after Draco's letter. They had written back cheerfully with what they had done and couldn't wait to see me.

It was time.

Tomorrow afternoon. I'll get the Twins to give me Ron's rat in a cage before handing it to Professor Flitwick. That will get Sirius a trial almost immediately. Then I can move in with Sirius! I'll then be free of…

 **I fucking forgot.**

Albus fucking Dumbledore is my Magical Guardian. He can stop Sirius from taking me in and keep me with the Dursley's. He can claim Sirius is unfit as he has only just came out of Azkaban. Remus can't take me in as he's a Werewolf and theirs laws stopping him.

There's no way to leave the Dursley's until I'm seventeen or until Sirius is cleared by the hospital or mind healers if Dumbledore sends Sirius there. I'll at least be able to visit once Sirius is freed.

"HARRY!" I snapped my head up to see Draco Malfoy waving a hand in my face with a glare. I smiled softly at Draco.

"Sorry Draco. You caught me lost in though." I gestured to the seat in front of me. Draco smiled slightly as he sat down. "How are you Draco? It's been two day's since you're last letter." I asked as Draco nodded his head with a smile.

"I've been fine Harry. How have you been these two days?" I looked out the window for a second and saw five red heads entering the station.

Maybe I could ask now instead! It would certainly speed up the process.

"I've been well." I then stood up as Draco frowned in confusion. "Could you wait here? I need to ask the Twins something." Draco stood to protest. I turned to Draco with serious eyes. "Very important Draco. It would mean a lot if you waited here. I… I need to ask the Twins to get something for me and it's something… something very important." I felt a burning sensation in my eyes as my eyes went glassy. Draco froze before slowly nodding his head. I quickly hugged Draco with a large smile. "Thank you!" I then ran out of the compartment.

 **No One Pov**

Unknowingly leaving a blushing, red faced Draco

 **Harry Pov**

I quickly ran past Hermione who reached for me. I kept running and watched Fred and George about to reach for a compartment door.

"Fred! George!" I called out as I slowed down to a fast walking pace. Fred and George looked at me with shock before smiling widely.

"Hello Harry!" George smiled at me but frowned as I dragged them into an empty apartment.

"What's wrong…" Fred began.

"Harry?" George finished as they both watched me with confusion. I locked the compartment door and sighed softly before looking at them with serious eyes.

"Do you trust me?" I asked as red and George looked even more confused but they nodded slowly. I sighed in relief. "I need…, I need you to get me Ron's rat." Fred and Georges eyes widened. "I can pay you but I _need_ you to get me that rat. It's very important that you do!" I said as Fred ad George looked confused again before slowly nodding their heads.

"Ok, Harry." Fred said.

"You don't have…" George continued.

"To pay us…"

"But after you…"

"Do what you're…"

"Doing with Scabbers…"

"You have to tell us." They finished together with bright smiles. I smiled back.

"So can you give me Scabbers tomorrow afternoon in the Room of Requirements?" I asked as the Twins proceeded to nod in agreement. "Thanks a lot." I then quickly left before they could say anything else I calmly made my way back to my compartment that Draco was in. I opened the compartment door to find everyone (excluding Pansy) sitting in the compartment. I waved to them as the train started moving.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down across from Draco. Everyone returned the greeting as the shared what they did with their parents and families. I looked out the window as a feeling of longingness found its way into my heart. I shook the feeling of as I listened to everyone's holidays.

"We should talk about this later." Draco said as everyone turned to him. Draco looked at me as realization traveled through the group. I gave a small sigh as I looked at them all.

"It's fine. Really!" I said as everyone raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't want to spoil you're happiness by making you feel you can't talk about you're families while I'm around. Go ahead." I motioned for them to continue. Tracey smirked at me before speaking.

"Why don't you start off then, Harry?" I cocked my head to the side in question. "What did you do during the holidays?" I sighed with a small smile on my face. The others looked at me with expectance as I gave a small laugh.

"Ok." I leaned against my part of the chair near the window. "I got off the train and was attacked." Tracey and Daphne gasped as Draco narrowed his eyes. "I was attacked by a rude, know-it-all, self-absorbed Gryffindor called-." I was cut off as the door opened to reveal the person I was talking about. "-Hermione Granger." I said as I stared at her. Draco growled as he stood. I grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him down to sit. I turned back to Hermione and gave a smirk. "So. What are you doing her Granger? I was just talking about you!" Hermione growled at me before smirking. She leaned against the door of the compartment.

"How did you're re-sorting go? Did you finally go where you rightfully belong?" Hermione asked sneakily. I smirked back as the others looked at me wide eyed. Except Draco as he already knew.

"I did. I went right back to Ravenclaw. Dumbledore plan didn't work. Wonder why?" I replied and fluttered my eyes at her in a mocking gesture. Hermione sneered at me before leaving. I turned to the others to see them giving me a look to explain. I sighed again and got comfortable before speaking. "I was ambushed by Ron the day that we were going onto the train to go home for Christmas break. He said Dumbledore needed to speak to me. Long story short. Dumbledore forced the sorting hat to re-sort me and I went right back into Ravenclaw. He then tried to force me to stay at the Hogwarts for Christmas break." Everyone nodded but was stiff as I talked about Dumbledore. Tracey, Michael and Terry were looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Harry. You haven't told us why Granger attacked you." I grunted playfully as everyone in the compartment came back to looking at me again.

"Well. Granger told me she was being forced and payed into spying on me. That Dumbledore had her parents basically used as hostages against her. I waited a few seconds before sneaking back. Ron Weasley came out and started bragging about how they tricked me. Granger agreed that they had indeed tricked me before leaving. I then got ambushed by Ron and I told you all about that." The door was opened as I sighed in annoyance. Not only did I get interrupted aging but Pansy Parkinson had opened the door with a sneer on her. Pansy smirked at me as she squeezed into the already almost cramped compartment.

"So, Potter? Heard you got attacked by a Mud-blood. How did you feel?" I rolled my eyes before looking Pansy in the eyes.

"As any eleven year old boy would when they get their nose broken. I mean, you would be shocked too if this girl in you're year just jumped on you and proceeded to punch you repeatedly in the face when you just got off the train station. It hurt a lot." I said before standing and pushing her out of the compartment. I locked the door before sitting down. "I should have locked that the minute we were all in here." I muttered before turning back to the others.

"Agreed." Draco said as the others nodded in agreement before waiting for me to continue after a small silence.

"Anyway. After I got off the train station Granger came after me with her parents, who had no clue as to what was going on, and tried to talk to me. I stopped her from speaking by introducing myself to her parents politely before making my escape when my Aunt showed up. Granger then ran after me and jumped me when I was a few meters away from my Aunt's car. I got my nose broken but it was fixed by the ambu-… muggle healers." I explained quickly before watching their reactions. Most of them looked annoyed, some looked angry and Draco… Draco looked livid. "But I'm fine now!" I said quickly as I tapped my nose. "As good as new." I sighed in relief as everyone calmed down to an extent. "Besides. I have a plan to get back at her. Just you wait." I then turned to Draco and got into a conversation with him as the day seemed to fade.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday - 1** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 6:00 PM**

I stretched as we made our way off the train and towards the boats again with an annoyed sigh. I entered a boat with Draco, Tracey and Daphne. I yawned softly. It had been a long and boring day.

I can't wait for when we can take carriages next year. Hopefully by then, Sirius will be out of Azkaban and free to take back his life and maybe… maybe ask me too live with him and track down Remus.

"Harry?" I looked to Draco who was watching me with concerned eyes. I smiled reassuringly as we got lead into the Great Hall and was met with Professor McGonagall.

"Good evening children." McGonagall said as she looked at us all. She had the Prefect members of each house with her. "When I say you're house, follow you're prefect to your dorms. Gryffindor." McGonagall called out as all the Gryffindor's stood up and left.

Slowly all the houses left and I was in the Ravenclaw dorm with Tracey, Terry and Michael. Tracey had come in after we all had put away our things. I laid in my bed in a relaxed state as I turned my head to the others.

"I'm going to sleep now. Kay?" I heard them call goodnight as Tracey left the room to return to her own. I then closed my blinds and smirked.

I'm so glad the curtains have silencing charms on them.

 _"_ _Cecil."_ I hissed in parseltongue. Cecil then uncurled from my wrist with a hiss. _"Cecil. I want you to scare Hermione Granger without showing yourself. I want you to keep to the shadows and let out hisses. Especially ones when she is with other people and can't hear you hissing at her."_ I smirked slightly at my plan. It wasn't big but it was only the beginning. A few little pranks here and there while I tell everyone how she attacked their precious Savior at the train station.

 _"_ _Yes Master."_ Cecil hissed back before slithering away to do as h was told. I then laid back in my bed and went to bed with plans in my head and memories of Sirius in my other life.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 7:15 AM**

I got up with a smirk. I had a plan or the day. I started gathering my clothes and sorting my books, quills and ink into a pile that I was taking with me today. At breakfast, Cho will ask me how my holidays went in an attempt to get closer to me. I will tell her what Granger did before watching as the whole school finds out about what Granger did. Then Cecil will his at her where she can only hear it and make it seem like she is crazy. Her reputation will go down and she will have no one but Weasley and Dumbledore.

The only problem is that Granger then might try to attack me in public because she has nothing to lose and in revenge for what is about to happen. I will have to keep my eye on her and warn the others in case she targets one of them too get back at me.

I entered the shower with my cloths.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 7:33 AM**

I exited the bathroom just as Terry was approaching it. I smiled at him softly as Terry sleepily smiled back and moved into the bathroom with a small wave. I snickered slightly before walking to my trunk and double checking my things. Yes. My Transfiguration book, Potion book and my Defense book. I exited the room and went into the common room to find Tracey sitting on one of the couches with a book in her hand.

"Hey, Tracey." I called out as I made my way to her. Tracey looked at me and smiled as she closed her book and placed it beside her as I sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Harry." Tracey replied as Cho came out of the girl corridor with her group of friends. Cho noticed me and waved as she started making her way over as her friends followed excitedly as they realized she was walking towards me.

This is it. I can move my plans from talking to her at breakfast to now.

"Hi, Harry! Did you have a good Christmas holidays?" I smiled at Cho as Tracey looked at me with confusion and Cho a small annoyed look.

"Oh. It was great. Not so much after the train station but I got home mostly fine and had a good time for the rest of the Christmas holidays." Tracey's eyes widened slightly but unnoticeably by Cho and her friends as she realized what I was doing. Cho looked confused.

"What do you mean? What happened to make it so you didn't have a good time until after the train station?" Cho and her friends leaned as I pretended to have a hurt expression on my face as a few other people came out from their rooms and were sitting down, wandering around or getting ready to leave.

"Well. After I got off the train. Hermione Granger cornered me and attacked me." Cho gasped dramatically as people looked over to us with interest. Tracey rolled her eyes but Cho didn't even notice as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hermione Granger _attacked_ you at the train station!" Cho called out loudly as people gasped and started talking to each other in hushed tones but I could hear traces of conversations.

"Why would Granger attack the boy-who-lived?"

"What a horrible person Granger is, she has no reason to attack Harry!"

"I remember Harry saying something to Ron Weasley about Ron, Hermione and someone else stealing his money from him at the start of the year."

The conversations and what the people were thinking were going in my favor. I looked at Tracey with a fake sad expression and gave her a wink before Cho could see it. Tracey gave a slight nod as she decided to play along with my plan.

"Harry. You should probably not tell them the injuries you received from her attack. Sure. One of them wasn't a big deal but the other injury was pretty bad." Cho looked interested as everyone was whispering to each other but kept glancing at me.

"What injuries! What did she do to you?" Cho said dramatically as everyone stopped whispering and waited for my answer. I sighed softly before looking away with fake shame.

"I'm afraid to say that she got me from behind, so to speak. I was walking into the parking lot when Granger ran out and jumped me. I had luckily turned around just in time for Granger to tackle me before she got me in the face two time. She left a pretty big bruise on my jaws and broke my nose." Cho gasped again as people started whispering again. I pretended to look sad. "But I'm ok now. I should have kept my eye on her, especially after the skit we had the morning that we were leaving. I just didn't think she would attack me… especially in public." Cho looked shocked. As did the other students.

"A-and your letting her get away with this?" I looked at Cho innocently.

"What could I possibly do without making me look like a bad guy? If I attacked her back, I would be in the wrong. If I yelled at her, it would do nothing and people might say what I did was wrong." Cho looked away with unsureness before turning back to me with a bright smile.

"You're very kind, Harry. Even though she attacked you, you didn't do anything in retaliation." I smiled back at her.

"It's honestly fine. I just have to keep my eye on her and I have my friends to look out for me too. And besides, her parents said they would take care of her. I just hope she doesn't attack me again, I can't attack her back so I would either have to run and find a teacher or run to the boys bathroom… unless Ron in there. I wouldn't put it past him to attack me as well as he just wants my money…" I looked up before blushing slightly. "Sorry I got a little carried away there." Cho gave a smile as she looked at her friends.

"It's ok, Harry! We'll keep an eye on those two! We'll worn you if we think anything's up." Cho announced as her friends nodded in agreement. A few people around nodded their heads as well. I smiled bashfully at them.

"Thanks a lot. I feel a bit safer now you guys have your eyes on them." I looked out the window and sighed softly. "I guess it's time to get too breakfast. I'll see you guys later or in the halls." I called to Cho and everyone else. I got up with Tracey and parted ways as we got too the two corridors. I walked into Terry, Michaels and my room to see Michael and Terry gathering their things into a pile for them to get after breakfast. I nodded at them as they noticed me.

"Hey, Harry!" Terry greeted before standing and walking over to me with Michael. Michael smiled and waved at me.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Terry and Michael nodded at my question and we left the room to find Tracey waiting for us near the portrait. I smiled at Tracey as we made our way out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the hallways of Hogwarts. We chatted all the way to the Great Hall with smiles on our faces. I got too the big doors of the Great Hall and entered.

That's when I regretted ever letting Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger come to Hogwarts this year and not have them working at Gringotts like Molly and Ginny.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW


	15. Hermione Grangers Fall!

**Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 7:33 AM**

I opened the doors of the Great Hall and began walking to the Ravenclaw table with a wave to Draco and the others when I heard it.

A scream of anger, rushing footsteps and people shouting.

A _female_ scream of anger, rushing footsteps and people shouting.

I barely dodged as Granger through a punch at the back of my head. I looked behind me to see Hermione with a face full of rage and her fist pulled back for another punch. My eyes widened as I quickly ducked and went under her arm.

"Hermione Granger! Stop this nonsense right now and report to Headmaster Dumbledore's office!" McGonagall called out as all the teachers stood. Students looked at Hermione with shock and anger. Hermione looked around herself with fear before turning her gaze back to me as I stood a few meters away facing her. Hermione then narrowed her eyes as she growled.

"If I'm getting expelled, I'm going to punch you in the face or jinx you first." My eyes widened as Granger ran at me with full speed. I froze for a second before I acted. I felt a foot trip me over as I turned to run. I noticed Ron smirking at me from next to me as Hermione got closer. Ron stepped back from me as I got up. I heard a scream as I turned to see a fist getting closer to my face. I closed my eyes in fear and turned my head as I waited for the incoming blow. I felt a hand push me back as I landed on my back on the floor.

There was a gasp before I slowly opened my eyes. I saw three figures standing in front of me. A blond and two red heads.

Draco, Fred and George.

Draco stood in front of me with his wand out and pointed at Hermione. Fred and George stood on both sides of him. Fred with his wand out, pointed at Hermione and George had Hermione's fist caught in his hand. There was a silence before McGonagall rushed over with Flitwick and Severus by her sides. Dumbledore continued to sit on his chair at the head of the table with a shocked look in his eyes. Fred then looked towards me as George and Draco kept Hermione at bay. Fred stepped closer to me as I just looked at Hermione in shock on the floor.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Fred asked as George glanced at me along with Draco. Students started whispering to each other as the three teachers surrounded us. McGonagall turned to Hermione with a stern glare.

"Miss Hermione Granger. I will be owling you're parents… no. I will be visiting your parents personally to tell them what you have done. You will be lucky if you do not get expelled for this." McGonagall said as she put her hand out expectantly. "You're wand, Miss Granger. I will be holding onto it until we decided what to do with you." Hermione then yanked her hand out of George's hand and grumpily pulled out her wand. Just as Hermione was about to put her wand in McGonagall's hand, she turned and pointed it at me with a smirk on her face.

"Furnunculus!" I stared at the incoming jinx that was about to hit me. Why couldn't I move? I need to move! I barely dodged the spell by rolling to the side. Hermione then started screaming the jinx like crazy as I dodged the jinx barely each time.

I do not want to have boils covering my skin, thank you very much.

I hit a leg and looked up to see Ron again. Ron smirked at me before moving out of the way just as the Jinx was about to hit. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain that was about to come. A grunt was heard and gasps from surrounding students as well. I opened my eyes again to see Draco on top of me. His back facing where the jinx had hit. My eyes widened as Draco winced in pain. I shakenly sat up as Draco sat up as well with a painful hiss. I gulped as I heard struggling and Hermione's screams of anger. I didn't pay attention to that as I just stared at Draco.

"Y-… You saved me?" I whispered as Draco gave me a small smile. I heard Severus curse as he looked at Draco's back. Flitwick kneeled beside me on the floor and slowly helped me up. I just looked at Draco as he was helped up by Draco.

"Are you okay, Mister Potter?" Flitwick asked as he shook me gently on the shoulder. I blinked a few times before looking at Flitwick. I nodded my head slightly before breathing in and out for a few seconds.

"Is it alright if I have a few minutes to recover from the shock and have breakfast before heading to class?" Flitwick nodded his head as he turned to McGonagall. McGonagall had stupefy Hermione and had her wand in her hand. She was attending to Fred and George.

"Minerva." Flitwick called out. McGonagall turned to Flitwick. "Is it alright for Mister Potter to have either the morning or half the class off this morning as it is you're class?" Flitwick asked as McGonagall looked at Hermione before looking at me.

"Mister Potter. You will go to the infirmary with Mister Malfoy for a checkup by Madam Pomfrey. I will take Miss Granger too Head Master Dumbledore's office before calling the Auroras." I nodded slowly as Severus started steering Draco out of the Grand Hall.

"Mister Potter. Follow me. I will be taking Mister Malfoy to Madam Pomfrey to get rid of these boils." Severus said as Minerva nodded to Severus in thanks. I quickly followed after them and walked behind them as I thought things over.

Ron had did those things to try get me hit and hurt. Nobody had somehow seen him do them. I need to get him caught in the act so there is one less threat inside the school but… now I have to worry about Hermione finding out where I live… unless I tell her parents!

I glanced at Draco before looking to the floor.

It's my fault Draco got hurt. I should have used Expellliarmus to get her wand away from her but I guess that would be a fifty percent chance of working as I haven't practiced that spell yet. I need to practice some defense spells for times like these and stop slacking around.

"Are you alright, Mister Potter?" I looked up to see Severus glancing at me as the Infirmary came into sight. I gave a small smile to Severus as Draco groaned in pain.

"I'm fine, Professor Snape. Just a bit shocked at being attacked by Granger a second time." Severus stopped walking. I looked at Severus in confusion.

"You mean Miss Granger has attacked you before and you have not reported it?" Severus asked with a cold stare. Draco tugged Severus's robe sleeve.

"Granger attacked him at the train station when we left for the Yule holidays. Harry said her parents took care of Granger after she broke his nose and bruised his jaw." Draco explained as I sighed and nodded my head to confirm the story. Severus stared at me for a moment before opening the infirmary doors that had Madam Pomfrey setting up a bed. Madam Pomfrey turned to us before ushering Severus to put Draco on a bed.

"Severus. Minerva sent me a patroness to tell me about Draco's injuries. She also told me she was sending Mister Potter over here for the morning. Would you put Mister Potter on a bed as I put some Boil Cure Potion on Draco's back?" Madam Pomfrey called as she grabbed out the potion. Severus nodded with a sneer before dragging me too a bed next to Draco.

"Madam Pomfrey. I have to go tell Minerva and Headmaster Dumbledore some information about Granger. Have a look at Potter after." Severus called before walking out of the infirmary with his robe billowing behind him. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes before finishing up with Draco's back.

"They'll be gone in a few minutes, dearie. Professor McGonagall told me you two would have the morning off unless you wanted to go to class." Madam Pomfrey said before turning to me. "Now. Mister Potter. Professor McGonagall said you hadn't been hurt but she wanted me to have a look over you." I nodded as Madam Pomfrey walked over and started casting a few spells under her breath.

Draco looked at me from the bed to the left with a small smile. I smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you'. Draco smiled even wider before mouthing a 'You're welcome' back.

"Mister Potter. You do not appear to have any injuries what so ever but I must talk to you about a privet matter." Madam Pomfrey then glanced at Draco who was watching with curious eyes. "Alone." Madam Pomfrey said before giving me a smile. "Come back after you're last class so we can talk." I nodded my head and gave her a confused look as Draco also gave her a confused look. I shrugged as I turned to Draco.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked as Draco turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"A little bit but it's going away. I guess the boils are almost gone. Do you want to go back to class after my back heals or do you want to wait until after lunch?" I smiled softly as Draco asked the question.

"I say a few minutes after you're back heals. Just pick whatever you want to do as you are the one that got injured." Draco nodded as Madam Pomfrey came back over and checked Draco's back.

"Okay dear. The boils are almost done. You can both leave now to the Great Hall and eat before heading to class or you can wait here for the potion to finish healing you're back and go." Madam Pomfrey looked at us expectantly. Draco looked thoughtful for a second before turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"How about we go get our things and get breakfast before we go to Transfiguration." I nodded my head as Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful for a second before shaking her head. Draco and I looked confused.

"How about you both get breakfast and Draco go to Transfiguration. Mister Potter can come back here with his things so we can talk about that private matter now instead of after school." I looked at Draco before nodding my head at Madam Pomfrey. I turned to Draco.

"Would you let me copy you're notes at lunch? I need to make sure I don't fall behind." Draco laughed at me as I gave him a small glare.

"You would never fall behind, Harry! You're ahead in Transfiguration by a mile!" I laughed softly before sighing.

"Well. Just let me copy you're notes anyway. And tell me of any homework we get today." I said as Draco nodded his head. We stood and made our way out and too the Great Hall. It was empty of everyone. Just a small food platter to feed five people remained of a variety of foods at the Ravenclaw table.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 9:01 AM**

I re-entered the infirmary with my Transfiguration book, Quill and ink. Madam Pomfrey noticed me immediately and motioned me over to the bed I was on before. I sat myself down and gave Madam Pomfrey a confused look. Madam Pomfrey sighed as a knocking sound came from the door. I looked at the door with confusion as Flitwick came into the room. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick pulled over two chairs and sat in front of me.

"Mister Potter. I'm just going to put a silencing charm around us before we begin." Professor Flitwick said as he cast the spell around us. I nodded slowly as I spoke up.

"Did I do something wrong?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head as the two adults looked at each other.

"No, Mister Potter. In fact, you have a… certain gene that we need to tell you about." Madam Pomfrey said as she gave a deep breath.

That's when it all clicked.

Their talking about myself being a carrier.

"Are you about to tell me about me being a carrier?" I asked as Madam Pomfrey and Flitwick looked at me in shock. I gave them a small smile. "Because if it is. I already know. I have a book on carriers but I haven't read it yet. I'll read it after school today." Madam Pomfrey slowly nodded her head.

"Mister Potter. Carriers are rare. Not really rare per say as there are at least one in every one-hundred wizards. But rare in the fact that they live past a certain amount of years." I gave Madam Pomfrey a shocked look as she said that. "You see. Only very powerful wizards are carriers as the child that you will one day give birth too will feed off you're magic and whatever you eat. The child also needs the father or father's magic to feed off of as well. Mostly yours though. That's why only families that have the carrier gene in it and have a powerful child will that child be a carrier." I gave a small blink before taking in a deep breath and exhaling it.

"I can understand that but I have two questions for you. 1. Father or _fathers_!" I looked at Madam Pomfrey and Flitwick with shock as they looked at each other.

"Well, Mister Potter. Some carriers, if very powerful, need at least two fathers." I gave Madam Pomfrey a look of shock. "You will find the traits to see if you need one or two in the book. Though some carriers prefer to have more than two. I believe one had a harem of five other men and lots of beautiful children." I gave Madam Pomfrey a dry look as she chuckled at me. "As you might know, you cannot impregnate a girl. It just won't work. You must be impregnated to have children." I sighed softly and placed my head in my hands.

"So basically. Don't pay attention to the girl and see if there is a guy or guys I like at Hogwarts to get married too and have children with." Madam Pomfrey gave me a deadpanned look. I put my hands up in defense as Professor Flitwick chuckled. "That's just how I see it. No need to get attached to a girl if there is no chance of us ever having children together that's mine." I said and looked away as Madam Pomfrey sighed softly.

"Whatever you decide, Mister Potter." Professor Flitwick said. "You can't tell anyone about this but the people you trust most that includes your healer or, in your case, me to keep you safe." Professor Flitwick then sighed. "Make sure not to let anyone… well… top you in… sex or you will get pregnant." I blushed bright red as I nodded quickly.

"I think I'll refrain from ever having sex until my wedding day or until I have someone or _someone's_ I want to be with." I muttered as Madam Pomfrey laughed softly. I sighed before looking back at them. "What did you mean when you said carriers lived only a certain amount of years?" Madam Pomfrey and Flitwick looked sad at the question before Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Some people target Carriers to produce offspring as Carriers have seventy-five chance of having powerful offspring. The offspring, if powerful, will be a carrier. If the offspring is not, they usually kill the child before making more offspring to do what they want with." I looked at them with a horrified face as Madam Pomfrey continued. "The carrier usually dies after watching all their children either being killed in front of them or being taken away and being impregnated right after giving birth again." I started shaking as I stared at the floor.

I…

I could be killed if this was let out…

I can't let them tell Dumbledore or I _know_ something bad will happen.

"Are you going to tell Professor Dumbledore?" I asked softly as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick looked slightly shocked at the question before shaking their heads.

"No. We cannot legally without your permission. There is a contract I had myself and Flitwick sign so we cannot say or think of your gene without your permission. Not even Legilimency can find it with this contract." I nodded again and continued looking at the floor.

I feel like I'm going to be sick.

"May… May I go to my dorm for a while?" Madam Pomfrey looked at me with sadness and pity as she looked to Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick slowly nodded his head as I continued. "I'll be in class tomorrow or during defense this afternoon but there's not much time for Transfiguration left and if I breathe in any potions fumes, I think I'll be sick." I got up as Flitwick and Pomfrey stood as well.

"I'll tell Severus and Dumbledore that you aren't feeling well." Flitwick said before turning to Madam Pomfrey. "I still can't believe Professor Quirel up and left like that. Severus, Minerva and I have been taking turns on all the Defense classes when we can. When we can't, it's a study class to practice all the spells and get them down for the older years." I inwardly smirked at that.

I was wondering when Voldemort would be leaving.

"I think I'll go back to my dorm. If Draco and the other come looking for me, tell them I'm in my dorm." I said before leaving as Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey waved to me as they started chatting.

I need to read that carrier book.

I walked my way to Ravenclaw tower and jumped into my trunk. I went straight to my library and grabbed the carrier book before exiting the trunk with a sigh. I crawled into bed and closed the curtains before laying against the head board with my knees pulled so I could rest the book on my knees while I was reading.

Should I tell my friends? I could ask Madam Pomfrey for another one of those contracts so they can't think about it or say it and Legilimency can't find it in their head as well. Or should I wait to tell them until I know they won't be against me being with a male.

I laid my head into my knees as I thought about the two options.

I'll do the second option. I'll drop hints I'm into males around them and after a while or if they ask. I'll say I'm gay. Yes. That will work.

I brought out my wand and muttered the luminous spell and watched the dark space of my bed I was moping in light up. I opened the book and sighed softly.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 11:10 AM**

I was half way through my book when my dorm room door slammed open and multiple footsteps came in.

"Harry!" the voice of not only Terry, Michael and Tracey came from the door but also Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Fred and George called out as well. I sighed as I put the book under my pillow before opening my curtain. They all turned to me as I glared at them.

"What are you doing?" I said as they all immediately crowded me. Crabbe and Goyle stood at the door as guards.

"Are you alright?! You didn't come to Transfiguration and didn't come to lunch." Tracey said as she put her hand on my forehead to check for a fever. I swatted her hand away and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not sick. After the whole… Granger thing, I was sat down with Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick for some… interesting information." They looked at me expectantly. "Information I can't tell you unless you learn Occlumency." They all groaned in annoyance. "Just some of the information about it was… horrifying to say the least." They all looked at me with concern and confusion. "ANYWAY. how about we learn some defense this afternoon after defense so I can be prepared incase Ron attacks me next." I said as they all nodded their heads except Fred and George. Fred and George stepped forward.

"Harry…" Fred began as George opened his mouth to continue when I cut them off with a frown on my face.

"It's not your fault about what your younger siblings, Percy and Mother have done. Do not blame yourself for their mistake." I gave them a glare for extra measure as the twins stared at me with shock. "About what we were talking about on the train. Can you get the… item for me?" I asked as the twins came out of their shock and nodded their heads.

"Yes." George began.

"What you want…" Fred continued.

"With that item…"

"We do not…"

"Know but we…"

"Will get it…"

"For you!" The Twins finished together. I nodded my head as the others looked at me with confusion. I shook my head at them as they sighed in annoyance. I turned back to the twins.

"After what I've done to the item, I will tell you what I've done though… you will probably find out after I've done it by either the Daily Profit or I will tell you first. Either one." I said with a shrug as the others looked interested again. I turned to the others with a smile. "As soon as Fred and George give me the item. I will need to be alone in the Room of Requirements. Do you understand?" They all nodded except Draco who just frowned at me.

"No." Was all Draco said before walking over to sit next to me. "I will have my father pay someone to teach me Occlumency so you can tell me things. And No to the fact that I will not leave you alone after today. Pansy is on a revenge streak for you so she could tell Weasley, not you two, where the Room of Requirements is so he can attack you. No way!" Draco said as the others looked at me with unsureness. I sighed softly before standing up.

"Fine. But only Draco then." The twins frowned and glared at me as I sighed softly. " _Fine_. Only Draco, Fred and George." The others nodded in agreement.

"That's a good idea. Those three did protect you today." Tracey said as she looked to Daphne. Daphne nodded in agreement as she made her own comment.

"Yes. Draco had literary bolted from the table as soon as he saw Granger take one step towards you. I think the twins saw Draco bolt towards you and saw Granger starting to run at you so they ran to protect you as well before any of us could move." I stared at Daphne for a second before turning to the three blushing boys that were mentioned. I smiled at them.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you one for saving me." I gave them a pat on the shoulder as I then turned to the others with a smile. "Sorry for worrying you guys. I'm fine now but I need to finish something before I can got back to classes today. I should be finished by next lunch or Defense." The others nodded as a knock sounded on the door. The door opened to reveal Professor Flitwick. I smiled and stood up from my bed.

"Good morning, Mister Potter. Miss Granger's parents have been brought into the school and have requested to see you to decide her punishment on whether she can stay and have detention for the rest of this year and next year or be expelled and have her wand snapped." My eyes widened at that.

I could keep her out of Hogwarts so that's one danger in the school out of the way but… that leaves a danger in the muggle world of her finding where I live. I'm sure it'll be fine as long as I be aware of my surroundings.

"Okay. Could you stay in case that…" I trailed off as Professor Flitwick caught onto what I was saying. He nodded quickly as he started ushering me out of the room.

"Of course I'll stay with you! Now let's get a move on!" Professor Flitwick walked with me on his little legs at a rushed pace as we made our way to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drops." I roiled my eyes and walked up the steps and into the office to see Hermione Granger sitting between her two parents on a couch. Severus standing behind Hermione with a scowl. Professor McGonagall standing sternly besides Dumbledore's desk and Dumbledore sitting at his desk. They all turned to me. Hermione glared at me as her parents nudged her leg.

"Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall began. "Had Professor Flitwick told you of your choices?" I nodded my head as I looked at Hermione's parents. Dumbledore then cleared his throat as we all looked at him.

"Harry, my boy." I glared at him. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at me as I glared at Dumbledore. Dumbledore then put up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I forgot. Mister Potter." I stopped glaring and stared at him neutrally as McGonagall looked confused. "I think you should give Miss Granger another chance before making such rash-." I cut him off with a glare.

"She has attacked me twice. TWICE!" I looked away from Dumbledore to Hermione who was glaring at me. "If I gave her another chance, she would attack me again and probably do a lot worse the first and the second time she has attacked me." I turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger with a sad look. "I'm sorry but I… I just don't feel safe with your daughter here when she has attacked me and has injured one of my friends as they protected me from a boils jinx." Mrs. And Mr. Granger gave me a sad look before answering.

"We understand, Harry. We don't understand why she has done this as this is not the daughter we raised but I think it would be best if she didn't come back here and got some help." Hermione's eyes widened at her father's words and snapped her head to him with wide shocked eyes. Mr. Granger just looked away from his daughter and stood with his wife before forcing Hermione too as well. "I think its best we go. We already know the answer so we will be leaving." The Grangers left relatively quickly as Hermione gave me one last glare with a promise of revenge. I stood up and was about to leave when Dumbledore spoke.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Mister Potter." I froze as Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick snapped their heads to Dumbledore in shock. "You should have given Miss Granger another chance." I growled softly before turning to Dumbledore with a cold smile.

"I don't like you. Stay away from me and my money, you money stealing bastard." I then turned and left the office with my head held high. I smirked as I entered the dorm.

Now I just need to get the rat.

But to get the rat, I need to practice the Animagus revers spell.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW


	16. Sirius is Free!

**Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 3:45 PM**

I had decided to go to my defense class that afternoon. We didn't learn anything too different but I guess some of the better spells where going to learn next year.

I walked at a hurried pace to the Room of Requirements. I opened the doors to see Draco waiting for me with a frown on his face.

Draco seems kind of annoyed. It's either a muggle-born has been annoying him or Pansy has been annoying him.

"Hey." I said as Draco nodded at me and patted the spot next to him on the couch. I smiled and sat myself down next to Draco. "Has Pansy been bothering you?" I asked as Draco snapped his head towards me with a shocked look. Draco slowly nodded his head.

"Yes. She's been hounding me and trying to sit next to me in classes. She keeps telling me to ditch you." I rolled my eyes and gave Draco a pat on the back. Draco turned to me and looked at me with confusion.

"Don't mind her. She's just jealous you spend more time with me then her. She probably thinks you two are getting married and I'm getting in the way." Draco blushed slightly and cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Why are you blushing?" Draco's face went red and Draco quickly got up.

"I'm not blushing!" Draco then stormed to the other side of the room. I shrugged and stayed seated as Draco grumbled to himself on the other side of the room with a scowl on his face.

I wonder if Dumbledore has found out the Philosopher stone is missing. He hasn't done anything. I wonder if he has owled Nicholas Flamel…

Oh shit!

Nicholas Flamel can't survive without the elixir from the stone. I'll have to contact him and confirm it is him before finding out how to give it back. Maybe I can meet him here at night and give him the stone or I could have Gringotts give it to him? No. it would be a big opportunity to meet Nicholas in person then to just have Gringotts give it to him. I can grab it with my portkey but how will I get back? I can have the Knight Bus take me too Honey ducks and sneak through the secret passageway to get back to my dorm.

Plan complete.

I nodded slightly at that and looked up as I heard the door open to reveal Fred, George and a rat in a cage.

Peter Pettigrew.

I smiled in delight as I stood up. Fred and George came over and gave me the rat in the cage. I looked at the set of twins and Draco for a moment before looking back down at the cage.

"Fred. George. Do either of you know how to perform the Animagus reversal spell?" Fred and George looked confused before their eyes widened and looked down at the rat with shock. Fred and George nodded their heads. Draco caught on and looked at the rat in shock.

"Yes. We…" George began.

"Learned it…" Fred continued.

"In third year." The twins finished together as the rat started running around the small cage in a frenzy. I kneeled down and glared at the rat before looking at the twins.

"Do you have the map on you?" Fred and George shook their heads as Draco looked at us with confusion. I smiled at Draco and turned to the twins.

"Could one of you go grab it?" Fred nodded his head and gave a salute before running out of the Room of Requirements. I looked at Fred and Draco before turning my attention to the rat. "I have practiced the spell on Hedwig a few times. To make sure the spell is done correctly, I want you and Fred to do the spell after me. I will do the spell twice and you and Fred can do it twice as well." George nodded as I brought out my wand. "Animagus revelare." I watched Peter turn blue as George's eyes widened even more.

I repeated the spell as Fred came in with the map a few minutes later. George then went next as the rat turned blue each time. Fred then went after as he cast the spell, the rat also turned blue. I smirked.

"We have ourselves an Animagus. But no just any Animagus." Fred, George and Draco turned to me with questioning looks. "This rat is none other than Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew." Fred and George's mouth dropped as Draco's eyes widened. Both for different reasons.

"AS marauder was living in our house?!" Fred and George screamed. Draco looked at them with confusion again before turning to look at peter.

"Peter Pettigrew died, didn't he? Sirius Black murdered him after…" Draco trailed off as he realised what he was about to say. Fred and George looked at me with pity as I sighed.

"It's fine, really. Besides, how can Peter be dead if he's right here? Obviously something's wrong with what we thought happened. Fred, bring over the map. It should tell us if this is really Peter Pettigrew." Fred grabbed the map and sat down as he placed the map on his lap.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Fred said as the map then began to fill with words. Draco gasped as he looked at the map. Fred opened the map and looked to the seventh floor. Fred looked through the seventh floor part of the map and smirked as he found our names. "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, George Weasley _and_ Peter Pettigrew." Fred then glared at Peter with suspicion.

"How are we supposed to say how we found out?" Draco questioned as the three turned to me. I smiled at them with reassurance before answering.

"Well. We need to use the map. I'll say it's a family heirloom my father and his friends made and I was showing it too you three. We saw the name of Peter Pettigrew and Draco called on it and we went to search for him. We found a rat but the rat appeared to be Peter Pettigrew on the map so we decided to take the rat to Professor McGonagall at the Twins suggestion. Understand?" The three nodded with shocked looks on their faces at my well thought out plan. Draco narrowed his eyes at me.

"How long have you been planning this?" I looked at Draco with a blank stare as Fred and George looked at me questioningly.

"I can't reveal that to you until you have Occlumency." I then smiled as they groaned in annoyance.

"What is with you and us having to learn Occlumency?!" George said as Fred folded up the map. I just smiled at them and picked up the cage. "Mischief Manage." George said before Fred could say the words himself. Fred gave a mock glare to George as he stood up.

We walked out of the Room of Requirements and headed for Professor McGonagall's office at a fast walking pace. We avoided students as too stop someone from telling Ron we had 'Scabbers'. We made it to Professor McGonagall's office about ten minutes later. Fred and Gorge knocked on the door as shuffling came from the other side. McGonagall opened the door to see the four of us waiting.

"Good evening gentlemen. Do you need something?" McGonagall asked us as she then caught sight of 'Scabbers'. "Why do you have young Ronald Weasley's rat?" I stepped forward and motioned for Fred too as well as I looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"Can we talk to you in your office?" McGonagall looked unsure but moved out of the way as the four of us walked into the office. I sat myself down on a chair as Draco sat next to me. The twins sat down on the two chairs beside Draco as McGonagall sat down on a chair in front of us with a frown.

"Now please explain what you're doing her with Ronald Weasley's rat and why you have that long piece of parchment." McGonagall gave us a stern glare as I put the cage with Peter in it on the small coffee table in between Draco, Fred, George, Myself and McGonagall.

"Well. My father and his friends made this map that shows everyone in the school. Like if I showed you your office right now, it would show You, Draco, Fred, Gorge and I in your office." I held out my hand to Fred who put the map in my hand. "It only opens with the password and since I'm the only child of one of them, it is a family heirloom until I have a child that will go to school or if the two that are alive have children that will go to school." McGonagall nodded her head in understanding.

"I see. I will not take your family heirloom off of you but I ask you do not show it around. Some people may try to take it." I nodded my head in understanding. "But this still doesn't explain why you have Mister Weasley's rat." McGonagall gave me a curious look as she looked at the cage and the map.

"Well. I was showing these three the map since they are the people I trust most in my group of friends." Fred, George and Draco looked at me in shock as McGonagall looked between me and the other three. "Draco noticed a name in the Gryffindor first year dormitory. Someone who is supposed to be dead." McGonagall looked at the rat in shock. McGonagall turned her heads to me and nodded for me to continue as Perter ran around the cage looking for escape. "Fred and George went to investigate as we stayed behind. Fred and George came back with Scabbers in the cage and when we checked the map again, the name was exactly where Scabbers was." McGonagall nodded her head as she stood up and brought out her wand.

"Can you tell me the name?" I nodded my head as I inwardly smirked.

"Peter Pettigrew." McGonagall froze as she stared at the rat. McGonagall narrowed her eyes before pointing her wand at the rat.

"Animagus revelare." Peter turned blue as McGonagall dropped her wand in shock. The four of us just stared at McGonagall in shock as she hurriedly picked up her wand and pointed it at the door. "Expecto Patronum." A cat misty version of her Animagus form appeared. "Tell Dumbledore that an emergency has accrued and to call the Auroras. Amelia Bones and the Minister." The misty cat ran off in elegance as McGonagall turned to us. "You four follow me." I stood with the others and followed McGonagall, who had the cage, all the way to Dumbledore's office. We entered as McGonagall said the password to reveal Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Fudge and four Arouras.

"Minerva. Why have you asked me to call the Minister, Amelia Bones and these Auroras?" Dumbledore asked as Fudge had an annoyed look on his face. Amelia looked curious but serious at the same time. And the Auroras looked bored as they stood around the room looking at Dumbledore's stuff. McGonagall stepped forward and placed the Peter on Dumbledore's rat as Fudge looked very angry now.

"You had us come here for a rat!" Fudge almost yelled as he glared at Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall looked at Fudge with a frown as she pointed her wand at Peter.

"This rat is an Animagus that has been hiding in the Weasley family without their knowledge for years." Fudge, Amelia Bones, the Auroras and Dumbledore looked shocked. "These four boys found out that this rat is an Animagus through personal means that cannot be said as it is a family heirloom." Fudge looked annoyed again but curious as he stared at the rat. "I have confirmed that this is an Animagus but will perform the spell for you as proof. Animagus revelare." McGonagall said the spell again as it hit the Peter. Peter glowed blue as everyone gasped except Fred, George, Draco, Professor McGonagall, Amelia Bones and myself.

Seriously! They have been told it is an Animagus and they still gasp like it's some shocking news.

"Headmaster. Do you still have that Animagus holding cage for emergencies?" Dumbledore nodded at Professor McGonagall's question and summoned a small cage wordlessly. Dumbledore then expanded it to the size of a human for when they would force Peter to transform.

Aurora whispered to each other in praise and aw at the show of power. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the act as Dumbledore and my eyes caught for a second. Professor McGonagall then looked down at the rat in the normal cage and pointed her wand at it.

"Stupefy." Peter fell to the ground in a slump as Professor McGonagall grabbed him and placed him on the ground. "Animagus transuerso." The rat then turned into Peter Pettigrew as everyone but me gasped. "Wingardium Leviosa." Professor McGonagall said as she levitated Peter's body into the cage and onto the floor.

"B-but how is this possible? Peter Pettigrew is dead! Black killed him and left just a finger!" Fudge said as he looked at the body of Peter Pettigrew. Professor McGonagall then turned to Dumbledore as Fudge looked at the body of Peter in shock as he stuttered.

"I will call for Severus for Veritaserum so we can get to the bottom of this. We don't know what he has done and why he was hiding as the Weasley's pet." Dumbledore just nodded his head as he looked at Peter in shock before turning his eyes too me. I glared at him and gave a light smirk before putting my face back to normal. Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly as Professor McGonagall sent a Patroness off to Severus.

"Mister Potter. Would I be able to see this heirloom?" Fudge turned to me as Amelia also looked to me with interest. I shook my head saying no as I kept the map closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore but I can't let you look at it. It's a family heirloom that only I and three others are allowed to look at. Soon to be five once I get in contact with the other two." Dumbledore looked taken back as Fudge put his hand out with a frown on his face.

"I'm the Minister. I can look at family heirlooms." I shook my head as Fudge scowled and opened his mouth to demand the map when Amelia stopped him.

"You can't demand to see a family heirloom. You may ask but only direct family can show, give or let people see family heirlooms." I smirked inwardly as Fudge huffed. I smiled at Amelia in thanks as Amelia nodded at me. Severus came into the room with a bottle of Veritaserum in hand.

"Thank you, Severus. Now three drops as always." Amelia said as Severus entered the cage and poured three drops onto Peters tongue before leaving the cage.

Professor McGonagall then entered the cage and transfigured a piece of wood into a chair Professor McGonagall then levitated Peter onto the chair and tied peter to it before exiting the cage and shutting the cage door. Professor McGonagall then un-stunned Peter and watched as Peter opened his eyes in shock and nervously looked at us before his eyes looked me in the eyes. I gave a small smirk before whipping it from my face.

"What is your name?" Amelia began as she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill as Peter automatically replied.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter sighed as he realised there was no escape as he couldn't transform.

"What year were you born?" Amelia asked the usual questions to make sure the Veritaserum was working.

"Seventh of September, nineteen fifty-nine." Peter said as he slumped against the seat.

"Where did you go to school and which house where you in?" Amelia asked the last question.

"Hogwarts of School craft and Wizardry. I was sorted into Gryffindor." Peter said as he nervously moved in the seat. Amelia turned to Fudge and Dumbledore.

"The Veritaserum is working. I may now begin the questioning." Amelia then turned back to Peter. "Why are you in Hogwarts Peter Pettigrew?" Amelia asked. Peter answered in a dead voice that was caused by the serum.

"I am disguising myself as the Weasley boy's rat and waiting for my Masters return." Everyone but me stiffened as Amelia continued.

"And who is your Master?" Fudge looked a bit scared as he feared the answer.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort." Everyone but me gasped as Dumbledore glanced at me. I stared right back before looking back to Peter.

"Was Sirius Black the one to murder James and Lily Potter?" I tensed at this as Peter answered the question.

"No." Fudge gasped as Dumbledore stiffened and glanced at me again. I gave Dumbledore another small smirk as Dumbledore realised what was happening.

"Then who did kill The Potters?" Amelia asked as Fudge looked ready to fait from the shock that Sirius Black hadn't murdered the Potters.

"I did." Everyone but me gasped at Peters answer. I forced myself to relax.

"Wasn't Sirius Black the Potters Secret Keeper?" Fudge questioned as Amelia gave him a stern look for talking.

"Sirius got them to switch at the last minute to me as he was the obvious choice." Peter replied automatically to the question. Amelia wrote down the questions and answers as she asked them and Peter replied.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Amelia questioned. Everyone tensed up as Peter opened his mouth to answer.

"Yes." Amelia looked taken back at the answer.

"Did Sirius Black kill those twelve muggles ten years ago?" Amelia asked as Peter gulped and tried to stop himself.

"No." Amelia wrote down the reply as she looked back up to Peter.

"Who killed those muggles from ten years ago?" Peter looked down as he answered.

"I did." Fudge tensed as he looked at the ground in shock.

I can already tell what he is thinking.

What am I going to do? Sirius Black has been unjustly imprisoned for eleven years and didn't even get a trial. This could ruin my reputation! I could be forced to step down as Minister! Maybe I can gain Sirius's favour somehow?

"Last question. Is Sirius Black a Death Eater?" Fudge tensed as Peter answered the last question.

"No." I smiled softly as the truth was now out. Amelia then turned to Severus as she vanished her quill and rolled up the piece of parchment after drying it with a quick drying charm.

"Please give the antidote. There will be another trial for Peter Pettigrew next week for himself going to Azkaban for murder of twelve muggles, the Potters and the framing of Sirius Black." Amelia then turned to Dumbledore and me. "Mister Potter. Do you know Sirius Black is your Godfather?" I nodded my head as Amelia nodded. "Then we need you and the Headmaster to come with me and two Auroras to come release and meet your Godfather." My eyes widened as I nodded my head. I looked at Draco, Fred and George with a smile.

"I'll see you three when I get back. Wait either in my room or you know where with the map." Draco, Fred and George nodded their heads as they left the room, after I gave them the map, with Professor McGonagall and Severus behind them.

"Headmaster. Will you allow us to apparate on the school grounds?" I looked at Amelia confused as Dumbledore nodded his head. Amelia held her hand out to me as I took it. I closed my eyes as we apparated with a loud pop.

I opened my eyes to see the deathly place of Azkaban. The cries of the prisoners echoed through the place as a ghostly chill came through me.

Dementors.

I watched Dementors float from door to door as the cries of the prisoners could be heard. Amelia then gently prodded me to move forward with her as two Auroras and Dumbledore followed behind them. We went up steps after steps until Amelia led me down an isle with laughter coming from one of the cells.

I caught sight of two people I hated most for taking the two adults that meant the most to me in my other life.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback.

I tensed slightly as we passed the cells. Bellatrix met my eyes for a brief second as her eyes turned from shock to rage at seeing me.

"Potter! Potter! Come here wee baby Potter!" I ignored her voice as other Death Eaters started shouting out to me. I felt Amelia pull me closer to her as we got closer to, hopefully, Sirius's cell. We stopped at the last cell as I looked in to see Sirius curled up at the corner of the cell. Amelia gave me a wink and pulled me behind her.

"Mister Black. Are you awake?" There was a grunt and the sound of someone standing. Amelia kept me behind her as footsteps cade their way towards the cell door.

"Are you here to change the life sentence to a death sentence?" Sirius asked as I barely kept in a gasp at the sound of his voice. Amelia shook her head as she answered.

"No. Actually, we have found Peter Pettigrew at Hogwarts disguised as Ron Weasley's rat. We had him under Veritaserum and got the answers that you were framed for the crimes that were unjustly put on you. We are here to get you to St Mungo's for a check over." There was no reply before Sirius spoke.

"You're not tricking me?" Amelia shook her head as she nodded for an Aurora to unlock the cell. The Aurora unlocked the cell and helped Sirius out as Amelia spoke.

"No. We are not tricking you. And to prove that, we have someone we want you to meet." Amelia then pulled me out from behind her to stand in front of her and face Sirius. I started up at him with wide eyes.

"Hello." I said as Sirius stared at me for a moment before suddenly hugging me with weak arms.

"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Sirius pulled me closer as her buried his head into my shoulder. I ignored the smell as Sirius hugged me. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I went after Peter and didn't stay with you! I shouldn't have given you to Hagrid and went after Peter. Can you ever forgive me?!" Sirius cried as he hugged me closer. I patted Sirius on the back as I forced myself to not cry and pretend to be awkward.

"I can forgive you if we can get to know each other better. You are my Godfather after all." Sirius pulled me even closer as Amelia nudged my shoulder. I looked at her as she motioned for me to start moving. I nodded as I gently pushed Sirius off me. "Let's get you to a hospital and a shower." Sirius gave a small laugh as he held onto my arm and walked behind Amelia Bones and in front of two Auroras. I smiled at Sirius and moved closer to him so that Sirius could wrap his arm around me and walk. Which he did. Dumbledore then came closer to us.

"Sirius. I'm very sorry about what happened. If I had known, you wouldn't have been there in the first place." Dumbledore looked apologetic but I could tell from his eyes that he didn't mean it. He had something up his sleeve and I know that I'm not going to be able to live with Sirius until Dumbledore is taken down a few pegs.

"It's fine Headmaster. I'm just happy I get to see Harry." I turned and smiled at Sirius. I heard Bellatrix yell out with a few other Death Eaters but I ignored them as I led Sirius near the exit. "I can't believe I'm actually free." I smiled as Sirius looked up at the darkened sky and smiled softly but then frowned and tensed up as a ghostly chill surrounded us.

Dementors.

"It's alright everyone. The Dementors have been told to leave us alone, just keep moving." I gently pulled Sirius forward as a Dementor floated past us. The Dementor stopped and turned to us as I looked at it. The Dementor came closer to us as everyone stiffened. Amelia glared at one of the Auroras as Dumbledore looked at the inclosing Dementor.

"I thought they were ordered not to attack or come near us?!" The Aurora shook slightly at the tone of Amelia and kept glancing between the Dementor and Amelia Bones. Amelia then looked at the Dementor that was getting closer and the chill became almost unbearable. "Does anyone know how to make a Patroness?" The Auroras shook their heads as Amelia tensed and turned her head to Dumbledore who also shook his head.

"Sorry my dear. I have never practised the spell." Amelia then started to erg us to walk faster away from the Dementor. I put my hand in my pocket near my wand as another Dementor joined the one that was following us.

"We better hurry and make it to the gate or we can't apparate out of here." Amelia said as she glanced at the now _three_ Dementors following us. I looked back to see one of the Dementors reaching for Sirius who had stiffened and was looking at the Dementor in shock and fear of it being so close. I reacted without thinking as I pulled out my wand and pushed a lot of magic through into the spell.

"Expecto Patronum!" A misty stag appeared out of my wand and chased off the Dementors as I dragged Sirius with me down the halls of Azkaban. I got outside the gate with two Auroras behind us and Amelia Bones right after. The third Aurora and Dumbledore came right after as Amelia walked up to me.

"H-how did you do that? You're a first year!" Amelia asked as I gave her a small smile and a blush. Sirius just looked at me in shock as the Auroras kept looking back for Dementors and to me with shock. Dumbledore looked at me with suspicion as he narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. How did you do that Mister Potter?" I gave a small glare to Dumbledore before turning back to Amelia with a small frown and looked down.

"I read a book on spells that was very hard to learn. It said you have to picture your strongest happy memory and have enough magic to do it so… I just gave it a try as I didn't know if you could make a Patroness or not." I said with a fake blush and looked down in fake embarrassment. Amelia's eyes widened as she looked at me.

"You mean to say this is the first time you have done this spell?!" I nodded my head as the Auroras gasped and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at me even more. I smiled softly as Sirius patted my head.

"Not even out of Azkaban and my Godson is protecting me." I gave a small laugh as Sirius ruffled my hair. Amelia smiled softly at us before turning to the Auroras.

"I will be taking Mister Potter and Lord Black to St Mungo's. One of you three take the Headmaster and one of you inform the Minister of the three Dementors that tried to attack us." Two of the Auroras nodded as Amelia grabbed both me and Sirius. I closed my eyes as we apparated again. I opened my eyes to see St Mungo's halls and a Doctor waiting for us. Their waiting beside the Doctor was Fudge and… Umbridge.

"Lord Black! I am deeply sorry about what has happened!" Fudge had moved quicker than the golden snitch when we popped into St Mungo's. Umbridge followed behind him with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "You will pay nothing for any treatments that go on here at St Mungo's and I'm sure we can work something out for what happened." Fudge said nervously. Umbridge looked Sirius up and down before her eyes landed on me. I stared back with a forced smile on my face.

"Yeah. I'm sure we can. We can talk about this later. I just want to get healed up, have a shower and spend time with my Godson and take him home with me once I'm out of here." Sirius said as the Doctor came forward and started leading him away from all of us. I then quickly followed and grabbed Sirius's hand as the Doctor led Sirius down a hallway. The Doctor turned to me and narrowed his eyes.

"You do not need to be here. Please return to the waiting room." The Doctor then went to usher me off when Sirius stopped him with his hand.

"I want him to be here. Unless you're going to do this major operation, which you're not as I'm not injured, then Harry can stay. You're only going to tell me what's wrong with me and give me a bunch of potions before making me stay here for a while. I know my stuff." The Doctor huffed but nodded his head and led us to a room further down the hallway. The Doctor then started talking to Sirius about everything as I smiled softly as I realised something.

Sirius is free.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW


	17. A Horrifying Discovery!

**Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 5:05 PM**

"Harry, I want you to live with me. I understand that you're most likely happy where you are but I would like you to consider it. And if you don't want to live with me, would I be able to stay in contact with you?" Sirius asked. I smiled softly at Sirius.

The Doctor had finished examining Sirius and had gone out to talk to Fudge, Umbridge and Dumbledore about Sirius.

"I would love too." I said as Sirius pulled me into a big hug. I hugged back before gently pulling away. "I can't wait to tell Mum and Dad once I get to Potter Manor. They'll be so excited about you being out of Azkaban." Sirius froze as he looked at me. I gave Sirius a large smile as I decided to doom Dumbledore with this information. "What? Did you not know they had portraits of themselves?" Sirius shook his head softly. "That's okay. You can go meet them once you're out of St Mungo's and have had a shower." Sirius nodded as the door to the room opened to reveal Dumbledore. I stopped smiling as Dumbledore walked closer to us.

"Sirius. The Doctor has told us you will be in here for three days getting potions to help your body become better. You will be on Nutrition Potions for three months and this is all being paid for by the Ministry." Sirius smiled as he turned to look at me with happy eyes.

"That's around the time Hogwarts ends for the summer. I'll be better and ready to take care of you by then! You'll be able to move in right away!" Sirius said excitedly as he almost seemed to bounce from the hospital bed. Dumbledore then gave a cough, gaining both Sirius's and my attention.

"I'm sorry, Sirius but Harry ca-." I cut Dumbledore off my cough of my own and a glare. Sirius looked at me with curiosity as Dumbledore gave a sigh. "My apologies. _Mister Potter_ can't live with you. It is very important he stay with his relatives." I growled softly at Dumbledore. "Besides. Your Doctor has told me you are unstable to take care of a child for longer than three months without supervision. Now, Mister Potter. Let's get you back to school." Dumbledore beckoned me to follow him. I glared at Dumbledore as I turned to Sirius with wide eyes.

"I can visit you in the summer, right?" Sirius had a shocked look on his face and had sat frozen when Dumbledore told him he can't take me with him. Sirius un-froze and looked down at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course you can visit. You can stay over or come over for as long as you want. Just send an owl and I'll have a room ready before you get there." I smiled softly but scowled when Dumbledore coughed.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. It's too dangerous for Harry to leave his relatives." Sirius seemed to deflate as I gave Dumbledore another glare.

"You can't stop me from visiting. I'll ask Aunt Petunia to visit Sirius during the summer." Dumbledore's eyes hardened slightly before turning back to his twinkling eyed self. Sirius seemed to cheer up a little at the small hope of me commin g over.

"I'm sure your Aunt will keep you in the house after I've had a chat with her about the dangers." Dumbledore seemed sure of himself as he motioned for me to come out. "Now let us leave, Mister Potter. We need to get you back to school." I turned to Sirius and gave him another hug before following the Headmaster out of the room. I walked with him over to Fudge, Amelia and Umbridge with a frown on my face.

"Now that Mister Black had been sorted out, we may now return back to what we were doing." I sighed as I realized I wouldn't be able to see Sirius longer but it would be an advantage to go to Gringotts while I have the chance. I turned to Amelia and Fudge.

"While I am here, would it be alright if I made a quick trip to Gringotts before returning?" Amelia looked thoughtful and Fudge looked unsure as Dumbledore gave me a warning look. Dumbledore looked at Fudge and Amelia with a kind smile.

"I think Mister Potter should return to Hogwarts and go to Gringotts over the summer break. It is unfair that Mister Potter gets to go to Gringotts and his piers do not." Amelia frowned at Dumbledore and Fudge still looked unsure as I gave a quick glare to Dumbledore.

"But this is not under normal circumstances so it wouldn't be unfair. Sirius was released from Azkaban and I went to go see him. There doesn't need to be mentioned that I went to Gringotts as it is a personal matter." Amelia nodded her head as Fudge, who still looked unsure, nodded his head with her.

"Then I guess I can escort Mister Potter to Gringotts and take him back to Hogwarts afterwards." I inwardly scowled at that and nodded my head in agreement as Amelia and Fudge bid me and Dumbledore fair well before leaving. I turned to Dumbledore before rolling my eyes.

"I we going to Gringotts now that they have left?" I asked sarcastically. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at me. Dumbledore grabbed my shoulder and with a pop we appeared in Gringotts. I walked up to a goblin with Dumbledore right behind me. "Hello. I would like to see Griphook please. Tell me Harry Potter is here to see him." The goblin nodded and walked off.

"Mister Potter. Harry." I glared at Dumbledore. "Would you please reconsider letting the Weasley family out of Goblin punishment. You've broken their family in half!" I glared at Dumbledore even more. "And while we're at it, please let me retake full control as your Guardian. A young boy like yourself shouldn't have to worry about money problems." I opened my mouth to speak when Griphook appeared and frowned when he saw Dumbledore and my glare.

"What seems to be the matter, Mister Potter?" I turned to Griphook and gave a smile as I then gave a quick glare to Dumbledore.

"I need to talk to you in privet about picking something up from one of my vaults. Privately." I gave another glare to Dumbledore at the last work. Dumbledore frowned as Griphook nodded and turned Griphook.

"I am his magical Guardian. I'm aloud to know what he puts in and takes out of his vaults." Griphook snickered as he grinned with his sharp pointy teeth at Dumbledore.

"Mister Potter has full control of his vaults. If he doesn't want you seeing what he puts in or takes out, he doesn't have to show or tell you. Please wait out here until Mister Potter returns." Griphook the motioned for me to follow him as Griphook turned and started walking towards the familiar meeting room. Dumbledore glared at me as he turned and waited in the waiting area of the bank. I followed Griphook into the meeting room and sat down in my usual seat as Griphook sat in front of me. "What is it you have come to see me for Mister Potter?" Griphook asked as he looked at me.

"I need the… the stone to be given to me so I may return it to its rightful owner and-." I was cut off by Griphook who put a hand up to stop me.

"I fear I have to tell you something, Mister Potter." I looked at Griphook in confusion as Griphook put his hand down. "Mister Flamel has… perished on uncertain circumstances." My eyes widened at that. "It's believed that they were murdered as the stone was not found. And now knowing that you have it and got it from the school can only mean one thing." Griphook looked me in the eye as I answered.

"Dumbledore killed Flamel for the stone." I finished as I looked down sadly. I looked back to Griphook and sighed softly. "Then keep the stone in my merlin vault. Tell no one that it is there." Griphook scoffed at me and I gave a small smile. "Then I want to talk to you on another matter before I leave back to Hogwarts." Griphook nodded and waited for me to continue. "Percy Weasley. I want you to watch him when he comes here. I think he feels regret. I will come in a month after summer has ended and see Percy personally and privately with you in the room. If you could tell me if he really shows regret and is not just faking it to try get out of punishment, I would like him to be kept out of the punishment." Griphook looked unsure but nodded and stood.

"I will do as you say, Mister Potter. But I do not know if this is wise." Griphook then walked me out of the room and into the waiting room where Dumbledore resided. Dumbledore gave a fake smile to Griphook and grabbed my arm.

"Goodbye, Griphook. We must be off to get back to Hogwarts for Dinner." Dumbledore then dragged me out of Gringotts as I growled softly and almost completely silently. Dumbledore then apparated us into his office and let go of my arm.

"Goodnight, Professor Dumbledore." I said quickly and exited the room as Dumbledore turned to me. I sighed in relief as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. "What time is it?" I mumbles to myself as I started walking to the Room of Requirements.

This is unnerving.

Dumbledore has _killed_ Flamel so I can't return the stone and I'm pretty sure his wife would be dead as well, Dumbledore has made it so that me and Sirius can't live together until Sirius is better and Dumbledore is going to try confine me to Privet Drive.

Three problems involving Dumbledore.

Hermione is now in the muggle world and could cause trouble if not watched. I'll have to watch out when I leave the house for things. She could attack and try to kill me this time since she probably knows where I live thanks to Dumbledore.

And I still need to go down to the Chamber of Secrets and get on the Quidditch team before the year is up. The first one is easy enough but the second one isn't as easy. I could have Fred and George supervise me and the others flying and I can show off a few tricks to catch peoples eye.

I walked into Ravenclaw tower and went straight to my dorm room before something caught my eye on my bed. There was a small lump underneath the blankets. I moved over to it and pulled back to reveal…

…

…

Cecil…

I looked at the motionless body of Cecil. A fresh puddle of blood surrounding him with a cut going from his neck to half way down his body. I looked at Cecil's corps in horror as a note lay beside the body. I picked up the note as tears fell down my face.

 _Dear Potter._

 _I hope you like the gift I left you. I found out from one of your friends that you had a snake. I decided a little revenge was to be taken after you basically kicked Hermione out of the school. I made sure to kill your snake painfully before having them place the disgusting creature on your bed with this note._

 _I hope you like your present._

 _Ron._

I felt my tears roll down my face and onto the note. I looked back at Cecil's body and dropped to my knees.

It felt like when I lost Hedwig the first time all over again.

I looked at the note as I let it drop to the ground and go under the bed.

The only people who could have gotten in Ravenclaw Tower and Ravenclaw's. And only three people from Ravenclaw knew I had a snake.

Terry. Michael. Tracey.

One of them did this. One of them killed Cecil. One of them pretended to be my friend.

It's like the Weasley's all over again.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday - 2** **st** **January – Hogwarts – 5:38 PM**

I slowly got up and picked Cecil off my bed. I stared at the pool of blood on my bed emotionlessly and looked back down at Cecil.

"Lilyanna." I heard a pop come from behind me and I turned around to see Lilyanna standing there with a large smile on her face.

"Good evening, Master Harry. Anything you need from Lil-." Lilyanna stopped as she stared at the body of Cecil and my teary eyes.

"Take Cecil and bury him. Somewhere I can visit at Potter Manor." I basically whispered as Lilyanna nodded. I gently put Cecil in Lilyanna's hand before glancing at the bed with the pool of blood on it. Lilyanna noticed at and snapped her fingers. All the blood disappeared and Lilyanna bowed to me before popping out with Cecil in her arms. I slowly kneeled down and grabbed my clothes and started changing.

One of those three did this. But which one? It could be any of them or all of them. Should I just keep the three of them out but…?

What if one of the others are working with Ron and Dumbledore.

I stared at the bed emotionlessly and slowly crawled in before closing the curtains around my bed. I laid there for what seemed like hours before voices came into the room.

"Where do you think Harry went this afternoon? He didn't even come to dinner and Dumbledore came in halfway through dinner." Terry's voice traveled through the room before a shushing sound was heard.

"Shush. He's asleep." Michael's voice came in a whispered as footsteps crept to their beds and kneeling down to their trunks to most likely get their night clothes.

"Tracey seemed to disappear today for a bit. She came back very happy." Terry whispered to Michael as I froze at the possibility as Terry and Michael kept talking.

It couldn't be Tracey… could it?

"Yeah. She told me she was meeting someone one and putting something in her room." Michael continued as tears fell down my face.

Tracey had given Cecil to Ron to be killed. Tracey had betrayed their friendship.

I felt the tears go down my face as I forced my eyes shut.

I needed to sleep. But Tracey and I would never be friends again.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 3** **rd** **January – Hogwarts – 5:27 AM**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up listlessly before slowly getting up and pulling my curtains that covered my bed away. I heard Michael and Terry snoring softly as I gathered my clothes for a shower before I would go to the Great Hall to read until breakfast started.

 **5:49 AM**

I slowly walked and placed my night clothes on my trunk before grabbing my Transfiguration book and exiting the Ravenclaw dormitories. I headed into the common rooms and saw Tracey reading on one of the couches. Tracey looked at me and smiled at me before waving to me to come over.

"Fuck you." I said loud enough for Tracey to hear. Tracey froze as she looked at me with wide eyes. "I know it was you who gave Cecil to Ron. I know you are one of his killers so don't play so innocent with me, you bitch." I growled softly before turning and leaving Ravenclaw Tower and a shocked Tracey behind. I walked all the way to the Great Hall while starting to feel emotionally drained.

I can't live with Sirius because of Dumbledore.

Cecil is dead.

Tracey has betrayed our friendship.

I just want to be alone.

I walked into the Great Hall and looked around. I was the only one in here. I sat down at my usual place at the Ravenclaw table and opened my Transfiguration book. I read for a while until I felt someone shake my shoulder.

"Harry?" I looked and saw Terry and Michael looking at me in concern. Tracey was making her way towards us as Michael and Terry looked at me with concern.

"I don't want to talk about it." I gave a glare to Tracey before shutting my Transfiguration book and placing it on my lap. I then grabbed some pancakes, eggs and bacon with a few carrots onto my plate. Terry and Michael sat on both sides of me as Tracey reached us. I looked at Tracey from the corner of my eye as she gave a small smile at me.

"May I sit here?" Terry and Michael looked confused as I narrowed my eyes at her. Terry then gave Tracey a smile as he stood.

"Of course you can, Tracey. Why are you even asking?" Terry gave a small laugh at the question before standing and making his way to sit beside Michael. Tracey then sat next to me as I finished my carrots and eggs. I gave Tracey a small glare before moving onto the pancakes and bacon.

"Your right." Tracey whispered softly so that only I could here. I paused before I continued eating. I needed to finish my food so I could leave. "I did give Ron your snake." I finished my bacon and moved onto my single pancake I had grabbed. "I also put the snake in your bed." I finished and picked up my book. "I also-." I stood and moved past Tracey and out of the Great Hall before Tracey could finish her sentence. I moved down the hallways to Ravenclaw Tower as padding of three footsteps came after me minutes later.

"Harry!" I ignored Draco's call bolted up the movin g stair cases as Draco and most likely Fred and George ran after me.

I didn't want to see anyone.

I felt to pair of arms grab me and pull me back. Draco then went in front of me as I realized Fred and George had me by my arms.

"Why are you running from us?" Draco asked as he tried to look me in the eyes. I looked away as the twins spoke next.

"And why…" The twin on my left said.

"Are you…" The twin on my right said.

"So upset?" Fred and George finished together as the three of them waited in silence for me to respond. I scowled and lifted my leg as I remembered my Aurora training.

We not only trained like a wizard but we tried to be able to fight without a wand as well.

I then hit the twin on my right side's legs from underneath him and turned to… George and sweep kicked his legs out from underneath him before twisting around Draco and bolting up towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"Harry!" Draco called out as I maneuvered through hallways until I reached the portrait that was the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. The portrait gave me a smile.

"We see it in a year, twice in one week but never in a day. What is it?" I searched my mind for an answer and heard padding of feet and the voices of Draco, Fred and George getting closer.

"The letter E!" I said quickly as the portrait then swung open. I rushed in and bolted into my dorm and sighed in relief as I dropped to my knees in front of my trunk used for my school books and equipment. "It's Tuesday so I have Defense, flying, charms and Herbology." I muttered as I picked up my defense book and equipment before exiting the dorm room. I stopped at the entrance before looking back at my bed and stare3d at the spot of where I had found Cecil's body. I turned around and stopped in front of the portrait and listened to the silence for a minute before exiting Ravenclaw Common Room. I walked slowly towards Defense as I sighed softly.

I think Voldemort and Quirel have gone now. I haven't heard anything about it though. I wonder who they'll have replace the spot until next year.

I entered the room and saw a familiar potion master sitting down at the desk and going through reports on what we had learned so far this year. Severus looked up to see me as I stared at him for a few seconds before turning and walking to a desk at the back and putting my things on my desk in an organized manner. Severus stared at me for a moment before going back to what he was doing.

I have the morning free of Draco and the twins but I'm stuck with Tracey. Luckily Defense has single chairs and desks instead of having to pair up or triple up with someone. But after lunch I have Draco for the rest of the day and he'll surly corner me unless I can somehow avoid him. The twins have the map so they can find me if I hide anywhere. Only the shrieking shack can hide me and I'll have to go to the kitchen and ask for a small salad and some chicken to eat in the shrieking shack.

"Harry?" I looked to see Terry, Michael and Tracey standing beside me. I looked away and ignored the three of them as they sat around me. Terry in front of me, Michael beside me and Tracey behind me. I tensed slightly before standing. Severus looked towards me from the corner of his eye as he worked. I gathered my things before moving and sitting in front of a friendly Hufflepuff that I didn't know the name of. Terry and Michael looked at me with shock and hurt as Tracey gave me a small glare before standing and moving to my previous seat.

Class was going to be long.

 **Tuesday – 3** **rd** **January – Hogwarts – 9:45 AM**

I relaxed as Severus dismissed us. I gathered my things and exited the room before anyone had even grabbed half of their things.

If I could put my defense book away and hurry to the Quidditch pitch. I could avoid Terry, Michael and especially Tracey.

I entered Ravenclaw Common room and went straight to my dorm and put my defense book in and shut the trunk before rushing out of the Ravenclaw Tower. I passed the other Ravenclaw's and didn't even look and Terry and Michael. I gave a small glare to Tracey before calming my rushing to a nice strolling pace. I sat down under a tree as I waited for Madam Hooch and the others.

I can't believe I got so confident. I didn't even see the signs that Tracey wasn't my friend. Especially when we first met. I put too much trust in Tracey. I'm putting too much trust in everybody. Especially Draco, Fred and George. I need to distance myself from them. I need to distance myself from everybody. I'll just make them get hurt or killed in the end.

Soon the flying lessons began with Madam Hooch and I stayed away from my two friends and one former friend that was now my enemy. I listlessly flew around in a few circles on my broom while doing a few tricks that a normal first year couldn't do to keep my mind off of… Cecil and Tracey. And just as quick as the lesson had begun, it had ended just as quick. I sat under the same tree I had before as I waited for the Ravenclaw's to get farther ahead. I placed my head on my knees as I curled up.

"Harry…" I looked up as my eyes widened as I locked eyes with a blue/silver eyes. Draco was glaring at me as he reached down and pulled me up to my feet before he started running off towards the castle with my wrist in his hand as he forced me to come along.

"Stop." I whispered as Draco continued to drag me into the castle and past Terry, Michael, Tracey and the other Ravenclaw students. Draco continued pulling me as he ran upstairs. "Please stop." I whispered as tears gathered in my eyes and started to fall.

I didn't want to see them.

Draco then pulled me down the hallway that led to the Room of Requirements entrance. I noticed the twins up ahead as my eyes widened even more. The twins then waved at Draco and opened the Room of Requirements. Draco ran in and spun me around so I was in front of him and facing him before pushing me onto a comfy lounge chair. I looked at Draco and the twins in shock as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"Harry." Draco said sternly and they gathered around me. The twins on both sides of me and Draco in front of me. The three of them had their wands out and pointed at me. I know they wouldn't hurt me but they would keep me in the chair if I tried to get away. "What'd wrong? You've been avoiding us and your other friends." I looked down as my hair covered my eyes.

"Yeah, Harry. We just want to know what's bothering you." Fred said from my left as George patted my shoulder in comfort.

"Just tell us what's bothering you. We can try make it better." I felt tears go down my face as sadness and rage filled within me.

"You can't fix this. You can never fix this." I said quietly but the three of them had heard it loud and clear. "All I can do is get his revenge." Draco frowned in confusion before sighing.

"Is this about Sirius Black? It was in the Daily Prophet. Apparently Black has to stay in the hospital to treat his wounds and go to therapy for his mind." Draco looked away from me as rage overcame the sadness as I barely kept it in check and held my tongue. "I'm sure Sirius is fine and you can prank Dumbledore all you want as I assume that he is the reason Sirius can't take you in but that is no reason to ignore your friends." I couldn't take it anymore as I looked up and gave Draco a wrathful glare as tears fell down my face.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT SIRIUS!" I shouted at Draco as Draco reeled back in shock. "DON'T JUST ASSUME YOU KNOW WHY I'M UPSET! IF YOU THE REASON, YOU WOULD LET ME BE!" Draco looked at me with shock as I began sobbing. "Why can't you just let me grieve." I whispered and gave a small hiccup as Draco slowly reached out and touched my shoulder. Fred and George looked shocked at my outburst.

"W-… what happened." Draco asked softly as I gave another sob. Fred and George waited patiently for me to answer.

"Tracey. Tracey, she…" I trailed off as I looked down. Draco brought my head up to look him in the eyes and waited for me to continue. "She… she killed Cecil." I said as Draco's eyes widened. Fred and George looked shocked as they looked at me.

"Why would Tracey do that?!" Fred exclaimed as George looked to be thinking the same thing. I sighed softly and rubbed my eyes as Draco stood frozen in front of me.

"She gave Cecil to Ron before Ron killed him." Fred and George looked shocked and a little sick as Draco stared at me wide eyed as I smiled hollowly at them with empty eyes. "Ron then gave Cecil back to Tracey after killing him painfully before Tracy placed him in my bed. Cecil's laid in my bed, dead, for at least half an hour before I returned to find his body." Draco reached forward and pulled me to my feet from the couch before pulling me into a hug which both Fred and George soon joined. "She confirmed it this morning at Breakfast. I just want to be alone." Draco, Fred and George pulled away before gently urging me to sit back down as they stood around me.

"We will get you revenge, Harry." Draco said as a cold look came into his eyes. My eyes widened as I looked at Draco before my gaze shifted between glancing at Fred and George at both sides of me. Fred and George had similar looks in their eyes as they nodded to what Draco had said.

"Do you know…" Fred began.

"Anything Tracy is…" George continued.

"Afraid of at the moment" Fred and George ended together with gleeful looks on their faces. Draco had a large smirk on his face as he they all waited for me to answer. I looked at the three of them before giving a small smile.

"I think I've got an idea." The three of them smirked even more as they leaned in closer. "Tracey only had me, Terry and Michael as friends in Ravenclaw and only had you guys in Slytherin. She has no other friends then us. For Phase one, if we tell the others about what she has done, she will be friendless." Draco, Fred and George looked very interested as I continued. "We can then start move onto Phase two. Phase two is charming her hair to change to green for a while and will keep coming up whenever she thinks a mean thought about anyone." The three snickered as I gave a small smile. "Phase three is special. Phase three is you three surprising me with a prank of your own on Tracey." I ended as the three of them smiled evilly.

"This will show…" Fred began and smirked at George at they looked at Draco.

"That no good bitch…" George continued and motioned for Draco to continue the sentence.

"That you should never…" Draco continued with a smirk on his face.

"Mess with Harry Potter!" The three finished together as I gave a small laugh. Draco gave me a smile as Fred and George smirked at each other before walking over to dozens of books on a book shelf.

"There might be some charms or curses in her that do that and last a few weeks." George said as he stared searching through charm books as Fred picked up some defense books with curses in it.

"Maybe we can make it last until she graduates." Fred said as he glanced at George as they smirked at each other. I smiled and gave another small laugh and got up.

"You too do realize this is the Room of Requirements, right? Just think about what you want and it will appear. I think that includes books." Fred and George looked at me for a moment in shock as Draco smirked in amusement.

"We are so ashamed!" Fred and George said in mock sadness and shame. I snickered as Draco rolled his eyes. Fred and George did just as I said and immediately books with the information for the first two phases appeared. The three of them then dived right into the books as I slowly stood up.

"I'll get started on phase one while you three search for-." I was cut off by the three of them standing and giving me a glare.

"NO." the three of the shouted as they then glanced at each other before turning back to me.

"I'll go with you while these two look up the charm or curse for phase two. You and I will go collect all your friends and tell them of what Tracey has done." I sighed but nodded at Draco as he walked towards me and started leading me out of the room. We exited the Room of Requirements and barely walked to the end of the hallway before Terry, Michael, Daphne, Blaise and Tracey stood in front of us. I stared at them in shock before glaring at Tracey with Draco.

"Harry, are you okay now?" Terry asked as all of them but Tracey looked at me with worry. Tracey narrowed her eyes at me before her eye widened slightly in fear and shock. "Harry?" Terry asked again as I clenched my hand that wasn't being held by Draco.

"Please move away from Tracey." I whispered. It was loud enough in the silence for everyone to hear. The others glanced at Tracey before moving away from her. Daphne didn't move as she narrowed her eyes at me and kept glancing at Tracey.

"What is going on?" Daphne asked as she crossed her arms and kept looking between me and Tracey for an explanation. Tracey smirked slightly at me when Daphne wasn't looking and put on an innocent sad expression as she spoke.

"He's avoiding me because he asked me to go out with him and I said no because I like him as a friend. I-." I cut Tracey off with a snort as I let go of Draco's hand and moved closer to Tracey as Daphne moved a bit in front of Tracey in a protective act.

"Only you would come up with something like that." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I guess I should be the first to inform you of some… minor information." Tracey's eyes widened in some sort of realization. "I'm gay." Everyone's eyes widened at my declaration. "So how possibly could your explanation for why I'm avoiding you be true?" I smirked slightly as Tracey trembled slightly. Tracey then smirked and pointed at me.

"Prove it! Kiss Draco over there to show if your gay or not." I froze as the others looked at me to continue. I glanced at Draco who had gone bright red before looking back at Tracey who gave me a triumph smirk.

"Fine." I said as Tracey's eyes widened. I turned to Draco and grabbed his face with both my hands. I heard Draco gasp as his eyes widened. I leaned in closer and closed my eyes as my lips touched his. I stayed like that for a moment before slowly pulling away and smirking at Tracey. "Is that enough proof for you?" I asked as Daphne turned to Tracey and moved away slightly as Tracey looked worriedly at the others. "The real reason I've been avoiding Tracey is because… she helped kill Cecil." Everyone gasped as Tracey tensed up. "Tracey gave Cecil to Ron Weasley and then deposited his corps under my blanket son my bed yesterday night. I know she was the one to do it because not only did I hear you two talk about Tracey yesterday night while you thought I was sleeping but she admitted it at breakfast this morning." Daphne looked at Tracey in shock and betrayal as she moved away from her. Tracey started to have tears in her eyes as she watched all her friends move away from her. Tracey then locked her eyes with mine as she suddenly glared and growled before she charged at me at full speed. I pulled out my wand and pointed it at her.

"What is going on here?!" Tracy stopped midway through her run at me and looked at Severus with shock. A plan immediately formed in my mind as I quickly looked towards Severus.

"Professor Snape!" Tracey called out as she glanced at me and looked back at Severus. "I-I-I-." Severus cut Tracey off with a glare before turning to Draco.

"What is going on here?" There was a silence before Draco stepped forward from behind me and moved closer to Severus.

"Harry should explain it to you." Severus looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow before looking at me with a sneer. I glanced at Draco before looking back at Severus.

"Well, I did something I wasn't supposed to do." Severus narrowed his eyes at me as I looked down with fake sheepishness. "I brought a second pet to Hogwarts and have only recently told these guys I brought him with me." Severus sneered again at me.

"And what is this second pet you brought with you and why are you children fighting in the corridor during lunch?" Severus asked as he glared at us all but Draco, Blaise and Daphne.

"I brought a snake." Severus's eyes widened as he looked at me with shock. "He was a small snake that was a cross breed and he usually curled around my wrist when he wanted to stay close with me that day or for a while." Severus glanced at Draco who nodded to say it was true. "Yesterday, while I was at the ministry with Professor Dumbledore, Tracey gave my snake to a… certain Weasley which then proceeded to kill him and then gave my dead snake back to Tracey who placed it in my bed with a note from that person. I came back to find my snake dead in my bed with a puddle of blood surrounding him." I finished as Severus gave a brief glare to Tracey before looking back at me.

"Do you have any proof? You said _you_ found the snake in your bed, no one else was with you." I smiled as I remembered the letter.

"I can go get that letter if you want to look at it?" I asked as Severus nodded and motioned for me to leave. Draco instantly followed me as I made my way past Severus. Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco again as he followed me out of the corridor.

I quickly made my way to Ravenclaw Tower and ran into the Common Room and then into the Ravenclaw Boy Dormitories and immediately dropped to my knees to look under my bed. I found the piece of parchment and grabbed it. I walked out of the empty common room out of the portrait to meet Draco who had waited for me outside of it. I gave the letter to Draco as Draco read over it and patted my back. We made our way back to the corridor as quickly as we had left.

"Professor Snape." I called out as I gave him the note. Severus then read the note before glancing at Tracey and then back to me.

"Mister Potter. While I now know that Mister Weasley was the one to kill your snake, it don't say who helped with killing your snake." I frowned as Tracey smirked slightly. "You may not have any proof that Miss Davis helped in killing your snake, you _have_ gotten her to admit it at some point. And for that, Miss Davis, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter _and_ Mister Malfoy will meet me at my classroom tonight after dinner." Draco smiled slightly as he tugged Harry away from Tracey as everyone but Tracey followed them into the Room of Requirements.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	18. Quidditch Team!

**Saturday – 7** **th** **of January – Hogwarts – 12:58 Pm**

I did one of my famous dives in my old life as I caught the transfigured golf balls I had made before it had hit the floor. I twirled in the air and laughed in delight as Fred, George and Draco watched me in shock.

"This is so much fun! I can't believe I haven't come out here to ride a broom more often!" I said happily as I did another dive. I looked at Fred, George and Draco and noticed that Fred and George were blushing bright red. Draco was just smiling as he watched me fly. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you two okay?" Fred and George went even redder and nodded their heads.

"Y-yeah, Harry." Fred said as me and Draco stared at the twins in confusion and concern. (Me being concern and Draco being confused)

"Were just fine." George continues as the rudeness left their faces to leave a small blush on their cheeks. I shrugged before going back to racing after the golf ball.

"Mr. Potter!" I looked down to see Professor Flitwick and Lisa Turpin standing below the four of us with smiles on their faces. "Please come down here." Professor Flitwick called. I gave a small smile to Draco and the others before flying down and landing before the two.

"Can I help you with anything, Professor Flitwick, Miss Turpin?" I asked as Professor Flitwick grinned at me before pointing to Lisa Turpin.

"This is Miss Lisa Turpin. Quidditch Team Captain until she graduates in two years." I gave Lisa Turpin a small smile as Lisa gave a smile and nod in response. "I watched you do a few dives and asked Miss Turpin to check out you're skill." I nodded as I turned to Turpin.

"You seem to have a very good grasp on flying. No, you almost seem to fly like a professional. You caught that golf ball mere inches from the ground! You would be a great seeker." I gave a small smile and a blush as Turpin looked to Professor Flitwick before turning back to me. "There is no rule against a first year joining a quidditch team, just owning a broom which will be over when second year starts." Turpin smiled. "I would like you to be our reserve seeker for our match against the Slytherin's next weekend. I have had Professor Flitwick reserve the pitch tomorrow at seven am. You'll have to be ready to come down by six-thirty when we leave to go to the pitch to practice." I nodded as Turpin nodded back. "I'll be off now. Remember, six-thirty." I nodded again and jumped on the broom again. I flew back up to Draco, George and Fred as they looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I said innocently as Draco narrowed his eyes at me. Fred and George groaned in frustration as I rolled my eyes. "I'm now a reserve seeker for the Ravenclaw quidditch team." I said as Draco, Fred and George's eyes widened as they stared at me. I rolled my eyes again. "They want me to be ready for the Slytherin vs Ravenclaw match next weekend in case Cho gets taken out. You can't tell your houses until the match or I won't tell you anything again." I said with a smile as Draco, Fred and George shivered from the cold tone in my voice. They nodded quickly as Draco gave me a smile.

"Congratulations. You will be the youngest seeker in the century if you go out onto the field." I smiled softly at that.

That's what I want. Something I did as Harry not Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived.

"You guys will come, right?" I asked as Draco rolled his eyes with a smile while Fred and George nodded their heads.

"Of course we'll be there!" Fred and Gerog3e said together as I then looked at Draco for confirmation. Draco gave me a small smile.

"Of course I'll be there. It's a Slytherin match and an opportunity to see you play an actual quidditch game." Draco said. I gave a soft smile as I then did a quick circle around them.

"Let's go back inside. I want to see what you've planned for Tracey!" I said happily as Draco, Fred and George grinned at me.

"No can do, Harry!" Fred said as George wrapped an arm around Fred.

"That's strictly Draco, Fred and my need to know prank plane only." George continued as Draco rolled his eyes at them but nodded anyway. I gave a pout at them and flew down anyway as they followed me with chuckles and laughs.

"How about we practice some spells?" I asked as I landed on the ground. I heard the rustling of footsteps as the others got closer to the ground.

"Potter!" I turned to see Ron smirking at me as Draco, Fred and George landed behind me. Their smiled sliding off their faces as they saw Ron glaring at me with a smile. I glared back full force.

"Ronald." I said mutually. Ron went red as I said his full name. I gave a smirk at Ron before my face went blank except for the glare I was giving Ron. "What do you want?" I asked as Ron smirked again at me. I glanced around me as I kept my gazer mainly on Ron.

"The Headmaster has asked for you. He's got some… questions he would like to ask you." I glared at Ron even more as I glanced to Draco, Fred and George.

"I'll be back. I'll meet you in the… room." I glanced at Ron at the last part before turning back to Ron. "I'll head their straight away," Ron smirked even more as he made to turn and lead me away. "After I grab Professor Flitwick. Can't have what happened last time happen again, can I?" I said with a smile as I walked past Ron with Draco, Fred and George behind me. Ron gaped at me before glaring.

"The Headmaster won't be happy with you, Potter!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking as Ron turned and ran off to the Headmaster's office. I glanced at Draco, Fred and George as we entered through the doors of the school and started heading off in our separate ways. I walked to Ravenclaw tower and began walking up the stairs with a sigh as I frowned.

What could Dumbledore want now?

I entered Ravenclaw Common Room and walked to the room that was Professor Flitwick's office.

"Harry." I turned to see Tracey walking towards me with a pleading look. I then found Cho and her friends looking at us with interest as I stopped and looked coldly at Tracey.

She's up to something.

"What do you want." I said coldly as Cho looked even more interested at my tone. I gave Tracey a glare as she pretended to look down cast and unsure.

"I… I just wanted to know why you're not my friend anymore. Is it because… is it because I rejected you?" Cho's eyes widened. I looked at Tracey for a second before laughing as Cho and the others looked confused.

She's trying this shit again while trying to damage my reputation as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I can't BELIEVE your trying to do this again!" I said as I laughed again. "I never asked you out. As if I ever would." I then turned to the others and gave a smile. "I'm not friends with Tracey anymore because she… she basically killed one of the pets I brought to Hogwarts." At Cho's horrified face and many other, I inwardly smirked. "I brought a second pet, even though I was not allowed to, I brought one and she killed it with Ron Weasley." Cho looked at Tracey with shock as Tracey paled.

"I… I." Tracey started but stopped as I gave her a glare. I turned back to the others with a sigh.

"I need to go now. I've been asked by the Headmaster to report to his office. I wanted Professor Flitwick to come with me. Have a nice day." I turned and entered Professor Flitwick's office. Professor glanced up for a moment and his eyes widened as he jumped to his feet.

""Mister Potter!" I smiled at Professor Flitwick. "What have you come to see me about?!" Professor Flitwick asked eagerly. I gave another smile before frowning.

"I was wondering if you could come with me to Professor Dumbledore's office. I am being called up and I don't know why. Last time I was Professor Dumbledore…" I trailed off as I sighed softly as I looked away. He wouldn't believe me if I told him. I turned back to Professor Flitwick as he looked at me with concern and confusion. "I was just wounding if you would come with me, that's all." I said as I waited for Professor Flitwick's answer.

"Of course, Mister Potter. If you feel uncomfortable around the Headmaster, I will gladly accompany you too, throughout and from the meeting until you are either comfortable or graduate for Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick said as he walked around the desk and walked towards the exit to his office. I waited for Professor Flitwick to walk past me before following after him with a small smile on my face.

I have Professor Flitwick on my side.

Along with maybe Professor McGonagall and Severus if they look into what Dumbledore is trying to do to me enough.

"Thank you, Professor." I said quietly as we proceeded to exit the room and then the Common Room. Professor Flitwick looked at me with a quick smile as we started heading down the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower.

"No problem at all, Mister Potter. It's the duty of the head of the house to make sure all their students are comfortable and feel safe. Come to me with any problem and I'll fix it to the best of my ability's." I smiled at the words as we continued in silence down the last few steps of Ravenclaw tower. We started making our way through the halls and stairs as we got closer and closer to Dumbledore's office. We stopped a few times for Ravenclaw's and other students as they askes Professor Flitwick some questions on charms before we stopped outside Dumbledore's office.

"You'll stay with me for the whole meeting, right? Even if Professor Dumbledore asks you to leave?" I asked with a fake timid voice. Professor Flitwick gave an encouraging smile at me as he nodded his head.

"Of course I will! The Headmaster can't make me leave as it is a rule in the Hogwarts rules. I can stay as long as you want me to be there." I gave Professor Flitwick a happy smile as Professor Flitwick turned to the gargoyles. "Ice Mice." The gargoyles then moved away to reveal the familiar entrance I had gone in and out of a few days ago. I followed Professor Flitwick up the stairs and threw the doors to Dumbledore's office. We walked through the door as Dumbledore appeared at his desk with Ron and Tracey in front of him. Severus stood behind Ron and Tracey with a scowl on his face.

"Mister Potter. I hear you have done something against the rules of the school." I inwardly raged and screamed at him as I gave a polite smile though my eyes told Dumbledore different. Severus stared at the Headmaster for a moment before frowning at Dumbledore.

"I know. But what I want to know is if you have punished the two students who did an even worse wrong then me." I said as I looked at Ron and Tracey. Ron gave me a slight smirk that Professor Flitwick noticed and Tracey looked unsure as she looked between the Dumbledore and myself.

"Now, my boy. You are at fault for bringing it into the school. They have told me they thought it was a stray snake and it was trying to attack them." I inwardly growled as Professor Flitwick glanced at me with shock before looking at Ron and Tracey before finally his gaze rested on Dumbledore.

"Do you know Mister Potter's side of the story? And if so, why have you not asked for proof on the matter?" Professor Flitwick asked as Severus smirked slightly at that. Dumbledore gave Professor Flitwick a kind smile before answering.

"I have heard Professor Snape's version of the story but how do we know if the note was forged by Mister Potter to kick out Mister Weasley and Miss Davis from the school like Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore said as Professor Flitwick stopped to thin as Professor Snape scowled at Dumbledore.

How dare he! How dare he make it seem like I did it! He knows perfectly well they did it and now he's trying to blame me.

It's another one of his plans to get me under his control.

He's trying to make me look as though I can't take care of my pets and I'm a rule breaker!

Sneaky, Dumbledore, real sneaky.

"Then why have you called me up here if you aren't even going to believe me?" Dumbledore turned to me as he smiled at me. I inwardly growled at him as I thought of all the ways to kill him right now.

"Why your punishment of course! We can't have students think it's okay to bring in second pets into the school." My eye twitched in annoyance as Professor Flitwick looked at Dumbledore in shock. "Your punishment is to report to my office every night for three weeks and write lines were I can watch you." Professor Flitwick looked even more shocked and waited for Dumbledore to give punishments to the other two. When Dumbledore didn't speak, Flitwick narrowed his eyes.

"Headmaster." Dumbledore turned to Professor Flitwick. "Bringing a second pet doesn't require such a large punishment! And why aren't Mister Weasley and Miss Davis being punished? Even though it was Harry's second pet, they still had no right to kill the animal! If they get away with this, other students might think it's alright to kill another students pet and get away with it because it was 'attacking them'. If you are going to punish Mister Potter, I insist you must punish the other two with the same punishment." Professor Flitwick ranted as Dumbledore nodded his head as Ron cried out in protest.

"I understand, Professor Flitwick. Punishing the other two for unknowingly killing another students pet must be taken into action. I'll have them report to me at the same time as Mister Potter." Dumbledore said as he put on a sad look.

He was trying to guilt trip Professor Flitwick into backing out of the other two's punishment.

"Do not even try to guilt trip me, Headmaster. I know most students wouldn't kill an animal because it was a 'snake'. We can't have students going around and killing snakes because they are 'attacking' them. I'm sure some Slytherin's have snakes like I know a Gryffindor has a tarantula so don't even try to say the animal wasn't on the list." Professor Flitwick said as he glared at Dumbledore. "And another thing. Why is Mister Potter going to you for detention?! He should be going to a teacher along with the other students while you do your Headmaster duties." Albus looked shocked as Flitwick walked and stood in front of his desk that barely reached his shoulder. Professor Flitwick then conjured a stool and stood on it so he was eye lev el with the sitting Headmaster. "I'll be going over Mister Potter's and Miss Davis's punishment and Severus or McGonagall will go over Mister Weasley's punishment." Professor Flitwick said as he turned and hoped off the stool before walked away from Dumbledore without waiting for an answer. "Let's go Mister Potter. Miss Davis." I quickly followed Professor Flitwick out of the room with Tracey behind me.

Never get on Professor Flitwick's bad side.

I followed Professor Flitwick back to Ravenclaw tower and followed Professor Flitwick into his office. Professor Flitwick then turned to us and gave a small smile.

"Now. You will both report to me tonight at seven pm. Go have some fun and I will see you later." Professor Flitwick said as Tracey turned and bolted out of the room as I gave a smile at Professor Flitwick before turning and walking out of the room.

I need to tell Draco, Fred and George about this.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 7** **th** **of January – Hogwarts – 1:47 Pm**

"… and then I came here to tell you guys about it." I smiled as Draco, Fred and George nodded at my explanation of the entire story since we parted ways. "Step one of the plan is complete. She has no friends in Ravenclaw. With Cho telling everyone in Hogwarts about what's she's done. She will have no one but Ron and Dumbledore until Dumbledore gets another student on his side." Draco frowned slightly but nodded.

"We now know a spell for step two. It's a curse that lasts two years from today. Her hair will turn the emotions she is feeling. If she's angry, her hair will turn red. If she is sad, her hair will turn blue. If she is happy, her hair will turn yellow." Draco said as he smirked at the other two before frowning again. "The only problem is that we need her to be unconscious of some sort whether it be asleep or knocked out." Draco said as he looked at the twins who had smirked.

"That's why Gred and I have made a special powder…" George said as he pointed at himself and Fred.

"That makes the victim fall asleep upon inhale." Fred finished as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"We just have to sneak up on her and chuck it in her…" George wrapped an arm around Fred's shoulder as he continued the sentence.

"Face before she turns around. It will only last a few minutes…" Fred said as he smiled at his brother.

"So the spell will have to be done immediately." Fred and George finished together with big smiled as they looked to Draco and then back at me. I nodded my head as I thought on the idea before looking them in the eye.

"Tomorrow. We will do it tomorrow morning." I said as a devilish smirk appeared on my face. "Draco, you write a note to Tracey from me about wanting to speak to her in privet near the door of the Room of Requirements. Fred, I want you to sneak up on her and blow the powder in her face. George, I want you to cast the spell on her before getting yourself out of their before she wakes up." I smirked even wider. "And she can't even blame it on me or you three as I was in the Common Room while you three were in your own Common Rooms." I said as the twins and Draco nodded.

"A very good plan, Harry." Draco said as he gave me a warm smile. "A very good plan indeed."

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 7** **th** **of January – Hogwarts – 6:58 Pm**

I sighed as I made my way towards Professor Flitwick's office in the Ravenclaw Common Room.

It had been a good and bad day. Dumbledore, Tracey and Ron had ruined it. But… I guess Professor Flitwick, Draco, Fred and George made it better. I definitely don't want to get on Professor Flitwick's bad side.

I knocked on the door to the office and waited for a response before opening the door.

"Ah! Mister Potter." Professor Flitwick said as he motioned to one of the two desks in front of him. I sat at the desk closest to the wall and sighed again as I looked to Professor Flitwick.

"I want you to write 'I will follow the school rules' one hundred times. Once you are done you may leave." Professor Flitwick said as he waved his wand and a piece of parchment, a quill and ink appeared in front of me. "You will repeat this every night for three weeks as that was the length of time Dumbledore set up. Though it is a long time just for bringing a second pet into school." I smiled slightly and got started on my writing as there was a silence for ten minutes.

Tracey did know it was time for detention, right?

"I wonder where Miss Davis is." Professor Flitwick said as he looked waved his wand to check the time. She was late.

7:11

I went back to writing lines and did my twentieth line before a knock on the door took me out of my writing. Professor Flitwick opened the door to see Tracey and Dumbledore at the door. Dumbledore stepped into the room and glances at me with a knowing look.

What the fuck?

He knows something!

I looked back with a blank expression as Tracey gave me a scowl as her hair turned… red? My eyes widened as I looked at her hair. Dumbledore pointed to me as Professor Flitwick looked confused.

"Mister Potter here has put a nasty curse on Miss Davis just moments ago. I need to talk to Mister Potter about his behavior and get him to tell us the curse or it will take a few days for the right counter curse to be found." Professor Flitwick gave Dumbledore a shocked look before giving Dumbledore a glare.

"How can you believe Miss Davis that Mister Potter attacked her when he was in this room a little before seven o'clock doing his lines? Young Miss Davis has been attacked by a different student as Mister Potter couldn't have left this room without me noticing." Dumbledore looked away a bit ashamed as Professor Flitwick continued. "I will be telling the board of Governors about your unjustly punishments and picki8ng on particular students." Dumbledore's eyes widened as he was then shewed out. "Now please leave while I continue with the detention from two of my students." Professor Flitwick then shut the door in Dumbledore's face before turning to face Tracey. "I will forgive your tardiness as it was clear you were attacked by a student. Now, please write 'I will not kill animals' one hundred times before you may leave." Professor Flitwick then waved his wand and a piece of parchment, quill and ink appeared on her desk as Tracey scowled but started writing. I smiled softly as I turned back to my own writing with a soft and warm smile.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	19. Talking to Neville!

**Monday – 9** **th** **of January – Hogwarts – 6:58 Pm**

I smirked slightly as I heard Tracey glare and growl at me with her red hair. Many people from each house were pointing, starring and laughing at her. Tracey's face was bright red and was glaring at me with such anger that her hair was going between red and pink so fast that her hair was going blurry from the two fast changing colors. I stifled a laugh as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I thought we were going to do it today but I guess the twins and Draco wanted to do the plan without me being caught in it if it failed. It was very nice of them to do so I guess I can forgive them for starting early without telling me.

I sighed as I got up to collect the books for the classes I had today. I smiled softly as I made my way out of the Great Hall and towards Ravenclaw Tower.

The year was months away from finishing and the last Quidditch game was in two weeks. I have to train with the team every Sunday morning. Along with Tuesday and Thursday mornings when school is on. I also needed to hang out with… Cho as she was the Ravenclaw Seeker while we practiced for Quidditch. I also needed to talk to Neville, write to Sirius since a letter was delivered last night and write a letter to Petunia about Dumbledore while warding it against Dumbledore to the best of my ability's. I also needed to write to Remus and visit the Chamber of Secrets before the year ends or I'll have to wait till next year.

I quickly said the answer to the riddle before entering the Ravenclaw Common Room. I gathered my books and left as quickly as I came. I started making my way to the library as I though over my list for the year.

I still had to talk to Neville and go down the Chamber of Secrets before the year ends.

I entered the library and caught sight of Neville studying Herbology in the corner. I smiled softly as I made my way over to Neville until I stood beside him.

"May I sit here?" I asked as Neville jumped at the sound of my voice. Neville looked up at me and his eyes widened as he caught site of my scar before looking around at all the empty desks before looking back at me with wide eyes full of shock.

"W-w-with me?" Neville stuttered as he pointed to himself. I nodded my head as Neville quickly nodded his head. "Yeah! I-I-I mean, of c-c-course." Neville said as he moved his few belongings out of the way as I sat myself down beside him. I smiled at Neville as Neville gave a small smile back.

"I met you on the train, didn't I?" I asked as Neville nodded his head quickly as I gave a small laugh. "You don't need to be nervous. I want us to be friends." I said as Neville's eyes widened even more as he snapped his head towards me.

"W-what?" Neville whispered as he looked at me. I gave a smile as I answered.

"I want to be friends. You seem to not hate me like the Weasley in your year and not criticize me in some way because of my sorting. I thought we could be friends." Neville stared at me for a minute before I continued. "If you don't want to be friends, that's fine. I was just asking." I said after a minute of silence. Neville seemed to snap out of it as he frantically spoke.

"N-no! I do want to be your friend." Neville calmed to a more reasonable talking degree. "I… I just didn't know how to respond. Harry Potter, wanting to be my friend. My Friend!" Neville said as he blushed bright red before turning back to me.

"That's alright. I wanted to talk to you earlier but I never had the chance." Neville looked at me wide eyed again. "I heard that my mother was your Godmother and your mother was… is my Godmother. I wanted to meet you to see if we can be friends as we were supposed to grow up together." I said as Neville's already wide eyes turned even wider as I slowly feared his eyes would pop out of his head.

"R-really?" I nodded and began explaining to Neville about things and we slowly got to know each other as we talked about everything that came to mind like Herbology, potions (Severus), Transfiguration and even Ron Weasley.

"Harry!" I turned away from Neville for a second and caught sight of Draco, Fred and George coming over with their books for their classes for the day. I gave a smile as they sat down next to me.

"Who is this, Harry?" Fred and George asked me as I gave a chuckle. I gave a smile to Neville before answering as I introduced Neville.

"This is Neville Longbottom. Shy and brave child of the Gryffindor first years. He is a soon to be expert in Herbology and God-brother to myself as our mothers are each other's Godmothers." I said as the three seemed to relax in some way and Fred and George smiled at Neville.

"Nice to meet ya, Neville!" George said as he put his hand out to shake.

"Very nice to meet you, Neville!" Fred said afterwards and put out his hand as well as Neville began shaking George's hand. Neville then quickly shook Fred's hand as Draco gave Neville a nod.

"If Harry likes you, I guess I can look over the fact you are a Gryffindor. It's bad enough though that I have to deal with the two Weasley's here." Draco mumbled the last part as I gave a chuckle. Draco then shook Neville's hand as our eyes locked slightly.

My mind instantly went back to the kiss we shared as I blushed slightly. I quickly looked away as Draco blushed as well.

Draco the sat back in his seat as Fred and George looked between Draco and I with frowns on their faces as they narrowed their eyes with suspicion. They gave Draco an evil smirk that promised they would talk later. I rolled my eyes as I turned back to Neville with a smile.

"If you ever want to study with us, feel free to ask. We're studying Charms this afternoon and then Potion cuttings with the twins watching over us. They are pretty good at potions with or without Professor Snape's bad input." I said as Draco and the twins head snapped towards us with wide eyes. Neville looked at me with wide eyes again as he slowly nodded his head.

"O-only if it's not an inconvenience." Neville said softly as I gave a smile and patted his shoulder. Neville looked up at me as we locked eyes.

"Of course you're not an inconvenience. I offered you to come so don't worry." Neville gave a shy smile and a small nod. "Meet us outside the library and we'll show you were we practice. Though we are going to move it as Tracey knows where it is." I mumbled the last part but the four of them heard it loud and clear.

"Potter!" I turned and my eyes widened slightly as I caught site of Pansey storming towards us with rage burning in her eyes. Neville shrunk back as Draco and the Twins got hold of their wands for incase purposes. They kept trying to follow me everywhere when they could for situations like in the great hall with Granger and especially know with Tracey and Ron running around.

"How are you, Pansey? Is there something you needed?" I asked as Pansey stopped in front of me and raised her hand as my eyes widened.

She was going to slap me.

"Don't even try it." Draco said threateningly as he gripped the hand that was about to come down and slap me in the face. Pansey looked at Draco with wide eyes before yanking her arm back with a scowl. Pansey then proceeded to glare at me as I looked at her.

"Potter." I raised an eyebrow as Pansey growled softly. "You have a lot of nerve walking around like you own the school." My eyes widened slightly before I frowned. "First you act like your some awesome Pureblood and then we find out you were raised by Muggles. Then you go and steal Draco from me." Pansey was full out glaring at spitting at me now as she ranted at me. "You then frame Tracey for killing your snake and-." I cut Pansey off here by standing and scraping the seat on the floor.

"No." Pansey glared at me and opened her mouth to speak when I cut her off. "No. You're just jealous that Draco and I are great friends and he spends a lot more time with me than he does with you, even though he has known you longer. You also don't like how Tracey was caught for doing something wrong and is being punished with me instead of getting off the hook like she usually can." Pansey scowled as she glared at me with hatred.

"You better watch your mouth, Potter." Pansey growled out. "I would watch your back if I was you. You never know when a stray spell will hit you when you're all alone and there is no one to help you." Pansy said as she then spun away and stormed out of the library and was shushed by the librarian. I sighed softly as Neville looked at the disappearing Pansey before looking back at me as Draco sat back down and put away his wand with Fred and George.

"Why did she do that?" Neville asked softly as I gave a smile. Draco looked away with a bit of guilt as I patted Draco on the back for a second as the twins looked at me with interested eyes.

"She doesn't like me because Draco spends more time with me then her." Draco nodded his head in confirmation. "And probably because I kissed him." Draco went bright red as I sat there with an innocent expression. The twins gave Draco a glare with a promise they were going to have a _long_ talk about what I just said later. Neville looked at me with shock before a smile came to his face.

"So that's were all the roomers came from. You really are gay?" Fred and George snapped their heads towards me as I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Yeah. I'm gay." Fred and George seemed to relax as Draco nodded his head in confirmation to what I had just said. "I also kissed Draco to prove to Tracey I was gay so that's were all the rumors came from." I added as Fred and George looked even more relaxed. I shrugged it off as I concentrated on Neville.

"I'll see you after classes?" I nodded my head as Neville collected hit items before leaving the library. I turned to the other three and gave a smile.

"So how are you three this morning?" I asked as the three looked at each other before turning back to me.

"We've been looking for you and found you with Neville." Fred and George said as Draco gave a sigh at the twins.

"I've had a decent morning other than looking for you and Pansey coming over here. It's been fine." Draco said as I laughed at their different but the same answers. I gathered my things as the twins and Draco picked up their piles in front of them as we made our way out of the library. I waved to Fred and George as we split up. I turned to Draco and gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry if I weirded you out over that kiss." I said as Draco went bright red and shook his head as we made our way to our class.

"I-It's fine. I was just shocked, that's all. It's not every day one of your best friends kisses you." Draco said as he avoided eye contact with me. I gave a small sigh before deciding to change the subject.

"What are you going to do for the summer holidays? It's just a few months away." I said as Draco gave me a small smile as he thought on the idea.

"How about we hang out at my home and, if we have to, the Weasley house to hang out with the twins." Draco said as I gave a bright smile at Draco. I nodded my head in agreement as we saw the doors to our class ahead of us.

Draco was including the twins in an outing between me and Draco without even mentioning them.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 9** **th** **of January – Hogwarts –** **3:45 PM**

I sighed as I left the classroom and made my way towards the library with a happy face as Draco trailed behind me with a small smile on his face as he looked around for Ron, Tracey and Pansey like he did at both lunches today. I stood at the entrance of the library as I waited for Neville to come into sight.

"Do you think we'll do well on our exams?" Draco asked as I then turned to him with a smile of encouragement.

"I'm sure you'll get all EE's and O's. I'll be shocked if you didn't get those." Draco gave a small smile. "You've been studying when you're not hanging out with me and the twins so I'm sure you'll do an amazing job." I said as Draco gave a larger smile. "Have you worked out you and the twins plan for Tracey's prank." I said in a more quitter voice as I looked around me. Draco gave a smirk as he nodded his head.

"Yes. We've finished the plan and were going to put it in motion tonight for dinner so be ready for a show." I smiled a large smile as I thought about what was to come. I caught site of Neville as I gave a quick glance around the halls.

"Neville!" I called as a few students turned to stare at me and Neville with shock as I called Neville over. "Let's go." I said as Neville walked up to me and Draco. I led Neville, with Draco trailing behind the two of us, up multiple stairs until we reached the seventh floor and stopped outside a familiar wall. I gave a knock as Neville gave me a confused look that then turned to shock as the wall opened like doors to reveal Fred and George. I smiled as I turned to Neville. "This, Neville, is the Room of Requirements. It's were we do our studying." I smiled as I walked Neville over to Terry, Michael, Daphne and Blaise. "Guys. This is Neville Longbottom. He's my new friends and he's going to be studying with us." I smiled as they all nodded.

"Then let's get started with Charms before moving onto potions." Draco said as we all brought out our wands and made our way to the dummies. I noticed Neville looking at us with confusion. I motioned Neville over and pointed to the dummy in front of me.

"Shoot at it with a charm. Red being too much, yellow being too little and green being perfect." I said as Neville then proceeded to say the dancing fruit spell and watched it turn yellow. Neville frowned and looked down sadly. I patted Neville on the shoulder as everyone continued to practice spells. "It's alright, Neville. What sort of wand are you using?" I asked.

I already know that he is using his father's wand but I didn't want to seem creepy and it would make him and the others suspicious.

"I'm using my father's wand." Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Neville with wide eyes. Draco spoke first as he pointed to Neville's wand.

"Are… are you saying that you never went to Ollivanders?" Draco questioned as Neville nodded his head in confirmation. Draco frowned. "You can't just _use_ your father's wand. The wand choses the wizard, not the other way round." Neville's eyes widened as he looked down at the wand in his hand. "No wonder you are not doing as well in your classes when you know a lot on the theory and can do the wand movements right." Draco mumbled out the last part as I turned to Neville.

"Why don't you ask Professor McGonagall to help you get a new wand and explain to her the situation? I'm sure she would agree that you need a new wand and take you to get one." I said as Neville gave me a bright smile. I glanced at the others. "I'll take Neville to the Gryffindor dormitories and come back to continue practicing." I started heading to the exit when two arms grabbed me.

"No can do, Harry." Fred said with a smirk.

"We'll take Neville so you don't get attacked again." George continued as they then dragged me over and placed me next to Draco before exiting the room with Neville. I turned to the others and gave a smile.

"Let's get started. Yeah?"

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 9** **th** **of January – Hogwarts – 4** **:55 PM**

I entered the Great Hall with the others before we split up and sat at our respected tables. I smiled as I talked with Terry and Michael as we waited for the feast to begin. I smirked as Tracey came in with her fiery red hair. I then saw some sparkly stuff, which reminded me of glitter, fall over her head without Tracey noticing. I watched Tracey sit down from the corner of my eye and then glanced at Draco, who was smirking, and then at the twins, who were grinning from ear to ear.

"AHHHH!" I snapped my head towards Tracey as my eyes widened.

Tracey had grey to almost black skin. Her hair went an inky black that changed to a dark blackish of whatever color she was feeling at the moment and her nails were long and pointy. Her eyes were black and she looked dead.

Dinner then appeared in front of us as everyone looked at Tracey in shock. Tracey had tears going down her face as she got up and ran out of the Great Hall with Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall behind her. I looked at the entrance of the Great Hall before whispers, giggles and laughter could be heard.

"Settle down, children." Everyone fell silent as Dumbledore stood at the head of the table of Professors. "Please eat and head back to your dorms while we sort the situation out." Dumbledore gave a meaningful glance at me before sitting back down. There was silence for a minute before talking began and everyone began eating. I happily began loading my plate with vegetables, meats and mash-potato.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 9** **th** **of January – Hogwarts –** **6:13 PM**

I laughed as I sat in the chair with Draco beside me. Fred and George were across from me and had matching grins on their faces.

"S-so how l-long is this g-going to last?" I laughed out as Draco, Fred and George looked at each other and smirked. Draco answered with a wicked smile of his own.

"About ten years. So she'll be twenty one when it wears off. We thought we'd give her a… warning and a lasting experience to make sure she knows not to mess with you again." Draco said as the twins nodded in agreement. I laughed as I got up with Draco and the twins getting up as well.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said as I started exiting the room. I looked behind me when I didn't hear them coming after me. They had sat back down and were watching me leave. "Aren't you three going to bed?" I asked as the twins gave a smile at Draco before answering.

"We need to talk to Draco about something." George said as Fred stood and smiled at the other two.

"I'll take Harry back to his dorm and you two can stay here." Fred said as he walked over and pulled me out of the Room of Requirements. I followed Fred all the way to my Common Room and waved as Fred then proceeded to run off with a 'bye'. I rolled my eyes as I went right up to my room and went to sleep with a small smile.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	20. Final Game of the Season!

**Monday – 9** **th** **of January – Hogwarts – 6** **:22 PM**

 **No one Pov**

Fred came back into the Room of Requirements and smirked as he watched George giving the shrinking Draco a scary smile. Fred then proceeded to sit down next to his brother as they looked at Draco with scary smile.

"So we heard you and Harry kissed." George began as Draco gave a small nod. Fred leaned forward as he stared at Draco harshly.

"Do you like Harry?" Fred questioned as Draco jumped slightly and his eyes widened from the question. Draco stared at the twins with shock.

"Y… yes." Draco finally said as he looked away. Fred and George looked at each other before looking back at Draco.

"We like Harry as well." Fred and George said together as Draco's head snapped up to look at the twins with shock this time.

"You do!" Draco looked sad as he looked down. Fred and George looked at each other before looking back at Draco with twin smiles.

"Yes." The twins said together. "So we're going to make a deal." Draco looked at the twins with an unsure look on his face. "We're thinking of trying to get together with Harry next year. That means we'll be in our fourth year." Draco slowly nodded. "That's why we need to come to a compromise on who gets Harry if he's interested in dating any of the three of us in the future." Draco looked at them with unsureness.

"How do I know you'll stick to this deal were going to make?" Draco questioned as Fred and George looked at each other.

"You don't but you're going to have to trust us like we're going to have to trust you." Fred and George said as they then continued speaking. "We really have three options." Fred and George continued saying together.

"1. We can make it so we try compete for his affections." Draco looked very uneasy at this as George said this.

"2. One of us can drop out for Harry's affection." Draco glared at Fred at the suggestion.

"Or 3. We can try get him to like the three of us and have an awesome foursome!" Fred and George said the last suggestion together. Draco stared at them for what seemed like hours but was mere seconds before going bright red and glaring at them.

"W-what!" Draco said as Fred and George shared matching grins. Red and George got up and circled Draco into a hug as their faces went to both sides of Draco's head and stopped at Draco's ears.

"We thought about it for a while when we suspected your affection for harry that was more than a friend." George said as he held Draco tighter.

"And we thought of the possibility of the three of us going out with Harry and let me just say, it wasn't such a bad idea." Fred said next as he also tightened his grip on Draco. Draco continued to blush bright red as he stared at his lap with wide, flustered eyes.

"We decided to offer this option to you before throwing it out of our heads." George continued when Draco still didn't speak.

"So what do you say? Will you give this idea a go?" Fred asked as nuzzled the side of Draco's face. Draco remained silent for a moment before nervously shifting.

"A-alright. I'll give it a try." Draco said as he continued looking down at his lap with a red face. Fred and George smirked before leaning down and kissing both of Draco's cheeks. Draco's eyes widened in shock before standing up quickly and waving off Fred and George's hands. "I-I-I need to go to bed!" Draco said as he all but sprinted out of the room. Fred and George looked at the door that Draco had ran out of before turning to each other with smirks on their faces.

"This is going to be _so_ much fun." Fred and George said together before leaving the room and returned to their common rooms.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 22** **nd** **of January – Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch –** **8:00 AM**

I was doing some warm ups with the team as I had my uniform on for incase Cho got taken out by the Slytherin beaters. I would take Cho's broom when she got taken out and then look for the snitch.

I watched Cho walk over to me with a confident smile. I inwardly grimaced as she smiled at me with a wink. Cho basically cat walked up to me and pretended to giggle and blush as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Hi, Harry." Cho said as she looked at me with a girly grin. I inwardly shuddered in disgust as i8 wondered why I liked her back then in my old life when Cedric died.

"Hi, Cho." I said as Cho gave another giggle. "Good luck out there and watch out for those Slytherin beaters." I added as Cho continued staring at me to say something. "I'm sure you'll do well?" I added as Cho continued to stare at me. Cho finally giggled and fluttered her eyelashes again as she stopped staring at me the way she did.

"Why thank you, Harry! That means a lot coming from you!" Cho said as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I forced my smile to stay as another member of the team waved Cho over to continue warm ups. I turned and walked to the bathroom and proceeded to rub my cheek with soap and water. I continued washing for a full five minutes before leaving the bathroom. I continues warming up as Cho turned and blew a kiss at me. I pretended no to notice before turning to Lisa as she was walking past.

"Lisa?" I called out as Lisa turned to look at me with questioning eyes. "Is it okay if I go wait in the stands and then come down if something happened to Cho?" I asked as Lisa nodded her head. "Thank you." I said and quickly walked off with a small smile.

"Harry!" I turned to see Cho coming towards me with a determined look in her eyes as she stopped in front of me. I turned to face Cho fully as Cho gave me a blush with a nervous smile. I then noticed the other Ravenclaw girls watching me with knowing smirks.

Oh shit.

"Yeah, Cho?" I said casually as I nervously freaked out on what Cho was planning on doing. Cho moved closer by a step. I then moved back by a step as Cho frowned slightly before smiling again.

"I wanted to ask if you could give a good luck kiss and consider going out with me." I froze as Cho took the opportunity to kiss my cheek again. I moved away quickly and put my hands in front of me in self-defense.

"I'm gonna go and pretend this never happened. Good bye." I said before rushing out of the room and leaving a shocked Cho and Ravenclaw girl Quidditch players in my wake. I quickly made my way up to the stand and went to stand next to Terry and Michael. "Never leave me with Cho again." I said as Terry and Michael turned to look at me. Terry looked at me with shock as Michael looked at me before smirking.

"What she do?" Michael asked as Terry looked very interested. I groaned as I thought of what happened not even five minutes ago.

"Cho kissed me on the cheek twice." I said sulkily as Michael and Terry snickered at me. "Then she asked me to consider going out with her." Michael and Terry snickered again as I gave them a sulky glare. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me as I continued to sulk.

"What's wrong ickle Harrykins?" Fred and George said together as they stood on both sides of me. I sighed and wrapped my arms around George as I continued sulking. George tensed before relaxing and hugging me back.

"Ask them." I said as pointed to Terry and Michael as I snuggled into George a bit more. I heard a scoff from Fred as I turned to glance at him. Fred had a pout on his face as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes before patting Fred's shoulder before burying my face back into George's chest.

"Basically Cho gave Harry here a kiss on the cheek twice and asked him to consider going out with her just a few minutes ago." Michael said as George tightened his arms around me. I sighed as I continued to sulk in misery.

"I would literary do anything to get my mind of the disgust of feeling her lips on my cheek." I mumbled into George's shirt as I cupped my cheek were Cho had kissed me. I felt George stiffen before nodding at someone. I felt myself being pulled away from the warmth and comfort of George's chest to see George and Fred smirking at me.

"Anything, you say?" George asked as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded my head as I looked at George in confusion.

What are you two up too?

I froze as I felt George kiss my cheek where Cho had kissed. I blushed as Fred did the same thing. I stared at them as they smiled at me.

"You all better now?" Fred asked as he ruffled my hair. I went bright red before bolting off the stands and down the stairs before I reached the ground. I heard Fred and George calling after me as I ran. I was suddenly yanked as I turned a corner and was face to face with Draco against the side of one of the bleachers I was running past. The running of Fred and George ran past were we were hiding and I sighed in relief. Draco looked at me in concern as I relaxed against him.

"I…" I trailed off as Draco waited for me to continue. "I was kissed by Cho on the cheek." I said as Draco's eyes widened slightly but stayed calm. "I was sulking to Terry and Michael and the twins came around." Draco nodded for me to continue. "I said I would do anything to get the feeling of Cho's lips of my cheek and they… they…" Draco gave me an encouraging smile. "They kissed my cheek were Cho kissed it." I mumbled out as I hugged Draco. "I'm so confused." I finally said as Draco tightened his arms around me in comfort. "At least I can come to you and you'll not doing anything crazy like they did." I said as I tightened my arms around Draco. "You're my best friend. I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend." I felt Draco stiffen and frowned as Draco slightly pushed me away. My eyes widened at Draco's teary eyes. "Dra… Draco?" I asked softly as I reached up to cup his cheek when Draco moved away. My eyes widened as tears started falling from his eyes.

"I…" Draco didn't finish as he then ran off towards Hogwarts castle. My eyes widened as I quickly made to chase him. I barely got three steps before an arm grabbed me. I turned to see Cho smiling at me with fluttering eyes.

"Hi, Harry! Shouldn't you be in the stands for the game? It's about to start!" Cho said as she started dragging me towards the bleachers of were the Ravenclaw's were seated. I looked back towards were Draco ran off with a frown.

What had just happened?

I sat back down next to Terry and Michael with a frown on my face as they gave me questioning looks. I shook my head when they opened their mouth to question me. They shut their mouths and turned to the game as I waited for it to begin with a sigh.

Fred and George weren't back yet either.

What's going on?

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 22** **nd** **of January – Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch –** **10:00 AM**

Slytherin, sadly, won by ten points. Cho had barely gotten the snitch but not before a chaser had scored one last goal. The Slytherin's had gotten way ahead with their better players but it was fine. Slytherin may have won the Quidditch cup but Ravenclaw will win the house with the most points!

I walked towards Ravenclaw Tower as I sighed softly. I stopped for a second as I caught Draco's eyes watching me sadly. I blinked at him and turned to walk towards him when Draco turned and walked away. My eyes widened slightly before going downcast. I sighed softly and walked away.

Good one, Potter! Just about twelve years into this life and you've already messed it up!

I continued walking as I made my way to second floor. I stopped outside the familiar girl's bathroom before entering with a sad smile.

" _Open._ " I hissed as the sink opened. " _Stairs?_ " I said hopefully as I stared down the dark whole that lead to the Chamber of Secrets. I smiled as stairs started forming that lead down the whole in a swirly pattern. I stepped onto the first one. " _Close._ " I then started walking down the stairs as the sink closed behind me. I continued walking down the Chamber of Secrets and smiled as I made it to the bottom. I walked into the chamber and stared at the snake statue with the statue of Salazar Slytherin beside it. " _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._ " I called out and watched as the hatch opened and the familiar sound of a snake coming out filled me with dread.

" _Who calls for me?! The King of snakes!_ " I gulped softly as I looked away from the eyes of the basilisk. The basilisk looked at me from near the entrance back into the little cave. I took ion a deep breath before speaking.

" _I, Harry Potter, Heir by Conquest of Slytherin, call for you._ " I called out as the basilisk slithered closer and looked me over.

" _You are heir? You speak even though you say it's by conquest which shouldn't be possible by what my Master once told me before moving onto his next life._ " I gulped as the basilisk slithered around me and looked at my form with judging eyes.

" _Yes. I have called you here for a reason though._ " I called out as the basilisk looked at me as it stopped in front of me at a small distance away.

" _Why have you called me?_ " The basilisk asked as I gulped again before answering.

" _I want to know your name._ " I answered as there was a silence before there was hissy laughter from the large serpent. The basilisk moved closer as it slithered around me.

" _You've come down here for answers and maybe… someone to listen too._ " The basilisk said as my eyes widened before I looked up slightly but not enough to see the basilisk.

" _I… I guess you're right. Are you able to turn off your deadly stare and not kill me when I want to look at you?_ " I asked as another round of hissy laughter came from the great serpent. I sighed softly as I chanced looking up to look at the serpent. The serpent was looking me in the eye and I wasn't dead or petrified. The snake's eyes were filled with amusement.

" _You are… okay for a master. I think I'll keep you around._ " The basilisk said. " _My name is Jörmungandr_." My eyes widened as I stared at the large serpent.

Could this really be the son of the trickster God Loki?

" _Are you…"_ I trailed off as the large serpent gave another hissy laughter.

" _Yes. I am the son of Loki Odinson. The entrance leads into the sea_." Jörmungandr said as he relaxed his large body and stared at me. " _Now. What are you doing down here by yourself? I can taste that you are unhappy_." Jörmungandr said as he waited for an answer.

" _Well, I guess I should start with my two most concerning problems_." I said as Jörmungandr waited for me to continue. " _I have three people that are my best friends. Two of them are twin s named Fred and George and the other one is Draco. I thought we got along so well._ " I said as Jörmungandr cocked his head to the side in question as he flickered out his tongue.

" _What happened to make you so unsure?"_ Jörmungandr asked as I blushed slightly and looked away.

" _The twins… the twins kissed my cheeks. And not in a joking manor either. In a… in a romantic_ manor." I almost whispered as Jörmungandr nodded his head and waited for me to continue. " _I ran. I ran like a coward and that's when my other problem came about. As the twins were chasing me to probably apologize, Draco pulled me aside as the twins ran past. I thanked him and called him my best friend. He then started crying and he ran off. The twins disappeared as well!"_ I placed my head in my hands as I felt myself starting to tear up. " _What did I possibly do to get Draco to avoid me and the twins to like me?"_ I screamed the last sentence out as Jörmungandr moved back in shock as I screamed. I sighed as I sat down against a concreate wall. Jörmungandr then relaxed as he spoke.

" _I do not know why they act the way they do. You have three obvious choices that you could choose from. 1. You talk to them_." I groaned at that as I leaned back into the concrete wall I was sitting against.

How would I possibly get to talk to them when I can't find the twins and Draco's avoiding me?

" _2\. You avoid them and you lose your three best friends_." I felt slight tears in my eyes from that. That's the road that our friendship is probably going at the moment.

" _Or 3. You get them to talk to you_." My eyes widened at that as I looked at Jörmungandr is shock before sighing as I stood up.

" _I guess I better try option number three before our friendship falls apart."_ I mumbled out as I turned to leave when Jörmungandr spoke.

" _Or you can try a… very sneaky option_." I turned to Jörmungandr and raised an eyebrow. " _Show your emotions. Look at them sadly and slowly drift away from your friends until those three realize what they have done and talk to you about it when they try make it up with you_." I looked at Jörmungandr for a moment before nodding my head.

I would do option number four.

" _I'll choose option number four. Thank you Jörmungandr_." I said before leaving the Chamber of Secrets. I exited the bathroom and started making my way to the Ravenclaw Tower when I turned the corner and bumped into a familiar blond haired boy that was avoiding me and a pair of red headed twins.

Great.

Note the sarcasm.

I looked at them as they looked back with shock. I stared back before sighing and turning and walking away towards the library. I continued walking as I heard them whisper to each other.

Maybe they were deciding to not be my friends anymore. I wouldn't blame them. I'm a horrible friend that can never keep someone around that isn't looking for my family's money or fame.

I heard the footsteps of them following me. I stopped and turned to stare at them as they froze. I gave them a bitter smile before sighing.

"Are we still friends or do you hate me now?" I asked loud enough for them to hear. The three of them looked shocked but stayed silent as I watched them. I sighed softly as I aloud a bitter laugh come from my bitter smile. "I guess this is how it'll always be. Can never have anyone like you enough to stay unless they are after your fame or money. I know you three were after neither so I guess you've grown sick of me." The three boy's eyes widened as I felt tears start forming in my eyes as I spoke.

Why am I so emotional?

"I guess I got so attached to you three being there I didn't notice you three getting sick of me." I said before letting a tear fall which then followed by another and another and another. I sighed and wiped away my tears and sniffled. "I guess I really grew attached, but don't worry. I'll leave you alone. Goodbye." I then turned and ran towards the portrait that would lead to the exit of one of the school building that lead to the whomping willow. I entered and shut the portrait before crawling towards the exit as more tears fell. I quickly exited and made my way up to the whomping willow and sat down at a tree that was out of reach of the whomping willow. I leaned my head back against it as I let my tears fall. "Sometimes I wish I had never made friends and I could be fine on my own." I whispered as I looked up into the sky that showed it was the middle of the day. I sighed as I closed my eyes and curled up. Before I knew it, I was asleep with the thought of the three people I had left back at the castle.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 22** **nd** **of January – Hogwarts Ravenclaw Tower – Boys Dormitory –** **12:15 AM**

 **No one Pov**

Fred, George and Draco stared after where Harry had ran off to for a full minutes before bolting after him. After ten minutes of looking for him with no results, they decided to call in backup.

"And now we kind of made Harry cry." Fred said as he rubbed the back of his head. The others glared at the three boys in front of them with fury as they heard what had happened.

"And now he thinks me, Fred and Draco aren't his friends." George continued as their glared hardened even more. Draco gulped as he spoke next.

"But we need your help looking for Harry and helping us keep him in place so we can explain." Draco said as he looked down sadly. The others looked at each other before Terry spoke up.

"Alright. We'll help you but you have to tell Harry why you guys were avoiding him and stop trying to hide how you feel about him and just come out with it so Harry understands!" Terry said as Draco, Fred and George looked at each other before nodding with a sigh before turning back to the others.

"Alright. We'll do it." Draco said as they then pulled out the Marauders map and started searching for Harry's name. "We need to find out where he is before trapping him. If it's an easy place to talk to him, Fred, George and I can go by ourselves but if he's in a place you need to trap him at all angles, then we'll need your help." Draco said as Michael called out.

"I've found him! He's by the whomping Willow." Michael said as Draco, Fred and George gathered around the map at the unmoving name.

"I think we can get him ourselves there." Fred said as he turned to George.

"If were quite we can surround him before explaining to him." Fred continued with a smile. Draco nodded his head as the others as he turned to Fred and George. "Let's go talk to Harry." Fred and George nodded as the three then ran out of the and towards the fastest way to get to the whomping Willow.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever**


	21. The Explanation!

**Sunday – 22** **nd** **of January – Hogwarts Ravenclaw Tower – Boys Dormitory –** **12:23 AM**

 **No One Pov**

The three boys rushed out of the castle of Hogwarts and towards the whomping willow with determined and fearful looks on their faces. As they go to the whomping willow, they looked around for Harry. The three caught sight of Harry curled up near a tree out of reach of the whomping willow. The three boys looked at each other before silently surrounding Harry as Draco kneeled down to Harry's level and noticed his tear stained cheeks and his small and almost completely quite snores.

"I think he's asleep." Draco told Fred and George as he watched Harry's calm and almost relaxed face. Draco then watched as Harry's eye twitched and started to flutter. "He's waking up." Draco said and motioned for the twins to surround Harry's sides.

They would get Harry to listen to them and at least try to make it up to him.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 22** **nd** **of January – Hogwarts Ravenclaw Tower – Boys Dormitory –** **12:27 AM**

 **Harry Pov**

I heard a familiar voice as I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times before Draco's determined face filled my vision. I immediately moved to the right to get away and bumped into a chest that belonged to a red headed Weasley named Fred as I quickly jumped to left and bumped into another chest that belonged to George Weasley. I tensed as I realized they had surrounded me and had me backed against a tree.

"Why?" Was all I said as Draco flinched before looking me in the eyes. Fred and George sighed as they stayed their tensed. I tensed up as well as Draco looked unsure. "If you can't talk, let me leave." I said softly as the silence continued on for a full minutes.

"I, no, we owe you an explanation." Draco said as he looked at the twins before looking back at me. I looked into Draco's eyes for a moment before sighing and shaking my head. I stood up as the other three also stood up.

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I asked softly as Draco, Fred and George looked at each other with sad looks before looking back at me. Draco reached out and stroked my hair as I looked at the ground in front of me and waited for an answer.

"You… you didn't do anything wrong." Draco said as my eyes widened as I looked at Draco with hurt eyes. Fred and George looked away from me which just hurt me more.

They just plain didn't like me anymore for no reason.

"So you don't like me because you just don't?" I asked slowly as Draco's eyes widened as Fred and George snapped their heads to look at me with shock. "You just don't like me as your friend anymore and don't want me around you." I said softly as my eyes went dull. I pushed Draco away and went to leave when the three of them pulled me back and into a four way hug between the four of us.

"That's not it either!" Draco said as he pulled me closer. I felt hope bloom in my chest. "It's because… it's because." Draco sighed before looking into my eyes. "It's because I've liked you for a while." I smiled softly at that. "More than a friend type of like." My eyes widened at that as Draco let go of me and the twins did as well. "The twins like you that way as well." Draco added as my eyes widened even further. I looked at Fred and George for confirmation. They two nodded their heads before I looked back to Draco.

"Why…?" I trailed off as Draco smiled bitterly. The twins let out sad sighs. I looked at the three of them as they looked at me.

"Why were disgusting?" Draco asked as Fred spoke next.

"Why were still your friends?" Fred asked helpfully.

"Why you're still h-." George was cut off as I glared at the three of them before sighing and rubbing my forehead.

"Why do you like me?" I finally said as Draco, Fred and George looked at me in confusion. I sighed softly before looking at them with determination. "I don't think your disgusting or wondering why I'm still friends with you. Were still friends." I said as Draco and the twins looked at me with hope. "How about this. I'll give you until Christmas to come up with all the reason _why_ you like me that way. I need to know so it's not just some petty reason like for money, fame or some shit about me being good looking." I said as Draco and the twins looked at me in shock.

"And what happens when we do?" Fred asked as I looked at Fred before turning away as I felt a blush coming to my cheeks.

"If you do… I'll allow you to take me on some dates to see if something _can_ happen between the four of us." I said as Draco, Fred and George's eyes widened as I looked away. I felt Draco cup my face and turn me to look at him. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

Draco had tears in his eyes and was allowing them to fall as he repeated said 'thank you'. Fred was now holding onto me with his own tears falling from his face. George was holding the four of us with the largest smile on his face and had a few tears in his prideful eyes.

I gave a small smile as George pulled the four of us closer and made us topple to the ground. I laughed as I was cuddled by the three of them. I laid there for a full minute before sighing.

"We have to go back to the castle. We have to get ready for exams and I need to send off some letters." I said as the other three groaned in protest. I gave a laugh and got up as Draco immediately followed me. "I just realized something." I said as Fred and George got up and looked at me with Draco. "Are you three going to follow me around even more now?" I asked as the three boys looked at each other before looking back at me with evil smiles.

"Indeed we are, Mister Potter." George said as he ruffled my hair. I sighed and swatted at the hand. I turned and started making my way back to the castle with the three other boys following me.

This day has been sad, annoying and happy all mixed in one.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 22** **nd** **of January – Hogwarts Ravenclaw Tower – Boys Dormitory –** **1:49 PM**

I had retired to my dormitory when the others were hanging out in the library and I had chosen to write three letters addressed to Sirius, Petunia and Remus. I sat down at my desk and pulled out three pieces of parchment, ink and a quill.

I'll start on Sirius's letter first.

 _Dear Sirius, Padfoot or Uncle Sirius (which ever you prefer),_

 _Sorry I haven't replied yet. I haven't met this Remus you're talking about but I'll owl him and see who he is. I hope you're feeling better now that you are out of the hospital._

 _You said you were living in your old family home in Black Manor in your least letter and that it was horrible there. If you need help cleaning it, just call for Lilyanna of the Potter family house elf's. She'll gladly take on more work as she can't seem to get enough of it._

 _You can also ask her to bring over mom and dad's portraits to talk to them before they have to go back. I can't wait to visit you in the summer, I'm sure it'll be super fun._

 _I'm starting to get ready for exams as it's only around a month away. Draco, Fred, George and I are gathering our friends and helping each other as were all better than each other in different subjects. Like me in Charms and Defense._

 _I hope you are well and at least comfortable,_

 _Love Harry._

I sigh softly as I finished the letter and put it to the side to dry as I began on Remus next.

 _Dear Remus Lupin or do you prefer Uncle Moony,_

 _I'm Harry Potter and I was told you were a close friend to my father and God Father, Sirius Black. I also was told you were basically my Uncle since you were such close friends with my parents._

 _I wanted to know if you would visit me some time when I'm going over to see Uncle Padfoot for the summer. If you do, just owl Uncle Padfoot or I and we'll make arrangements._

 _And if you are coming over, would you like to meet my parent's portraits? They haven't really mentioned you. Probably because they think you abandoned me or something but I'm sure you four can work it out._

 _I hope you come over,_

 _Harry Potter._

I then placed Remus's to my other side and rolled up the now dry letter to Sirius with a string. I then placed the letter above Remus's and began on Petunia's.

 _Hello Aunt Petunia,_

 _I just wanted to owl you to make sure you're okay. Dumbledore could have done something to you or Uncle Vernon while I was gone._

 _Exams are coming up soon so I'll be studying with my friends. We want to see if we can get all O's in our classes or O's and EE's. We're trying our best and I hope to show you a great report card when it gets owled to me._

 _Please take care of yourself and stay away from Dumbledore at all costs._

 _Have a good day/night,_

 _Harry._

I smiled as I placed the letter to my other side and turned to roll up Remus's letter with another piece of string. I then placed it next to Sirius before turning to Petunia's letter. I pulled out my wand and muttered out a drying charm before rolling it up and tying it with another piece of sting. I then gathered the letters and started making my way to the owlery.

I sighed as I passed the students by and frowned as I noticed Pansy talking with Tracey and Ron. I continued walking and tensed slightly as the three of them glanced at me before smirking wickedly at me. I ignored them and continued walking as they watched me leave with smirks on their faces.

Pansey was now the enemy. I would need to tell Draco and the others.

I entered the owlery and tied the letters to Hedwig's leg before smiling and patting Hedwig gently.

"Be safe, girl. I don't want anything to happen to you like it did to… to Cecil." I whispered to Hedwig. Hedwig nuzzled my face before flying off into the sky and past the clouds. I sighed softly before turning to exit when a flash of light jumped at me. I dodged and saw Ron smirking at me with Tracey and Pansy by his side. I narrowed my eyes as Ron spoke.

"Not so tuff now, are you Potter!" Ron said as he sneered at me. I smirked back as Ron looked unsurely at me.

"Say's the needs two sidekicks to take down little old me?" I said as Ron turned bright red. Tracey glared and growled at me and Pansey shrieked before jumping at me with her wand raised at me.

"Calvario!" Pansy cried out as I ducked under the hair removing curse. Ron took the opportunity to cry out a spell at me next.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron cried out as I barely got out of the way of the jelly-legs curse. Tracey then proceeded to send a spell at me next with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Slugulus Eructo!" Tracey called out as I barely missed the spell that went just past my face. I quickly pulled out my wand as I got into a position to defend myself and attack.

"Tarantallegra!" I pointed my wand at Ron and smirked as it hit him in the face. I barely stopped myself from laughing as Ron began dancing like crazy. Tracey and Pansey looked at Ron in shock as I quickly took the chance to take Tracey out. "Ebublio!" I watched as Tracey turned to see the spell hit her in the chest as she was then trapped in a bubble for a while. I then turned my attention to Pansey and watched as Pansey nervously looked at Ron and Tracey before looking back to me before slowly starting to back off.

"Don't you dare leave us here!" Tracey called out as I gave her a single glance.

"Langlock!" I watched the spell hit me in the chest and felt my tongue get stuck to the roof of my mouth. Pansey smirked and turned to get Ron and Tracey out as I quickly put away my wand. I then ran at Pansey and tackled her as her wand they flew across the ground. I then jumped off of her and ran out of the owlery and down the steps before Pansy could even get up.

"Potter!" I ignored the call of Ron as I then flew down the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirements and right behind Fred, George and Draco as Pansey, Ron and Tracey raced in. all wand were pointed at the three.

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked as he moved behind Fred and George as they covered us. I tried to speak as Draco nodded his head when he realized what was wrong. Draco then pulled out his wand and released the jinx as I sighed and moved my tongue around in my mouth.

"That feels better." I said as I rested my head on Draco's shoulder. I pulled away as I heard Ron yelp, Pansy screech and Tracey scream with rage. I turned and stifled a laugh as Ron stood with boils all over his face and green and silver hair. Pansey had clumps of hair on her head and was sporting warts all across her skin. Tracey had dark purple skin and yellow eyes to go with her changing hair.

"Don't mess with Harry!" I smirked as Fred gave his signature scary smile when he pranked people who bullied people. George just gave a smile with cold scary eyes. Draco just laughed at them straight out.

"I can't wait until the school sees what has happened to you three!" Draco said as he laughed again. Draco accidently pulled me closer in his laughing fit and was leaning on me as Fred and George kicked Ron, Tracey and Pansey out of the room before everyone gathered around me.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Neville asked as he looked at me with concern. I nodded my head as I was sat in a chair and patted on the head by George who started to mother hen me.

"Calm down, George. I'm fine so you can stop with the mother henning." I said as Neville looked at me with curiosity. I gave Neville a questioning glance as Neville gave me a shy smile.

"How can you tell the twins apart?" Neville asked as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me with curiosity. Fred and George also looked at me with curiosity as they looked at me. I sighed softly before smiling at everyone.

"I can tell them apart by the way they act, I guess." I said as everyone blanched at me before Draco gave me a deadpanned glare. "I noticed that Fred likes to prank more than George and will look into the spells more as well so he can find a better understanding so he's sure it will fit into the prank. George, on the other hand, likes to mother hen people he cares about. He'll go out of his way to make you laugh and help you so you'll be happy again." I said as the twins stared at me in shock. The others turned to look at Fred and George before looking back at me.

"Well. How can you tell them apart when they haven't spoken to you yet?" Daphne asked as she looked at the twins in confusion. I sighed as I looked at the twins for a second before turning back to Daphne.

"I can tell them apart because George will be checking you over as he walks up to you and Fred will be laughing as he talks to others around him." I said simply as Terry sighed softly before glaring at me with a blank glare.

"And what about when they appear before you and haven't done the things you have just said?" Terry questioned as I watched Terry blankly before answering.

"Because Fred has more freckles then George and George had bluer eyes then Fred. George also has more of a warm eyed stare and Fred has more of a mischiefs stare." I said as the others looked at Fred and George before turning back to me with blank stares. I glared at them as Michael opened his mouth. "If you ask _one_ more question about how I can tell Fred and George apart, I will make your hair turn the same colour as Tracey's hair for ten year." I said as they all closed their mouths. "I can just tell them apart." I then looked at the twins before turning to Draco who was looking between Fred and George.

"I think Harrys right. Fred does have more freckles than George." Draco said simply as he looked at George's face. Before looking at Fred and then back to George. The others looked at Draco in shock before looking at Fred and George's face again.

I leaned back against the chair I was sitting in and smiled softly. The others continued to look at Fred and George as they tried to see the difference between the two as the twins made it harder for them with their laughing and goofing around. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep to the laughter of the people I held close in this life.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 22** **nd** **of January – Room of Requirements –** **3:28 PM**

 **No One Pov**

"Shh." Terry said as he pointed silently over to the sleeping Harry. Everyone quieted and talked softly to each other as they glanced at Harry. "So I'm guessing the explaining went well between you three and Harry then?" Terry asked quietly as he turned to Fred, George and Draco. Everyone quieted down and looked at the three expectantly.

"It was a little bumpy at first but it calmed down after, mainly Draco, explained to Harry what had happened." Fred said as he looked at Harry with a loving smile before frowning with concern. "He got really upset for a minute there. I think he was considering to stop being friends with not just us, but with you guys as well." The others looked at us blankly as Daphne then turned to look at Harry and stared at his face for a moment before nodding her head.

"If you think about it, Harry always seems to act unsure when taking to us in some way." Daphne said as the others looked at Harry for a second before turning back to Daphne. "I think he might be afraid of messing up friendship and when someone like Tracey, who he thought was one of his very good friends, betrays him, I think he tries to push us away so he won't get attached in case we decide to betray him." Draco looked at Harry for a moment before nodding his head sadly.

"I think that's the case, Daphne." Draco said softly as he walked over to Harry and ran a hand through Harry's hair with a sad smile. "I just don't understand why he had that fear or issue." Draco mumbled before his eyes went wide with realization. "He said he was raised by muggles, right?" Draco asked as Fred and George nodded his head.

"Yeah. He was raised with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin." George said as he looked at Harry's sleeping face before his eyes widened. "Do you think they… abuse Harry?" George asked as he looked at the rest of the group. Everyone looked at Harry for a moment.

"It would answer a few questions." Daphne said as she sat down in a chair. The others followed suit as Fred, George and Draco sat around Harry as they all changed the subject to Ron, Pansy and Tracey.

"We've pranked Tracey well but it seems she hasn't learnt her lesson. We'll have to get her again before the year is over along with Ron and Pansey. Especially Ron as he was the one to actually kill Cecil and attack Harry multiple times." Fred said as he the others nodded their head in agreement and started planning to avenge Harry.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	22. The Final Prank of the Year!

**Wednesday – 17** **th** **of February – Great Hall – 8:15** **PM**

 **Harry Pov**

I smiled at Terry and Michael as we ate from our plates in front of us. I turned to look at the two before looking at the others. I sighed and went back to eating as I thought on the matter.

They had been acting strangely and had been keeping me busy with getting me to hang out with Fred, George and Draco or with just one of them. They constantly kept me busy as they worked on something or rather.

"Well, Harry. Here's some revenge on those three. Enjoy the show." Terry and Michael said as they smirked at me. I frowned and looked at them with confusion until I heard a shriek from Tracey.

I turned and my eyes widened as she appeared to have different colored spots that decorated her skin. Blue, pink, red, green and many more. I stifled a laugh as another scream was heard at the Slytherin table. I turned and my eyes widened as I watched Pansy run towards the Great Hall doors with snakes as hair.

"SPIDERS!" I turned and my eyes widened as I watched Ron start running around and whacking himself to get rid of the spiders on him. Lots of people laughed and I snickered as I watched Pansey finally run out of the Great Hall and Tracey glare at me before running out as well. Ron passed out from fear as the spiders didn't move an inch.

"WOW!" Yelled one of the first years at Gryffindor as he and many others looked at the staff table. There were al getting labels above their head. It started from Severus getting labeled with 'Dungun Bat', McGonagall getting labeled with 'Kitty Cat' and other the like. Dumbledore went bright red as his label appeared as 'Albus Dumb Door'. I snickered and my eyes widened as students started getting labeled as well.

There were laughs as the Slytherin's started going first. I gave a laugh as Draco's appeared with 'Slytherin's King', Daphne appeared as 'Slytherin's Ice Princess', Blaise appearing as 'Slytherin's Second in Command' and Pansy appearing as 'Slytherin's Bitch'.

The Gryffindor's went next as I laughed again at the twins, Neville and Ron's labels with Fred and George appearing as 'Prankster 1 and Prankster 2', Neville appearing as 'Gryffindor's secret Weapon' and Ron appearing as 'Ass'.

I smiled as the Hufflepuff table went next. I watched as the first years started getting labels and laughed as Terry and Michael were labeled. Terry was labeled as 'The Fearsome Ravenclaw' and Michael appeared as 'Silent but Deadly'. I heard a few giggles and frowned in confusion as I noticed a few people blushing and giggling at me. I looked up and blushed softly as what was read.

'Property of DM, FW & GW'

I sighed and hid my face as Terry and Michael gave me a pat on the back as they laughed at my embarrassment. I listened to the laughs of the students as they laughed at their own and at other people's labels. I sighed again as I forced myself to sit up and continue eating. I glanced a Draco, Fred and George as they laughed. They looked at me and I quickly looked away as I blushed. Terry and Michael elbowed me slightly as I gave them a glare. They just smirked at me as I ignored them and continued eating.

"Settle down children. We'll find the culprit or culprits and have the labels reversed. Please continue eating." Dumbledore called out as McGonagall and Flitwick went and gathered Ron and Tracey while Severus left the Great Hall to find Pansy. The labels stayed on until dinner was officially over, they disappeared once you left the Great Hall. I gave a gently punch on Terry and Michaels shoulders with a small smile once we exited the Great Hall.

"We got you good, didn't we?" Terry said as I gave a small laugh. I sighed and nodded my head when I felt two hands ruffle my hair.

"Hey." I said as I turned around to see Fred and George with large smirks on their faces. Draco started walking over from where the Slytherin's were slowly leaving the Great Hall. I sighed and yawned as Draco finally make his way over with a small smirk of his own.

"I wish Pansy Tracey were here so we could see what her label said." Draco said as he patted my back gently. I nodded my head but frowned as I noticed the large smirks on Terry and Michaels faces.

"What?" I asked as Fred, George and Draco also turned their attention to Terry and Michael. Terry and Michael glanced at each other before they started to snicker.

"You really are the property of DM, FW and GW." Terry laughed out before running off with Michael right behind him. I stayed silent for a moment before running after them with a small smirk and a glare.

"Get back here you idiots!" I called out and went to run after them when Draco grabbed my arm to hold me back. I sighed as I ignored the blush on my cheeks and glared at the floor beside me. Fred and George snickered as I gave them a glare. Draco just smiled at me before he started leading me away from the crowds. "Where are we going?" I asked as Draco, Fred and George just gave me a small smile before Draco answered.

"Were going to walk you back to your Common Room. We're taking the long way round." Draco said simply as he continued walking. I blushed slightly as Draco took one hand and George took the other. Fred then wrapped his arms around me. I blushed bright red as Fred nuzzled my head with a large smile on his face.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Harry." Fred said as I looked at them in confusion. Draco smirked and pointed at the painting that lead into the Ravenclaw Common Room. I looked away in embarrassment as Fred and George chuckled.

Draco leaned forward and gave me a peck to the cheek as my eyes widened in shock. I looked at Draco and felt two more lips press against both cheeks as I blushed even more if that was possible. I quickly ran out of their arms and said the answer to the riddle and bolted to the boy's dormitory. I slammed the door open and then shut again as I jumped into my bed and shut the curtains before Terry and Michael could turn to me or ask a single question. I heard a snicker from Terry and Michael as I buried my face in my pillows.

How can I possibly talk to them without blushing when they just kissed me?! How can I possibly face them tomorrow, or anyone else for that matter?!

I rolled over as I continued blushing as I thought about what they had done. I quickly grabbed my pajamas and bolted to the bathroom and got changed quickly. I then ran back to my bed as I dodged Michaels attempt to grab me. I cuddled into my sheets as I heard Terry and Michael talking to each other. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep with a small blush on my face from the thought of what had transpired.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 18** **th** **of February – Ravenclaw Dormitory – 5:57 AM**

I yawned as I slowly made my way out of the bathroom. I was in a simple shirt and pants that I usually wore underneath my robe. I then glanced at Michaels and Terry's bed before a smirk came to my face.

"I may not be able to get the others unaware, but I can get you two." I said before pulling out my wand and opening Terry's curtain and whispered a spell underneath my breath. I smirked even more as I watched Terry's hair turn Ravenclaw blue. I then shut the curtain and went to Michael's bed and opened his curtain as well. I pointed my wand at Michael and smirked as his face became overtaken with makeup. "Have fun with that." I whispered as I shut Michael's curtain and left the room into the common room. I made my way out of the Ravenclaw common room and into the corridors of Ravenclaw Tower.

"Mister Potter?" I turned to see Professor Flitwick looking at me with tired eyes. I gave a smile as I waved to Professor Flitwick.

"Good morning, Professor Flitwick. How are you this morning?" I asked as Professor Flitwick gave me a smile and patted me on the back.

"I'm fine, Mister Potter." Professor Flitwick said. "Would you follow me for a moment, there is something we need to discuss." I frowned but followed after Professor Flitwick back into Ravenclaw Common Room and into Professor Flitwick's office. I sat down in a chair across from Professor Flitwick's desk as Professor Flitwick sat down.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" I asked as Professor Flitwick gave me a sad look. I frowned as Professor Flitwick sighed softly.

"Miss Davis, Miss Parkinson and Mister Weasley all believe you are the one who not only put those spells on them but attacked them a month or so ago. They told us that you threatened them with the death of their pet because of what Miss Davis and Mister Weasley accidently done to your pet snake." Professor Flitwick cringed at the word 'accidently' as he talked. I frowned again as Professor Flitwick continued. "There is no evidence so nothing can be done but Professor Dumbledore insists on investigating and questioning you. Would you please answer some questions truthfully form me?" I nodded my head as Professor Flitwick nodded his head.

"Of course, Professor. I'll answer as best and truthfully as I can." I said as Professor Flitwick offered me a red liquorish wand. I took it gratefully and nibbled on it as Professor Flitwick began.

"Did you have anything to do with the pranks?" Professor Flitwick questioned. I thought back to anything that this could have happened from. I snapped my eyes wide open.

They attacked me that month or so ago and the others obviously decided to get back at them for me.

"I didn't have anything to do with the prank in general as I didn't know it was going to happen but I'm pretty sure I was the reason it happened." I said as Professor Flitwick gave me a confused look. "That attack I apparently did a month or so ago was actually them attacking me up at the owlery. They attacked me and since it was three against one, I ran after hitting them with a spell _after_ they attacked me." I said as I noticed Professor Flitwick narrow his eyes at me. "I made my way down to where I knew my friends were and hid behind them as Ron, Pansey and Tracey ran after me." I said simply as Professor Flitwick nodded his head at me.

"So it was your friends that pranked them for attacking you. Do you have any witnesses?" Professor Flitwick asked as I sighed and shook my head.

"Only my friends, I'm pretty sure no other students were around at the time." I said softly as Professor Flitwick nodded his head softly in response. "Are you going to punish them?" I asked softly as I looked at the ground.

"No. I'll tell the Headmaster that you were not the culprit and I'll ask Mister Weasley, Miss Davis and Miss Parkinson if they have any witnesses to back up their claim." Professor Flitwick said as he got up. I got up as well and sighed as I was lead out of the office. I sighed as I stood in the Ravenclaw common room in silence.

I need to do something about those three and soon. Dumbledore is already annoying enough without three minions that are about to become four next year with… Ginny coming.

I sat down on one of the couches as I thought back to Ginny.

I'll be seeing her next year. I'll be seeing her for the first time in this life since her betrayal.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I placed my face in my hands.

"Harry?" I looked over to see Terry blinking sleepily at me with his Ravenclaw blue hair. Terry didn't seem to notice it. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head slowly as I gave a smile.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just realizing how fast this year has gone." I said softly as Terry sat down beside me. I gave Terry a small smile before closing my eyes again.

"Do you not want to go home?" I looked at Terry for a moment before smiling softly at Terry. Terry was watching me with concern. A concern that showed he cared about me.

"I guess. I've made such fun memories here with you guys. I guess I'm just going to miss you guys is all." I said softly as Terry nodded softly. "At least we all might be able to meet up over the summer. I'll be visiting Sirius and I don't think he'll mind if I invite friends over after a week or two." I said as Terry gave me a bright smile before a confused smile.

"What about your relatives? Are they letting you stay at Sirius's for that long?" I gave a smile and nodded my head.

"Yeah. Well, my Aunt Petunia has given me permission. My Uncle Vernon is apparently putting up a fuss. My cousin is whining about me not being there to cook them food or whatever but it's really up to my Aunt Petunia as she I my Guardian in the muggle world." I said ass Terry nodded softly before getting up and stretching.

"I'm going to have a shower. Stay here and you and I, maybe Michael can go to the Great Hall or the Room of requirements together." Terry said as I nodded my head. I hid my smirk as Terry walked back into the boy's dormitory and quickly walked out the Ravenclaw common room. I laughed as I made my way to the second floor girl's bathroom.

"Ah. That was funny." I muttered and walked into the bathroom. "I'll see what Jörmungandr is up too." I smirked as I opened the entrance in parseltongue.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 18** **th** **of February – Room of Requirements – 3:30 PM**

I smirked as I watched everyone arguing on what to do for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco, Neville, Daphne and Terry were arguing about wanting to revise for the exams next month while Fred, George, Blaise and Michael argued that they wanted to practice dueling. I yawned as they continued and pulled out my charms book to continue reading where I had left off.

"Then let's let Harry decide since it's an even split between the eight of us. We need a ninth person to break it." I heard as I looked up from the charms book I was reading to see the eight of them staring at me. "Harry. What would you rather do, revise or duel practice." Terry asked as he glared at Michael. I sighed softly before looking at them all.

"Why don't we do both. We'll start with dueling for half an hour before then revising for the remaining half an hour in groups of three." I said as they all stared at each other and me for a moment before nodding their heads in agreement. I sighed softly before putting my charms book back down and standing up. "Let's get started." I said as I moved over to Terry. "You want to duel me?" I asked to Terry as Terry gave me a bright smile.

"Yeah! I'll beat you." Terry said with determination as everyone sat down to watch the duel. I nodded my head and moved to the dueling walkway that was to the side of the room.

"Then let's begin in three." I said as I got into my usual attack position. Terry nodded and pulled out his wand ready. "Two." I said as I analyzed Terry's movement. "One." I said as I raised my wand, ready to cast a spell. "Begin." I called out and dodged a spell aimed at my feet. "You can do better than that, Terry." I called out before sending a jelly-legs jinx to his legs and watched as Terry barely dodged the spell. I ducked under some bois and slug curses before sending a spell right at Terry. "Stuplify." I called out as I heard a gasp from the others at the spell. I watched as it hit Terry and Terry then fell over. I smirked and then bowed to the others. "Thank you, thank you." I then said then sent the counter curse at Terry as I made my way off the platform.

"Wow, Harry. That was awesome!" Terry said as he made his way over to me. I smiled and nodded my head. "How can you do the spell stupefy. We're not supposed to learn it until next year?!" Terry said as I smirked at them all.

"Well. If you want to learn more spells, you have to be ahead of your work. I can already do the all the spells from this year and can perform them on the dummies with the reaction of green so I'm practicing and learning about next year's spells." I said easily. Terry and the others nodded their heads as Michael and Daphne got up to duel. "What do the people who don't win do while the others duel?" Terry asked before Michael and Daphne would begin dueling.

"Well. You have three option. One, you can sit and watch the rest of us duel until we have a winner. Two, you go practice spells on the dummies. Three, you can go revise until we have all finished revising." I said as the others nodded their heads in agreement before Terry walked over and started pulling out his Defense book and began reading. I turned back and watched as Michael and Daphne began dueling. I turned to Fred, George and Draco with a smile. "So who are you three paired up with?" I asked as Fred and George gave me a bright smile in return and Draco gave me a smirk.

"Were paired together as were older and know more spells then the rest of you." Fred and George said together as I gave a small laugh and gave them a devilish smirk.

"I wouldn't be so certain about that if I was you." I said as Fred and George looked at me. I gave them an innocent smile before turning to Draco. "And who are you paired up with?" I asked as Draco pointed to Neville.

"I paired myself with Neville." Draco said as he glanced at Neville. "I don't know if this will be an easy match or a hard match now that he has that new wand. He's been getting spells down faster then everyone but you, and maybe that… Granger if she was still here." I nodded my head as we watched Neville take in the match with wide, enthralled eyes.

"Yeah. He's seemed to improve a lot." I said as I then turned my attention to the duel when Michael shot a jelly-leg at Daphne's legs. It hit but then Daphne did a second year spell like me.

"Expellliarmus!" Michael's wand went flying out of his hand and across the room. Daphne smirked before saying the counter curse to the jinx as Michael went off the platform to collect the wand. Fred and George got up next and started dueling as we congratulated Daphne on her duel.

"What are you going to do, Michael?" I asked as Michael then pointed to Terry who was waving to Michael. I smiled softly as Daphne sat down next to Blaise.

"Who are you facing, Blaise?" Neville questioned as he glanced at Blaise. Blaise looked unsure as I smiled softly at them and answered.

"I'll be facing Michael after Draco and Neville's match." I said simply as Neville nodded his head in understanding. I looked back at the match to see George shoot a stunner at Fred but Fred quickly dodging before shooting both a stunner and an Expellliarmus at George. George dodged the stunner but was hit with the Expellliarmus. George pouted but gave Fred a smile as they got off the platform. George made his way over to the dummies to practice.

"Your turn Draco, Neville." Fred said as he sat down next to me. Neville gulped softly before walking onto the platform. They began with Draco shooting a series of jinx's, curses and spells at Neville. Neville stumbled and dodged them all as he fell over but quickly got up and started shooting his own spells.

"Neville fell over and missed all Draco's spells. Accidental but it worked." I said softly as I glanced to Blaise. "I'll be facing you after this match is over, Blaise. Then it'll be Daphne vs Fred." I said as I turned back to the duel that was still going on strong. "Neville seems to have gotten stronger." I said as I watched Neville do spells he couldn't do a few months ago.

"Yeah. But it looks like Draco's about to win." I looked and my eyes widened as Draco called out the leg-locking jinx and then shot an Expellliarmus. I smiled softly as Draco smiled widely in victory. I then stood as Blaise stood as well. I patted Draco's back as I passed him.

"Good job." I said as I stood onto the platform. Draco gave e me a nod as Neville went over to study with Terry and Michael. "3, 2, 1, go!" I said as I dodged a few jinxes and shot a few of my own. I dodged and let a curse graze past my shoulder before slowly decreasing the distance between me and Blaise. I smirked as Blaise realized what was happening to late as I grabbed Blaise's wand and ripped it out from his hand. I then pointed my wand to Blaise's neck. "I win. Well, I would win if I knew any spells that would permanently harm you. But I don't." I said as I pulled my wand away and returned Blaise's wand with a smile. Blaise gave me a nod as me made our way off the platform. "Fred and Daphne's turn." I said simply as they hopped on the platform. I turned to Draco with a smirk. "Nervous about facing me in the next round?" I asked as Draco gave me a smirk before flicking my forehead.

"No. I'm looking forward to see if I can match up to you now that you've done two matches already." I raised an eyebrow at Draco before turning back to the match to see Fred easily defeat Daphne. "Well, it's our turn now." Draco said as he stood and made his way to the platform with me following. "3, 2, 1, go!" Draco said this time as I shot three Expellliarmus's at Draco in multiple directions. Draco went to dodge the three of them as I then shot two stunners before shooting jinx's and curses. Draco got hit with a few jinxes and curses as he barely dodged the stunners. I smirked and I felt excitement go threw me as I started slipping g into Aroura mode. "Expellliarmus, Stupefy, Aguamenti!" I pointed the water at Draco's face and then hit Draco with a stunner. I un-stunned Draco as Draco looked at me with wide eyes.

"How the fuck, did you do that?" Draco asked as I gave a blush of embarrassment. I scratched behind my head as I answered.

"I like to look up spells and practice them. If I can do them, I'll use them when or if I ever need them." I said as Draco and I slowly got off the platform. I stopped as I got off and turned to Fred who was looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know if I want to fight you or not." Fred said simply as he got on the platform. I took in a deep breath as I got into position. I was a quite a bit exhausted. Fred looked unsure as he started getting into position. "3, 2, 1, go." Fred said as I sluggishly dodged a spell and started shooting stunners and Expellliarmus's at Fred like crazy and smirked as I then pointed my wand at Fred's face.

"Cantis." I said as the spell hit Fred in the face as I was hit with a jelly-leg curse. Fred started singing as I said the counter curse to the jelly-leg. I got up and said the spell Expellliarmus before falling to the ground and just sighed as I heard Draco call out my name in worry as he ran over to me. "I'm good. I just need to rest for a while, I used to much magic." I said softy as Draco helped me up. I was then deposited on a chair as Fred was given the counter curse to the jinx. George watched me for a bit as he made sure I was okay. "I'm the champion." I said in a week victory voice as I raised my shaky hand in a fist bump to the roof. "I deserve a fucking crown." Io said simply before laying my head on the chair and closing my eyes for a quick nap.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	23. The First Year is Over!

**Friday – 7** **th** **of June – Great Hall – 6:00 PM**

I watched Dumbledore wave his hand and all the dishes for desert disappeared. Dumbledore stood and smiled kindly around the room as he clapped his hands together. I looked at Michael and Terry with a small smile as I then looked back at the head table.

"Another year of Hogwarts has finished for most and the first year for others. It has been a… eventful year and I can't wait to see how next year turns out. I hope to see you all next year and new faces as well to greet." Dumbledore called out as everyone cheered. Dumbledore then raised his hands as everyone quieted down. "Now. We have a bit of a tie this year. At the bottom of the house points is Gryffindor with three hundred and fifty points, then its Hufflepuff with three hundred and ninety points and then we have a tie for first place. Slytherin and Ravenclaw with five hundred and fifty five points. Slytherin is also the winner of the Quidditch cup. This is the first tie within one hundred years, congratulations Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Dumbledore called out as the banners above turned half blue and half green with both house animals on the banners. I smiled and smiled at Draco before turning to Terry and Michael on both sides of me.

"Interesting how Ravenclaw got pretty high up in the house points." I said knowingly at Terry and Michael. They gave me cheeky smiles before gasping as food reappeared on the table, but this time it was with different types of cake with Ravenclaw and Slytherin symbols on it. "Interesting. I almost don't want to eat it because I may never see this sort of design again." I said before picking up a fork and moving to eat it.

"Harry!"

I turned ducked as two spells hit the table where my head was. Everyone started whispering and gasping as they started looking around for the people who shot the spells. I looked directly at Ron and glared as I saw the smirk.

He knows a silent spell. He shouldn't be able to do that without working his ass off till his seventh year! He has help.

I looked at Dumbledore and glared at him as I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes as he stared back. I looked away as I looked around in wariness as the teachers start calming the students and Professor Flitwick making his way over to me. Tracey then appeared and distracted Flitwick as my eyes widened in shock as I looked toward Severus and saw Pansey distracting him, I swirled my head towards Minerva and saw Ron distracting her. I turned to look at Dumbledore as he discreetly aimed his wand at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I tensed as I glared at Dumbledore.

BAM!

"DUMBLEDORE!"

Everyone froze and looked as an angry looking Arthur Weasley walked through the doors of the Great Hall and started making his way through the crowds of students.

"How DARE you do this to my children! Not only did you steal money from a wealthy and well known family but you also had my ex-wife brought into the plan as well as my two youngest and third oldest child." Arthur continued waking through the crowds as he kept his eyes on Dumbledore. Everyone started whispering to each other. "You then go and try to 'convince' me that you were only doing it for the greater good and we would be rewarded for this treachery. Thanks to you, I have lost my wife, son and daughter to greed. It was lucky that Percy saw the wrongness of what he was doing and made it up to us by telling us what you were doing." My eyes widened as Arthur now stood in front of Dumbledore. I turned to look at Percy as I gave a small smile.

I'll need to tell the goblins about the change in plan to let Percy go home with the Weasley's instead of going to Gringotts.

"Now Arthur, how about we talk about this somewhere more private, I'm sure we can come to an understanding." Dumbledore said as he started making his way around the teachers table and towards Arthur.

Arthur glared at Dumbledore and punched Dumbledore with a right hook as he then turned and walked out of the Great Hall as the staff members gathered around Dumbledore and started bringing him to the hospital wing. Minerva then rushed off after Arthur as everything was silent for a full minute before whispered erupted from everywhere.

"What the fuck was that?" I turned to look at Terry as he watched the door with shock on his face. I looked at the door and smirked slightly as an idea came to mind.

"I don't know but this has given me an idea that will change everything. Next year is going too big in a lot of ways." I said as I stood and started making my way out of the Great Hall with Terry and Michael walking behind me talking to each other.

With Arthur Weasley outing Dumbledore, it opens a lot of opportunities to help. I can give this evidence to Miss Bones along with everything else he's done with my memories of the events. Then I can slowly change Voldemort's ideas once I get back to Privet Drive and keep in contact with him until school begins again. Then I can slowly push Dumbledore out of a good light everyone thinks he is.

This is perfect.

I hopped into bed as I looked forwards to the next day.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Friday – 8** **th** **of June – Ravenclaw Dormitory – 5:19 AM**

I silently hoped out of the shower and took out a quill, ink, a piece or parchment and a piece of string. I began writing to the goblins with a smirk.

 _Dear Griphook,_

 _Arthur Weasley stormed into Hogwarts last night and told Dumbledore off while shouting about what Dumbledore has done to his family and such. Quit a few of the students don't know what to believe so I thought we'd make some arrangements to screw him up earlier than planned._

 _Allow Percy to return to Arthur and the other Weasley's but keep Molly, Ron and Ginny there until they have paid their debt. Percy has redeemed himself in my eyes as he is the reason Arthur stormed into Hogwarts and punched Dumbledore in the face._

 _Please send Aurora Bones the evidence of everything Dumbledore has done to me and tell her I can give her memories of she wants them to prove it. It's better to strike now then lose this opportunity because you never know when or if another will arise._

 _Wishing you well,_

 _Harry Potter._

I rolled up the letter after muttering a drying spell at it with my wand and tied it up. I silently left Ravenclaw Tower and walked up to the Owlery. I sighed softly as I watched Hedwig watching me intensely as I came into the owlery.

"Hey girl. Think you can send this message to Griphook before meeting me at Privet Drive when I get their?" I asked and gave a small laugh as she puffed up at the challenge and put her foot out for the task. I tied the letter to her leg and gave her another stroke. "Be safe." I said softly as I watched Hedwig fly off into the sky. I watched her until she disappeared into the sky.

This is the start of what is going to change the whole wizarding world.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Friday – 8** **th** **of June – Hogwarts Express – 9:55 AM**

I watched Hogwarts through the window of the train as it got ready to go. I turned to the others as they all chatted and laughed. Draco caught my eye and smiled at me from in front of me. Fred and George were on left as the window was on my right with Draco in front of me.

"Hey, Harry?" I turned to Terry as he smiled at me. "Are we going to meet up over the summer? Basically four or five months of doing nothing but the giant piles of Homework isn't going to entertain us all summer. And we can't just communicate through letters again because that really sucked." Terry said as I looked at Terry for a moment.

"We could meet up and have a sleep over of sorts when I go visit my Godfather. Though I'm staying with my Aunt Petunia for a week and then I'm going to stay at both places for a month each. I'd like to spend the first week with my Godfather alone before you guys come over so we can organize dated on which we want to meet up through letters, I guess." I said thoughtfully as Daphne looked put out.

"What about me, I'm literally the only girl here since Pansy left and went after Harry and Tracey turned out to be a traitorous bitch. My parents would never let me hand out with you guys without another female around." I looked thoughtfully at that before sighing.

"I don't think we can do anything about that this year but next year I have an idea what we can do next year so you can stay next year." I said as Daphne looked at me with confusion. Daphne opened her mouth to question me when the door burst opened to reveal Pansey herself.

"Potter!" Pansey screeched. I stared at Pansy's hate filled eyes for a moment before sighing and rubbing my ears.

"Wow, you're loud." I muttered at I watched her carefully. Pansey then smirked at me as she gleefully laughed.

"Don't come back next year, Potter or something's going to happen that will not only put your reputation into the ground but will also have you on the radar to some very… dangerous individuals." Pansey smirked as she then walked away. I watched as Terry shut and locked the door as they all looked at each other a bit nervously.

"What did she mean by that?" Neville asked as he looked at me. I closed my eyes as I though on all the information I could think of that they could have found out about. Nothing came to mind as I opened my eyes and sighed.

"I have no idea but I'll have to think on it more when I'm calmer and have settled in a comfortable place." I said softly before smiling at the others. "But until then, let's enjoy ourselves before we have to go our separate ways." I said with a smile as they all nodded in agreement as the train started moving on its journey back to London

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 8** **th** **of June – Train Station – 5:58 PM**

I waved to the others as we went to our parents/guardians. I waved to Aunt Petunia as I got closer. Aunt Petunia waved back as she led us to the car in silence. We got in the car and started driving in complete silence for ten minutes before I sighed and turned to Petunia with a worried look.

Something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" I questioned as Petunia glanced at me as we stopped at a red light. There was more silence for another minute before Petunia sighed herself as the light went green and Petunia started driving again.

"Something's happened to Vernon." I looked at Petunia with confusion as Petunia continued. "That… that old man came to our home one night and said something to Vernon. He didn't have a wand out but Vernon is determined to keep you in the house all this summer." My eyes widened. "So I've decided and have written a note for you to give to Sirius, and anyone who questions it, that you are being given permission to stay with your Godfather for the rest of the summer once I've dropped you off." My eyes widened even more as Petunia then sighed softly. "I'll be dropping you off tomorrow morning so get up bright and early, have a shower, eat a quick breakfast and make sure trunk is still packed. Sirius has arranged for an Arthur Weasley to pick you up and drop you off. I'll keep Vernon distracted. Now pretend we never had this conversation, Vernon's been watching me like a hawk and he barely let me leave without hopping in or sending Dudley to come with us." Petunia then finished talking and went into silence as I gave a small nod of a head when she glanced at me.

Dumbledore, what have you offered Vernon?

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 8** **th** **of June – Number 4 Privet Drive – 7:03 PM**

I hopped out of the car and took my trunk from the boot as Petunia then locked the car. We made our way inside as Vernon opened the door. Petunia went in first as I followed, Vernon grabbed my shoulder as he stopped me from going towards the stairs.

"Your trunk is going in the cupboard." Vernon said as he reached for it. "And you're staying in the house this summer. You're not going to see your godfather or your friends, you're staying here." Vernon said as I yanked out of his grip with my trunk still in my hands.

"If you try to take away my trunk again, I will stick your hand to the wall for ten hours." I said before walking up the stairs and into my room. I locked the door and placed my trunk at the foot of my bed and slowly looking around the familiar bedroom. "Ah. Old memories." I said before quickly changing into some pajamas.

I'll wait until morning to grab something to eat, can't risk Vernon stealing my trunk and locking it in the cupboard.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 9** **th** **of June – Number 4 Privet Drive – 5:34 AM**

I snuck down the stairs silently with my trunk in hand. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl that Aunt Petunia likes to keep around before slowly and quietly making my way to the door as I listened to any loud noises. I slowly opened unlocked the door and froze as I listened for any noise.

Silence.

I then slowly turned the handle and opened the door with a small squeak. I stopped as my heart jumped a lot of my chest at the squeak.

Silence.

I then slowly let the handle back into position and turned the lock before stepping outside. Then shut the door and froze as I heard the thumping of footsteps going down the stairs.

It's too loud to be Aunt Petunia and too soft to be Uncle Vernon. Then it must be Dudley. Fuck.

I quickly walked to the front of the driveway and looked around for Arthurs flying car. I glanced back to see Dudley looking out the window. I tensed as we locked eyes. Dudley just watched me for a second before running upstairs.

Double fuck.

"Harry!"

I looked up at the familiar call to see Fred, George and Arthur Weasley driving their flying car through the sky. I smiled but gulped as I heard the front door be slammed open.

Triple fuck!

"HARRY POTTER!" Vernon yelled as the Arthur parked in front of me. I quickly opened the car door and gave my trunk to Fred and hoped in. Arthur started driving as I began shutting the door. Vernon was running as fast as he could to stop us from leaving.

I smiled as Arthur then pulled up the windows and flicked two switches. The car went invisible and started driving off the ground.

"Thank goodness you guys got here when you did. Uncle Vernon would have chucked my trunk in the cupboard and locked me in my room if he had caught me." I said as I smiled at Arthur. Arthur gave me a smile through the mirror.

"It's definitely alright, Mister Potter. After everything you've done for my family, I would be glad to help." Arthur said as he focused on the clouds ahead of me. Fred smiled at me as he had my trunk in the middle seat between us. George was smiling at me from the front seat.

"But what was…" Fred began with a confused and concerned expression.

"That about, Harry?" George finished as he watched me with same expression and Fred. Arthur gave me a glance of concern as well as he drove through the sky.

"Apparently Dumbledore stopped by while I was at Hogwarts and told Uncle Vernon something. Aunt Petunia said Dumbledore didn't have a wand out so she doesn't think it's a spell. She has given me this note to give to Sirius to stay with him for the rest of the time before I travel back to Hogwarts for my second year." I said as Arthur nodded his head but kept his eyes ahead. Fred and George smiled at me as Fred petted my head softly by reaching over the trunk.

"We'll be dropping you off at Lord Black's house first before returning home. He has been notified about your early arrival and said he was going to wait outside for you." Arthur said.

"Thank you." I said as Arthur then nodded his head. I looked out the window for a moment before Fred and George started talking to me.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 9** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 6:07 AM**

I smiled and waved to Fred and George as I hopped out of the car with my trunk and turned to be engulfed in a hug by Sirius Black.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" Sirius said before releasing me. Sirius then grabbed my trunk and my arm and started leading me through the familiar barrier that surrounded Grimmauld Place. I was lead into the house by a happy and hyperactive Sirius.

It felt good to talk to him like this again.

"And this is your room. I hope you like it!" I looked and my eyes widened as I gasped in shock. The room was amazing.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW


	24. Meeting Remus Lupin and Kreacher!

**Saturday – 9** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 9:15 AM**

I had gone for nap after half an hour of talking with Sirius. Sirius had sent me up to bed with a stern smile as he noticed my constant yawns. It had been a little over three hours since I had gone for my nap and I was slowly making my way down the stairs with my cloths that I had worn this morning. I raked my hands through my hair, trying to tame it with no success, while entering the kitchen to see Sirius sitting with Remus Lupin. They both stopped their conversation to look at me for a moment before Sirius grew a wide smile.

"Harry! You're up!" Sirius said as he made his way to me, I got an affectionate ruffle of the hair before Sirius wrapped his arms around me and brought me to stand in front of Remus. "Harry, I would like to introduce you to R-." I cut Sirius off.

"Remus Lupin. One of my father's best friends and is a werewolf that was bitten by Greyback." I answered as Sirius and Remus looking at me with shock. I just stared at Remus for a moment before raising my hand and slapping him in the face. Sirius looked at me with shocked eyes as Remus cupped his cheek. I glared at Remus before sighing. "I apologize but that was for not checking up on me when I was younger." I said simply as Remus just stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding his head and standing up. I glared at him. "If you leave, don't ever contact me again. You're not even putting up a fight and let me slap you in the face." Remus stopped and looked conflicted between sitting back down in the chair and leaving.

"H-Harry. Why did you slap Remus! He's already told me that Dumbledore said you were safe and couldn't risk Death Eaters following him to you." Sirius said as Remus sat back down. I glared at Sirius as Sirius gave me a stern look.

"But I wasn't protected inside the house." I said quietly. Sirius and Remus froze as I then turned and walked out the kitchen with an emotionless face. I heard two pairs of rushing footsteps come after me before a hand grabbed my shoulder and swung me around to face a wide eyed, pale faced Sirius Black.

"W-what did they do to you, pup?" Sirius asked softly as he waited for me to continue. I sighed in annoyance as I took Sirius's hand off my shoulder and turned to walk away again. Two arms engulfed me in a hug as I then felt Sirius hold me closer. "Please. Tell me what they did to you?" Sirius almost seemed to beg. Remus stayed quite with a concerned loo on his face.

"Can both of you do Occlumency?" I questioned as Sirius and Remus looked at me with shocked faces. "I can tell you everything if you have a good Occlumency shield that Dumbledore can't go through." I said as Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"We have good shields but probably not good enough to block Dumbledore out for long." Remus said softly for the first time. "We can start practicing more and if we concentrate on shielding our minds, we should be good by next Friday." Remus continued as he looked at me with an unsure expression.

It was as if he had has an entire speech planned out when he first saw me and I had ruined it with not only me slapping him by my declaration of me knowing he is a werewolf and still giving him a chance to prove himself and get to know me.

"That's good. I will tell you everything when that happens. I need to work on my own Occlumency so I don't have to rely on this necklace so much." I said as Sirius and Remus looked at the necklace with wide eyes.

"Tha-that's the Potter Occlumency shielding necklace, it's supposed to be able to block even Merlin himself from entering your mind!" Remus gasped as he looked at the necklace with wide eyes that were filled with shock, interest and relief. Sirius just gasped as he heard Remus's explanation.

Funny how I'm the Heir of Merlin, I probably shouldn't tell them that until they can block Severus from their minds when he… officially joins our side instead of being a spy.

"Yes. I have it because I don't trust Dumbledore to not read my mind when he seems me. He would have known everything that I can't tell anyone until they either learn Occlumency or have a necklace like mine." I said as Sirius looked up in thought for a moment before letting out a dramatic sigh and fell to his knees.

"The Black Family have a necklace just like that, but not as strong! But it's in the house somewhere and Kreacher would rather burn it and give me the broken necklace than give it to me like a house elf should." I frowned as Sirius before sighing.

Kreacher wasn't as bad when I took over the Black family Lordship after I told him he could be a free elf if he didn't want to work here. He had gone a bit mad from feeding off a paintings magic for years and he was never treated nicely by the Black family so he was probably always expecting to be punished, beaten or hexed in some way. He just needed time and kindness, I guess I'll be helping again.

"Well, if you keep treating him like a creature and not a living being, he will continue to be rude. Besides, you said in one of your letters that Kreacher had been alone here and feeding off a painting magic, isn't that bad for a house elf?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at Sirius. Sirius looked at me strangely for a moment before slowly nod his head. Remus looked at us with confusion. "May I talk to Kreacher alone before trying to force him to find the necklace?" I asked as Sirius looked at me with unsure eyes.

I also need to get the Slytherin Locket and send it to Voldy before summers over. I'll also need to be gathering the other Horcruxes and send them to Voldemort before Dumbledore discovers and destroys them.

"Are you sure? Kreacher can be quite rude and… harmful to others. I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving you in his presence willingly." Sirius said as he looked at me with unsure and concerned eyes. I inwardly sighed before smiling at Sirius with a confident smile.

"You can watch just a bit over there and keep an eye on Kreacher as we talk. Just let me try." I said with determination as Sirius looked at mw for a minute before finally sighing and nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay. You win, but I'll be right over there." Sirius pointed at the kitchen entrance just a few feet away. I nodded my head as Sirius sighed again. "KREACHER!" Sirius called out and with a crack, Kreacher was in front of Sirius.

"What does filthy Master want? Kreacher doesn't want to be in filthy, blood-traitor Master's presence." I inwardly grimaced as Sirius scowled at Kreacher. Remus just sighed as he made his way to the kitchen entrance.

"My Godson wants to talk to you for some reason. Don't attack him, hurt him or insult him in anyway." Sirius said as he then turned and walked to stand beside Remus. Kreacher scowled and turned to me as I gave a kind smile.

"What does filthy half-blood want? Kreacher doesn't want to be in your presence either!" I sighed softly before giving Kreacher another kind smile.

"You are the last Black house elf living here, correct?" I asked as Kreacher nodded and looked at me wearily. "Then why do you disrespect Sirius in such a manner if you are supposed to serve the Black family?" Kreacher looked at me with shock before glaring at me.

"Filthy half-blood will never understand! Kreacher be a good house elf and follow mistresses orders!" Kreacher said angrily. I sighed before kneeling down to Kreacher's level and looking Kreacher in the eyes.

"Sirius is Lord Black, head of the family. Is he not?" I continued before Kreacher could reply. "You are being a bad house elf right now. You insult Sirius and his friends, defy Sirius's orders and even try to sabotage Sirius in certain times. Do you want to be a free elf?" I asked as Kreacher looked at me with wide eyes. "Because that's what it looks like for you. I don't want to be rude but Sirius is more likely set you free than keep you here to insult him." I said as I felt a small wave of guilt hit me at what I had said to Kreacher. Kreacher looked at me with wide eyes before looking down in shame.

"Kreacher had been a bad house elf, ignoring, defying and insulting his master. Kreacher doesn't want to be free. Kreacher will get to cleaning and be a better house elf." Kreacher said as he then popped out from in front of me. Sirius and Remus came over with curious looks.

"Kreacher will be cleaning up the house for you as we speak. He'll probably start with the kitchen and then continue onto the bedrooms that are being used. Then the other rooms that are used." I said as Sirius looked at with wide eyes.

"You… you got Kreacher to work!" Sirius looked at me with wide eyes. "You got him to not only work in five minutes but you also made him feel guilty for something. What did you say to him?" I ignored Sirius and started making my way to the kitchen for breakfast before I would get started on my homework to get it out of the way.

"Just be nice to Kreacher now. He'll treat you with respect so please be kind to Kreacher in return." I said simply before entering the kitchen. Sirius and Remus followed me with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Alright. If you say so, Harry." Sirius said with a look of doubt on his face. I gave Sirius a smile before making my way to the stove to cook myself some breakfast. I jumped as Kreacher popped in front of me.

"Kreacher be making the food now. Kreacher make some bacon, eggs and sausages for breakfast. Then some fresh orange juice as a dink. Please allow Kreacher to be a good house elf!" Kreacher said as he stood between me and the stove. I stared at Kreacher for a second before nodding my head and sat at the table. Sirius and Remus stared with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Sit down Uncle Sirius, Remus. You two look like you need a decent meal, I mean, I know I'm skinny but you guys need a meal. I understand Sirius because he came out of Azkaban but Remus, you should come over more often to eat if you can't afford any decent meals!" I snapped at the two as they quickly sat at the table on both sides of me. I sighed and smiled as the food appeared on the table in front of us. I turned and smiled at Kreacher. "Thanks Kreacher! I'm sure it tastes wonderful!" I said as Kreacher nodded and popped out with a crack.

"Well, you are right. These are delicious!" I looked to see Sirius digging into the large pile of bacon and eggs. Remus had a small pile on his plate that wouldn't fill a werewolf by his standards. I grabbed the spatula and grabbed a pile of bacon and dropped it on Remus's plate.

"Harry! I-." Remus began but I cut him off with a swift glare as I gave him a small pile of eggs as well. Remus ducked his head in embarrassment before sighing.

"I've read about werewolves, Remus. I know they need more food then what you had on their before. If you try to starve yourself in this house, I will tie you down and feed you with food until you've filled out nicely." I said threateningly before Remus narrowed his eyes at me.

"What!" Remus looked scared, confused and annoyed. I smirked inwardly as Sirius stopped eating to look at the two of us with wide eyes. "Did you just… Did you just threaten me?" Remus said as he stood from the table. I let the smirk show as I stood and looked Remus in the eyes as I glared.

"Yes. I just threatened you. What you gonna do about it?" I said as Remus's eyes glowed amber for a few seconds as he gave a wolfish growl.

"I'm an Alpha! I do not get told what to do by mere pups!" Remus roared as he glared at me. Sirius stood and started making his way to get in between Remus and me.

The wolf is taking over, perfect!

"And who's pup am I?!" I asked I smirked at Remus. Remus glared and pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Sirius tugged on Remus's arms with soft murmurs to calm him down. Remus just glared at Sirius and pulled him into the hug as well.

"You are my pup! You are my cub! Just as Sirius is part of my pack!" Remus growled out before releasing me with wide eyes. "H-Harry. I'm sorry! I should go!" Remus turned to run as I grabbed his arm. Remus looked at me as I glared at him. I felt tears come to my eyes as I let my emotions get the best of me.

"I'm your cub, right?! Well I want you to not avoid me!" Remus stared at me with wide eyes. "You were supposed to take care of me, not leave me alone and not talk to me many years later! You were supposed to support me!" I let tears fall from my face as Remus looked at me with wide eyes before slowly turning to face me. "You were supposed to be there for me. You were supposed to care about me. You were supposed to… love me." I said softly as I looked down at the kitchen floor. I felt Remus pull m into a hug as I buried my face into Remus's chest and closed my eyes and Remus bright me over to the kitchen table again and placed me in my seat.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Remus said. "I'm sorry I was never there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry for trusting Dumbledore to check on you and make sure you were raised with safely and love." Remus said as he looked at me with sad, pleading eyes. "If you could give me a chance to be in your life and protect you like I should have done, I will be grateful." Remus continued as I sighed softy as I glanced at the floor before looking back at Remus.

"Alright. You have one chance." I said as I then stood and pulled Remus into hug. Sirius smiled and walked over and pulled the two of us into a hug. I sighed happily as I relaxed into the family hug.

Now I have to train and get in contact with Voldemort.

I pulled away from the hug as the other two gave me large smiles. We continued eating as I made sure Remus went for a second helping over bacon, eggs and sausages before I put my plate in the sink for Kreacher to wash.

"I'm going to get started on my homework so I can do other things." I called as I went upstairs. I heard Sirius groan in displeasure at the announcement as Remus gave a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and entered my room.

Time to get some work done!

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 9** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 1:12 PM**

"Harry. Come out for lunch, you've been working for almost four hours!" I heard Sirius call out as he opened my door after knocking. I put down my quill and looked at my half completed homework pile.

Just Potions, Charms and Transfiguration to go before I can start training and reading to my heart's content!

"Alright. I can complete my last three assignments after, that way I have whatever time left today to spend with you and Remus and start really hanging out with you tomorrow because I'll be finished before dinner." Sirius stared at me with wide eyes before shaking his head with a large grin on his face.

"Of course you're almost done with your homework. Bloody Ravenclaw." I just gave Sirius a smirk before walking past him. "Hey!" Sirius called out as he followed after me.

"Just a question, but would you consider teaching me how to be an Animagus?" I asked as Sirius looked at me with wide eyes as he froze. I stared at Sirius with confused eyes before I froze as well.

Sirius hasn't told me he is an Animagus yet. Fuck!

"H-how?" Sirius stuttered out as I sighed and pointed to my head before turning and walking away. Sirius didn't move for a second before following me. "I really need to get started on that Occlumency." Sirius muttered as he wrapped an arm around me. I leaned into Sirius as we made our way into the kitchen.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 9** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 4:57 PM**

"Finished!" I said as I stood and stretched my aching muscles. I put away my ink and quill before leaving my homework to dry as I made my way down to the living room area of were Sirius and Remus would most Likley be. I entered the Livingroom to see the fire blazing and Sirius and Remus meditating on the floor next to each other. I silently sat down on the other side of Sirius and took off my necklace and placed it besides me before closing my eyes and meditating as well to work on my Occlumency shields.

 ** _Harry's Mind_**

 _I opened my eyes after ten minutes and found myself in an empty room with flashes of memories on the walls. I sighed softly as I began picturing a field. I looked around and smiled as I found a never ending field of grass all around me. I sighed as I watched streams of memories float around the field. I looked up and closed my eyes again as I pictured a blue sky with a bright warm sun and clouds going through the sky. I opened my eyes and smiled as it appeared._

 _"_ _A lake and wildlife would be good. Along with a few trees as well." I whispered as I closed my eyes and imagined a large lake that went so deep you couldn't see the bottom and Mer-people swimming around in it with fish. I reopened my eyes to make sure it appeared before closing my eyes again. "Now for some trees." I imagined trees around the area and the whomping willow on a hill just a bit away. I sat myself down under a tree before looking around._

 _"_ _Now I need a place to store memories, but where?" I muttered to myself as I looked around. "I could make a cabin and fill it with the memories of my past life. I'll need defenses for it though. After I make the cabin and have all my memories in it, I'll make some animals and creatures to protect the place." I muttered as I closed my eyes and pictured a cabin next to the whomping willow for protection. I opened my eyes and stood up. I entered the cabin and looked around the empty space._

 _"_ _A bed, draws and bookshelves should be good to start this out with." I said as I closed my eyes. I re-opened them to see the objects. "And some Cornish pixies to cause mischief and help protect the place if intruders get in." I closed my eyes and imagined Cornish pixies in the room. Hidden and making small noises to make the intruders nervous. I then looked around the room and sighed._

 _"_ _I could make it so my memories of the Dursley related things in my past life as books with some empty books for when I get a pensive to put some fake memories in." I closed my eyes and summoned a memory and though it as a book in my hand. I opened my eyes when I felt a weight of something in my hand. I looked down to see a book. I smirked and placed it on the shelf and closed my eyes to repeat the process. After placing the last book on the book shelf, I looked around the cabin._

 _"_ _What else. I need places for all the other memories as well. The tri-wizard tournament can be figurines of the dragons that we all fought against in the first task. The Hungarian Horntail can have the memories of the tri-wizard tournament while the other ones can be fake memories to catch the intruders off guard." I closed my eyes and imagined the four dragon figurines that moved around to appear on the ground. I pushed all my tri-wizard tournament memories into the dragon._

 _"_ _I could make some fake spiders in the corners of the room be the memories of betrayal of Dumbledore, Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny. That will freak Ron out if he ever gets in here. And I can make some Acromantula to guard the place with the fake spiders so it won't be suspicious that the spiders don't move." I closed my eyes and slowly I made the fake spiders with the cobwebs in the corners of the room near the ceiling. I then pictured all sorts of the smaller sized Acromantula's sitting with and moving around the smaller, fake Acromantula's. I opened my eyes and smirked at my handy work._

 _"_ _Now I just need to find a place for my Hogwarts memories, but where?" I said as I looked around the cabin that was mostly bare of anything but a bed, bookshelf with books and a draw. "I could make the memories as trinkets in the draws. Like the Horcruxes and the philosopher stone!" I closed my eyes and imagined the eight items and opened my eyes with a large smile. I opened the first draw and saw the Philosopher stone. I pushed those memories of first year into it before shutting the draw. I opened the second draw to see the Diary, untouched, and pushed all my second year memories into it. I repeated the process as I pushed third year's memories into Marvolo Gaunt's ring and my fourth year's memories into Slytherin's Locket. I opened the fifth draw and closed my eyes as I was about to push my fifth years memories into the Hufflepuff Cup._

 **"** **Harry!"**

 ** _Out of Harry's Mind_**

"Harry!" I snapped my eyes open to see a worried Sirius and Remus standing around me. I looked at the two in confusion as they started checking me over.

"What?" I said as Sirius just gave me a stern look and continued to check me over. I sighed and looked at the clock and almost chocked at the time.

11:55 PM

"I've been out for seven hours in meditating." I said as I stared at the clock. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then back at me with a smile.

"Then you should be on your way to a storing your memories. You should have an area that covers your mind and you should already be storing your memories. When you're nearly done with storing your memories, you should be starting on defenses for your mind if they get in and a shield to keep out intruders so they don't even get a chance to get in." Remus said as he patted my head. I sighed at the missed contract of Sirius and Remus taking care of me.

"We should get some dinner and head to bed. Tomorrow we can hand out in the morning and after lunch we can continue with our Occlumency. Here's your necklace." Sirius said as he handed me my necklace. I took it gently and put it on as I felt my mind being shielded once more by the necklace. I smiled at both Remus and Sirius before getting up.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I questioned but froze as Kreacher popped in front of me. I put up my hands as Kreacher glared at me. "Sorry. I mean, what are you making us for dinner, Kreacher?" I said as Sirius and Remus snickered at me. Kreacher stopped glaring and pointed to the kitchen.

"Kreacher had already made dinner for Masters and guest but Kreacher noticed you were mediating. Kreacher kept the food warm with heating charm. Kreacher made Roast potatoes, steak, peas and corn and some wine for the adults and butter-bear for the young master." Kreacher said before popping out of the room. I gave a small glare to Remus and Sirius before making my way into the kitchen to see nothing. Sirius and Remus stopped behind me as well, I jumped slightly into Sirius and Remus as Kreacher popped right in front of me. "Kreacher has put Masters and guests meals in the clean family dining room." Kreacher then popped out again. I turned to Sirius and Remus with a blank look.

"Where's the family dining room?" I questioned as Sirius just laughed and lead me through the hallways while he talked to me about how far he progressed in his Occlumency. Remus also told me about his progress as they entered the dining room with happy smiles.

It felt nice to have family that actually loved you and wanted you.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW


	25. Gringotts and Realization!

**Sunday – 10** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 9:18 AM**

"Now that Breakfast is done, we must leave to Gringotts! Then we will walk around Diagon Alley or return here until lunch before continuing with our Occlumency training!" Sirius called out as he pulled me towards the fireplace in the same Livingroom as before. I nodded and grabbed a hand full of flew powder and through it into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I then stepped through and almost fell over as I stepped through. I then quickly moved aside as ten seconds later, Sirius came through. Remus followed after as he ruffled my hair as he came out.

"Let's get going, Pad-foot." Remus said as he began leading us to Gringotts. I followed as Sirius walked next to me as he started rambling about all the fun we were going to have together this summer. I continued following Remus as I kept glancing in front of and at Sirius so as Sirius rambled. "Were here." Remus said as we entered the bank. I looked at both Remus and Sirius before looking over to see Griphook talking to another goblin. We met eyes for a moment before Griphook turned to the other goblin and bid him farewell before starting to make his way over to me.

Perfect.

"I need to do some business with Griphook. I'll be out in just a few minutes or so." I said as Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded their heads as they went to the desk to line up for a goblin to talk to them. Griphook made his way up to me and motioned me with his head to follow him.

"It is good to see you again, Mister Potter. I could tell just by looking at you that you needed to talk to me." Griphook said as we entered the familiar office room. I sat myself down on my usual chair and turned to Griphook as he sat down in front of me. "So what is it that has happened, Mister Potter?" Griphook questioned as he looked at me.

"You know how I told you about what Arthur Weasley did on the last day of Hogwarts and how I sent you that letter about sending Madam Bones all that evidence on Dumbledore?" Griphook nodded his head. "When I got to my relatives home yesterday night when my Aunt picked me up. My Uncle Vernon was acting… strange. My Aunt told me before that that Dumbledore had visited while I was at Hogwarts and convinced my Uncle Vernon to keep me locked up in the house all summer." Griphook started writing down the information. "I believe my Aunt either thinks Dumbledore is bribing him or my Uncle is under a spell. I think the situation needs to be looked into by Gringotts to see if it's bribing, if not, I need someone to keep an eye on my Uncle Vernon when I have to go their next summer to visit my Aunt Petunia." I said as Griphook nodded his head and stood up. I stood as well as we exited the room.

"Potter!" I turned to see not only see a fuming Ron in a rundown shirt and sweat covering his body, but I also see Molly and Ginny behind him. I just stared at them for a moment before turning to Griphook.

"Are they dressed like that because they want to or because they can't afford anything?" I questioned as Griphook just glared at them.

"Because they can't afford anything." Griphook said simply as I watched Ginny shiver in the ratty dress. I sighed as I turned to Griphook with a dejected look.

"If I give you ten gallons, will you buys them some new, decent cloths that aren't expensive and can keep them at least a little warm? I may be taking revenge on them but they shouldn't freeze to death." Ron, Ginny and Molly looked at me with wide eyes as they. A small smile came to Ginny's lips as I felt hatred course through me as I remembered what she had done to me. "… at least not until they finish serving their punishment for stealing from me and trying to make me marry their youngest daughter." I said as I turned away and strode into the common earlier of the bank. I saw Remus and Sirius walking towards me with smiles on their faces.

"POTTER, YOU BASTARD!"

We all turned to see Ron running at me like a mad man. I just looked at Sirius who was narrowing his eyes at the incoming Ron.

"He's been trying to hurt, kill and sabotage me since first year." I said simply as suddenly a stunning spell hit Ron, but it didn't come from Sirius. I turned to see Remus put his wand away and look at me and Sirius innocently.

"What?" Remus asked innocently as goblins started dragging Ron's stunned form further into the bank and out of view. Onlookers watched Ron get dragged away before glancing at Remus, Sirius and I as they went back to their business.

"I think I'll refrain from pranking you until I'm older." I said simply as Remus just smiled at me. Sirius gave a laugh but froze as I turned to him. "But your free game." I said with a wicked smile before turning and exiting the bank as Remus and Sirius followed behind me.

"What!" Sirius said as he jogged to start walking beside me. Remus just walked normally as he easily caught up to us with his long legs. "Why would you want to prank me?! A Marauder!" Sirius said as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"What!"

I looked to my left to see Fred and George looking at me with wide eyes that were filled with shock and wonder. Arthur was behind them and was switching between looking at the twins and Sirius, Remus and I.

"Oh. I don't remember if I told you or not but Sirius here is Pad-foot, Remus is Moony and my dad, James Potter, was Prongs. Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail." I said simply as I then turned and started walking away again. Remus and Sirius followed as they looked at me and the twins. The twins just stood there gaping at me as we walked away. "I should have probably introduced you two to them, they are big fans of yours." I said as we started to enter Diagon Alley. Remus and Sirius just looked at each other before looking back at me and shrugging.

"We'll meet them when they come over later in the summer." Sirius said dismissively. "What do you want as a special treat from me, bambi?" I stopped mid step as I turned slowly to Sirius with fire raging in my eyes. Sirius seemed to shrink as he looked at me.

"What did you just call me?" I asked as Remus just chuckled. Sirius raised his hands in surrender. I was about to turn around when Sirius just smirked at me.

"I called you bambi. If you don't like it, I can come up with other nicknames for you or I can just give you a bunch of nicknames and just call you them whenever I need you or talking to you." Sirius said as he stared back at me. I glared at him before smirking.

"Alright. I guess I'll just call you old man then. You are in your thirties, aren't you?" I said innocently as I tuned and continued walking into Diagon Alley. I heard Sirius sputter as he chased after me with Remus muffling his laughter with his hand.

"Fine." Sirius said as he pouted at me. I rolled my eyes as Sirius then wrapped an arm around me. "Now what do you want, cub?" I sighed before turning to Sirius with a blank look. Sirius just continued staring at me as we passed by multiple people who pointed and stared at us.

"I would like some books on Ancient runes and Arithmacy. I'll be taking those classes in my third year since we can only pick two." I said simply as Sirius sighed but nodded his head.

"Anything else? Books are good but I don't want you spending all your time reading." Sirius said as he looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I am substitute seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team so I do need a good broom that is built for speed and maybe some good protective gear for when bludgers are aimed at me." I said as Sirius perked up.

"I'll get you the fastest broom available with the best protective gear that is fitted to your size!" Sirius said excitedly as he started to physically drag me to the Quality Quidditch shop. I sighed as we entered the shop.

"Good Morning, how may I help you three… today?" The man trailed off as he caught sight of my scar. The man then noticed Sirius and paled slightly as he recognized him. "W-what can I d-do for you t-today?" The man asked as he trembled slightly. Sirius rolled his eyes slightly before smiling and pointing to me.

"I'm getting my Godson a broom and protective Quidditch gear for when he starts his second year. He's the Ravenclaw backup seeker." Sirius said as the man perked up slightly. The man then rushed as he grabbed the latest broom. A Nimbus 2001, and the best Quidditch gear he had.

"H-here. This is the fastest and latest broom available and this is the best protective gear for a seeker, it resizes to fit you when you put it on and expands when you take it off. It softens the blow where bludgers hit and you have to hit it pretty hard to even make a dent in it." The man said as Sirius nodded his head in agreement and took out a Gringotts card.

"How much is this all?" I asked as both Sirius and the man looked at me for a second. Sirius then turned to look at the man expectantly.

"Oh, its seventy five gallons for the broom and fifteen galleons and twelve sickles for the protective gear." I sighed at that and turned to Sirius as Sirius just smiled and went to pay for the broom and gear. I grabbed Sirius's hand as Sirius then turned to look at me questioningly.

"How about I pay for the broom and you pay for the gear. It'll be more than ninety galleons if I you pay for it all."" I said as Sirius then shook his head.

"I don't mind! If I can buy you things to make you happy, then I will gladly do it." Sirius then went to pay again but was stopped as I kept ahold of his hand. Sirius turned to look at me again as I shook my head.

"I don't want you buying me things because you think they'll make me happy. I'm already happy because you're hanging out with me, it's good enough for me." I said as I then took out my own Gringotts card. I looked at the man that was looking between me and Sirius with wide eyes. "I'll pay for the broom and gear." I said as I then reached my hand to swipe the card.

"NO!" Sirius said as he yanked his hand out of my grip and swiped the card. I gave a glare to Sirius as the man then gave Sirius a receipt and packaged up the items with a flick of his wand. Sirius turned to me with a large stern look as Remus just watched up with amusement. "I'm your Godfather, I'm making up for years of missed birthdays and Christmases. Let me do this." Sirius said pleadingly as I sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But don't buy anything to expensive." I said as I then turned and started leaving as Sirius followed with the now packaged and shrunk broom and quidditch gear in his pocket. Remus just shook his head as he followed both of us.

"Harry's a Ravenclaw but they're both self-righteous idiots." Remus muttered under his breath. I ignored it as we entered Flourish and Blotts. I immediately started looking at the books that were on the shelf for anything interesting.

I hadn't finished reading the other books yet but I would have time for that during the summer. I do need to finish reading that book on… Carriers.

I froze as I browsed the isles. Sirius and Remus didn't seem to notice as they laughed and joked just at the end of the isle of where I was browsing.

That book on Carriers that I left under my pillow at Hogwarts. That book on Carriers that Tracey saw me read and placed under my pillow. The _book_ on _carriers_ that was under my pillow on my _bed_ that Cecil was found dead in.

Fuck.

I took a deep breath in and breathed out as I then continued with my looking around but I wasn't as excited as before now that the thought of Tracey knowing was in my thoughts.

If Tracey knows, then Dumbledore knows as well. He'll be trying to set me up with a male now. The only males I know of that Dumbledore will try set me up with are Ron. I don't know any other males that are my age that Dumbledore controls.

"Harry?" I looked over to see Remus looking at me with concerned eyes. Sirius was beside Remus with his own concerned look. "How about we go home and come back another time? Something seems to be bothering you." Remus asked as he started directing me to the exit of Flourish and Blotts. I nodded my head as we exited the shop and went on our way to the Leaky Cauldron.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 10** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 11:33 AM**

We entered through the fireplace in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Sirius came out behind me as I stumbled into Remus's arms. I blushed slightly as Remus steadied me. Sirius stood beside me as Remus then left with a small smile in my direction. Sirius turned to me and led me over to two couches that were next to each other. Sirius sat down on the left one and turned to face me with a concerned stern look as I sat down on the right chair.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as I stared at Sirius for a second before shacking my head softly. Sirius frowned. "Please tell me what's wrong, Harry. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." Sirius said stubbornly. I sighed and shook my head again and got up.

"I'm sorry Sirius but I just can't talk about it right now." I said as I turned to leave. I heard Sirius get up and grab my arm. I felt Sirius turn me around so I was facing him. I looked Sirius in the eyes for a split second before I was picked up by under my arm pits. "Sirius!" I cried out in shock and embarrassment. Sirius then laughed as he then sat back down on the couch and placed my on his lap.

"This is what you get for not telling me what's wrong. You aren't leaving my arms until you tell me!" Sirius said with a large smile. I groaned in annoyance as Sirius squeezed my tighter to him with a large smile.

"I'm not a child, Sirius!" I said angrily as Sirius just ruffled my hair. I sighed in annoyance before placing my head on Sirius's shoulder and closed my eyes as Sirius rubbed my6 back. "I'm not a child." I muttered weakly." Sirius just nodded his head and continued the back rubbing.

I'm an adult but I'm stuck in the body of my child self. Of course their going to treat me like a child, that's what I look like in their eyes.

"Just tell me what's wrong. I can help with whatever it is." I sighed as Sirius smiled contently. I held back a sigh of annoyance and just slowly nodded my head in defeat. Sirius gently patted my back again as he waited for me to begin.

"I'm a carrier." I said softly as Sirius froze for a moment before he continued rubbing my back. "And I had a book on the subject but I think Tracey took it and is going to tell Dumbledore." Sirius froze again before he began rocking me in his arms.

I'm not a fucking child!

"It's going to be alright, Harry. If she does tell Dumbledore, I'll simply ask for the Carrier procedure for Hogwarts." I pulled back and looked at Sirius in confusion. Sirius chuckled at my face as he explained. "If you are a magical species that is sought out or a male carrier, you can ask for your own room for protection. It's rule 384#." Sirius said as I slowly nodded my head. "And if he tells the whole school or Tracey tells the whole school, just invoke this school rule. If he doesn't listen to you, hide with one of your male friends that you can trust and contact me through owl. Or better yet!" Siriu7s lifted me off his lap and ran out of the room.

"That was weird." I said simply before Sirius ran back in the room with two mirrors. Sirius sat beside me this time and handed me one of the mirrors.

"Simply say my name and the mirror will activate. It will show whatever this mirror is showing and we can communicate through it." Sirius said as I looked into the mirror. Sirius smiled at me as I gave a small smile back.

"Sirius Black." I said as the mirror glowed for a second and Sirius's face speared on the other side with a large smile. I smiled back and laughed as Sirius started making faces in the mirror. "Thanks, Padfoot." I said as Remus then walked back into the room but stopped by the door.

"Are you two finished talking or do you want me to come back later?" Remus asked as he looked at us. I motioned Remus over and got up to give Remus my seat. Remus and Sirius looked at each other before smirking. I felt myself being picked up by my arm pits again and placed on a three seated couch, directly in the middle. Remus and Sirius took both the other sides of the couch with smiles.

"You guys are weird." I said as I laid my head back. Sirius and Remus just smiled at me. "Do you guys want to play a game or wok on our Occlumency?" I asked as Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"I think we can work on our Occlumency after lunch and for now just get to know each other better." Remus said as he waved his wand and the game monopoly appeared on the table just a bit away. I turned to look at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure you want to play that game? I hear most people fight about it when playing." I said as Sirius smirked at me. Remus just stood and sat on one of the sides of where the monopoly board was and began setting it up.

"Best way to know someone. Get them angry." Sirius sat as he then stood and sat across from Remus and began dishing out the money. I rolled my eyes and sat down between them and looked at all the pieces before pointing to the ship.

"I want that one." I said simply as I gathered the money Sirius gave me and laid it out in front of me. The game was about to begin.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 10** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 4:45 PM**

 ** _Harry's Mind_**

 _I smiled as I finished placing all the memories from my past life in a piece of metal shaped to look like my scar. I had also filled the draws with random trinkets so you would have to look around for the items. I looked around the room and smiled._

 _"_ _Now I need to fill this place up." I said as I then imagined a wardrobe and filled it with cloths that were the rags of when I was at the Dursley's in my past and the beginning of the life. "I can fill these with fake memories. Then I can start making the place messy." I said as I then started putting fake memories into the clothes._

 _"_ _I should also probably put my memories of this life in here somewhere, but where?" I looked around and smirked as I then walked to the walls and started imagining pictures and portraits of my enemy's, friends and family. "I can make it like Hogwarts and have something behind these portraits. Maybe a small safe to keep items but not every portrait need something behind it." I then sighed as I opened Dumbledore's Portrait and smirked softly._

 _"_ _I doubt he would think I'd place important memories behind his portrait." I then imagined a small safe appearing in the wall behind the portrait and smiled when it appeared. I then imagined a lock on the safe. "The safe lock can be 561980 for Draco's birthday." I whispered as I then opened the safe with the combination. "I'll have the years of my Hogwarts life in this safe." I then imagined figurine of Quirel and pushed all my memories of my first year into the figurine before shutting the safe and the portrait. "The password is… Lemon Drops are for the Greater Good." I snickered at that as the portrait of Dumbledore nodded his head. I then walked over to the picture of Remus and Sirius laughing with Tonks and Teddy. I smiled sadly at my Godson before opening the portrait._

 _"_ _This can be where I store my summer memories." I said as I then imagined the safe and lock. "The combination can be 141978 for the Fred and George's birthday." I then imagined a picture of Sirius, Remus and I smiling at the camera with the words 'First Summer' above it. It was the picture we had taken earlier today after we finished playing monopoly and had lunch. I pushed all the memories I had of this summer I had right now into the picture. I closed the safe and the portrait and smiled at Teddy. "The password is Teddy Remus Lupin, the best Godson in the world." I said simply as the Teddy in the portrait giggled and laughed at me._

 _I exited the house and walked into the meadow. I looked around and looked at the lake with a frown before looking around again._

 _"_ _I could move the lake to surround the cabin and make a single pathway that lead to the doorstep. The Mer-people can guard the pathway from intruders." I closed my eyes and opened them to see myself on a thin pathway that lead to the surrounding meadow. "I'll also need defenses like dragons, basilisks, Acromantula's and maybe some Centaurs and three headed dogs." I muttered as I started imagining the creatures roaming around the meadow. I opened my eyes and sighed softly. "Maybe I should change the scenery to a dark and gloomy forest?" I closed my eyes and imagined the meadow changing into a forest. I opened my eyes and looked around._

 _"_ _Well… that's a start. I need to add more details to this though before I even think about making a shield." I said as I closed my eyes and imagined a fog surrounding the forest. I opened my eyes and couldn't see an inch in front of me. I slowly backtracked to the cabin and entered the house with a sigh. "This is going to take a while." I muttered as I closed my eyes._

 **"** **Harry!"**

 ** _Out of Harry's Mind_**

I snapped my eyes open to see Sirius smiling at me. I put my necklace on as Sirius started leading me to the dining room to eat dinner. It had been five hours since I had entered my mind. Time sure flies.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW


	26. Revealing the Truth to Sirius and Remus!

**Sunday – 25** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 8:11 PM**

I had done it. I had sorted through my mind and had made a decent shield! It had taken close to a week of constant adding and taking away things. Everything was where it was meant to be.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Remus asked as he sat in front of me. Sirius was looking at me nervously. "If you think you need more time to strengthen your shields, you can have a few more days." Remus said as he ruffled my hair. I shook my head softly.

"No. I'm ready to see how far I've come into defending my mind." Remus nodded his head in understanding. "And if you do get into my mind, you can tell me if I arranged my memories good or not." I said as Remus nodded again and looked me in the eyes.

"Legilimency!" Remus said as I felt a probe at my mind. I kept the shield up as the probing then increased. I winced slightly and tried pushing Remus out of my mind. The probing then increased tenfold in speed and strength. I then sighed as the probing stopped. I felt as if someone was in my head, searching for something. Remus then pulled back with a startled look. "Was that a basilisk?" I nodded my head as Remus gave me a smile.

"So how did I do?" I asked as Remus gave me a large smile.

"Your shielding is okay but could improve a lot, but your mind is a whole other matter." I smiled slightly at that. "Your mind is quite good. Even if you just add a bit more defense to the area than what you already have, maybe something in the lake, to help keep people away from the cabin. I didn't quite get to the cabin, but that's because the Basilisk startled me quite a bit, along with the dragons." Sirius looked at me wide eyed as he heard Remus give me feedback.

"Okay. Work on strengthening my shields and adding some more creatures. Got it." I said as Remus nodded in agreement. Sirius and Remus turned to each other for a moment before turning back to me with small smiles.

"We need to have a few more tests to make certain but we believe our shields are good enough that Dumbledore will have a bit of a hard time getting past them, and the inside of our mind is quite complex that unless you know us really well, you will have trouble finding anything." Remus said as Sirius scooted closer to me. I raised an eyebrow before rolling my eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you." I said as Remus looked at me patently. Sirius grinned but looked became more serious. I sat on the floor as Sirius and Remus sat down in front of me on the floor next to the fire beside us. "I got transported back in time to my younger self's body." I said as Sirius and Remus looked at me in silence with blank looks on their faces. Sirius then started laughing while Remus studied my face.

"Good one, Harry! You almost fooled me there for a second!" Sirius said as he then looked at me. I glared at Sirius as Sirius then frowned and then looked at me with a wide eyes stare. "You're… serious?" I gave Sirius another glare as Remus continued to look at me blankly.

"No, you're Sirius." Sirius then gave a small, weak laugh as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes. "It's how I know more information on subjects and people then I really should." I said as Remus gave a nod. Sirius just looked at me blankly.

"Is that the reason you knew I was a werewolf?" Remus asked as both Sirius and Remus looked at me expectantly. I nodded my head as Remus nodded his head. "How did you find out… before?" I sighed and raised an eyebrow at Remus.

"Do you really want to know? It'll only make sense if I start from the beginning in my past life." Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded their heads and turned back to me.

"Yes. Tell us from the beginning." Sirius said as he waited patiently with a curious expression on his face. Remus nodded his head in agreement as I sighed and nodded my head slowly.

"Alright." I said before beginning. "In my first life, it basically started the same as this one. Voldemort," Remus and Sirius gives a shudder in disgust at the name. "Killed my parents, failed to kill me, Sirius got blamed and got sent to Azkaban and then I got sent to the Dursley's to live a horrible life until I turned eleven." I said as Sirius looked at me quizzically at the last part. "I'll tell you later." I said simply as both Remus and Sirius nodded their heads. "I got raised not knowing about magic until I got my Hogwarts letter, then the Dursley's moved around to try out ruin the letters but failed. Hagrid then came to personally escort me to Diagon Alley to get my things, also in the process of him making me believe that Dumbledore is some all mighty person that could do no wrong. Not all that interesting." I said as Sirius and Remus raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and continued. "I met Ron Weasley on the train were he lied and told me all the other compartments were full and proceeded to tell me all Slytherin's were evil and I should be a Gryffindor but in a more… manipulative way to say it. It didn't help that he was technically my first friend and Draco had come in and furthered that belief I grew to have by quite a lot." I stopped when Sirius motioned me to stop.

"Are you saying that you and Malfoy weren't friends in you past life, not only were you not friends but you hated him?" Sirius asked as I rolled my eyes again and glared at Sirius.

"I didn't hate him. I just didn't like him at the time because he was not only mean to my first friend that was my age but also insulted Hagrid at the time." I muttered as Remus gave a chuckle. I gave a small glare to Remus as Sirius gave a laugh.

"Sure. So it was a rivalry." Sirius said as he then smirked at me. "Continue with your story." Sirius said as he motioned me to continue. I gave Sirius a hard glare.

"After getting to Hogwarts, we were all getting sorted and when it was my turn the hat told me I would do well in Slytherin." I stopped again at Sirius's cry of shock. Remus gave me a smile as he chuckled at Sirius's antics.

"You were a Slytherin!" I glared at Sirius before speaking.

"No. I rejected that house and was sorted into Gryffindor." I said simply as Sirius sighed in relief. Remus just shook his head. "Now I'm beginning to think I should just put my memories into a pensive so you can view it so I don't get interrupted every five minutes." I said as Sirius soughed and put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright. I'll only interrupt if you're in life threatening danger in parts of the story." I sighed and groaned in annoyance as Sirius and Remus stared at me curiously.

"I'm almost always in life threatening danger. Every fucken year!" I said as Remus and Sirius looked at each other. "First year with the troll, three headed dog, Voldemort's head sticking out the back of a teachers head and the Philosopher Stone!" Sirius stared at me with wide eyes. "Second year with the Acromantula's, a Basilisk and Voldemort having a diary that has a piece of his soul in it." Remus and Sirius's eyes widen is horror at the last piece of information. "Third year when you escaped Azkaban to get Peter Pettigrew who was hiding as the Weasley's rat, Remus trying to eat us when he accidentally forgot to take his potion on a full moon when he saw you dragging Ron into the shrieking shack with Peter in rat form and the crazy fucken Dementors trying to swarm and kill us!" Remus looked appalled as he looked away in shame. Sirius looked horrified and angry at the mention of Peter. "Fourth year with the stupid Tri-wizard tournament when Barty Crouch Junior pretended to be Alastor Moody, being sent through the three trials of getting a golden egg from a female dragon and her eggs, saving your friend from the black lake with the Mer-people, going through a maze that has all sorts of deadly creatures. And, OH, let's not forget the end of that year when me and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff grab the cup and get transported to a cemetery where they kill Cedric and Voldemort comes back." Both Sirius and Remus look even more horrified as I took in another breath. "And let's not forget fifth year where everyone thinks I'm some cray, attention seeking liar that's lying about Voldemort being back, the ministry sending a bitchy toad woman to take over defense, the bitch punishes us when she catches us doing things with a Blood Quill so we will forever remember our lesson, then I get visions about Sirius being tortured in the department of mysteries where I stupidly run off to save you, fighting Death Eaters to not only see you show up after we get their but to see you FUCKING DIE!" I screamed the last part as Sirius looked at me with wide eyes. I felt tears start falling from my eyes as I open my mouth to continue. I STOPPED WHEN Sirius and Remus pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright." Sirius whispered softly as he and Remus began rocking me slightly. I huffed but sniffled as I calmed myself down.

"I'm not a kid. I was sixteen at the time." I muttered softly but loud enough for them both to hear. Sirius smiled softly and stroked my hair as Remus rubbed my back.

"You may not be a kid in your past life, but you look like one and are one in this time." Sirius said as he kissed my forehead and pulled back to look me in the eyes. "And besides, at least allow me the privilege of treating you like a kid for a while to miss out on all the years I missed in their life and your last one." I sighed and looked up at Sirius with searching eyes before slowly nodding.

"It's nice to know at least James had a child. It would have been nice if at least you had one as well Padfoot." Remus said as I snickered softly with a hiccup. I looked at Remus and smirked softly.

"In my past life, you got together with Tonks and had a beautiful little boy named Teddy Remus Lupin. He's a metamorphous." I said as Sirius gave a howling laugh as Remus went bright red. "I'm the Godfather of the little tyke and I certainly do miss him." I said as I then gave an evil smirk at Remus. "Maybe you should try to bring Teddy into the world faster." I said as Remus went bright red and ran from the room. I laughed with Sirius for five minutes before calming down. Sirius then smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, Harry. I hope you know that." Sirius said as he then kissed my forehead. I blushed and slowly nodded without looking at Sirius's face.

"I love you to, Padfoot." I said softly as I closed my eyes and just hugged Sirius next to the warm fire.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 26** **th** **of June – Number 12 Grimmauld Place – 7:49 PM**

I sighed as I placed a piece of parchment in front of me and dipped my quill in the ink pot. I yawned before sighing and closing my eyes for a moment.

Time to get in contact with Voldemort. I need to talk to him about everything that's needs to change when he takes over.

 _Dear Voldemort,_

 _It has been half a year since we have spoken. I agreed to let you take over the world and give you the pieces of information if you would not harm my loved ones that I listed to you. I wanted to discuss the reasons you became a Dark Lord and what you are going to do once you have taken over._

 _I don't want to communicate over a letter so I want us to meet face to face to talk. Meet me at the entrance of Gringotts in a glamor of your younger self as I assume you have done the potion to get you a body. I want you to meet me this Friday, 30_ _th_ _of April at ten O'clock in the morning._

 _From Harry Potter._

I then did waved my wand above the parchment to dry it and smiled as it dried. I then froze as I looked at the wand in my hand with shock and horror.

"Fuck. I just used magic with a wand outside Hogwarts." I said softly as I inwardly sighed. "I'm going to get in so much trouble." I said as I then rolled up the parchment and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "You know where to take this, don't you girl?" I asked as Hedwig gave me a deadpanned look and flew out the open window. I snickered softly before walking out of the room and into the kitchen. I sat down on a chair and sighed softly.

Crack!

I jumped and swirled around to see Kreacher with a plate of Bacon, eggs, scrambled eggs, sausages and a small salad on the side. I smiled at Kreacher and took the offered plate.

"Thanks, Kreacher!" I said as I put a piece of bacon in my mouth with a smile. I then turned to Kreacher with a curious expression. "Kreacher. I was writing a letter to someone and I automatically did a drying charm on the letter so I could send it. Will the ministry be sending me a warning?" I asked as Kreacher then shook his head.

"No. Ministry not be knowing as house wards hide house and blocks Ministry from finding out if student done magic or not. Like that for all Manors. Adults don't tell young ones so young ones don't go doing spells all over the place and make mess." I smiled and sighed in relief as I sagged in my chair.

"Thank Merlin. I thought I was going to get in trouble with not only the ministry but Sirius and Remus as well." I said and then turned to Kreacher with a bright smile. "Thanks, Kreacher. That really takes a load off me knowing I won't get in trouble if I accidentally do… magic." I stopped and looked at Kreacher wide eyes. "Did you just say I could do magic in the house and _not_ get in trouble with the ministry?" Kreacher nodded ad I leaned in closer to Kreacher. "So I could, like, practice spells that are going to happen next year?" I smirked when Kreacher nodded his head in confirmation. "Thanks, Kreacher!" I said and then turned back to my food as Kreacher left with a loud crack.

This was going to be fun.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 30** **th** **of June – In Front of Gringotts– 9:30 AM**

I looked around again to see if I could spot any sign of Voldy in the streets.

He had sent a letter saying he would meet me here and we could talk to thoroughly discuss our plans for the future and what we should and shouldn't do. He seemed annoyed that I was suggesting what he should and should not do.

I sighed and looked around. I noticed Sirius and Remus exiting one of the shops and entering madam malkin's robes. Remus looked embarrassed and unsure as Sirius dragged him into the store. Probably for some new cloths.

After finally going through my life with Sirius and Remus, they had gone on a rage at Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Dursley's and anyone else they could think of that took part in making my life horrible. I also told Sirius about Fletcher stealing Black property when the Order had made Grimmauld Place their meeting place.

"Potter." I turned to see Voldemort as his younger, more charming and handsome self. I gave a smile and held out the rock that would transport us into a now empty room that once held portraits of the Potter family. Voldemort in his 'Tom' form grabbed the rock.

"Green eyes with gold." I said as we were then transported into the empty vault. I sighed as I felt my legs weaken slightly but managed to stay up.

I'm getting better at Wizard transportation.

"So you wish to talk to me about when I win and take over the ministry." I nodded my head and pulled out three stoned from my pocket and transfigured them into chairs and a table. I sat down as Voldemort sat down across from me.

"Before we begin, I have a question." I looked at Voldemort with curiosity as Voldemort narrowed his eyes but nodded none the less. "Is this now your form or is this a glamor or potion of some kind?" Voldemort sighed but slowly nodded his head.

"It is my real form. I made Severus swear to a magical oath to not tell anyone of my now living status unless they already know. Which is only you, me, Severus himself and Quirrell who is soon to start on his mission to gather my remaining supporters that are not in Azkaban and will bring them to me to make the same oath as Severus." Voldemort said as he relaxed slightly. I nodded my head as I looked around the empty room before looking back at Voldemort.

"I'll have to grab the Ravenclaw Diadem and bring it to you at the end of next year, make sure to get the diary from Lucius, get your ring and I'll send you the _real_ Slytherin Locket that holds another Horcrux from Grimmauld Place." I said as Voldemort narrowed his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes. "You should probably consider transporting the Horcruxes to other items and keeping them on your person or in a more hidden place." I said as Voldemort now glared at me. I sighed. "Those are the Hogwarts Founders items. They should be hung in the dormitories of the houses in glory." Voldemort rolled his eyes this time but nodded all the same.

"What did you _really_ want to talk to me about?" Voldemort asked as he gave me another vicious glare. I sighed but looked at Voldemort in a studying manner.

"What do you plan to do after you win the war?" Voldemort smirked when he heard me say he would win. Voldemort smirked and answered.

"I plan to keep the Wizarding world completely separate from the muggle world, bring back old traditions and make sure young wizards and witches learn as much as they can when they are young to produce more proper and powerful wizards." I nodded my head as I then cocked my head to the side.

"In my old life, Dumbledore always led me to believe you were all about eradicating muggles and killing Muggle-born's." Voldemort then narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth in anger. I raised an eyebrow as Voldemort calmed himself before answering.

"That _was_ my goal when I was _younger_. I am much older and wiser now to see that Muggle-born's bring in new magic to create more powerful wizards like Grimwauld, Dumbledore, myself, Severus and you. We are all Half-bloods but we are quite powerful." I nodded my head in agreement to that. "For the Muggle-born's. I plan on taking them as soon as they show magic and replace them with orphans from orphanages. I'll have Aurors obliviate the parents and replace the memories with the Muggle-born to the Orphaned child. I'll also have documents made to say the child is dead and the parents adopted soon after the child died." My eyes widened at that as I nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good. As much as I hate the thought of separating a child from their parent, it's probably for the best. You never know if the child is being abused or not." Voldemort looked at me with a knowing look as I stared right back. "What do you think about Magical Orphanages and Magical Pre-schools?" I asked as Tom looked curios at the suggestions.

"They sound alright. It is a good idea." I smirked at that.

"Good. Once I turn seventeen or if I die before that somehow, Gringotts will be setting up an Orphanage and two other places for different matters with some money I'm putting aside. I thought the Pre-school would be good so kids can learn traditions and small spells at a young age. It will be a great thing to include into the Wizarding world." Voldemort slowly nodded his head. "I was thinking about adding magical creatures like Werewolf's and such to the environment as just because they turn once a month doesn't mean they're not human or have no right to learn." I said as Voldemort nodded again as he studied me.

"You planned to join me right from the beginning of this life, didn't you?" I nodded my head as Voldemort leaned back and looked around the empty room. "What was this room used for? I doubt the Goblins would allow you to merely use a room, better yet a vault to have a meeting with a Dark Lord without it costing a lot." I smirked slightly as I answered.

"This is where portraits of the Potters go when something happens, like when two parent Potters get murdered by a Dark Lord and only their infant son survives." I gave Voldemort a small glare at that as Voldemort merely raised an eyebrow at me. "I had my house elf's clean up Potter Manor and place the portraits back in. my parents portraits are there as well." I said as Voldemort nodded his head.

"I must be off. I have much to prepare for." Voldemort said as he stood and placed his hand out to me. I smirked and shook my head softly and handed Voldemort a leaf. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at me.

"This will take you to a graveyard. It's were your… father is buried. I don't know where your base is and I don't want to know until I know my Occlumency is strong enough if someone ever steals my necklace." I said as Voldemort gave another nod but stiffened at the mention of his father. "The password is 'Worst father of the year award'." Voldemort gave a small smirk at the password and said it before disappearing. I laughed as I then picked up a button that was near the door and clicked it to contact Griphook.

What an interesting morning.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 30** **th** **of June – Grimmauld Place– 6:59 PM**

"I'M NOT A CHILD OR A CUDDLE TOY!" I screamed as Sirius and Remus cuddled me and fed me dinner. I sat tied up on the couch with a smirking Sirius and Remus looking at me as they sat on both sides of me. "WHY!" I yelled as Remus then pushed another piece of pork in my mouth. I huffed as they didn't answer and just continued feeding me. "I hate you both." I said in defeat as both Remus and Sirius just chuckled at me.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Hey Everyone! I said I'd update next weekend but I thought I'd update now to answer some questions some people have asked me in the last few hours.**

 **I've been updating and checking out some past chapters. I've done a few things like combine the chapter on Diagon Alley Part 1, 2, 3 and 4 into two chapters. So there are two chapters less but it's still all there.**

 **I've changed some things and I'm working on updating the new chapter 7 'Going through the trunk and Thinking'. If you wish to re-read the chapters to see what I've changed, go right ahead.**

 **I hope this has cleared some things up for you all,**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	27. Friends and Enemies!

**Saturday – 12** **th** **of July – Grimmauld Place– 10:15 AM**

I almost started jumping around the house as I realized it would only be fifteen more minutes until some of my friends arrived. I had practiced multiple spells, much to Remus and Sirius's dismay and glee, and had mastered a lot of spells. I had gotten almost all third year spells and completed and mastered. Just a few more spells and I'd start practicing fourth year spells and get them remastered.

"Harry." I turned to see Remus watching me with amusement. Sirius was snickering at me. I gave them a glare before turning back to going between staring at the clock, fireplace and reading my book on Ancient Ruins that Sirius had in the black library.

Sirius said I could borrow any books from their as long as it wasn't dark.

"That's more like it, Harry! Act like a kid!" Sirius said as he suddenly dragged me into a bear hug and dragged me to the floor. I yelped and dropped my book that went flying across the room into Remus's outstretched hand and wand. I glared at them as Sirius then changed into Snuffles and began licking me across the face.

"SIRIUS! Get off of me, you dog!" I yelled as Sirius just barked at me and then turned back into Sirius. "Let me up." I said sternly as I glared at Sirius. Sirius just smiled at me and kissed my forehead and just hugged me to his chest. I huffed as Remus just chuckled in amusement.

"Don't forget to tickle him and embarrass him in front of his friends, Padfoot. Don't want Harry to miss out on all the childhood experiences." Remus said jokingly. I gulped as Sirius pulled back and looked at me with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Good idea, Moony. Let's see where you're ticklish the most, pup." Sirius said menacingly as he started tickling my ribs. I immediately began laughing as Remus just laughed and walked out of the room with a smug grin on his face.

"I'll, ha-ha, get you, ha-ha, b-back, ha-ha-ha, for this, ha-ha, Remus!" I yelled out as Remus disappeared from view. Sirius just smirked at me as he tickled me even more as he said something about me having 'enough energy to talk then I needed to laugh more'.

I laughed for what felt like ages as Sirius changes from my ribs to my underarms to my feet to my neck. Sirius got to my stomach and was tickling like crazy when the flew flared up. Sirius didn't look over as Draco appeared from the fireplace. Draco stared at us for a moment as I struggled in Sirius's hold in laughter.

"Dra-Dra-Draco!" I managed to get out as Sirius continued to ignore Draco and tickle me with a large grin on his face. "H-help me!" I called out as Fred and George appeared next out of the fireplace. They both stared at me for a moment before pulling Draco out of the way of the fireplace for incoming guests. Draco, Fred and George then proceeded to watch me being tickle attacked by Sirius for a minute before Remus came back in.

"That's enough, Sirius. Harry won't be able to breathe if you keep tickling him." Remus said as Sirius pouted. Sirius then stopped as I sagged into the ground while taking in gasping to catch my breath.

"EEP!" I cried out as I felt someone grab me sides to pick me up. I jumped back and gave a laugh as I rolled away. I blinked at Sirius as Sirius blinked back at me. The room remained silent before everyone but me started snickering.

Assholes.

"You eeped." Sirius said as he then walked over and picked me up bridal style. I glared at Sirius as Sirius placed me on a chair. A glass of water appeared before me and I happily sipped at it. Draco, Fred and George sat down on a four couched seat as Neville then came through the fireplace with a smile.

"Hey, everyone!" Neville said as he sat down next to Fred who was on the right of Draco. George was on Draco's left.

"Hey." Fred and George said as they waved at Neville. Draco smiled and waved as he greeted Neville a bit more formally. I sighed as I ignored them with a pout on my face.

"Neville!" I called out as Neville looked at me with confusion. "Sirius and Remus were being mean to me and Fred, George and Draco just watched and laughed at me!" I said in a fake whining voice. Neville smirked slightly as he replied.

"Alright." Neville said as he then smiled at me cheekily and tuned back to Fred, George and Draco. I pouted again as Sirius ruffled my hair. I shewed the hands away with a huff.

"Why!" I said as Sirius pulled me into another hug. Remus hugged me as well as they happily just sat there. Draco, Neville, Fred and George just watched with smirks on their faces.

"Because I wasn't around to do this when you were a kid." Sirius said as he hugged me tighter. I sighed but gave another glare at Sirius and Remus. Sirius then gave me an evil grin. "And you said I could treat you like a kid last month a few days after you got here." Sirius said as Draco snorted at me. I sagged in defeat as I then shrugged the two off before looking at my four friends in front of me.

"When are the others getting here?" I asked as Draco gave me a confused glance. Fred, George and Neville looked at each other in confusion.

"Didn't you get any of our letters? We've been sending you a lot since we left Hogwarts until September. Is that why you haven't replied?" Draco questioned as I slowly shook my head. Sirius and Remus frowned as they looked at each other.

CRACK!

"Master Harry Potter!" I turned to see Kreacher looked at me with another elf in hand that made Draco gasp and Fred, George, Neville, Sirius and Remus look at the two elf's in confusion. "Kreacher has found this elf stealing your letters!" Kreacher said as he threw the familiar elf down in front of me.

Dobby.

Sirius and Remus recognized him a few moments after me as they had asked to see my life in a pensive, the only thing they didn't know was that I had contact with Voldemort now in this life. I watched as Draco stood and took one step towards Dobby with an angry look on his face. I stood and grabbed Draco's arm. Draco looked at me with confusion as I shook my head and walked over to the elf on the floor and looked at Kreacher.

"Thank you, Kreacher. Continue to keep an eye on my mail when I'm over. You've done goo work today." I said as Kreacher nodded and popped out of the room. I turned my attention to Dobby as Dobby continued to look at the floor in shame of either being caught red handed or actually taking my mail. I kneeled down to Dobby's level. "What's your name?" I said simply as Dobby glanced up at me before looking back down.

"His name is Dobby and he's my house elf." Draco said when Dobby didn't say anything. Draco glared at Dobby. "Answer all of Harry's question, Dobby!" Draco said as he sat down in his spot on the four seated couch. Dobby looked at Draco for a second before nodding his head and looked at me with wide green eyes.

"I am Dobby, Dobby the house elf." Dobby said as I nodded my head slowly.

Could Lucius have given Ginny the book again to open the chamber of Secrets? Voldemort probably hasn't

"Why did you steal my mail?" I asked as Dobby fidgeted and glanced at Draco who narrowed his eyes in curiosity. Dobby then looked back to me.

"Dobby thought that if Mister Harry Potter Sir didn't get any mail, he think his friends don't like him and won't return to Hogwarts!" Dobby said as I slowly nodded my head again.

Just like the chamber of Secrets. Lucius is giving Ginny or someone else the diary.

"And why don't you want me to go to Hogwarts this year?" I asked as Dobby then glanced at Draco again before looking at me.

"I cannot tell! Dobby be betraying Masters Secrets. Not even if Master Draco says to tell Mister Harry Potter Sir!" Dobby said with a wale before popping out of the room and most likely back to Malfoy Manor. Draco huffed and went to go to the fireplace when I grabbed Draco's arm.

"What! I need to tell my father about this!" Draco said as I shook my head and forced Draco to sit back down. I sat back in between Sirius and Remus.

"Dobby said he couldn't betray 'Masters' secrets. Who can Dobby not tell his secrets to with your saying he can?" I ask as Draco froze in realization. Draco then looked down darkly as Fred, George and Neville caught on pretty quick.

"My Mother and Father." Draco said as I nodded my head. Sirius and Remus looked at each other as they grabbed my arms in realization of my past second year of school with the Basilisk. "Dumbledore recently had some Aurors look into my father's house for a surprise investigation. Father anticipated this and had all the dark objects moved to a room that wasn't known to anyone but the Malfoy family, and only the head of the house and heir are allowed to know the location of the room." Draco said as he glared at the floor. "My father said he heard that the Weasley's that had been disowned and now are called Prewetts would be coming for their books sometime after our grades for the year come out. Which will be in just about two weeks. They send them out about the same time every year. That's what father says." Draco said as I nodded my head in interest. Fred and George gave each other a dark look at the mention of the other Weasley's. I looked at Fred and George with a smile.

"How's Percy?" I asked at Fred and George perked up at the mention of their brother that had changed. Draco and Neville looked at each other with confusion while Sirius and Remus just looked plain confused about the Weasley's.

"Percy is great!" Fred said as George nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. He told us he was sorry about everything and actually went to the Goblins and told them everything Molly, Ron and Ginny had done!" George continued on as I nodded and smiled softly as I heard about the change of Percy Weasley.

"That's good." I said as Sirius tugged on my shirt. I looked at Sirius as Sirius just stared at me. "What?" I said as Sirius huffed.

"What about the Weasley's?" Sirius asked as Remus just chuckled at Sirius's antics but nodded in agreement and interest. I looked at them for a moment before realization hit me.

They knew of my past life but not much of this life but what I told them about the Dursley's.

"Oh! Well, Dumbledore, a girl named Hermione Granger, Molly, Ron, Ginny and Percy were stealing money from the Potters vault and I had the Goblins take it all back and have the guilty Weasley's work at Gringotts to make new vaults to make up for the money they took from me. Hermione got all the money taken back as she hadn't spent any of it yet and then got expelled a bit after Christmas break for attacking me twice and Dumbledore… Dumbledore is going to get what he deserves after his reputation goes further down the drain and has little support in the wizarding world." I said simply as Sirius and Remus looked at me with shocked and horrified eyes. "Don't worry about it. I've sorted almost everything out. Nothing could go wrong." I said as I then turned my attention back to Neville, Draco, Fred and George. "So where are the others?" I asked as the four looked at each other before looking at me again.

"They are all out on vacation with their families. They sent letters to you on why they couldn't come and that they would get you a souvenir for when they came back. They thought you were angry at them when they didn't get a reply back after a few days." Draco said as he pointed to the letters. "But if you send a letter them explaining what happened, I'm sure they'll understand." Draco said as he nodded over to Hedwig. I nodded my head in agreement as I stood and walked off to my room to gather parchment, quills, ink and some string to tie it with.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 12** **th** **of July – Headmasters Office – 11:18 AM**

Dumbledore smiled gleefully as he looked at the book in front of him. Dumbledore picked up the book and placed it in a draw underneath his desk as he silently thanked Tracey Davis for the book and chuckled.

"Things are finally going my way. If word gets out that Potter is a carrier, men will not only be sending him marriage invitations but they will be watching him and will take any chance they can get to kidnap him and force him into marriage through any means necessary. He'll come running to me for protection!" Dumbledore said as he then turned to a device and the gleeful smile turned into an angry scowl.

"Why that hadn't blasted Uncle of his just keep him in the house! He won't get his promised payment of a ten thousand ponds, the deeds to his house and own that bloody company he works for! How can I get the Aunt on board as she is his primary career to everything muggle related?" Dumbledore mumbled the last sentence as he stroked his beard and turned and glared at his desk as he popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

"That Granger girl is of little use to me now that she can't go to Hogwarts and Potter isn't at Privet Drive. She was the perfect fit to the little 'Golden Trio' that Potter and that Weasley boy would have made if they had stuck to the plan and just won Potter over with kindness and friendship." Dumbledore muttered as he then looked at the ceiling. "And all that trouble of researching all the Muggle-born's that were coming to the school for the perfect pawn. I should have kept an eye on her and stopped her from attacking Potter those two times." Dumbledore hissed before smirking and pulling out a large book and flipping through some pages and stopped on page three hundred and forty-seven.

"Ah. This is perfect! I'll send Miss Granger some work to catch up on all the work she has and _is_ going to miss until she returns. Pity she won't be here for the upcoming year but… she will come back and she will get her revenge if Potter hasn't gotten under my control by time she returns." Dumbledore said with a smirk before starting to laugh insanely as Fawkes shook his head silently but stubbornly remained with his master in hopes to help him turn back into the wonderful man that he once was before Grimwauld.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 12** **th** **of July – Gringotts Vaults – 1:49 PM**

 **No One Pov**

Molly growled in annoyance as she continued on the now Prewetts family started finishing their third vault. Ron whined as he complained about it being unfair that Percy got to leave and he didn't. Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turned to Ron Prewett with a scowl.

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny Prewett said as she continued her mining. Ginny had a gleam in her eyes as she thought about her next year at Hogwarts and what her mission was.

Yes, Ginny was put off about Harry Potter when he saw them in the bank but she would _make_ Harry like her! She would give him a few love potions until seventh year when Potter would ask her to marry him, get pregnant and then stop with the love potions once the child was old enough to miss her if she was gone. Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, wouldn't dare separate a mother from her child!

Ginny quietly giggled insanely as she imagined herself with Harry Potter, pampering herself in all the wealth and jewelry she would have. Ginny smiled widely as she continued picking at the half done vault that they were working on.

Molly watched her daughter with concern for a moment before glaring at Ron was still whining about Percy and being hungry. Molly sighed as she huffed and swore to get revenge on Potter in any way she could when she was out of here.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Saturday – 12** **th** **of July – Grimmauld Place – 9:13 PM**

 **Harry Pov**

I sighed softly as I laid in bed that night and thought back to what had happened only moments before. I tossed and turned as a blush came to my cheeks and I berried my face into the pile of pillows and groaned in embarrassment.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I walked down the hallway and towards my room but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, I turned and I met eyes with Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley and George Weasley. I gave them a smile and watched as they nervously looked at me._

 _"_ _You said that you would give us until Christmas but… you didn't say we had to wait until Christmas so we are here to tell you why we like you." Fred said with a small blush on his cheeks as he looked away._

 _"_ _Well… not so much tell but we wrote you a letter from each of us. If you could read them tonight and give us an answer when you're ready, that would be great." George said as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand._

 _"_ _Until then, Goodnight." Draco said as he then leaned forward and caught me in a gentle kiss for a moment before pulling away. Draco moved out of the way as Fred repeated Draco's actions which was then followed by George doing the same. The three then gave me the letters and left quickly as I stood there with a blush on my cheeks._

 _I sighed softly and covered my face as the blush covered my whole face. I small smile came to me as I turned and held the letters to my chest as I opened and shut my door silently. I placed the letters on my desk before jumping on my bed face first and sighed._

 ** _Flashback_**

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

I slowly got up from my bed and went over to the desk and sat down as I picked up the first letter. I slowly started reading the letter as a blush deepened the colour red on my cheeks with almost every word.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _You first drew me in at Diagon Alley. The way you looked at us like you knew us intrigued me so that I couldn't help but find you with Fred. You intrigued me even more when you revealed yourself as the Marauder Heir. You finally made me fall for you when you smiled at me with that bright smile one day, it was as if you were so happy to see me!_

 _You drew me in and I slowly grew to love you throughout the year. Learned everything I could about you and everything you did almost always meant something in some way. There are so many reasons why I love you, but here are the main ones._

 _Your forgiving nature is a true gift to us because even though you could have punished the whole Weasley family, you only punished the guilty ones and you also made friends with Fred and I. you forgave Draco, Fred and I when we hurt you during the Quidditch game._

 _Your magic is so… Addicting! It draws you in and when you get close, it just enthralls you and you want to stay around it all the time. I love that you can get a new spell so quick that you had already started looking at next year's work._

 _Your smile just seems to light up your surroundings and the people around you. I think that's a reason why whenever you smile at me, I just feel any negative emotions just fly away._

 _Your curiosity is something that will get you in trouble but you always seem to find the most interesting of things when you follow those curiosities. Another thing that drew me to you._

 _I can't name every reason why I love you or it would take days. I need to leave time for my brother and Draco. I do love you and I hope you return those feelings. Even if we just date for a few years, I will always love you._

 _Love,_

 _George Weasley._

I blushed bright red as I slowly placed down George's letter and picked up the next.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'll go straight off the bat and tell you I love you. I love you for so many reasons that it's hard to put down in words._

 _I love you because of your quirky personality. You have the strangest idea of things! It's like you already know that something is going to happen so you pay attention to other things that are going on._

 _I can look into your eyes for what seems like forever with the colour green they are portraying. Your eyes seem to tell people what you are feeling so if I'm unsure if you're okay, I just look into your eyes to see._

 _Your love for learning sets you apart from others. You seem to want to know everything about everything, it's like you already know most of the things you learn and you're looking into more advanced things._

 _I love your laugh, it just seems to lighten the mood whenever you do. I look around and everyone seems to brighten up when you laugh! It's truly quite amazing and I have a mission to at least make you laugh once a day to hear that breathtaking laugh._

 _You may not have noticed but I've gone in the shower a few times at the same times as you. You have a beautiful voice, even though I only heard you hum. I hope to hear you sing one day so I can hear that beautiful voice you have._

 _I love you because you're so understanding and I can never thank you enough for what you've done for my family. You spared the innocent ones of us and made sure the guilty Weasley's were punished._

 _I understand if you don't wish to date me but please consider going out with George, Draco, Myself or all three of us. We have talked about it and we don't mind the four of us dating each other._

 _Love,_

 _Fred Weasley._

I put down the letter and covered my face in embarrassment and looked at the last letter that belonged to Draco. I slowly picked it up as my red face turned even redder as I read Draco's letter.

 _Dear My Beloved Harry,_

 _I'm not a man of many words but… I can't help but tell you how you make me feel. You make me feel like my hearts exploding from the pace it goes when you are around and do the most simple of things. I dream of you at night and all the things we could do together if you ever picked me or the three of us to be with you._

 _I cannot tell you on paper about all the things that I love about you and what mad me fall for you or there wouldn't be any parchment left in my house. There is so many things about you that make me love you but here are a few that I can think of the most._

 _The way you talk to people is so amusing. It's like you know one person to such a degree but another person you will try learn everything about that person. It's quite amusing to watch and it's quite adorable as well._

 _I love how you walk around Hogwarts like it's your home and you're comfortable doing whatever you want. It's like you know where all the classes are, all the hidden rooms are and where all the shortcuts are to everywhere._

 _I love your eyes as they do not only show what you feel but their like a story that you can't hear. It's both irritating and amusing. I want to listen to that story but no matter what I do I can never listen to it but I do get a front row seat as one of your friends and hopefully one of your lovers._

 _I love you obsession with vegetables, fruits and staying healthy. You seem to want to stay healthy and I've noticed you keep suggesting to Terry and Michael to eat healthier. It's quite adorable and amusing._

 _I hope you pick myself or the three of us. I understand if you pick one of the other two or both of the other two. I'll still remain friends with you and do the best I can to continue treating you the same as I always do,_

 _Love Draco._

I put down the letter and slowly walked to my bed and laid down with a small smile on my face. I closed my eyes gently and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

I know exactly what to do.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **I'm still going through the chapters. A bit after this chapter comes out, I'll be combining chapter seven and eight. I thought I should warn you so you guys don't freak out over why there's a chapter missing.**

 **I've re-written chapter two (as I've told you before) and most of chapter seven as I'm combining it with chapter eight because it's too short after I re-wrote it. I'll also be combining chapters in the future but I'll tell you if I'm combining a chapter and hold off on it until I post another chapter.**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	28. Friendship to Relationship Filler!

**Sunday – 13** **th** **of July – Grimmauld Place – 8:30 AM**

I sat in the lounge room as I sipped on a cup of tea and watched blankly at the dying fire Kreacher had left to die out early this morning. I continued staring as Remus and Sirius came in with smiled on their faces and chuckling about something. They both stopped when they caught sight of me.

"Harry?" Remus called out as he and Sirius sat on both sides of me.

Sirius immediately pulled me into a hug. Remus pulled out a chocolate bar and broke off a piece before popping it in my hand. I popped the chocolate in my mouth before sighing as Remus took the cup of tea out from my hands and placed it on the small coffee table in front of me. I sighed softly as I leaned into Sirius's arms and closed my eyes as I thought about the three letters from Draco, Fred and George.

I don't know how I feel about the three of them but… the letters are truth enough on how they feel about me. Maybe Sirius and Remus can help me? But I don't want them tensing me either so what do I do?

"You can tell us anything, pup. We promise we won't laugh. You look upset enough sit is, just tell your uncle Moony and Padfoot what's wrong." Sirius said as he cuddled me to his chest. I gave a small glare at Sirius when he patted my head like a child. Sirius ignored me and continued patting my head and cuddling me to himself.

"Promise?" I asked softly. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads as I looked at them unsurely. "Some people like me and-" I was cut off by Sirius bursting out laughing. I turned red as I glared at Sirius with betrayal and embarrassment. "Never mind then!" I cried out before attempting to get up. Sirius continued laughing as he pulled me tighter to him. Remus was chuckling across from me while trying to stop himself from laughing.

"W-where s-s-sorry!" Sirius laughed out as he continued laughing. After five minutes of Sirius laughing and Remus calming down to a snicker every few minutes. "Why does it matter that someone likes you? I'm sure most of the girls at Hogwarts like you." Sirius said as he waited for me to continue. I huffed and turned away.

I'm not being laughed at again!

"If you don't answer I'll get Remus to help me tickle you." Sirius said as Remus put on a devilish smirk and raised his hands to tickle me. I put my hands up in surrender as Sirius smirked with Remus. "Now talk." Sirius said as he held me tighter.

"Some boys like me and-" I was cut off again by a laughing Sirius and simply shoved Sirius's arm off me and ran out of the room as my face turned red with embarrassment. I heard Sirius and Remus call out after me.

Assholes!

I ran into my room, shut the door, locked it and collapsed on my bed. I buried my face in the pillows as I heard Sirius and Remus knock on the door and asking to come in. I ignored them and just sulked in my bed as I focused on the curtains around my bed and willed them to close as I poured a lot of magic into the command. The curtains closed tightly as my eyes widened.

Wandless and silent magic… I can do wandless and silent magic! If I can practise this in my spare time, I can slowly make it so I can do all spells silently and wandless.

"Harry!" I jumped as Sirius and Remus forced the curtains apart and sat on both sides of me. They pulled me forward so I was sitting between them. I noticed the door open and glared at them. "I'm sorry for laughing but-" I cut Sirius off and pointed to the door angrily.

"At least shut the door before you continue this conversation!" I said as I glared at Sirius. Sirius sighed but put up his hands in surrender. Sirius stood and walked to the door. Sirius made a show of slowly closing the door before walking back over to me with a smile and sat back down next to me. "Some guys like me." I stopped as I waited for Sirius to start laughing with a glare. Sirius nodded his head. "They sent me a letter telling me they like me." I said and waited for a laugh. Sirius just nodded his head again with a smirk on his face. "I don't know what to do or how to feel." I finished as Sirius smiled kindly at me and patted me on the head.

"Do you like one of them?" Sirius asked as I looked away from Sirius and turned my head up to stare at the ceiling. Sirius and Remus waited patiently before I sighed and looked back at the two Marauders.

"I like all three of them, I think. I don't know if it's just as a friend or more." I said as Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a moment before slowly nodding their heads. "I… I want to give it a chance but I don't want to ruin our friendship at the same time." I said softly as Remus rubbed my back.

"No matter what you say, this is going to affect your relationship with them." Remus said softly as Sirius glared at Remus. "I'm telling him the truth, there's no sugar coating it." Remus growled at Sirius before turning back to me. "If you say no, they'll probably avoid you or, in the unlikely case, get angry at you." Remus then continued talking. "And if you do accept them and it doesn't work out, it will be awkward when you guys hang out most likely." Remus then patted my head softly. I slowly nodded my head and then gave a quick glance at Remus before looking at my lap.

"And how do I know if I like them more than friends?" Remus went to answer when Sirius stopped him with a smirk. Sirius grabbed my face and turned it towards his smirking face.

"Can you at least tell me who one of them is?" Sirius asked as I sighed and slowly nodded my head. Sirius let go of my face as I turned back to staring at my lap.

"One of them is… Draco Malfoy." I whispered Draco's name as Sirius smirked at me knowingly. I sighed as I then continued. "And the other two are Fred and George Weasley." I said as Sirius and Remus's eyes widened. Sirius smirked and ruffled my hair.

"You lucky boy, you." Sirius said as I gave a glare at Sirius got the 'boy' remark. "Sorry, sorry." Sirius said as he put his hands up in surrender. I grumbled in annoyance as I then tuned to Remus who gave me an encouraging smile to continue.

"They… They said they don't mind me either choosing one, two or all of them from the letters." I was stopped by Sirius wolf whistling. I huffed and wacked Sirius with my elbow and continued talking to Remus. "I… I don't know how I feel about them so I can't give them a proper answer." I finally said as I looked at Remus for answers. Remus went to reply when Sirius interrupted again.

"I have a solution to that problem!" Sirius said suddenly as he pulled me back so I was leaning into his chest and my head was under his chin. My whole face went red with embarrassment as Sirius cuddled me to him. "You have to tell me honestly what you feel about what I'm about to ask you, okay Harry." Sirius said seriously as I lifted my head to stare up at Sirius form a moment.

"Alright…" I said softly before looking away. Remus chuckled at me but stayed silent as Sirius smirked.

"How would you feel if Draco kissed Pansy Parkinson?" I froze as I thought of it. A mixture of feelings burned inside me at the very _thought_ of them being together or doing anything intimate.

"Anger..." I said softly as Sirius nudged me to continue. "Sad, betrayed… hate." I finally said as Sirius pulled me tighter to his chest and nuzzled my head. I huffed in annoyance as I swatted at him. Remus just laughed as he reached over and ruffled my hair.

"It seems Sirius's idea worked. You Like Draco more than a friend and if you feel these emotions towards Fred and George as well, it will be clear you like them as well." Remus said as I blushed bright red again. Sirius then sat me up right and stood up with Remus. I watched as they smiled at me and opened the door to reveal… Draco, Fred and George smiling at me.

"WHY!" I screamed as I quickly bolted from the bed and into the convenient bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. I shut and locked the door as I heard Sirius and Remus laugh before three pairs of footsteps stopped outside the bathroom door and the door to my room closed.

Sirius and Remus abandoned him! Fuck.

"Harry? Please come out! We can talk about this now that we know how you feel about us." Draco called through the bathroom door. I felt fear go through my whole body like ice as I shook silently in fear.

"I-I think it would be best to talk through the door." I said as Draco, Fred and George sighed. I tensed up as I waited for either them to leave, try open the door or comply and start talking. There was a silence that made me fear that they had actually left as I strained my ears to listen out for any noises.

"Alright." I jumped slightly AT Draco's voice but calmed my crazy beating heart. "Do you want to go out with the three of us? Or any of us?" I smiled warmly at the hopefulness in Draco's voice as I shakenly stood.

"I… I do. I wouldn't mind going out with the three of you." I said as I unlocked the door and peaked out at them. Draco gave me a beaming smile as Fred and George pushed the door open and pulled me into a loving hug. Draco joined as I slowly shut my eyes and hugged them back.

Life was getting better and better but I still needed to take down Dumbledore and the Weasley's before I can relax. I'm going to have to get serious about things this upcoming year. That's why when this year begins, I'll be almost up to the level I was in my other life.

Dumbledore… your downfall starts as soon as I get back to Hogwarts.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 4** **th** **of August – Grimmauld Place – 11:15 AM**

I happily waited near the fire for my _three boyfriends_ to come through the fire place. I held my unopened letter of the grades I had gotten for the year at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus chuckled at me as I tapped my foot impatiently with glee.

I was not only excited about Draco, Fred and George coming aver. I was excited about finally being able to do well without fear of upsetting Hermione from getting better grades then her.

My face lit up when Draco came through the fireplace first. I jumped into Draco's arms and allowed Draco to carry me over to a couch and cuddle with me as we waited for Fred and George to show up. I sighed in content as Draco gave a small laugh at me. I gave Draco a quick glare when Fred and George came through a few seconds later. I smiled and pulled Draco up with me before moving us to the four cushions on the floor around a table.

"I'll go first and then George can go after, then Draco and then Harry." Fred said as we all opened our letters. Fred and George smiled as they looked at each other and nodded as Fred began telling his grades. "I have three Outstanding, three Exceed Expectations, two Acceptable and one Poor." Fred said as I smiled and clapped my hands as Draco and George joined in before stopping as Fred continued. "I got Outstanding in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense. Exceed Expectations in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Acceptable in Ancient Ruins and Astronomy. Poor in History." Fred said as I clapped again with George and Draco.

"Guess it's my turn now." George said as he turned to his letter and looked at it for a moment before turning to us. "I have four Outstanding's, two Exceed Expectations, two Acceptable and one Poor." I clapped again as George continued. "Outstanding in Charms, Transfiguration, Defense and Arithmacy. Exceed Expectations in Potions and care of Magical Creatures. Acceptable in Herbology and Astronomy. Poor in History." George finished as we clapped again as Draco smiled as he began reading.

"I have four Outstanding's, one Exceed Expectations and two Acceptable." Draco said happily as we clapped again. "Outstanding's for Potions, Transfiguration, Defense and Herbology. Exceed Expectations for Charms. Acceptable for Astronomy and History." Draco said as he put his letter down with a sig.

"Let's see." I muttered as I stared at my letter. I beamed as I realized I had gotten all O's, EE's and A's for the year. "I have four Outstanding's, One Exceed Expectations and two Acceptable." I said happily as Fred, George and Draco stared at me with shock. "I have Transfiguration, Defense, Charms and Herbology in Outstanding's. Potions in Exceed Expectations. Astronomy and History on Acceptable." I said happily as the three stared at me in shock before clapping their hands loudly as Sirius ran over and started throwing me in the air.

"My pup got the most outstanding! I'm so happy!" Sirius yelled out as he then spun me around in his arms. Remus chuckled as Draco, Fred and George chuckled at me as I yelled at Sirius to put me down. I sighed in relief as five minutes later, Sirius placed me back down on the cushion.

"Congratulations, Harry. If you work hard enough, you can be almost anything you want when you get out of school." Remus said as he sat down next to me after he placed a cushion on my left. Sirius followed suit as he put a cushion down on my right and happily pulled me into a hug.

"Do you have any idea what you want to be when you get out of school, pup?" Sirius asked as he patted my head. I swatted Sirius away again and sighed as I thought on the idea.

"I kind of thought I would be an Auror for a while but I think I want to either… a Defense teacher, a healer or a café owner in the muggle world." I said as the five of them stared at me for a moment. "I have until third or fifth year to choose what I want to do. If I want to be a healer, I need to be in Potions, for a defense teacher I need to be in Defense and be good at teaching. For a muggle café owner, I need to get into that Muggles Studies in third year to get a license and other things." I said as they all slowly nodded.

"I think you'll do well as a healer or Defense teacher but I'm not as certain as a café owner." Draco said as he crinkled up his nose in disgust. I sighed and shook my head softly as George gave Draco a small nudge with his elbow.

"Its fine but you'll still support me in whatever career choice I choose, right?" I asked as Draco gave me a 'are you really asking me that' look before answering.

"Of course I will! As long as it not something like a bartender or whatever." Draco said as I gave a small laugh and happily. Fred and George rolled their eyes ad Sirius and Remus just sighed at our antics. "Onto other things." Draco said as I turned to Draco. "We'd like to learn Occlumency so you can actually tell us things." Draco said as Fred and George nodded in agreement. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before tuning to face Draco, Fred and George.

"Have the three of you had any training in Occlumency at all?" Sirius asked as he watched them interestedly. I sighed as I waited for the three to answer.

"My father made sure I could do Occlumency. I can tell when someone's reading my mind and I have a decent shield to hold off some people." Draco said as he then looked at Fred and George.

"We know the basics. We've meditated, have a shield that anyone can brake though and we can tell when someone is reading our mind." Fred and George said together as Sirius analyzed them for a minute before nodding his head.

"I can get Draco up to our level by time school starts if her meditates and continues strengthening his Occlumency shields every day." Sirius said as he pointed to Draco. Sirius then pointed to Fred and George. "I might be able to get you up to our level if you work really hard and concentrate on your Occlumency shields." Sirius said as Fred and George nodded determinedly. "Remus can help as he also knows Occlumency and Legilimency." Sirius said as he then started talking about shields. I stood as they started meditating and started looking for a book to read on the shelf. I stopped as I saw a dozen Ancient Ruins book that went from Beginners to Masters to how to use and make Ruins. I pulled out the Beginners book and sat down to read as I instantly became adsorbed the information that I was reading.

I never noticed that Draco, Fred and George had gone home and Sirius and Remus had left the room.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 21** **st** **of August – Grimmauld Place – 5:47 PM**

I sat down in exhaustion as I smirked. I yawned as I slowly got up and left my room to go to the lounge-room to sit for a cup of tea and a few biscuits.

I had finally done all the spells I had done known in my previous life and all the spells needed and learned in school from first to fifth year.

I sat down in the chair and snapped my fingers and Kreacher was putting down a cup of tea in front of me with a plate of biscuits. I muttered a thanks as Kreacher popped out of the room with a pop. I leaned back and sipped my tea with a happy sigh as a relaxed into the chair. I finished off my tea and biscuits relatively quickly before falling asleep on the couch.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 21** **st** **of August – Grimmauld Place – 6:27 PM**

 **No One Pov**

Sirius perked up as he came into the lounge-room and saw his pup sleeping on it with a peaceful face. Sirius smirked as he snuck up silently to Harry and jumped in front of him like a kid. "SURPRISE!" Sirius yelled out.

Harry twitched slightly but remained asleep as he grumbled in discomfort of his sore neck. Sirius huffed in disappointment but gently picked up harry and started walking to Harry's room with a smile on his face. Sirius cuddled Harry closer as Harry remained asleep. Sirius managed to open the door and swiftly walked into Harry's room. Sirius gently lowered Harry onto Harry's bed before pulling the covers over Harry.

"Goodnight, Harry. Have sweet dreams." Sirius whispered as he kissed Harry's forehead. Sirius smiled fondly as he gently ruffled Harry's hair. Harry leaned into the touch unconsciously.

"Una Pa-foo." Harry muttered in his sleep as tears fell from Sirius's eyes. Sirius then gently kneeled down next to Harry's bed and gently kissed his forehead again.

"I abandoned you in your first life and this life when you tried to stop me from going after Pettigrew." Sirius said as tears continued to fall down his face. "I'll never abandon you again in this life, Harry. No matter if you are light, grey or dark or even a magical creature. I'll always support you and help you the best I can." Sirius said softly as he hugged the sleeping Harry gently.

"I'll make sure you don't if you make sure I don't either."

Sirius turned to see Remus standing at the opened door with a small smile on his face. Remus walked in and kneeled down beside Sirius.

"How about we stay here the night? I'm sure Harry won't mind that much." Remus said as he then stood, pulling Sirius with him. Remus then gently picked up Harry and moved Harry to the center of the bed before climbing in where Harry had once been. Sirius gave a small laugh before going around the other side of the bed and hopping in as well. "Goodnight, Padfoot." Remus said softly as Remus and Sirius cuddled Harry.

"Goodnight, Mooney." Sirius said softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep cuddling Harry with Remus.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 22** **nd** **of August – Grimmauld Place – 5:54 AM**

 **Harry Pov**

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I felt arms around me try pull me back down but I resisted. I looked down and looked to my left to see Remus. I looked to my right to see Sirius.

They were both sleeping.

"What the actual fuck." I said as Sirius and Remus sleepily opened their eyes and yanked me back down into to bed for a few more hours of sleep.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Hey Everyone!**

 **Happy Mother's day to all those Mothers out their!**

 **After I look over 'Hogwarts Sorting' I'm going to combine 'First Day' Part one and two. Just a warning for next week to all.**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	29. Year Two at Hogwarts Begins!

**Monday – 1** **st** **of September – Grimmauld Place – 9:15 AM**

I smiled happily as I placed my trunk in the living room. I turned to see Remus and Sirius waiting for me by the door with smiles on their faces.

"Ready for your second year of school, pup?" Sirius asked as he walked over and ruffled my hair. I nodded my head as Remus walked over and picked up my trunk. "We'll be apparate to the train station, just hold on to my arm." Sirius said as I grabbed onto Sirius's arm and closed my eyes as we disappeared with a pop. "Were here." I opened my eye and saw the Hogwarts Express in front of me. I smiled as Remus apparated beside me.

"Here you go, Harry." Remus said as he passed me the trunk with the feather light charm on it. I smiled even bigger as I took the trunk, placed it on the ground and pulled Remus into a hug. I felt Remus hug me back as we continued to hug for a few moments.

"Where is my hug?!" Sirius demanded as I gave a laugh and turned to Sirius. Sirius yanked me into a fierce hug as I hugged back just a strongly. I gave a sigh as Sirius released me from the hug. "We'll miss you, pup." Sirius said softly as he ruffled my hair again. I swatted Sirius's hand away as I gave a small smile.

"I'll see you guys during Christmas? That way we can visit Mum, Dad, Nana and Granddad again?" I asked softly as Sirius and Remus nodded their heads. I gave them both another quick hug before walking onto the train with my trunk to go to my usual compartment.

I had visited Potter Manor with Sirius and Remus a week or two ago. I had added them into the wards so they could go visit my parents whenever they wanted to. I had finished with my Occlumency and had my necklace on as a defense.

I put my trunk in the carrier compartment above me before sitting down in my seat. I looked out the window and waved to Sirius and Remus as they went to stand outside my window. I opened the window gently as I smiled at the two of them.

"Remember to prank." Sirius said with a large smile on his face. Remus rolled his eyes as I gave a laugh.

"Don't tell him to do that, Paddy." Remus said as he gave Sirius a quick glare before turning to me. Sirius rolled his eyes and poked his tongue out at Remus when Remus turned to look at me. "Have fun, study and make some new friends." Remus said as he then reached up and ruffled my hair like Sirius had before. I sighed softly and swatted at Remus's hand I annoyance.

"Alright. I'll have fun, study, make some more friends and prank people." I said simply as I then quickly ducted my head back into the train and shut the train window as Sirius started howling with laughter and Remus just sighed and shook his head. Remus then gave me a fond smile as I then sat back in my seat as the train started moving.

I waited a few moments before pulling down my trunk and opening it to see the sixth compartment. I pressed the button and waited for the first compartment to appear.

Half the compartment was a set of draws for my clothes and the other half was a place of little square boxes to put my ink, quills and parchment. I had also placed my notebook in their so I could always grab it.

I pulled out my notebook, shut my trunk and smiled as I saw first year's goals.

First Year Goals:

Get Hedwig - Complete

Get my wand - Complete

Try get on Quidditch Team - Complete

Find Marauders Map - Complete

Get Invisibility Cloak - Complete

Try be on Severus's good side - Complete

Avoid Ron and Hermione - Fail

Get Philosopher's Stone - Complete

Get good grades - Complete

Talk to Professor Quirel - Complete

I need some goals for this year, but what?

I began writing as I thought on some goals for the year that I could do.

Second Year Goals:

Get Dumbledore fired –

Befriend Luna –

Find out what's happening with the Dursley's –

Reveal who Gilderoy Lockhart is –

Help Fred and George start the Weasley Wizarding Whizzes –

Have Lilliana clean up the Chamber of Secrets to use in case of emergencies –

Get straight Outstanding's –

I sighed softly as I closed my notebook and placed it back in my trunk before placing it back in the carrier above. I sat back down and looked out the window as I thought to where my boyfriends and friends were.

"Harry!" I turned to the compartment door to see Draco panting at the door with a distressed look on his face. I looked at Draco with confusion as Draco then waved to someone. "He's in here!" And then came in, followed by Fred, George, Neville, Terry, Michael, Daphne and Blaise made their way into the compartment, shut the door and locked it before they all turning to look at me with a questioning stare.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked at them with uncertainty. They all glanced at each other, nodded before turning back to me. Draco pulled me closer to himself from my right as everyone else but Draco, Fred and George left the compartment. "What's going on?!" I asked more sternly as I gave a glare to Draco, Fred and George.

"Are you really a Carrier?" Draco asked softly as he stared at me for an answer. I froze as the three stared at me.

"H-… How do you know?" I asked softly as Draco, Fred and George looked at each other before looking back to me.

"Ron, Pansy and Tracey released the information to the press about you being a Carrier. They said you were powerful and single so you would most likely produce strong offspring." Draco said again as he then sighed and put the daily prophet in front of him. "I've heard dozens of kids in our year say that their older sibling or single fathers are going to send out marriage proposals as soon as possible." Draco looked at me with concern as I sighed and turned to look out the window.

"When was this heard?!" I asked urgently. Draco, Fred and George looked at each other before Draco answered again.

"At different times. The Weasley's received the information today in a note addressed to the Weasley family and I received the information yesterday in a note addressed to Malfoys. I asked around and they all received the letters yesterday or today." Draco said as he looked at Fred and George for confirmation. Fred and George nodded their heads quickly. Draco turned back to me. "I reckon that the Daily Prophet will hear about this by the end of the day and tomorrow morning g there will be an article on you." I scowled and looked out the window with a glare before turning to Fred and George.

"Do you have your owl with you, Draco?" I asked as Draco shook his head a moment later. I turned to Fred and George who shook their heads. "Darn it. If I had an owl, I could have Sirius go to Gringotts and tell the Goblins to tell the Daily Prophet to stop them." Draco, Fred and George looked at me with confusion as I sighed and elaborated. "I own seventy-five percent of the Daily Prophet. I can make most of the decisions. I can make them not write an article if I'm really against it." Draco, Fred and George nodded their heads softly. I sighed and placed my head in my hands. "I don't understand." I muttered as I thought on why Dumbledore had only now used this information now then used it last year. Draco looked at me with confusion.

"What don't you understand, Harry?" Draco asked as he, Fred and George looked at me to continue. I lifted my head and sighed as I looked at them.

"What I don't understand is that Dumbledore already knew when I was little that I was a Carrier but he had waited until now to release the information." I said as Fred and George looked at each other for a moment before turning back to me with wide eyes.

"Harry. A few years ago, Dumbledore was attacked by some rouge Death Eaters hoping to find out where you lived and to take Dumbledore out for V… Voldemort." George said with a small stutter at Voldemort's name. I slowly nodded my head in understanding.

"Dumbledore apparently has some memory damage and there are a few things he doesn't remember still. Maybe that's something he forgot." Fred said as he looked at George and rapped an arm around George in comfort.

"That's why he taken to placing copies of his memories in a Pensieve. He keeps one in his office." George said as he gave Fred a happy smile and turned back to me and Draco.

I wonder what sort of information he has forgotten.

"We know because we snuck into his office once or twice with the Marauders Map." Fred said as I then sighed and gave them both a glare before glancing at Draco who just looked confused. Fred and George's eyes widened at Fred's mistake.

"What's the Marauders Map?" Draco asked as he looked at Fred, George and I with narrowed eyes. I sighed and raised my hands in mock defeat.

"My Dad and his friends made a Map that shows almost the entire school with everyone in it." I said simply as Draco nodded his head with a small smile at not being withheld information from hi boyfriend/s. Fred and George sighed and shrugged their shoulders before turning back to me and Draco.

"Anyway… What are you going to do?" George asked, he looked at me with concerned eyes. I sighed and gave Fred, George and Draco a wink.

"I'll just say I'm unavailable. I already have three boyfriends and don't plan to take in anymore." I said simply. Fred, George and Draco blushed bright red at my remark before giving me a smile.

"Alright." Draco said. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to his side I gave a happy sigh before snuggling into Draco's arms.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 1st of September –** **Grand** **Hall – 6:10 PM**

"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts to all the older students and welcome new students that have recently came to be." Dumbledore called out to the great hall.

I rolled my eyes and glanced over to the students that have yet to be sorted. My eyes zoomed in or Ginny, who in turn, was watching me with wide eyes. I gave a small glare before my eyes looked into Luna's blue eyes. I gave a small smile and a wave as Luna gave me a dreamy smile in return.

"Ginevra Wesley!"

I turned and watched as Ginny walked over to the sorting hat and gave me another glance before the sorting hat was placed on her head. There was a small silence as I mentally pleaded for Ginny to not go to Ravenclaw.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I signed in relief. Michael and Terry gave me confused looks. I shook my head as Ginny stomped over too Gryffindor table, her robes changing to a Gryffindor red. I happily watched the students get sorted until Luna's name came up.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD!"

Luna dreamily walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Luna's head.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting hat shouted. Professor McGonagall took the sorting hat off Luna's head as Luna strolled towards the Ravenclaw table. Luna's robe house crest and tie changed to the Ravenclaw House crest. I clapped along with the rest of the Ravenclaw's as Luna sat down at the table.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Monday – 1st of September –** **Ravenclaw Tower –** **7:03 PM**

I wearily talked with Terry and Michael as the other students in Ravenclaw Tower kept sneaking glances at me. I jumped slightly when a small hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Luna standing there with a dreamy smile.

"I'm Luna. It's very nice to meet you, Harry." Luna said as she stared at me. I smiled in return as the other students watched me and Luna with jealousy, anger and disgust. I signed before giving Luna another smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Hardy, as you already stated." I said as Luna nodded her head before giving a giggle.

"There are Nargles flying around your head. There's not many though, just one or two." I smiled kindly at Luna and shot a group of girls of second years a glare as they snickered and laughed at Luna.

"Is there anyone with swarms of Nargles I should know of?" I asked Luna as she nodded her head with another smile and giggle. The people around us looked at us like we were crazy.

Let's see if there's anyone I should be weary of.

"There are lots of people in Hogwarts with swarms of Nargles but they won't bother you right now." Luna said and smiled and glanced at everyone in the room before turning back to me. "Though you should watch out for the people who have swarms of Nargles and take orders from the goat king." Luna then got up and left off to her dormitory as I froze slightly before slowly nodding my head and walking into my second year dormitory room.

What does that mean? The Goat King is obviously Dumbledore and I know Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Tracey and Pansy answer to Dumbledore. Hermione is gone so what is Luna talking about? I'll have to ask her later.

I smiled grimly as I slowly changed into my night clothes and hopped in my bed. I put up some protection wards and such before going to sleep with a sigh.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 2** **nd** **of September – Owlery – 6:15 AM**

I smirked as I held the Ravenclaw diadem in my hand. I magical wrapped it up and gave the scroll and Horcrux to Hedwig to give to Tom. Hedwig flew off in silence as I watched her disappear into the distance. I turned and jumped in fright as Luna stood behind me. I smiled at Luna and went to speak when Luna interrupted me.

"Ravenclaw may be smart but… _all_ members will only listen to the Goat King. There are many that will hurt you and have hurt you. The pig, the book worm, the Pug, the Deliver and the lover Pig are people you know you can't trust but your friends are another matter." Luna said. I watched Luna silently as I started deciphering her message.

The Goat King is Dumbledore, the Pig is Ron, the Book worm is obviously Hermione, the Pug is Pansy and the lover Pig is Ginny. But what does she mean when all Ravenclaw's will answer to Dumbledore.

"Willingly or not, your secrets will come to light and your friends will all have to pick a side. The Lion will choose you because he is loyal to you. The Dragon will choose you because of his love for you. The Terrors will choose you for the same reason as the Dragon. The silent Snake will choose you as you are already on his side. The respected female will choose you for the same reason as the silent Snake. The Ravenclaw Prankster will choose Dumbledore in anger. The trusting Ravenclaw will follow the Prankster Ravenclaw because he loves the Prankster Ravenclaw." Luna said as she smiled sadly at me. "When the time come, get a resorting to go to the Snakes where you will be safe. Because when the Ravenclaw Prankster turns on you, he will take the whole house with him too. For now you are safe as this fate is a year away." Luna then turned and walked away.

The Lion is Neville, the Dragon is Draco and the Twin Terrors are Fred and George, I can trust those four along with Luna. The silent snake is Blaise and the respected female is Daphne, I can trust those two too an extent so that leaves… Terry and Michael as the Prankster Ravenclaw and the Trust king Ravenclaw. Terry will be angry at me for hiding the truth from him and will join Dumbledore, Michael will follow as he does or will love Terry.

"Shit… " I muttered. I walked away from the Owlery and walked back to Ravenclaw Tower. I looked around at the sleeping portraits as I walked along the empty corridors.

If Terry and Michael join Dumbledore, I'll need to make sure they can get into my trunk. I'll need to set a password in parseltongue and tell Draco, Fred and George to not trust Terry and Michael will… sensitive information.

I walked into the Ravenclaw Dormitory to see Tracey sneaking over to the boys Dormitory. I gave a cough as Tracey jumped. Tracey spun around to see me glaring at her. I strode past Tracey and silently shut the door in her face. I clocked the door and walked over to my trunk and cast a silencing bubble around me. I then smirked as I started waving my wand at the trunk to make it so you has to have a password to enter the trunk.

 _"_ _Teddy Lupin."_ I whispered in parseltongue for the password. Then smirked as it opened the trunk. I reached in and pressed the button so it would go to the Hogwarts Library section. I took out an advanced Ancient Ruins text book and happily shut my trunk as it locked. I unlocked the door and strode passed the waiting Tracey. Tracey went to speak when I held up my hand in a stopping motion. "Were not friends, Tracey. Don't talk to me, bitch." I said and left Ravenclaw Tower to make my way to the Room of Requirements. I entered and sat down on one of the seats.

I sent the locket and now the Diadem over to Voldemort. He says he has gotten the ring and Nagini. All that is left is the diary, Hufflepuff's cup and me. The diary is probably on Ginny and I'll have to wait for either sneakily getting the diary off her or grabbing it when Ginny throws it in the toilet. Maybe I should have a talk with Jörmungandr and Moaning Myrtle. I could also get Lillianna to clean up the chamber of secrets for when Dumbledore finds a way to start monitoring this room.

"Lillianna." I called out I smiled as Lillianna appeared in front of me with a pop. "Lillianna, I have a job for you." Lillianna's face lit up with joy as she awaited her assignment.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Hey Everyone! Sorry I didn't post last week but I was mourning my cat's death.** **For** **the** **next** **four** **weeks** **I'll be** **busy** **but** **I'll** **post** **when** **I** **can** **. Anyway. I hope you like this chapter and what is too come in future chapters.**

 **From,**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	30. Dumbledore and Timetable Problems!

**Tuesday – 2** **nd** **of September – Grand Hall – 7:04 AM**

I sighed as I sat down at the Ravenclaw table. I jumped slightly when food appeared in front of me. I waved my wand over it and smiled as I saw no trace of any potion in the food. I picked up a double chocolate chip muffin and took a small bite.

"Here again on the first day of school, Mister Potter!" I turned to see Professor Flitwick walking towards me with a large smile. "I had a hunch that you might do this again this year so I decided to get up early." I nodded my head as I swallowed the bit of muffin in my mouth. I pointed to the small muffins on a plate and the other food that usually was for breakfast.

"Would you like some?" I offered as Flitwick gave me a happy smile and grabbed a normal chocolate chip muffin.

"Don't mind if I do." Professor Flitwick said as he took a bite out of the muffin and sat beside me. "Your grades from last year are spectacular in Defense, Charms and Transfiguration! I have approved it with the board of Governors that if you can get straight O's in your third year, you will be allowed to take on an apprenticeship in Defense, Charms or Transfiguration in your fourth year." My eyes widened as I stared at Professor Flitwick. "I will be apprenticing you in Defense or charms and Professor McGonagall will be apprenticing you in Transfiguration if you choose one of the three. We're hoping you can master one or two of the subjects by time you graduate." Professor Flitwick gave me a sneaky smile. "And if you master the spells quickly this year, I'll give you some third year spells to practice, the same goes for Professor McGonagall." I nodded my head and smiled happily as Professor Flitwick walked away and out of the great hall, leaving only a slip of paper that was my timetable. I picked up the time table and looked at it.

 ** _Monday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM – Double Charms with Professor Flitwick – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch:_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 PM – Double Defense with Professor Lockhart – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Tuesday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM – Double Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 _12:00 to 1:00 AM Astronomy with Professor Sinistra – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Wednesday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM – Double Herbology with Professor Sprout – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Charms with Professor Flitwick – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Thursday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM - Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Friday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM - Double Herbology with Professor Sprout – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Defense with Professor Lockhart – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

I groaned as I looked at the teacher for Defense.

Lockhart. Why did it have to be Lockhart!

I sighed in annoyance as I then began eating the small am out of food in front of me.

At least it can't get any worse.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 2** **nd** **of September – Grand Hall – 8:10 AM**

I talked happily but wearily with Terry and Michael. Dumbledore then stood as everyone quietened.

"I have an announcement to make. Please meet our New Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Lockhart." Many females and a few males screamed and applauded. Lockhart stood, waved and smiled at the crowd with his white teeth. Dumbledore then raised his hand when Lockhart sat down next to Severus with that disgusting smile still on his face. "My second announcement is that the timetables you have been given are being replaced. Please come up to your heads of houses before classes start and get your new time table. Thank you." Dumbledore then sat back down as all the professors but Lockhart gave Dumbledore a bewildered look. I looked at Terry and Michael in question. The two shrugged their shoulders.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 2** **nd** **of September –** **Ravenclaw** **Tower – 8:27 AM**

I had to hold in a yell of anger when I looked over the new timetable. It literary had classes with only Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, only two classes would be with the Slytherin's.

 ** _Monday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM – Double Charms with Professor Flitwick – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Lunch:_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 PM – Double Defense with Professor Lockhart – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Tuesday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM – Double Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 _12:00 to 1:00 AM Astronomy with Professor Sinistra – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Wednesday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM – Double Herbology with Professor Sprout – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Charms with Professor Flitwick – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Thursday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM - Double Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall – Ravenclaw/Slytherin_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Potions with Professor Snape – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Friday:_**

 _8:45 to 11:00 AM - Double Herbology with Professor Sprout – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _11:45 AM to 2:00 – Double Defense with Professor Lockhart – Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff_

 ** _Lunch_**

 _2:45 to 3:45 PM – History of Magic with Professor Bins – Ravenclaw/Gryffindor_

I heard many whispers as people began talking about the new time table. I huffed before bunching up the time table and throwing it in the bin.

"I refuse to follow this time table." I said. I turned and sat down on the couch, Terry and Michael sat down on both sides of me. I looked over everyone in the room as some looked annoyed, some looked confused and some looked happy at the new time table.

Professor Flitwick looked annoyed, actually he looked more than annoyed as he began to walk towards the portrait entrance with a furious expression on his face. He stopped at the portrait entrance and turned to the rest of us.

"You all have no classes for today while the teachers sort through this. Please use this time to begin studying your books for this year." Professor Flitwick then turned and exited the Ravenclaw Common Room. I looked at Terry and Michael and we entered our dorm and sat in a circle on the floor.

"Practice?!" Terry said excitedly with his wand in his hand. Michael gave a small laugh but took out his wand as well.

"Practice." I agreed and took out my wand.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 2** **nd** **of September –** **Room of Requirements –** **3:42 PM**

I sighed as I let Draco run his fingers through my hair as I continued reading a seventh year Transfiguration book. Fred and George were standing over a cauldron as they muttered and wrote things down. I then shut the book, I sat up and placed my book on the counter. Draco stopped reading the potions book to look at me as Fred and George glanced at me.

"What are you two doing, not that I don't know, I just want to confirm before I make you an offer." I said. Fred and George glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders. George turned back to the cauldron as Fred walked over and sat next to me.

"George and I have had this dream to start up a prank shop. We have been able to gather enough money over the years to buy some ingredients but we have limited time to experiment and limited money to mess things up." I nodded my head and smiled as I remembered Fred and George's joke shop.

"I can give you some money to make more of your joke cadies and other things. I can also buy the shop you'd have brought when you had enough money." George had snapped his head over to me and Fred looked at me with wide eyes. "When you start up your business, give me twenty five percent of the business and I'll be your financial backer." Fred looked at George as George looked at Fred. They looked at each other, nodded before turning back to me with giant smiles on their faces as George made his way over to stand next to the sitting Fred.

"Deal!" they said together, they held their arms out in front of me to shake. I shook their hands and nodded my head.

"What ingredients do you need? If there is an easy plant to take care of, I can have some planted in my trunk in the Herbology storage. It's a place where I can grow, take care of and harvest plants. If it's a hard plant to take care of, I'll have my house elf Rose take care of it as she's takes care of the plants back at Potter Manor." I said as Fred and George looked ready to cry. "I'll ask Gringotts to buy the building if it's on sale and rent it until you make a lot more joke material." I continued as Fred and George nodded their heads and gave me a hug before returning to the cauldron.

"Is their business big in the future? Because if it is, I want to invest in this as well." Draco said as Fred, George and I looked at Draco for a moment before the twins turned to me expectantly. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Alright." Fred and George whooped as they glanced between me and the potion they were making. "Why don't you two put a status charm on the potion and continue after I tell you what you want to know?" I asked as Fred and George nodded their heads and came over after casting the charm. "You two called in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes and opened it during… your seventh year, yeah. You brought the building in Diagon Alley where Zonko's is, you became really big and your products were quite popular." I said as I smiled at the memory of the joke shop.

"Really!" I smiled at Fred and George. I nodded my head as they looked about ready to cry. "How did we get the money to set it up?" I sighed at that question.

I'll have to tell them about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"You started by getting orders for your products when you started showing them off." Fred and George nodded their heads. "That went down the drain when your mother found the products you made and destroyed them because she wanted to make you have jobs at the Ministry." I rolled my eyes at that as Fred and George looked a little sad at that. "You then made a bet with Lugo Bagman and won, but he paid you off with Leprechaun gold, so that wiped out your savings completely." Fred and George looked annoyed. "Then a tournament was brought to the school called the Tri-Wizard Tournament." I was cut off by gasps from Fred, George and Draco.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Draco cried out. "The tournament that has a high count of death and was banned for that reason!" I nodded my head as Fred and George looked at me.

"Does that mean Fred and I entered and won?" George asked. Fred looked excited at winning the tournament.

"No." I said as Fred and George looked a bit sad at that. "Don't be sad, be glad you didn't compete. First you had to steal a golden egg from a nesting dragon, then you had to save someone close to you at the bottom of black lake within an hour and then you had to get through a maze that had deadly creatures and things before you could get to the cup!" I said as I patted Fred and Georges backs.

"What the fuck were they trying to do?! Kill the champions?" Draco asked outraged. I shrugged my shoulders. "Who were the champions?" Draco asked.

"Well. From Durmstrang, it was Viktor Krum, from Beauxbatons was Fleur Delacour and, in some horrible accident, two Hogwarts champions that were Cedric Diggory and… Myself." Draco, Fred and George stared at me blankly as I stared back.

"Why am I not surprised." Draco muttered as he laid back into the chair. "I'm guessing you won and gave the prise money to the twins." I nodded my head as Fred and George pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Thank you, Harry!" Fred and George said together as I nodded my head with a blush adoring my cheeks.

"I-it's all good. I didn't need the money anyway and you guys were… are family. More that family now, I guess." I finished as my face went red. I glanced at the three of them and glared at them. Fred and George started cooing over me with smirks on their faces. Draco just smirked and winked at me. I growled at all three of them and stormed out of the Room of Requirements in embarrassment. "Stupid assholes." I muttered as I made my way to the stairs. I sighed and remembered the conversation of when I filled them in of my past life and some details.

I need to talk to Jörmungandr about Ginny since she must have the diary, that or Fred and George have it but they haven't been acting strange. I could have Tom come here to talk to his younger self if need be but I'm sure I could talk to him myself, Horcrux to Horcrux.

 ** _XXxMemoryxXX_**

 _"_ _So now that we know Occlumency…" Fred began._

 _"_ _To a good amount…" George continued._

 _"_ _Will you tell us what's going on?!" Fred and George finished together. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. I looked at Sirius and Remus nervously before sighing and looking at my three boyfriends._

 _"_ _I came back to my one year old body from the future." Fred, George and Draco looked at me blankly before looking at each other, Sirius and Remus and, then back to me again. "I came back to not only change the future but to make it better. I came back to save Sirius, Remus, myself and many others that have died and wronged me." I said. I waited for an answer before sighing and looking at Sirius and Remus again for help. Remus patted my back and looked at the three quiet boys._

 _"_ _Don't think Harry took advantage of you, because he didn't. He didn't expect you three to like him on this level other than friendship, especially you, Draco." Draco looked at Remus with curiosity before looking at me for an explanation._

 _"_ _In my past life, we used to be rivals during school, in which turned to enemies once you joined Lord Voldemort." I looked away from Draco. "I was going to marry Ginny Weasley when I found out that Molly, Percy, Ron, Hermione and Ginny planned to kill me after impregnating Ginny so they could have all my money. Though I think they were trying to find another way to control me rather than kill me." I muttered and watched as Fred and George looked at me in Horror. Draco was looking down and I couldn't tell what he was thinking and feeling._

 _"_ _I love you anyway." I froze at Draco's words and looked at Draco with shock. Draco gave me a small smile before sighing and looking at Fred and George. Draco turned back to me. "I love you." Draco said simply before slowly getting up and turning away. "I'll see you three on the train." Draco waved and exited the room._

 _"_ _We love you too, you know." I looked at Fred and George. They both leaned down and kissed both of my cheeks and waved. "We'll see you on the train as well in a few days." Fred and George left the room like Draco had. I stared after them in shock before feeling liquid fall down my face. I lifted a hand and felt my cheeks. My eyes widened as I realized I was crying. Two pairs of arms wrapped around me and cuddled me as I started to sob._

 _People actually_ cared _about me!_

 ** _XXxMemoryxXX_**

"Harry Potter!"

I cringed as I snapped out of my thought and heard the familiar voice of Gilderoy Lockhart behind me. I inhaled and exhaled as I turned to see Lockhart making his way towards me in large strides with a large smile on his face.

"Harry! I've been wanting to meet you since I saw you this morning! I saw you walking down here and thought no better time to meet you than in the present!" Lockhart stopped in front of me and grabbed my right shoulder and turning me so we were both facing the same direction and then pushing me to walk in that direction. "I'll bring you to my office and talk to you about some of my plans for Defense you will be taking this year!" my eyes travelled around everywhere for someone to help me and my eyes locked onto Severus Snape's.

'HELP ME'.

I mouthed as Lockhart continued pushing me towards his office. Severus raised an eyebrow before huffing and marching over with a scowl.

"Potter! Why haven't you started making your way towards detention yet! That's ten points off of Ravenclaw for talking to a teacher to get out of detention!" I inwardly sighed in relief as Lockhart let go of my shoulder.

"Surly Mister Potter can spare a few minutes to talk to me." Lockhart said as horror came upon my face. I shot a pleading look at Severus as Severus glared at Lockhart.

"No. Mister Potter cannot _spare a few minutes._ Mister Potter was found loitering around during the early hours of the morning last night, I assigned him detention and he _must_ go to it." Severus sneered as he gave me a glare. "Well! Why aren't you heading to my Potions classroom to start scrubbing cauldrons?" Severus huffed as I jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'll make my way there immediately!" I said and bolted from the close proximity of Lockhart. "I'll meet you there!" I called out and made my way to the Potions Classroom. I stopped outside the classroom and sighed in relief. "I'm _so_ going to show _everyone_ what a fraud he is." I said to myself. I opened the door to the potions classroom as footsteps could be heard coming from behind me.

"Good evening, Mister Potter." Severus said neutrally. I gave a smile in Severus's direction. Severus shut the door to the potions classroom and stack on his desk that had a pile of papers stacked on top of it. He picked up a quill and began marking the large stack of, what I am assuming, homework in front of him.

"Is there anything you want to ask before I leave?" I asked questioningly. Severus glanced at me before sighing and looking away.

"I expected your attitude to change after a summer with your Godfather. I am relieved that one of my best students is still the same. You may go." I nodded my head and exited the classroom swiftly. I made sure to watch my surroundings to make sure I didn't run into Lockhart while I made my way down to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry?"

I stopped and tensed while slowly turning around to see not only Tracey and Pansy, but Ginny as well. I stared at them as they stared back at me with different emotions. Pansy was looking at me with hate, Tracey was looking at me blankly with a hint of sadness and Ginny… Ginny looked at me with love, anger and hope.

"What." I said simply. I glared at them as it got three different reactions. Ginny flinched, Tracey looked away slightly but kept an eye on me and Pansy sneered at me with disgust. "Why are you people always following me? go do something with your lives!" I said angrily. "Better yet, go annoy someone else!" I turned and walked away with a small growl.

First Dumbledore with his trying to change the schedule, then Lockhart trying to get me alone and now the three bitches of Hogwarts are trying to follow me around the school to learn information or attack me. Are they still following me?

I turned around to see the three girls still following me ten paces behind me. I glared at them and continued walking while keeping up a mild shield charm windlessly. It was invisible to the naked eye.

I'm going to laugh if they try attack me and the spell rebounds back at them. I'll have to ditch them somewhere though, I can't talk to Myrtle or Jörmungandr with these three following me.

I turned a corner and bolted down the hallway. Tracey just turned the corner when I was over half way down the corridor.

"He's running!" Tracey cried out.

I turned another corner as they began running after me. I spotted the pear and tickled it. The nob appeared and I entered the portrait. I shut the portrait door just in time as Tracey, Ginny and Pansy turned the corner. I turned to the house elf's that were either running around the kitchen, popping in and out of existence and staring at me with wide eyes.

"Hi." I waved. Some elf's waved back but didn't approach. I sighed softly and placed my ear on the portrait. Nothing but silence could be heard in the corridor. I then slowly opened the door and looked around.

Nobody in sight.

I exited the kitchen and started making my way _again_ to the second floor's girl's bathroom. I kept an eyes out when I passed and turned corners for Pansy, Ginny and Tracey. I finally entered the girl's bathroom and smiled kindly when I spotted Myrtle sulking in a corner.

"Hello, Myrtle." Myrtle turned quickly and glared at me for a split second before hesitating at my smile. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." I said. Myrtle looked at me with unsureness before giving a small smile.

"Hello, Harry." I walked over and leaned on the sink near Myrtle. "Is there something you want, or have you come to throw something at me like some of the girls go in this school?" Myrtle looked sad and angry as she spoke. I shook my head softly.

"I have come to warn you." I said with a sad smile. "There is going to be a girl that will come in here a lot. Don't get scene by her." Myrtle looked confused but nodded her head before flying into one of the toilets. I walked to the entrance of the chamber.

"Got you!" I hand went over my mouth and another around my body. "It took a while to find you but now I can leave." My eyes widened at Lockhart's voice. I started struggling as Lockhart then pointed his wand at me with the arm that was wrapped around my body. "Sorry, little Potter, but Carriers are really hard to come by." I glared and bit Lockhart's hand harshly and bolted out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	31. Dragon!

**Tuesday – 2** **nd** **of September –** **Room of Requirements –** **4:57 PM**

"You'll never take me alive, asshole!" I cried out and pulled out my wand with a smirk.

Just because I'm a carrier doesn't mean I'm weak!

"Expellliarmus!" I cried out and Lockhart's wand went into my open hand. I tensed when Lockhart brought out a second wand. "Fuck." I muttered as I dodged an Expellliarmus and bolted down the hallway and towards Ravenclaw Tower.

"I won't let you escape, little Carrier!" I red spell barely missed me. But it unfortunately forced me to move down another hallway that lead to one of the exits of the castle.

What'd outside that I can use?! Theirs Hagrid but I might it be able to make it their in time. There's also the forbidden forest but it might do more harm than good. I'll just have to hope that I'll get away.

I bolted out the door that was one of the exits to the castle. I continued running and throwing stunners and such behind me blindly as I heard Lockhart still coming after me by snapping of the twigs on the ground. I noticed Hagrid's hut in the distance and smiled softly.

"Expellliarmus!" I called out again. I had quickly turned to throw the spell and smiled when it hit. The wand flew into my hand and I turned and ran again. "You have no wand, give up!" I yelled out as I heard Lockhart continue pursuing me.

"I may not have a wand, little carrier, but I will not give up the chance to have you. When we have children, I'll drain the child of their magic to become more powerful so I can really do those deeds I've said I have done." I tensed as fear coursed through my veins. I turned quickly as the fear turned to rage.

"Stupefy!" I screamed. The spell barely missed as Lockhart dodged. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy." I smiled as the last spell hit Lockhart in the chest. I GRABBED Lockhart as he collapsed and flipped him hard to land on his back. I hear a rumbling and turned to see Norberta standing behind me. I froze while looking at her with shock.

I forgot to talk to Hagrid and meet Norberta.

"Hi, Norberta." I said. We stared at each other and Norberta walked closer. She gave a few sniffs before walking to Lockhart's stunned form and sniffed as well. Norberta then growled. "What's wrong, girl?" I asked kindly and kneeled down so we were eye level. Norberta walked over and nuzzled the top of my head. She walked behind me and suddenly slipped between my legs so I was on her back. I clung to her neck as she then spread her wings and took off into the sky towards Hagrid's Hut.

"Harry!" I turned to see Hagrid looking at me with shock from just a few meters from his hut. Norberta landed and I wobbly got off. "Are you alright, 'arry?" Hagrid asked. He looked between me and Norberta.

"I'm fine for the most part. Other tan almost being kidnaped by Professor Lockhart to rape me and drain my child or children's magic, suddenly riding a dragon and finding out that you own a dragon when you live in a wooden house." I deadpanned. Hagrid chuckled nervously as glanced between Norberta and me.

"I won 'im off a man last year. Said he didn't want 'im anymore." I nodded my head and patted the dragon on the head. I sighed sadly and shook my head.

"You know if someone found out you had a dragon, you could be sent to Azkaban, right?" I asked. Hagrid gave a sad smile and slowly nodded his head. He petted Norberta's scales soothingly.

"I know, 'arry. But she don't 'ave nowhere else to go." I pretended to think before smiling at Hagrid.

"Fred and George have a brother that works at a reserve! Charlie Weasley, isn't it?" I asked. Hagrid beamed and nodded before smiling sadly again at Norberta.

"I'm gonna miss the young thing." Hagrid said. He continued stroking Norberta's head before turning back to me with serious eyes. "Now where is Professor Lockhart? I'm gonna give 'im a piece of my mind!" Hagrid said angrily. I pointed in the direction I came from the castle.

"Follow me. He doesn't have a wand so he should be easy to take to Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick." I said. I led Hagrid to the downed Lockhart and watched as Hagrid picked Lockhart up and flung him on his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. I glared at the stupefyed form of Lockhart. Norberta then went back to Hagrid's hut to hide in case anyone sees her.

"I can't believe he tried to do such a thing to you, 'arry! He said he did all those things but I'm starting to not believe 'im. What if he had done this to other boys an' girls?" Hagrid growled as we neared the entrance to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall walked past us with a glance before freezing in her tracks and walking over to us with a surprised and worried look as she not only took in my form but Professor Lockhart's as well.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall demanded. She walked right up to us and ignored Hagrid and Lockhart as she started waving her wand at me while muttering under her breath.

What was she doing?

"I don't see any injuries on you other than the little bit of blood on your mouth." McGonagall said. She then stood back and looked at both Hagrid and me. "What has Lockhart done?" McGonagall asked.

"He tried to kidnap me and, well, rape me to drain any child I have's magic to make himself more powerful." McGonagall paled. She nodded her head and waved her wand making Lockhart float. "He also mentioned making do that when he did drain my child or children's power, he would _actually_ do the things he has written about in his books." McGonagall seemed to turn white as a sheet as she then motioned me over to her before looking at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, would you take Mister Potter here up to the infirmary? I'll take Lockhart up to Dumbledore and see to it that he gets sent to Azkaban for this!" Professor McGonagall said. She turned and walked into the castle with a floating stunned Lockhart following behind her. Hagrid then started leading me in the direction of the infirmary. Half way there Severus and Professor Flitwick came past, stopping to stare as we walked past them.

"What's going on, Hagrid?" Professor Flitwick asked. Hagrid stopped and turned to the two Professors with a grim smile on his face. Severus looked at me with calculating eyes.

"Lockhart thought it would be a good idea to attack 'arry here and force him to have children with him. First day of school and already something 'as happened." Hagrid said angrily. A surprised and angry look soon came upon the Professors face. Severus had a dark look on his face as he looked around.

"And were is Lockhart? I've got some Veritaserum in my storage to find out _everything_ he's done wrong. I'm sure the press and the Ministry will be wanting to hear about this." Severus said. He looked at Hagrid expectedly.

"Professor McGonagall is taking 'im to Headmaster Dumbledore. I'm sure you can catch up." Hagrid said. Severus and Professor Flitwick nodded their heads. Severus turned his gaze to me and took in my form entirely.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shocked, really." I said. The two Professor's nodded their heads and turned on their heels and walked off towards Dumbledore's office. I turned with Hagrid and continued on to Madam Pomfrey to get a checkup.

I'll need to tell Draco, Fred and George about this and also Sirius and Remus. If I don't, I'll not only get the talking to of a lifetime but I'll also get forced to be a cuddle toy again by Sirius and Remus.

I shivered slightly as we entered the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey took one look at me and Hagrid before ushering me to a bed.

"What has happened now? You look fine." Madam Pomfrey questioned. I sighed softly and watched as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at me a few times at me. "Your fine, a bit shocked, but fine." She then turned to Hagrid expectantly.

"Lockhart thought it be a good idea to attack 'arry and force 'im to have children with 'im." Hagrid repeated. Madam Pomfreys eyes widened slightly before nodding her head and turning back to me with a stern glare.

"You'll stay for a bit and take a calming and sleeping potion. A good night's rest should do you fine." Madam Pomfrey said. I nodded my head as Hagrid said his goodbyes and Madam Pomfrey began bustling around the infirmary. I sighed softly and closed my eyes as I leaned back into the bed.

"Madam Pomfrey?" My eyes snapped open at Dumbledore's voice. I tensed up and looked to see Dumbledore smiling kindly at the Medi-witch. Madam Pomfrey walked over to Dumbledore and they began talking in hushed voices. Madam Pomfrey then walked into her office and out of sight. "Mister Potter, there is a few things we must discuss." Dumbledore said. He sat down beside me.

Shit. Professor Flitwick and Severus aren't here. I'll have to do this on my own this time.

"I think its best if you forgave Professor Lockhart and pretend this never happened. The first day of school aren't even over yet." Dumbledore said. I glared at Dumbledore and Dumbledore sighed before getting up. "I see. From the look on your face, you aren't going to do what I've suggested?" Dumbledore asked. I shook my head and went to speak when Dumbledore continued. "I'm sorry, my boy, but I can't let you do that. Obliviate!" My necklace absorbed the spell but I pretended to be a victim so Dumbledore wouldn't try anything else. I pretended to blink and look around before looking at Dumbledore with weary eyes.

"Why am I here?" I asked. Dumbledore smiled kindly at me and waved me out of the infirmary.

"You were hiding from your friends. You should really get back to your common room, it's getting quite late." I nodded my head and walked off. I stopped at a small distance and hid. My eyes widened as I heard Dumbledore obliviate Madam Pomfrey of me being there.

He's obviating everyone of what happened! He's probably already gotten Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Severus and Hagrid! But what is he going to do about Lockhart? I'll have to find Draco, Fred and George so I can tell them what happened and figure out what to do.

I walked away quickly and avoided the dreaded Ron Weasley and the three bitches. I looked around a corner and my eyes widened when I saw Lockhart walking this way with a smirk on his face. He didn't notice me so I ducked behind a suit of armour and waited as he turned the corner and walked by me. I stayed still and watched as he turned another corner and out of sight. I quickly and silently bolted out from behind the suit of armour and started making my way down to the Room of Requirements where, hopefully, Draco, Fred and George will be. I smiled and entered the Room of Requirements to see Draco, Fred and George talking happily.

"I just got attacked!" I said and shut the door. The three looked at me with shock for a moment as I made my way over and sat between Fred, George and Draco. "You know how I told you in my first life that Lockhart was a fraud?" The three nodded their heads. "He apparently is a paedophile as well as he just tried to kidnap me to not only rape me but impregnate me and drain the magic from any children I have!" a dark look came over the three boys faces and suddenly I felt a bit scared from the anger rolling off them. "Hagrid helped save me with a dragon and he took me go Madam Pomfrey while Professor McGonagall took Lockhart to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then obliviated Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick and Professor Shape as they all knew the story. He then tried to obliviate me but my necklace absorbed the obliviate." I then took in a big gulp of air as I finished speaking.

"I… I could send a message to my father but nothing could happen of it as only you will know and it's Albus Dumbledore." Draco said. He looked at the coffee table in front of him with a death glare.

"We could tell our classmates but they wouldn't believe us because Dumbledore is still known as the leader of the light and a good person." Fred and George said. I sighed and looked up.

If only there was a way to…!

"I got it! I'll send a letter to the Daily Prophet and have them do up some news about what Albus does at school. I know exactly what to write them!" I said excitedly and a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink pot appeared on the coffee table in front of me. "Once tomorrow's post comes in, we can start planning on how to ruin Dumbledore's reputation until he is seen as unfit to run so many things!" I said before stopping and sighing softly and turned to Fred and George. "Hagrid has a dragon and we need to get your brother Charlie here so he can take the dragon without Dumbledore finding out. I'll sneak out with my invisibility cloak and get the dragon too your brother tomorrow night, if possible." I said as Fred and George nodded their heads as another piece of parchment, quilt and ink pot appeared on the coffee table. "Let's do this!"

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 5** **th** **of September –** **Hogwarts –** **10:31 PM**

I snuck through the castle silently as I listed out for anyone coming towards me. I glanced around and smiled from underneath my invisibility cloak and started sneaking towards the exit. I shivered as the cold air went through my invisibility cloak, robes and clothes underneath. I continued walking and making my way to Hagrid's hut. I smiled as I remembered the conversation with Hagrid about the Dragon after Dumbledore obliviated everyone.

 ** _XXxMemoryxXX_**

 _I smiled softly as I followed the path towards Hagrid's Hut. I smiled when I caught sight of Norberta watching me from behind Hagrid's Hut. She seemed to perk up when she noticed there was no one with me and came bounding out with giant leaps. I pretended not to notice and wave to Hagrid while slowly making my way over. Hagrid smiled at me until he saw Norberta running towards me at fast speeds._

 _"_ _Norberta!"_

 _I pretended to turn and look in shock as Norberta tackled me to the ground and began licking my face, leaving saliva in her wake. I stayed tense and looked between Norberta and Hagrid in confusion before sighing softly._

 _"_ _I didn't know you had a dragon, Hagrid." I said simply. Hagrid sighed and proceeded to explain exactly what he had said before. I patted Norberta's head and got off the ground with a small sigh._

 _"_ _So you'll come tomorrow night and take Norberta to Charlie?" I nodded my head. Hagrid gave a sniff and patted Norberta's head. "At least I'll have until tomorrow to say goodbye." I sighed softly and patted Hagrid's arm._

 _"_ _I'll ask Charlie to let you visit her. I'm sure he will let you visit her since you were the one to raise her!" I said in comfort. Hagrid gave a smile at that and gave me a quick hug. "I'll come tomorrow night around ten-thirty or eleven. See you tomorrow night!" I then bounded away with another pat to Norberta's head._

 ** _XXxMemoryxXX_**

I smiled when I reached Hagrid's door and knocked quietly. A shuffle came from inside and Hagrid opened the door. I patted Norberta on the head and smiled sadly at Hagrid.

"I'll miss her so much, 'arry!" Hagrid said. He patted Norberta's head again before sighing. "You should probably go, 'arry. If you don't go soon, I'll never let her go." Hagrid said sadly. Tears started falling from his eyes as he started sobbing. I nodded my head and watched as Hagrid shut the door. I sighed again and pulled out the Marauders Map from my pocket.

"Let's get top the Astronomy tower, girl."

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 5** **th** **of September –** **Astronomy Tower –** **10:58 PM**

"Thank you for informing me of this little one. We always need new dragons." Charlie said. He patted Norberta's head gently. "You tell Hagrid that he has an unlimited pass to come to the reserve during opening hours to come visit her." Charlie said. He turned to me and gave a small smile. "And thank you for helping my father, my older and younger brothers and, myself. Thank you." I smiled kindly and watched as they hooked Norberta up to carry her off on a few dozen brooms.

"Your welcome." I said and wrapped my cloak around me and pulled the Marauders Map to my chest. I turned and started making my way back to Ravenclaw Tower when they disappeared from my view.

I checked the Marauders Map and froze when I saw not only Dumbledore, but Tracey, Pansy, Ginny and Ron making their way towards where I am at the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. The other way had Severus making his way on his usual checkup around the school. I strode down the hallway that Severus would be sure to walk down any minute.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I cringed and moved to the side of where a Knight was and crouched down before making sure I was completely covered. Severus walked by me in the dark of the hallway. The only way to see him was through the light of the moonlight. Severus looked around before stopping at where I am. I tensed and waited for Severus to do something when footsteps and voices could be heard from the other direction.

"Are you sure, Mister Potter came this way? How do you even know he is out of bed?" Dumbledore's questioning voice echoed in the empty hallway. Severus looked back to where I am and indicated to my foot. I looked down and quickly covered my shoe that was barely peeking out of the invisibility cloak. Severus then backed away around the corner and seemed to wait.

"I know because I saw and followed him when Lockhart attacked him! On that matter, you said that you had put a potion on him to stop his Carrier genes coming through when he was born! My mother told me you did." Ginny's voice could be heard in a high pitched annoying voice. "I've even been acting like I can't look at him and regret what I did so he'll let his guard around me more!" Ginny said. Their voices and footsteps grew closer with every word they said.

Severus then rounded the corner when the traitors appeared at the other end of the hallway. Severus raised an eyebrow at the Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave Severus a grandfatherly smile. Tracey, Ginny, Pansy and Ron looked horrified at seeing Severus.

Guess they're still afraid of Severus.

"What are these four children doing out of bed, Headmaster? It is quite past their curfew!" Severus drawled as he gave all of them a hard look. Dumbledore continued with his grandfather image as the others just stayed quiet. Severus looked at Pansy the longest.

"Now, Severus. These young four were just telling me they believe that young Mister Potter has a dragon and is out after curfew. They are just leading me the way to where they believe Mister Potter is." Dumbledore said. Severus raised his eyebrow.

"I've searched all the floor behind me. Mister Potter couldn't possibly have gotten past me." Severus said. I smiled softly. Ron's face started growing red in anger. Tracey, Pansy and Ginny looked slightly annoyed at Severus.

"You're probably covering for Potter! You must have let him pass you since you never get upset at him in class!" Ron yelled out. Severus gave Ron a glare that made Ron shrink slightly.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mister Weasley. And detention for disrespecting and yelling at a teacher." Severus smirked. Dumbledore looked slightly annoyed but did nothing to intervene. "Report to me this Saturday at six PM, and do not be late!" Severus then turned to Dumbledore. "Would you prefer to take these brats to bed or would you like me too?" Severus asked. Dumbledore gave Severus another grandfatherly smile and a small shake of his head.

"That's alright, Severus. I'll take them to bed since I believed their tale of Mister Potter being out and about this late evening." Dumbledore then turned and began walking back the way they came. "Come along, children. Time for bed." Dumbledore beckoned the other four to follow after him. Dumbledore glanced around subtly with twinkling eyes. Severus watched them disappear before turning to me a minute later.

"Detention, Potter. Tomorrow night at six PM." Severus then turned and walked off in the direction he came from. I stayed still for a moment before starting to make my way back to Ravenclaw Tower with a sigh.

Great. Now I have detention with Severus where I'll have to discuss while I was out this late.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Thursday – 6** **th** **of September –** **Potions Classroom –** **6:47 PM**

I inwardly grimaced as I sat down in my usual chair I sat in while in potions class. Only this wasn't a class but detention. Severus watched me with carefully concealed emotions. Severus then sighed before giving me a glare.

"Why, Mister Potter, were you out so late at night yesterday?" Severus asked. I sighed and looked between Severus and the desk I am sitting at. "Not going to answer?" Severus drawled. Severus stood up from his desk and came to stand in front of me. "Look at me." Severus commanded. I glanced up and felt a small probe at my mind. I blinked. Severus raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms together. "Answer me." Severus said. I stayed silent and stared Severus in the eyes for a full minute before Severus sighed and looked me in the eyes with suspicion. "How about a different question then, hmm?" I tensed slightly and waited. "Why is it that I don't remember what I was doing yesterday afternoon?" Severus questioned.

"I don't know what you mean, Sir." I said blandly. Severus glared at me and pulled me up to stand.

"I am a Master Occlumency user, just as I am a Master Legilimency user. I _know_ when someone has obliviate me." Severus said. He turned and walked to sit back down at his desk. I sat down as well. "I will admit that whoever did it, did a pretty good job of taking away any evidence that I was obliviated in the first place but whoever they are forgot that Occlumency users go through their memories regularly to sort and place memories somewhere in our mind." Severus said. I nodded my head softly. "I know it had something to do with you as I've been breaking the obliviate on that memory since yesterday night after I gave you that detention. I know it involves you, Hagrid, Lockhart, McGonagall, Flitwick and the Headmaster." I said nothing as Severus paused. "It would be easier for you to tell me now then for me to remember and get quite… upset." I glared darkly at Severus as realization came upon me.

Severus thinks _I_ did something for Dumbledore or someone else to obliviate everyone!

"Fuck you! I didn't do anything!" I said. I stood up and walked to0 the door. The door locked and I swirled around to glare at Severus. "Let me out!" I growled. Severus gave me a glare in return as he stood and walked over to me.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Severus said. I growled again. Severus waited in silence. I said nothing. "I could always get out some Veritaserum and force the answers out of you." Severus said with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"You want information? Fine!" I shoved Severus back. "Lockhart attempted to rape me and Dumbledore decided that he wanted Lockhart to stay so he obliviated everyone who knew." I felt my eyes burned from withholding tears. "He attempted to obliviate me but thanks to my little necklace here, I was saved from that fate. Unlike you teachers who always get obliviated or some shit when Dumbledore wants to attack me!" I threw my arms up. "Now let me out or I'll blow the door open!" I yelled. Severus looked at me in shock. I glared and turned to the door. I forced my magic to unlock the door and ran out as soon as it was unlocked.

"Harry!"

I ignored Severus's call and ran right to the Chamber of Secrets where I knew I would be alone.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	32. Revenge on Lockhart!

**Friday – 7** **th** **of September –** **Great Hall –** **8:03 AM**

I smirked as owls swooped in with not only the Daily Prophet but red envelopes. A lot of students began gulping as they started thinking over what they could have done within a day of Hogwarts that could have warranted such a letter. The Daily Prophet was dropped on students tables before flying to the Head Table with all the professors where a large pile between Dumbledore and Lockhart started piling together and beginning to activate. I ignored that and concentrated on the small pile of letters from random owls and sighed.

Probably either fan mail, marriage proposals or something similar.

I picked up my paper and a smile started appearing with each word I read.

 _Harry Potter a Carrier – Truth or Lies!_

 _That's right readers! Late yesterday afternoon, the Daily Prophet got a mysterious message from someone appeared. The letter explained that they had seen Harry Potter reading a Carrier book. Not only that, but it was said that many more people got the same message and those people have already started sending marriage requests to the twelve year old savior._

 _Our Savior has proven to not only be powerful but, he can also reproduce really strong offspring when he finally gets married. But is are Savior in a relationship? Is he already taken? This reporter will be on the lookout for answers._

 _Rita Skeeter._

 _Weasley Troubles!_

 _Early on this year before Hogwarts Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world and boy-who-lived, came to Gringotts bank for the first time in his life. That's right readers, Harry Potter is Muggle raised! Not only was and still is raised by Muggles but he also being stolen from by a few of the Weasley's. Harry Potter came to the bank and found out the injustice of a few Weasley's that are and were named Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley and Ginevra Weasley now known as Molly, Ronald and Ginevra Prewett._

 _Arthur Weasley had no idea what his wife was doing as she had the money put into a separate account along with two other accounts for her children. Harry Potter had found out and immediately called retribution by taking all the money back with interest. Harry Potter then found out that some of the Weasley's had no idea of their families' betrayal and helped the true Weasley's out of the good of his heart. Harry Potter helped the innocent Weasley's by paying off their house for a year worth of rent and sending them an allowance for food so thy may get back on track and hopefully have a better life._

 _The Prewetts now pay off their debt by working in Gringotts to make new vaults for future customers in Gringotts. They are said to have to make around one hundred before finally being let loose into the world without a penny to their name. Ronald and Ginevra Prewetts are allowed to go to Hogwarts during the year while their mother stays at Gringotts to continue working on her debt as they had already paid and the kind heart of Harry Potter couldn't bare it to take away their education, even after all they had done to him._

 _Why did those Weasley's, now Prewetts, steal from Harry Potter? This reporter will be on the lookout for answers._

 _Rita Skeeter._

 _Headmaster Dumbledore allows dangerous items and animals into school last year!_

 _Have you ever wondered what happens in the school of Hogwarts that is supposedly the safest place in the world? We have live witnesses that say that that statement is wrong! Last year it was reported by many students to their parents about a third floor corridor being out of bounds or you'll face a painful death, what could be so dangerous to be put in their that it would be placed in a school full of children?!_

 _It was reported that a three headed dog, known as a Cerberus, was on the other side of a door that could be unlocked with a simple Alohomora. The Cerberus was sitting and guarding a trap door that lead to a trap of Devil Snare! After the Devil Snare, there was a room full of keys where you had to ride a broom to grab the right key to unlock the door for the next trap. There then was a life sized game of Wizards Chess where you have to play across the board and you, and anyone with you, have to be an actual piece! When or if you got past the chess set, you had to face a full grown mountain troll! After this trap is a potions trap of logic that you would need to solve to drink the potion to get past a wall of fire! After the wall of fire revealed a mirror known as the Mirror of Erised. Inside the mirror is an object known as the Philosophe Stone! The Philosopher Stone is known to be able to grant the wish of immortality and turn metal to gold!_

 _Why was that object inside a school full of children? What was Headmaster Dumbledore thinking when he placed it in the school? This reporter will be on the lookout for answers._

 _Rita Skeeter._

 _Professor Gilderoy Lockhart – Fraud!_

 _That's right readers! Gilderoy Lockhart, Second Class Merlin Award, Five Time Winner of best Smile and now Defense Professor in the school of Hogwarts, is being claimed as a Fraud with quite a bit of proof! If you read and look closely in all Gilderoy Lockhart's books, you will not only find time laps that cross over with each other but things that are just not possible._

 _For example; Gilderoy Lockhart claims to, in one of his books, that he cured a Werewolf! If so, why hasn't this made the news or why hasn't he cured all Werewolf's by now?!_

 _If this is true, what has this man been teaching our children yesterday and even now! What is going on within Hogwarts that Headmaster Dumbledore is not picking good Defense Professors?! This reporter will be on the lookout for answers._

 _Rita Skeeter._

I grinned. I looked at the twins at the Gryffindor table and nodded my head. The twins grinned wickedly at each other and began getting ready for phase two at getting revenge on Lockhart. I watched with glee as the perfectly thought out plan between Sirius and Remus began.

A single owl flew through the window and right above Lockhart where it not only dropped a packet of the Marauders Secret Prank Recipe but also gave a nice… white liquid before leaving out the window. Before leaving though, the owl flew above Dumbledore and gave him a white liquid from its bottom as well.

There was silence in the Great Hall before laughter sprung out from one of the tables. Immediately the rest of the houses laughed at Lockhart that was not only covered in owl droppings, but was pink skinned, had beaver teeth and wild orange black hair that stood up in all sorts of directions. Dumbledore looked very annoyed as he looked at his shoulder that was covered in owl droppings. Lockhart stood up but screamed when he looked down at his legs now tentacles and started trying to get away from the eyes of the students.

Another owl swooped in and did more droppings on Dumbledore and Lockhart as it dropped another package on Lockhart. Words appeared above Lockhart's head that made people laugh even more.

'I'm a Fraud but I have the best smile in the world so that makes it okay. I'm obsessed with pink unicorns and dreamt when I was in Hogwarts that I would one day either become a pink unicorn or own one to show off to all the people that loves me.'

That was the Twins personal prank done. Now to wait for Draco's.

A beautiful owl flew through the window and dropped an envelope in Lockhart's hand. I glanced at Draco and Draco nodded his head in confirmation to say this was his prank. Lockhart opened the envelope to reveal a letter. Lockhart grew a paler pink by paler pink with each word he red before running out of the hall with his now tentacles legs as fast a s he could.

I raised an eyebrow at Draco whop just smirked at me in response. Severus looked at us before nodding his head and muttered something as he continued his meal. Dumbledore stood as the other teachers looked very confused and slightly amused.

"Would whoever done this stand and came forward for punishment. If you come now, the punishment won't be as severe." When no one stepped forward, Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall to get cleaned up from the owl droppings. I smiled slightly and returned to my meal. Students started talking about Lockhart being a fraud, Dumbledore getting owl droppings in him and the mysterious student or students who did this.

Revenge is so sweet, but it is far from over. Next is Dumbledore.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 17** **th** **of October –** **Hogwarts –** **4:27 PM**

I wondered down the hallways silently with a smirk. Lockhart had gotten a note that he would be taken in for questioning and if he ran, he would be guilty and be wanted by the Ministry until he was found. I continued walking but tensed when Ginny and Tracey came around a corner. I continued walking and walked past them. They continued talking and glanced at me every few seconds.

Something's… wrong.

Dumbledore then came out from around the corner. I hesitated slightly but kept moving forward. Dumbledore put hand up in a stopping motion. I stopped and waited for Dumbledore to say something. I glance behind me and saw Tracey and Ginny with an approaching Pansy and Ron. I wandlessly and silently made a shield around me.

"Mister Potter. I must speak with you." Dumbledore stepped closer. Severus appeared two corridors down and hid behind a set of armour. From the lack of Ron and the others saying anything, they hadn't seen Severus.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Headmaster?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Dumbledore just smiled another grandfatherly smile at me. I glared back.

"I was hoping you would have reconsidered me to be taking care of you completely and have access to your vaults to take care of you." I deadpanned at Dumbledore. "I can protect you from people hoping to take you for your power and Carrier genes. You just have to sign this document." Dumbledore pulled out some paper. I looked between Dumbledore and the paper before taking the paper. Dumbledore smiled happily.

I ripped the paper in half. I did it multiple times until it was just confetti. I then threw it in the air and looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I, Harry James Potter, will not willingly give you full control of the Potter accounts and any other accounts I have. So mote it be." I flash of light appeared and died as quickly as it came. "Stay away from me and leave me alone." I walked past Dumbledore and down the corridor towards where Severus is.

"Then I'm afraid, Mister Potter, that you will be not allowed to go on Hogsmead trips in your fifth year and you must give any heirlooms on your person and in your trunk to me." I turned to Dumbledore with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that is not allowed. You may be able to ban me from going to Hogsmead but you cannot make me hand any Heirlooms I have over to you. I can either send them by owl to Gringotts to be kept safe or I can portkey to Gringotts and hand over the heirlooms, if I have any, to the Goblins personally." I then raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. "I'll go check my truck out for any Heirlooms I might have and portkey over to Gringotts. I might need to ask a few things to them." I turned and continued to walk down the corridor. I locked eyes with Severus just as a spell rebounded in my shield. I turned to see the spell hit Ron, who has his wand out, and make Ron fall to the ground in a body bind. "Attacking other students, Headmaster?" Dumbledore glared at the students behind him and cast the counter curse. Dumbledore stepped forward and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, Mister Potter, that it had to come to this but I simply can't let you remember this conversation." Dumbledore sent spells at me as he also started trying to take down my shield. I backed away and concentrated on keeping my shield up. The shield broke and I locked eyes with Severus again and sent a mental message as Dumbledore sent an Obliviate at me.

I told you that he obliviated you.

My necklace absorbed the spell and I looked at Dumbledore blankly. Dumbledore approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. I stared at Dumbledore blankly.

I'll reveal I remember everything, it will certainly give him the fright of his life when he realises not do I only remember what just happened but that I remember Dumbledore obliviating me with the Lockhart situation.

"Mister Potter, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked. Severus watched with narrowed eyes filled with anger and fear. I gave Dumbledore a smile and answered happily.

"I'm fine. Even though you attempted to obliviate me again." Dumbledore looked at me with shock. I shoved Dumbledore's hand off my shoulder and took a step back. "You have just dug yourself a bigger hole. I will be going to Gringotts and giving them this information." I smirked as Dumbledore paled at that. "Do you know that Gringotts can fine another person for attacking an heir to an Ancient and Noble House? Much less an heir to two Ancient and Noble Houses?" Dumbledore stepped back in shock. I turned to look at Ron, Ginny, Tracey and Pansy. "I can up the amount of vaults you have to make at Gringotts for attacking me." Ron and Ginny paled as well. I turned to Pansy and Tracey. "Unfortunately, I cannot do anything to you too but, one wrong move and I can fine you quite a lot. Good night." I turned and walked off to head to Ravenclaw Tower while replacing my shield and adding a charm that it would go right back at its shooter if they dared to attack again.

I hope you saw all that, Professor Snape.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 17** **th** **of October – Gringotts – 5:03 PM**

I sat in my usual chair with Griphook.

"I must leave my Invisibility cloak here or Dumbledore will confiscate it. I also have some information for you on some more fines you can give to Dumbledore along with finally checking in with Madam Bones with the case." Griphook nodded. I handed over my cloak and glanced around before looking at Griphook. "If I'm heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin, do I get the Gryffindor Sword and Slytherin Locket?" I asked. Griphook shook his head.

"Those were made by them, yes, but they all had been sold further down the line by their Heirs. If you do find them and they are unowned, you may take them and keep them even if the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff reveal themselves and try claim the artefacts." Griphook then looked at a sheet of parchment and sighed. "It seems Madam Bones is having trouble with getting the case together. Someone keeps stealing the evidence before she can show it to the Minister. I can arrange for her to bring the Minister down here to properly look at the evidence." I nodded my head.

"That sounds good. The charges against Dumbledore are illegal attempt obviation, illegal allow of attempt of rape and kidnaping and, illegally obliviating teachers." Griphook looked at me for a moment before a questioning look came into his eyes. "No, I was not raped but it was a close call. That reminds me." Griphook raised an eyebrow. "Send Madam Bones some pensive memories I will give you of Lockhart's attempt rape and kidnapping. Also up the number of vaults the Prewetts have to mine as Ronald Weasley tried to put me in a body bind after Dumbledore attempted to make me sign a contract to have him gain back full control of my vaults." Griphook nodded. "Any new news?" I asked. Griphook nodded and looked a bit annoyed at something.

"We have been swamped with people trying to place marriage contracts between you and themselves or their children. We have had to direct and force them off Gringotts multiple times." Griphook grunted. I sighed and looked around the room.

"Can you warn Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis's parents on what their child is doing? Especially Pansy's father that she is working with Dumbledore." I said. Griphook nodded. "I would also like you to keep an eye out for any businesses that look like they'll take off to make an investment in. It's always best to make more money then you spend." Griphook smirked and nodded his head and waved his hand. Another piece of parchment appeared in front of Griphook.

"I've seen a few businesses that look like they will take off rather well. There is a broom shop that is being called 'Quidditch Brooms and Safety Gear'. It will be run by a man that has made one type of broom so far and some safety equipment out of all types of material he has collected. The broom is called the a Firebolt." My eyes widened and I smiled.

"Definitely put some investment into that. Around fifty percent or higher." Griphook stared at me for a moment before nodding his head. "What other magical businesses?" I asked. Griphook looked at his sheet of paper.

"The rest of the wizarding businesses are in different countries. I can place the investments of fifty or higher in the ones I'm sure will go well and take off." I nodded my head in agreement. Griphook looked a bit unsure when he asked but looked quite proud in the fact that a wizard is trusting a goblin to make the investments decisions. "There are multiple Muggle businesses that are opening in all countries. I'll pick out the best ones from all of them." I nodded again in agreement.

"Invest fifty percent in the muggle businesses. If they continue doing well, raise the investment by ten percent every six months. If the business looks like it's shutting down or losing business, slowly take the investment down to fifty percent again until it either picks up or shuts down. I trust you to pick out the best businesses." I said and stood. Griphook nodded his head and lead me out the room and into the Gringotts banking area.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Thursday – 18** **th** **of October – Potions Classroom – 2:00 PM**

"Stay after class, Mister Potter." I sat back down in my seat and waved to Terry and Michael as they left the classroom for lunch. I watched the students leave the classroom narrowed my eyes when Tracey glanced back at me with a suspicious look in her eyes. Severus watched them all leave the room before waving his wand and muttering something under his breath. The door locked and I assume that a silencing bubble came up around the classroom.

"I've unblocked the memories." Severus said. I nodded my head and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You are in danger if you remain at this school with Dumbledore in it. The order of the-."

"The Order of the Phoenix has been assembled because Lord Voldemort has assumed to come back because Dumbledore couldn't find the Philosophers stone last year." Severus stared at me with a bit of shock before raising his eyebrow in turn. "I know of Dumbledore bringing back his Order but, that is not what interests me at the moment." I looked Severus in the eyes. "Is someone stealing some… interesting information at the Ministry of Dumbledore?" I questioned. Severus's eyes widened before slowly nodding.

"Yes. Kingsley has been stealing the pieces of information off Madam Bones's desk. No one knows why but Dumbledore and Kingsley." Severus said. I nodded my head and looked out the window.

"I'll send the Goblins the message of this to inform Madam Bones of what has been transpiring." I said before standing and walking to the door. "Dumbledore hopefully won't be around by the end of the year." I said and opened the door. Tracey tumbled over and landed on the floor. "You do know it's rude to try to listen in on a Professors and students conversation, right?" I asked. Severus glared at Tracey.

"Detention, Davis. And fifty points from Ravenclaw for trying to listen in on a conversation between a professor and a student." Severus said. I walked off and left Tracey there to suffer through the chewing out of Severus.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sorry I didn't post last week, I was busy but I have a new chapter for you all. I've even finished next week's chapter because I thought I posted this chapter two weeks ago. I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	33. Trial of Lockhart and Dumbledore!

**Friday – 30** **th** **of November – Great Hall – 8:37 AM**

The doors to the Great Hall slammed open. All the students turned their heads to see Madam Bones, three Aurors and the Minister walking into the Great Hall and heading straight towards the Head Table. The Aurors included Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt and two other Aurors I didn't know. Dumbledore stood and smiled kindly at the Minister, Madam Bones and Shacklebolt.

"Minister Fudge and Madam Bones, what can I do for you today?" Dumbledore smiled at the two and glanced at Shacklebolt a few times. Madam Bones gave Dumbledore a stern look and motioned for the Aurors to move.

"The Minister and I are here for two matters. Arresting of Gilderoy Lockhart for Fraud and many other things that will be confirmed at his trial and," Madam Bones smiled and nodded at the Minister. "The Minister and I agree that it would be best to bring you in for some questioning as there has been numerus complaints against you. For bringing in dangerous artifacts, dangerous animals and endangering minors. You also have to be brought in for questioning about your dealings with Mister Harry James Potters money." Dumbledore had paled slightly during Madam Bones talking. Dumbledore nodded his head and started walking around the table with Lockhart following him looking nervous.

"Of course, we'll get these complaints and such figured out. I'll come with you." Dumbledore said and took an Aurors outstretched hand. Lockhart did the same. "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, please oversee the school while I am away." Dumbledore said before they were lead out of the Great Hall and out of Hogwarts. There was silence before whispers erupted from around the hall. The hall was then silenced again as Madam Bones walked back into the room.

"The following will be coming to the trials of both Albus Dumbledore and Gilderoy Lockhart; Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Pansey Parkinson, Tracey Davis, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Please go back to your meals." Madam Bones then walked out of the Great Hall again for good. Whispers began again with pointing at me and the others that were mentioned.

Severus watched me with calculating eyes. I met them head on and smiled before turning back to my meal. I froze slightly as I heard Terry talking angrily to Michael.

"I can't believe they took Professor Dumbledore like that?! I doubt he did _any_ of those crimes, he's too great of a man to do that!" Terry said. He stabbed his food aggressively with his fork before bringing it too his mouth. "I mean, common! Why would Headmaster Dumbledore _do_ any of that?" Michael looked uncertain of what to do but nodded his head in agreement. He glanced at me with questioning eyes. Terry turned to me with a slight glare. "Dumbledore didn't _really_ do that, right harry? He wouldn't do anything fishy with your money, _right_?!" Some Ravenclaw's around me and Terry looked at me for an answer. I sighed and gave Terry a sad look.

"He did. I have proof." Terry gave me a betrayed look before turning away and scooting away from me. I sighed and gave Michael a small smile. "You can move and sit with Terry if you want. I know you like him." I muttered so only Michael would hear. Michael blushed slightly and gave me a sad look before scooting over to join Terry. "I guess Luna was right. The trusting Ravenclaw will follow the Prankster Ravenclaw. The Prankster Ravenclaw will get even more upset with me over this issue and choose Dumbledore as the year passes." I whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed as a sadness filled my body. I jumped when two people sat on both my sides. I looked up and to both my sides to see Fred and George. I smiled happily. "Hey." I said. Fred and George just smiled at me before lifting me off the table and pulling me over to the Gryffindor table and sitting me between the two of them.

"You looked a bit sad there so we decided to bring you over here." I rolled my eyes but smiled at them. Neville moved over and sat across from the three of us.

"What happened with Terry and Michael?" Neville asked. I sighed and gave a small smile.

"I think Terry likes Dumbledore a little too much, even though he has witnessed and heard from me and you guys what Dumbledore had done. It's quite strange and I think this behavior will increase during the year. Terry will choose Dumbledore over me and Michael will follow Terry because he... I assume he loves Terry as more than a friend." I said sadly. Fred, George and Neville looked slightly shocked at the information. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall that showed the morning sky.

Something is wrong with Terry and I think it had something to do with Tracey. I'll have to keep my eyes on Terry and Tracey. For Michaels sake.

"Let's start heading to class. People are starting to get the courage to come question you about what just happened." Neville said. He gave glares to people looking ready to stand and make their way over to me. I nodded my head and stood with two of my boyfriends and Neville before making my way out of the Great Hall.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 5** **th** **of December – Ministry of Magic – 10:05 AM**

I walked into the courtroom and made my way to my assigned seat. I would be a witness while Tracey, Ginny, Hermione, Pansey and Ron sat three seats down. I looked at Hermione and glared at her as she glared at me. I turned to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sit to my left. Lucius was sitting next to me with Narcissa sitting next to him. I turned back to staring at the courtroom as Lockhart was brought in.

"So you're the child Draco goes on and on about." I turned back to Lucius and stared for a second before nodding my head.

"If you are Draco Malfoys father then probably." Lucius smirked and nodded his head. "I'll have to tell Draco that I met you today." I continued a bit awkwardly.

"Indeed." Lucius glanced at his wife before turning back to me. "Draco says that you, the… Weasley Twins and himself are close?" I blushed slightly and looked away. "I see." I glanced and saw Lucius smirking. I looked away again and sighed. "Although I wish he didn't involve the Weasley Twins, they are the better type of Weasley's. Severus says they, along with the two oldest, are the only Weasley's in this generation that can actually _do_ potions." Lucius continued. I remained silent during his talking. "Ah. It seems the trial is about to begin, I must go take my seat." I turned my attention back to Lockhart as Lucius made his way to his seat. Madam Bones stood next to the chair Lockhart was tied and spelled too.

"We are here today for the trial of Gilderoy Lockhart." Madam Bones called out. Dumbledore stood in his seat as the Supreme Mugwump. "Gilderoy Lockhart is being charged with multiple illegal Obviation, multiple cases of fraud and claiming to write a fictional book on your frauds." Madam Bones then turned to the sweating Gilderoy Lockhart. "How do you plead?" Madam Bones questioned.

"N-not guilty!" Lockhart cried out. Madam Bones nodded and turned to the Wizengamot.

"Request to use Veritaserum is asked of the Wizengamot. Light up the end of your wands for yes." The Wizengamot members started raising their wands and lighting them up. I watched with satisfaction that all members but Dumbledore and Umbridge raised their wands. "Request has been granted. Please being out the Veritaserum." Madam Bones continued. Lockhart looked ready to pass out when the Veritaserum was within sight. Lockhart's mouth was forced open and three drops were placed on his tongue. The effect was immediate. Lockhart's eyes went distant and clouded and his body went slack. "What is your full name?" Madam Bones asked to test the potion.

"Gilderoy Rosewood Lockhart." Lockhart said emotionlessly, Madam Bones turned to the Wizengamot.

"The potion seems to be working. I'll be proceeding with the questions." Dumbledore looked slightly nervous, glancing at me every few minutes. Madam Bones looked at Lockhart with a stern neutral look. "Have you done any of the deeds you say you have done in your books?" Madam Bones questioned.

"No." People glared at Lockhart. Madam Bones looked slightly smug at this revelation.

"Did you obliviate the people who really did the deeds?"

"Yes." Angry whispered became slightly louder. Madam Bones gave the crowd a look before they settled down.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to become someone grand and important." Sneers came from almost every person in the room except Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbridge

"Have you done any other crimes?"

"Yes." Madam Bones and the crowd looked interested. I locked eyes with Dumbledore and smirked slightly. I turned my attention back to the trial.

"What are those crimes?"

"Theft, impersonation, illegal Animagus, attempt kidnapping, attempt rape and helping with illegal obliviations against minors and teachers." Gasps could be hear from all around the court. People glanced at Dumbledore with questioning eyes.

"Silence or I'll have to pause the proceedings!" Madam Bones called out. "Who did you steal from?" Madam Bones continued.

"I stole from Alice Marcy, Marin Corking, Danny Cain and Mandy Taine." Looks of disgust could be seen around the room.

"Who did you impersonate?"

"I impersonated Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Kimble Druids and Mandy Taine." Minister Fudge looked shocked and glared at Lockhart angrily. Hushed whispers came here and there from around the courtroom.

"What Animagus are you?"

"I'm a cricket." Snickers were heard in some places of the Wizengamot.

"Who did you try to kidnap?"

"I attempted to kidnap Harry Potter." Silence was heard before yelling overtook the courtroom. Glances between Lockhart and myself came from the crowd.

"SILENCE!" Everyone quieted at Madam Bones yell. "Who did you attempt to rape?" Everyone looked at Lockhart with disgust and curiosity. Glances of pity were aimed at me every few seconds.

"I attempted to rape James Rose, Daniel Red, Valentine Marine, Alice Marcy, Marin Corking, Mandy Taine and Harry Potter." Screams of outrage could be heard around the room.

"I think a break is in order. Please admit the antidote." Madam Bones said. She made her way up to the stands to talk with the Minister. I sighed and locked eyes with Dumbledore again. Dumbledore looked away with a small scowl.

I glanced at Tracey, Ron, Pansey, Ginny and Hermione every few seconds to check that they wouldn't try to attack me. I smirked as Madam Bones came back to stand next to Lockhart and motioned for the same Auror to bring the Veritaserum up again.

"What is your name?" Madam Bones asked again.

"Gilderoy Rosewood Lockhart."

"Who did you help obliviate?" Madam Bones questioned.

"Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Madam Pomphrey and Harry Potter." Gasps could be heard around the whole room.

"Silence or I'll have to call another break." Madam Bones turned back to Lockhart. "Who did you help obliviate these people?" Madam Bones asked. Everyone leaned in curiously. I locked eyes with the pale Dumbledore and waited for the name that was sure to come out.

"Albus Dumbledore." Silence was heard. No one moved. Slowly heads turned to look at Dumbledore with shock.

"Aurors. Please put Dumbledore in some magical restraint cuffs and place him in an anti-Phoenix warded cell." Madam Bones said quickly. Aurors sprung up and surrounded Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"I will go willingly. There is no need for such force." Dumbledore said and willingly followed the Aurors. I frowned at that.

What is he playing at?

"Request to question Lockhart on finding evidence for Dumbledore's trial?" Madam Bones asked. Fudge stood up and shook his head.

"Request denied. Let's get this trial over with so we may have move onto Dumbledore's trial." Fudge sat back down. I scowled and sighed.

"Alright. Please administrate the antidote." Once the antidote was administered, Madam Bones turned to the Wizengamot. "On account of Fraud, if guilty, light your wands." Everyone in the room lit their wands. "On account of Illegal Obliviations, if guilty, light your wands." The room once again lit their wands. "On account of Theft, if guilty, light your wands." The room lit their wands. "On account of illegal impersonation, if guilty, light your wands." Wands lit up again. I smirked at Lockhart's fearful face as each crime was done as guilty. "On account of being an illegal Animagus, if guilty, light your wands." The room lit their wands. "On account of attempt kidnapping, if guilty, light your wands." I scowled slight when ten people didn't raise their wands. "On account of attempt rape, if guilty, light your wands." The same ten people didn't raise their wands. Umbridge, Avery, Diggory and seven other families I couldn't name didn't raise their wands. "On account of Illegal Obliviations against teachers and minors, if guilty, light your wands." When everyone but the ten families raised their wands, I smirked slightly.

Even though ten people didn't raise their wands, Lockhart will still go to jail for a _long_ time.

"On all accounts, the Wizengamot finds you guilty of all crimes Gilderoy Lockhart. You will be having a life sentence in Azkaban." Madam Bones then motored for the Aurors to take Lockhart away. "Place him in an anti-Animagus cell." Madam Bones then turned back to the Wizengamot. "There will be a short break for an hour before Albus Dumbledore's trial. Thank you." Madam Bones then turned away. I sighed and looked out the window with a sigh.

"We are now here for the trial of Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore is being charges with Theft of House Potter, illegal sealing of wills, illegal placing of Harry Potter and some new charges of illegal Obliviations of teachers and minors." Madam Bones turned to Dumbledore who was tied and stuck to a chair. I jumped slightly when the trial began again. I looked at the clock and saw that an hour had gone by.

"Both." People gasped. "I am not guilty of theft." Dumbledore pretended to look sad. "I am guilty of sealing the Potters Will. I had to because Lilly Potter had done blood magic to keep Mister Potter safe. As long as he was with someone blood related to him, he would be safe from any remaining Death Eaters. I just wanted to keep him safe." Multiple people looked sad and understanding. "I placed him with his Muggle Aunt as she was the last of Kin before you would need to look for second cousins and such. You can never be too sure who a Death Eater is or isn't." People nodded in understanding. "I obliviated the teachers and Mister Potter because I believe that Gilderoy Lockhart was under a potion of some sort. I hadn't realized that he had done all those other things or I would have brought him straight to the ministry." I scowled and waited for Madam Bones to speak.

"I have proof that you did steal from the Potter vaults." Madam Bones glared at Dumbledore and people gasped. Madam Bones turned to the Wizengamot. "Request to use Veritaserum?" Madam Bones questioned. Fudge shook his head.

"Request denied. You say you have proof, please show us this proof." Fudge said. People nodded their heads. I sighed and waited.

"I have Bank statements that say you have been taking money since James and Lilly Potters Deaths. These forms come straight from Gringotts." Madam Bones said. People gasped and looked at Dumbledore in disbelief. "I also have other charges to present to the Wizengamot." People gasped. "Did you or did you not knowingly set up a marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley when knowing he is a Carrier?" Madam Bones questioned.

"I did not know he was a Carrier. The… incident that happened a few years ago made me forget quite a few things." People murmured to each other in sadness.

"Did you block many of Mister Potter's ability's and magic when he was younger?" Madam Bones questioned. Dumbledore paled slightly at this. People went silent at this. "Did you do this knowing that it could kill Mister Potter if released too late?" Madam Bones questioned when Dumbledore didn't answer.

"No. I do not remember doing that." Dumbledore said. Madam Bones smirked.

"I have proof from Gringotts that you have. All the blocks he had on his magic and ability were all placed by you." Madam Bones said and pulled out a large piece of parchment. "You locked a large part of his magic, his carrier genes, and some ability's he got with his blood line. How do you plead?" Madam Bones said.

"I do not remember doing such a thing." Dumbledore insisted.

"Then let's move onto something you should remember." Madam Bones pulled out another piece of parchment. "You brought the Philosophers Stone into the school and a three headed dog to help guard it. Not only did you endanger students, you had the door locked so loose that a simple Alohomora could get through it. How do you plead?" Madam Bones questioned.

"I was keeping it safe for an old friend. We agreed tha-." Madam Bones cut Dumbledore off.

"Nickolas Flamel and his wife was found dead three days before the stone was moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts. So you can say that that lie you just tried to tell me is wrong. Did you kill Nickolas Flamel and his wife to get the stone?" Madam Bones questioned.

"No. I would never kill Nickolas." Dumbledore said. I rolled my eyes subtly.

"How can we be so sure? It just so happens that you are the next in line owner of that vault if Nickolas died." People looked unsure now. "I have an assumption on what I think happened. Would you like to hear it?" not waiting for Dumbledore to answer. "I think Nickolas didn't want the stone to be placed at Hogwarts, so you killed him and his wife to move it. You killed his wife because she probably knew of the argument and would go to the Ministry if left alive. You moved the stone to Hogwarts as bait to lure out someone in a school full of children. Am I correct?" Madam Bones questioned.

"No. I merely moved the stone there for safe keeping. Hogwarts is one of the safest places on earth." Dumbledore said. Madam Bones narrowed her eyes.

"Then how come the stone disappeared at the end of the year? I know for a fact that it is not destroyed or placed somewhere of your knowledge." Madam Bones asked. Dumbledore looked shocked.

"You know where the stone is?" Dumbledore asked. Madam Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I know it is in Gringotts. That's all. Now answer the question!" Madam Bones said. Dumbledore looked at me and I just stared blankly back at him. Letting bits of confusion show in my eyes to throw him off.

"I believe someone stole the stone bec-." Madam Bones cut Dumbledore off again.

"Because of your first year defenses guarding the stone. It was all in the Daily Prophet." Madam Bones said before turning to the Wizengamot. "To prove these claims, I have witnesses. Request to show evidence?" Fudge nodded his head. "I call Ronald Prewett." Ron walked up to stand next to Dumbledore and Madam Bones. "Do you, Ronald Prewett, swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth in this trial?" Ron was slightly pale but nodded his head.

"I swear." Ron said. I heard a sigh behind me and turned slightly to see Arthur Weasley sitting behind me. I blinked slightly before turning back to the trial.

"Have you noticed the Headmaster do anything that could cause harm to students this year and last year?" Madam Bones questioned. Ron paled again and glanced at Arthur behind me before gulping and speaking.

"Y-y… no." Ron said. Ron looked away from the stand and I heard Arthur sigh in disappointment. "I… I didn't notice anything suspicious." Ron continued. Madam Bones nodded her head.

"Have your partaken in anything that might question the safety of the students thanks to the Headmaster?" Madam Bones continued. Ron glanced at his father again before looking away.

"No." Ron said. He looked at his father again and went to avert his gaze when he froze. He stared at his father form a full minute before looking at me and then at his father again. Tears then started falling down Ron's face.

"Why are you crying, Mister Prewett?" Madam Bones questioned. People looked at Ron with pity before gasping at his answer.

"Because… because Headmaster Dumbledore put me and all your other witnesses up there but Harry under an oath on our life to not say anything. I'm sorry Dad." Ron collapsed to his knees and gasped for breath. People started rushing to him, Arthur sprinting over to stand over his son. Ron hugged his father as close as he could, tears falling from Ron's eyes. "When you told me that you would give me a chance to come back to the family if I told the truth, I knew this would happen. I've left pensive memories of what Dumbledore had done. Tell Harry Potter I'm sorry for everything I've done to him." Ron then stopped breathing and his eyes closed.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Draco Part 1 and 2 will be joined on Tuesday, be prepared or the chapters to go down. To be continued…**

 **By,**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	34. Ron's Redemption!

**Wednesday – 5** **th** **of December – Ministry of Magic – 1:39 PM**

I stared in shock at the body of Ron Prewett and looked at Dumbledore's enraged face. I stood and walked over to Ron with wide eyes. I felt the feeling of hate towards Ron slowly disappear as hope replaced it.

This… this is the Ron that had always been there for me. This was the Ron that had not stuck with me for money. This was the Ron that was my friend!

I kneeled down next to Ron and sighed softly. Arthur was crying as Madam Bones began questioning Dumbledore like crazy. I looked Arthur in the eyes and Arthur moved back slightly. I nodded my head and looked back down at Ron as everyone watched me and what I was about to do.

My Merlin Heir Ring was calling to me, telling me what to do. What I'm about to do will not only bring Ron back, but it'll erase what has been going on for the last ten minutes. Dumbledore will begin the trial again but Ron will no longer be under the oath. Ron will be in the Saint Mungo's for at least a year to recover from this.

I put my hand on Ron's head and let my magic take effect as I remember getting my Heir rings with Sirius during the summer holidays.

 ** _XXxMemoryxXX_**

 _I walked into Gringotts with Sirius by my side. We walked up to the shortest line and waited._

 _"_ _So you're saying that I have to wear a ring of all my blood inheritances?" I asked. Sirius nodded his head and ruffled my hair._

 _"_ _Yes. As a Lord of one of your Blood inheritance, I must bring you in to get the Black Heir ring. And while were there, I can approve you to get your other Heir rings. All Pureblood children have them but prefer to keep them invisible so others can't steal them off their person." Sirius said. Sirius then stepped up to the Goblin. "Sirius Black, here to have my Godson claim the Black Heir ring and any other Heir rings he is entitled too." Sirius said. The Goblin nodded and pressed a button._

 _"_ _Please have Griphook sent up. Mister Potter is here with his Godfather." The goblin then turned to Sirius and I. "Please wait for Griphook to arrive. Next!" Sirius and I moved to the side. Sirius looked confused and I gave a small laugh._

 _"_ _Griphook is the Potter Manager and has had meetings with me since I got my letter to Hogwarts. He's helped me out a lot." I said. Sirius nodded his head. I smiled when I noticed Griphook come out of a hallway. I waved and Griphook nodded his head. I nudged Sirius and started walking towards the awaiting Griphook. "Good afternoon, Griphook. I hope you have had a profitable day." I said neutrally. Sirius looked at me strangely as Griphook smirked._

 _"_ _I have. It just so happens one of the muggle businesses I have invested for you in America have gone, as muggles say, sky high in profits. I'm quite pleased with the fortune that you are gathering for yourself." Griphook said with a pointy smile. I smiled as well._

 _"_ _I knew I could count on you to pick the right companies and businesses to invest in. How is that Firebolt Company working so far?" Griphook smirked. I felt satisfaction come over me when Griphook spoke._

 _"_ _At first, the other companies laughed at the business as it only had one type of broom but, when the broom and the equipment began selling like crazy. People began trying to invest in the business as well. The owner said no because he only needs one investment and he has it. You own seventy percent of the company." I nodded my head and Sirius then jumped in._

 _"_ _As nice as this is, you need to get your Heir rings, Harry." Sirius said seriously. I nodded my head and turned to Griphook who also nodded his head as he led us to a room. We all sat down and Griphook waved his hands._

 _"_ _I expected you to come in soon when Lord Black was released. I have had the all the rings but the Black Heir ring waiting for you." Griphook turned to Sirius. "I'll have a Riptear take you to the Black vault to acquire the Black Heir ring. I'll wait here with Mister Potter and have him put on his Heir rings." Sirius nodded his head and gave me another glance before walking out of the room and, away with another goblin. "Let's have you try on the rings, Mister Potter. The rings should be able to combine into three rings. Slytherin and Gryffindor rings will merge, as will the Peverell, Potter and Black rings. The Merlin ring will not merge with any of them. They will have their House crests on the rings." Griphook said._

 _I nodded my head and looked at all the boxes that had the heir rings in it. I picked up the Merlin ring and slipped it onto my finger. I did the same with the Gryffindor and Slytherin ring and asked it to merge mentally. I smiled when they merged. I put on the Peverell and Potter Heir rings and asked them to merge as well. Griphook waved his hand and the boxes that held the heir rings vanished as soon as Sirius entered the room. Sirius walked over to me with a grin._

 _"_ _Harry. This is the Black Heir ring. I would be so happy if you accepted it." Sirius said and owned the box to me. I smiled and slowly reached out and grabbed the ring. I slipped it on my finger and watched it merge with the Potter and Peverell ring. Sirius smiled happily and pulled me into a hug. I made the rings go invisible and hugged Sirius back._

 _"_ _Thanks, Sirius." I whispered and then pulled away and turned to Griphook. "And thank you Griphook for having time to talk to me today and helping me with the rings." Griphook nodded his head and lead us out of the room and into the Banking area._

 ** _XXxMemoryxXX_**

I smiled softly and pulled back from the now breathing Ron. I watched the frozen forms of everyone and sighed. They would remember Lockhart's trial and only bits and pieces of Dumbledore's trial. They would remember Ron collapsing but not why he collapsed.

Ron would remember everything but wouldn't be awake for at least a year.

I walked back up to the stand and watched as they all burst back to life and action.

Dumbledore would get off this time but not without getting some serious fines.

Madam Bones had some Medi-wizards take Ron away with Arthur following with a concerned look on his face. Everyone looked confused and Madam Bones sighed in confusion and annoyance.

"It think we should get the easier crimes Dumbledore's done out of the way and continue with a second part of his trial next week." Madam Bones said. Fudge nodded his head in agreement. Everyone watched Ron get taken away on a stretcher. "Dumbledore. You are on trial for Obliviating a Heir of at least two ancient and Nobles Houses, how do you plead?" Madam Bones asked. Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment before answering.

"I don't remember this." Was all Dumbledore said. Madam Bones smirked and turned to Fudge.

"May I call up another witness for this crime?" Fudge nodded his head nervously. Madam Bones turned and locked eyes with me.

"I call Harry James Potter to the stand." People gasped. I stood and walked to stand next to the tied up Dumbledore. Madam Bones turned to me. "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth during this trial?" I nodded my head while answering.

"Yes. I swear."

"Did Albus Dumbledore try obliviating you during your first and second year of Hogwarts?" Madam Bones asked. I remained a blank face as I answered.

"During the first year, he did not to my knowledge. But during this year, he has tried to obliviate me twice." People gasped. "The first time because of Lockhart attempting to, well, rape me and the second time trying to obliviate me because he didn't want me to remember him trying to make me sign a contract so he was in total contract of my assets until he dies." People muttered to each h other and looked at Dumbledore with uncertainty. "I also heard him Obliviating Madam Pomfrey. I also know that he obliviated Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid." People kept quite and glanced at Dumbledore.

If Dumbledore wouldn't get hated from this trial, he would at least be doubted on almost everything he does or says.

"We… we have already established that… that Dumbledore has been stealing from you and is being punished by paying you back for every knut, sickle and Galleon he has took from you." Madam Bones said looking unsure. The Wizengamot nodded their head uncertainly as well. "The usual punishments for obliviating a minor or an Heir to an Ancient and Nobel House is one year in Azkaban for each Obliviation time he obliviated him or her. As for Adults, it's six months for each adult he obliviated." Dumbledore looked quite pale. "Or the second option is He must pay one hundred galleons for each obliviate on the victims." The Wizengamot began discussing and whispering to each other before Fudge was whispered too and nodded his head.

"Only this once, will the Wizengamot let Albus Dumbledore get off easy as he is the defeater of Grimwauld. Albus Dumbledore, you must pay two hundred Galleons to Harry Potter by the end of next year without using Hogwarts funds. You must also pay Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick and Rubeus Hagrid one hundred Galleons each without using Hogwarts funds." Fudge then looked around. "I think we will continue this trial at a later date. When we can all… understand what is happening." Fudge nodded to Madam Bones.

"Albus Dumbledore, please make sure you pay your six hundred Galleons to the appropriate people by the end of next year. Meeting adjourned until a later date for more crimes." Madam Bones said. I left my spot and walked to the door. I scowled softly and walked with some Aurors to the flew and flewed into the Headmasters Office where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Ron Weasley collapsed and we will be going back next week, I suspect, to do Dumbledore's trial. I do not expect Ron to come back for a few days." I then walked out of the office and straight to the owlery.

I need to write Griphook.

I entered the library and summoned some parchment, ink and my quill to in front of me. I grabbed a brown feather from the ground and transfigured it into a white ribbon.

 _Dear Griphook,_

 _Please inform Amelia Bones to come to Gringotts with the Minister to see the evidence of the crimes Dumbledore has done to me. Make sure the Minister sees all the evidence._

 _Take Ronald Prewett off of making vaults and just keep Molly and Ginevra Prewett making vaults. Ronald Prewett is now released to Arthur Weasley._

 _Harry James Potter._

I dried the parchment with a drying charm before rolling it up and tying the ribbon around it. I smiled at Hedwig and gave her the letter.

"Be quick and don't let anyone catch you." Hedwig hooted and flew out the window. I turned and cast a notice-me-not charm on myself before making my way on a path that would lead me to the Honey Ducks cellar. I sighed and grieved for what I would have to do.

Even though Ron is now free of the vow, Dumbledore will know Ron is no longer under it. Dumbledore will kill him. I'll have to… change him into a form where he won't remember what happened and so Arthur can raise him right.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 5** **th** **of December – Saint Mungo's – 3:15 PM**

I entered Saint Mungo's silently and looked at the Medi-witch at the counter. I used Legilimency and searched for Ron's room number.

Number 74, floor 2.

I started making my way up to the room and sighed when I saw Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred and George surrounding the bed. I walked out of the room again and grabbed a piece of parchment and a spare quill at the desk at the end of the hallway.

 _Mr. Weasley,_

 _Please meet me outside in the corner of the hallway near the desk. I'll put a silencing charm around us when you get here and reveal myself._

 _There is someone coming to kill your son and I need to do something to make it so there is no reason to kill him. If he remembers nothing, he doesn't need to be killed._

 _Please hear me out._

I slipped into the room again and placed the note on Arthurs lap. I sneaked back outside as Arthur looked up and around for me. I went to the corner and waited. A few minutes later, Arthur exited the room and walked to the opposite corner I was in. I walked over and did a silencing charm around us.

"Mister Weasley." I said. I took down the notice me not charm on myself. Arthur looked shocked as he stared at me. "There is a reason you don't remember why your son collapsed at the trial, and it is not good." Arthur snapped out of it and looked at the room that Ron was in. "Dumbledore had him under a vow on his life to not give away information for him to be sentenced. I had to save him but the effect caused you to not remember Dumbledore's trial or what Ron said." I sighed. Arthur looked angry while I was talking. "Dumbledore will come to kill Ron because he feels that the vow is broken and since Ron is so vulnerable, it would be too easy to come kill him while you and the others are away." Arthur looked to be holding back a sob now.

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur sobbed out. I looked Arthur in the eyes seriously.

"Because I can save Ron." Arthur looked at me with shock. "But not the type of save you might be thinking of." Arthur looked at me with confusion. "I can't erase the memories of Dumbledore from Ron's mind but I can, turn him into a baby to restart life." Arthur looked at me with shock. "If I do this, I will not be able to do it a second time. I can only do it to people who have wronged me to a point of I would gladly kill them and then have earned my forgiveness in such a riches deed that almost costs them their life." Arthur slowly nodded his head. "If you agree to this, he will not be able to turn back." I said and waited for Arthur to make his decision.

"… Alright." Arthur said and walked back towards Ron's hospital room. I followed and entered behind Arthur. Fred and George looked at me with shock. I smiled and waved to them before walking over to Ron and placing my hand with my Heir ring on it over Ron's head.

"This is your last chance to back out. When I do this you will not remember I was here and what I have done." I said. Arthur nodded his head as Bill and Charlie started questioning Arthur in what I was talking about. "De senectute, in quo T cum pura." I said and watched. Ron began to shrink and de-age with each passing second until he was a five year old child. I turned and walked out of the room, silently casting another notice-me-not charm on myself. I smiled softly and apparated to the cellar of Honey Ducks and began my long walk back to Ravenclaw Tower.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 18** **th** **of December – Hogwarts Train – 12:08 PM**

I can't let Dumbledore rain much longer. It would be best if I could find some hard proof evidence, get him trialed and prove to everyone what a schemer he is. But he is almost untouchable with him being not only Chief Warlock, Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. He is basically a King.

I looked out the window of the train and glanced around the room.

Terry and Michael were missing.

Terry is still angry at me for what happened and Michael followed him. But on the bright side, Luna was sitting with us.

Luna then tensed slightly before glancing at me before glancing outside the compartment and back to me again. I gave a slight nod. I stood and Draco hit me with such a stare that I froze slightly before continuing.

"I'm going to talk to Luna for a few minutes. Be back in five." I then left the compartment with Luna behind me. I let Luna take lead and lead me to an empty compartment. Luna shut and locked the compartment door.

"The Goat King had many strengths and few weaknesses. He can be defeated in few ways without the plan backfiring on you or not working." I nodded slightly. "The most effective one is to find the Heirs of the houses and bring them together. You have completed that task." My eyes widened and waited for Luna to explain. "The Lion is the Heir of Hufflepuff and The Loony Ravenclaw is the Heir of Ravenclaw." I just stared at Luna for a full minute. "Your next step is to free the innocent that have been forced into this fight."

"How am I supposed to know who is innocent and who isn't? And how am I supposed to help?" I asked. Luna smiled dreamily at me before answering.

"That's easy, Harry." I looked at Luna with questioning eyes. "Who has _really_ been your enemy and who has not?" I stopped and thought on the topic.

"Ron… Ron was forced into it because he was my age and would be in the exact year as me. He was put under an oath to keep him in line or death." I said sadly. "Ginny did this willingly because of all the fantasies Molly Prewett put into her head while she grew up." I glanced at Luna who nodded her head. "Pansy hates me because I 'took' Draco from her, she was willing as well." Luna nodded again. "Hermione was… Hermione was handpicked by Dumbledore at a young age, wasn't she?" I looked at Luna for answers.

"Yes." Luna said. "She was kidnapped for an hour at the library, when she was by herself, by Dumbledore." Luna looked away sadly." She was brainwashed into what Dumbledore wanted and when she first met you, she was supposed to act like in your first life." I snapped my head up to look at Luna with wide eyes.

"How do you?" I questioned.

"I know a lot of things, Harry Potter." Luna then sighed. "And you have completed the second step by freeing Ron from Dumbledore and his quest to kill Ron." Luna smiled. "You must now gather your allies and begin bringing down Dumbledore's reign of terror." I nodded my head. "The first step is to take away his power. His influence." I nodded my head.

"The Heirs of Hogwarts can fire a Headmaster or Headmistress if they all agree and replace them with a more suitable one. It will take away his influence with all magical people's children." Luna nodded her head.

"Try convince the Dark Lord to allow you to publish the story of how Dumbledore raised him to become a Dark Lord and how he was once the Lover of a Dark Lord." I nodded my head at that with wide eyes,

"That will definitely take away most of his power. His influence will be limited to his most trusted and faithful supporters." Luna nodded her head in agreement.

"It will have to start when Christmas break is over. You will be busy this Christmas, and very sad." I blinked in confusion before nodding wearily. We walked back to the original compartment in silence.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Will be combining chapter Back to Hogwarts and Hermione Grangers Fall soon.**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	35. Death!

**Wednesday – 18** **th** **of December – Hogwarts Train – 12:08 PM**

"Mister Potter." Madam Bones called out. I stopped and looked at her with confusion. "We have some… grave news for you." Madam Bones said looking nervous. I slowly nodded my head and walked over to a secluded corner. Madam Bones waved her wand and muttered a spell before turning back to me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked a little nervously. Madam Bones nodded her head and sighed sadly before looking me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your relatives were just discovered dead this morning. It took a couple of hours or the information to be told to the Ministry, and by then you were already on the train." Madam Bones said sadly. "I'm very sorry for your loss." I stared at Madam Bones blankly before looking down sadly.

"Aunt Petunia will be missed." I said. Madam Bones waited for me to continue. "Not Uncle Vernon or Dudley though. They can rot in hell." I then turned and walked away.

"Mister Potter!" I turned and Madam Bones signaled me to come back. I walked back and stood in front of her. "What do you mean by that? Don't you care that your relatives are dead?!" I stared at Madam Bones blankly.

"I'll miss Aunt Petunia because she was the only nice person in that house. Uncle Vernon and Dudley would gladly see me dead or tortured so why should I care that their dead?" I asked. Madam Bones looked horrified and confused. I rolled my eyes. "They used to try starve me, beat me, bully me and so many other things. I don't care their dead, I'm more relived then hurt. I won't have to return to be yelled at or locked in my room for the summer unless Aunt Petunia lets me stay at Uncle Sirius' house." Madam Bones looked at me with shock. "Who will I be staying with then?" Madam Bones stared at me for a few minutes longer before answering.

"Well. I had the Goblins let me look at the placing part of your parents Will. For now, you will stay with Sirius Black until we can get your proper Guardian up and running. Sirius is still not cleared to be taking care of minors by himself yet." Madam Bones said. I rolled my eyes at this with annoyance.

"I stayed with him basically all last summer but a day. He was great." Madam Bones looked shocked at this. "Aunt Petunia signed a slip to allow me to go so none of this 'You can't go without permission' crap could be used." Madam Bones nodded her head in understanding. "Uncle Remus was their too. He was good as well." I added for good measure.

"That's… good." Madam Bones said unsurely. "The placement of yourself will be held next week on Tuesday at the Ministry for nine AM. I will send you an owl personally. You have the option of Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall since Sirius Black is still not cleared, Remus Lupin is, well, a werewolf and the Longbottom's are in the hospital for the foreseeable future." Madam Bones finished. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Alright. I'll be at the Ministry at nine AM next Tuesday." I looked around and smiled when I saw Sirius come into view with Remus behind him. I turned back to Madam Bones and frowned. "What about Dumbledore? Isn't he my magical Guardian?" Madam Bones shook her head with a small grimace.

"No. Thankfully." Madam Bones then sighed. "I had the Minister come with me to Gringotts to see the evidence. He agreed that Dumbledore will no longer be your magical Guardian, will not see over your accounts and will not talk to you about anything other than school business." Madam Bones then looked away with an annoyed expression. "He refused to do another trial. I believe Dumbledore has influenced the Minister to… to not go after him any more than that. It wouldn't look good for either of them." I nod my head slowly. A frown coming onto my face. I feel something land on my neck and I slap my hand onto it. I pull it back to see the dead Animagus form of Rita Skeeter.

"Ew." I said and shake the dead bug Rita Skeeter off my hand. I then wipe my neck. "So Dumbledore is getting off with a minor offence?" I ask. I look over to see Remus and Sirius waiting for me to finish my conversation.

"Yes. But there is one good thing that has come out of this." Madam Bones said happily. I raise my eyebrow and wait for Madam Bones to continue. "Dumbledore will be broke for quite a long time before he can repay the dept. He isn't allowed to use any other money but his own to repay you." I gave an evil smile. Madam Bones was smirking at me.

"That is good news." I said happily. I gave a glance to Sirius and Remus again before turning to Madam Bones. "I'll see you Tuesday." I began walking to Sirius and Remus with a smile on my face. "Hey Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony." Sirius and Remus smiled at me happily.

"Hey, bambi." Sirius said. Sirius pulled me into a big hug.

"Hello, Harry." Remus said with a large smile.

"I guess I'm in your care for a week. And hopefully after as well." I said. Sirius and Remus smiled happily at me and nodded their heads. "Let's go home." I whisper happily to Sirius and Remus.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 24** **th** **of December – Ministry of Magic – 9:03 AM**

"We are here today for the placing of Mister Harry James Potter." Minister Fudge said to the small crowd. I looked at them all blankly. "We have the people assigned by the Will of Lord and Lady Potter and, people who have volunteered to be Mister Potters Guardian." I looked away from the crowd and back to Fudge. "To start off, we will be taking the Longbottom's off the list, as well as Remus Lupin." Remus looked away sadly. I smiled at him in reassurance before turning back to Fudge with another blank expression. "To start off, will Lord Black please step forward?" Sirius stepped up and stood next to me. "You have been said to not be able to look after the boy by a certified healer, correct?" Fudge said happily.

Asshole.

"Correct." Fudge smirked. "But I have looked over Harry all last summer but the first day. His Aunt gave me permission and I did a pretty good job of it, if I do say so myself." Fudge scowled. I smirked.

"Be as it may, the healer has the last say." Umbridge spoke up. A Medi-Healer stepped out of the shadows and stepped next to Sirius. I recognized him as the same healer that said that Sirius couldn't look after me last time. "You told Sirius he wouldn't be able to look after Mister Potter for a few years by himself, correct?" The Healer smiled cheerfully.

"Correct." I narrowed my eyes at the healer.

They bribed the healer.

"And do you think that assumption has changed in such a short time?" Umbridge asked. The healer shook his head. I growled softly and turned my head away. "Then I believe that you, Lord Black, are not suitable to be taking care of Mister Potter." Umbridge said with sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Then let's move onto Severus Snape." Fudge said and looked at Severus. "You were a Death Eater, a spy for Dumbledore, were you not?" Fudge asked. Severus nodded his head. "Then you will not be allowed to take care of Mister Potter. We do not know if you are truly against the Dark Lord." Severus looked away. I remained quiet. "Now. Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress." Minister Fudge said looking at someone in the crowd nervously. I glanced and locked eyes with Dumbledore. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to the Minister.

"You have a lot to do with those three important jobs, I don't think you will be able to take care of Mister Potter as good as other parents who have more time." Umbridge said with a smirk. I breathed in and out before looking up at the two people I hate.

"I though this meeting for my arrangements was supposed to have only The Minister, Madam Bones, a few Aurors and parents looking to take me in?" I interrupted. Fudge and Umbridge looked at me with slight shock before Umbridge gave me a forced smile.

"Of course. There is no one here but people looking to take you in." I gave them an innocent smile and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Then why is Dumbledore here when everyone knows he keeps trying to get my money?" Fudge looked nervous. I rolled my eyes and turned to Madam Bones. "Is there any way I can emancipated myself?" Madam Bones looked shocked. As did most of the people in the room. "Because if this keeps going on and people keep ignoring my parents Will, I would like to be emancipated." Madam Bones nodded her head.

"You are only allowed to become emancipated if you are the orphaned Heir and you are eleven or above, if you have no one to look after you or if you take your Owls and Newts early." Madam Bones said with a small smile on her face. "You fit into the first category so you may get an emancipation." Dumbledore was next to Fudge in an instant and whispering furiously to him.

"As Minister, I deny that request for emancipated." I raised an eyebrow at them. Madam Bones stared at them blankly.

"And your reason for denying this request? The law states that you cannot deny an emancipation request unless it's for a good reason." Madam Bones questioned. Umbridge smirked at Madam Bones.

"Because one, he is too young to become a Lord of an Ancient and Noble Family and he is a Carrier." Madam Bones raised an eyebrow at this.

"There is no law stating that a twelve year old boy cannot become a Lord and a Carrier cannot become a Lord. Without a proper reason, Minster Potter will be allowed an emancipation." Madam Bones waited for either Fudge or Umbridge to speak.

"Because he needs to have a childhood." Everyone looked at Dumbledore with shock. "He shouldn't have to worry about his money and other things with his Lordship, he should be having fun with his friends and enjoy himself while he can." A few parents looked teary eyed. I looked to Madam Bones.

"That still isn't a good reason." Madam Bones said. "Mister Potter has requested an emancipation because he doesn't trust the Ministry to pick a suitable Guardian." Fudge looked nervous again. Umbridge forced a smile to stay on her face.

"And why would Mister Potter not trust the Ministry to pick a suitable Guardian for him?" Umbridge questioned. Madam Boned raised an eyebrow again.

"Because you have brought Albus Dumbledore here while picking his Guardian. You brought the man that was _stealing_ from him here, where you are choosing a _suitable_ Guardian." Madam Bones said. "You are basically telling Mister Potter that you don't care that Albus Dumbledore was stealing his money and will give him the chance to do so again by bringing him here to potentially be his Guardian." Fudge looked away and Umbridge sneered at Madam Bones. Dumbledore looked to be about to try salvage the situation.

"Do I even get a say in who can be my Guardian?" I asked Madam Bones. Madam Bones nodded her head. "Then I do not want Headmaster Albus Dumbledore as my Guardian." I glared at Dumbledore. "And the thing you said about Professor McGonagall can also be said about Headmaster Dumbledore." I added for good measure. Fudge looked away. Umbridge glared at me. Dumbledore scowled slightly. Madam Bones smirked slightly. I turned to Madam Bones. "I would like to go get emancipated please." I said.

"Of course. We will go to Gringotts to inform them after I write out the proper papers for you." Madam Bones sand. Madam Bones lead me out of the room and down a hallway. I smiled softly as I heard Fudge protesting until the doors closed.

"Thank you for agreeing for me to have an emancipation." I said softly. Madam Bones nodded her head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get Dumbledore any prison time." I smiled at that.

"I didn't really expect him to get any prison time with Minister Fudge as the Minister or with Dumbledore's reputation." Madam Bones looked at me curiously. "I'm just glad he got as good as he got. I know for a fact his vaults are practically empty and that is a reason he constantly stays at Hogwarts all year round. He gets free meals, a free bed and all he needs to do is buy clothes. He's basically penniless and lives his life at Hogwarts because if he leaves, he has nothing." I said. Madam Bones nodded her head slowly, shock in her eyes at the revelation.

"I see." Madam Bones said quietly. Madam Bones then pointed to a room. "Here is where you'll be emancipated." Madam Bones led me into the room and I sat down on a chair while Madam Bones sat down on the other. Madam Bones muttered a summoning charm and a bunch of forms flew into her hands. "Please sign at the bottom where it asks for your signature." I nodded my head and grabbed a quill.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 24** **th** **of December – Gringotts – 11:58 AM**

"Congratulations on becoming Lord Potter, Mister Potter. Would you like to exchange your Heir ring and replace it with your Lord ring?" Griphook asked. I nodded my head and bid Madam Bones goodbye. "Come this way then, Mister Potter." I followed Griphook into a room. "Please have a seat." I sat down. Griphook waved his hands and boxes with rings inside appeared I front of me.

"I can put on all these rings and take off my Heir rings?" I asked. Griphook shook his head.

"No. You may only put on the Potter, Gryffindor and Merlin Lord Rings." I nodded my head but looked at Griphook questioningly. "You would have been able to put on the Lord Black ring but Lord Black is in charge of it until either death or until he sees it fit that you take the ring." I nodded. "You cannot put on the Peverell and Slytherin Lord rings until you have an Heir." I sighed and nodded my head.

"Alright." I then stood up. "I better get going to Sirius' house for the Christmas holidays. May your Gold flow free, Griphook." Griphook smirked and nodded his head at me.

"May your gold flow free, Mister Potter." I turned and left the room. I glared at the figure waiting for me.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit this fine… evening." I said as I glanced at the time on my watch. Dumbledore forced a smile to stay on his face.

"Mister-."

"Lord Potter." I interrupted.

"Lord Potter… I would ask that you revoke your rights as Lord and go back to being an Heir. Dangerous things can happen and it would be… safer if you continued as an Heir until you are at least seventeen." I rolled my eyes but stayed vigilant on him.

He's threatening me.

"No thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore. I will keep my tittle as Lord Potter." I said evenly. Dumbledore's eyes went cold and dangerous. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Then it is your fault for what is to come. The danger you have and will put everyone in." Dumbledore turned and walked away. I watched Dumbledore leave.

He's up to something.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Tuesday – 24** **th** **of December – Grimwauld Place – 2:15 PM**

"So you're really going to stay here for the summer and Christmas holidays!" Sirius cried out. I smiled and nodded my head. "This is great! We can do so much together and I can show all sorts of things and-." I placed my hand on Sirius' mouth.

"I understand, Sirius. We'll have plenty of time to do all of that. But first I would like something to eat." We all laughed and sat down in the kitchen. "I think id like something light to-." I stopped when an owl flew in the window. I frowned when it dropped a white bag in front of me. "What's thi-." I stopped and felt ears start forming in my eyes as I realized exactly **what** this is. **Who** this is. "H-Hedwig?" I whispered in shock, tears started flowing. Sirius and Remus paled and quickly rushed over. I stared pulling at the strings on top of the bag. Remus pulled my back and away from the bag. I started struggling and screaming the further away Remus pulled me from Hedwig.

Not again.

"Remus! Get him out of here!"

Please not again!

"We'll be in my room."

Hedwig!

"I'll be up their soon." Just before Remus took me around the corner of the kitchen door, I saw my beautiful Hedwig in the bag when Sirius opened it.

She lay in a mutilated, twisted form. Her white feathers soaked in her dry blood. Broken bones snapped and oddly bent in all places. A cut down the middle in a straight line of her chest and sprouting organs and such from her body, was a message floating above her.

'This is your fault'

I went quiet and stayed sill. Remus pulled me closer to himself and popped me up on his hip. I stayed still and quiet before I gave a small laugh.

"Harry?"

I started laughing softly and then got louder and louder before I was laughing maniacally.

"Harry! Calm down!" I yanked away from Remus and head-butted him in the head. "Harry!" Remus tried to grab me again.

"What's going on out here?" Sirius asked peeking out from the kitchen. I punched Remus in the face and growled.

"I'm going to **kill** him."

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 25** **th** **of December – Grimwauld Place – 9:01 AM**

I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling of Remus' room. A small grunt besides me made me turn to see Remus sitting in a chair besides his bed, holding my hand comfortingly. I turned away and waited for either Sirius to walk in or for Remus to wake up.

Hedwig is dead. I couldn't save her. It's all Dumbledore's fault. I'll kill him as soon as I can. As soon as possible.

"Harry?!" Sirius cried out when he cone threw the door. Remus bolted upend yanked me into a hug. I slowly hugged back. Sirius joined the hug and slowly rubbed my back. I remained silent and looked at them both blankly.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus asked softly. I didn't move or say anything. Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her **again**.

"Harry?" Sirius asked. I looked Sirius in the eyes before looking down into my lap. I felt anger start growing in me. I clenched the bedsheets.

"Harry. Do you know who did his?" Remus asked. I slowly nodded my head and got out of the bed. "Harry! You should stay in bed for a little longer." Remus said urgently. Sirius reached out his hand to grab me. I moved out of reach.

"I know who **exactly** did his. I don't know if he had help but I know who did this." I slowly started walking away from the bed and towards the door. "And I'm gonna kill him by the end of the year." I whispered. Sirius and Remus paled.

"There was a letter with… Hedwig. It says that the silent snake and the respected female have been vanquished and if you do not do your job and vanquish the monster, the lion, the wolf and the dog will be next." I tensed up. Sirius looked at me with confusion.

How did he know about that? Is Daphne and Blaise really dead?

"You… you haven't told anyone about where Grimwauld Place is, right?" I asked quietly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"The only ones that know are Remus, you and I." Sirius said and looked deep in thought. "And… and Minerva McGonagall." I tensed up. "But she wouldn't tell anybody!" I looked Sirius in the eyes.

"She doesn't have to tell. Dumbledore can just use Legilimency on her." Sirius and Remus paled. I looked down sadly before snapping my head up. "Does anyone know where Potter Manor is?" I asked. Sirius and Remus caught on to what I am thinking.

"No. The Potters didn't want anyone to know where they lived. Only Remus, myself and you know where it is." I nodded my head with a smile.

"We are moving to Potter Manor until Dumbledore is dead." Sirius and Remus nodded their heads in agreement before stopping and looking at me.

"So Dumbledore killed Hedwig?" Sirius asked softly. I nodded my head. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before sighing. Sirius rubbed Remus's back. "Let's move onto another subject." Sirius said sadly. Sirius then suddenly smirked and looked at Remus. "Did you know Remus now has a girlfriend?" I stopped and looked at Remus in shock before looking between Remus and Sirius.

"SIRIUS!" Remus cried out in embarrassment. Sirius smirked and dodged Remus' attempt at a swat. Remus scowled while Sirius just laughed. I looked continued looking between Sirius and Remus before sighing.

"I always thought you and Sirius would get together, Remus. My dreams are now crushed." I said blankly and walked out of the room. Silence followed my words.

"HARRY!" Remus and Sirius screamed. I bolted and sped up when I heard Sirius and Remus following me. I smiled softly but my yes hardened for a few seconds.

I will kill you, Dumbledore. Ad when I do, I will make sure you regret keeping me alive.

I just hope

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	36. Meeting Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy!

**Sunday – 30** **th** **of December – Potter Manor – 12:00 PM**

"Hedwig…" I whispered to the small grave next to Cecil's grave. The rain poring hard onto my head. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you Hedwig." I closed my eyes and turned to Cecil's grave. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you either Cecil." I looked at my feet. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect either of you." Silence greeted my words. The rain stopped suddenly.

 _It's alright, Harry._

I snapped my head up and looked around.

"Who said that?" I said loudly. I looked around me and took out my wand.

 _I did, Harry. You can't see me but I've decided to interfere with your life again to help you._

"What do you mean?" I demanded. I continued looking around for the source of the voice.

 _I am Fate. I hold the fate of every person, animal and plant of this planet._

I stopped and looked up at the sky. My eyes widened at the golden rays that shined through the grey clouds and onto me. I stared with wide eyes.

"HARRY!" I didn't look to know that Sirius and Remus were running towards me.

 _I need to speak to you in private. Be prepared to be transported._

I continued looking into the sky and felt a particular beam of light hit me.

"HARRY!" I turned to look into Sirius' eyes. Sirius was reaching towards me with an outstretched hand. Remus was reaching out to me as well. I then closed my eyes as I was transported.

 _That's better._

I opened my eyes to see clouds all around me. My eyes widened and looked down. I was standing on a cloud.

"This shouldn't be possible." I muttered. A giggled met my words as a reply. "What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked softly.

 _I need you to defeat Dumbledore._

"Why? Why me? Why can't you do it?!" I asked angrily. A sigh was heard.

 _Because I am fate. I can't meddle with people's life without all of us agreeing on it._

"Who is 'us'?" I asked.

 _There are many of us. Life, Death, Love and much more. We watch over the planet and others._

"Then why are you talking to me?" I asked.

 _Because we have all agreed that yes, Dumbledore needs to be taken down but not by us. That's where you come in. That's the reason why I granted your wish._

"My wish…" I whispered softly. "You are the one that sent me back to restart my life. Didn't you?" I asked softly.

 _Yes. We all agreed that if the world continued as it was going, Dumbledore would remake an appearance, kill you and then take over the planet. The world would fight back and then wizards and muggles would be wiped out completely with a few nuclear explosions._

I gulped.

 _We have all agreed this is the last time we will meddle in your life. With this gift, we leave you to defeat Dumbledore. Do not fail us Savior._

I felt like I was falling and looked around to see that I was falling.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I started flapping my arms up and down. I looked down to see Potter Manor getting closer and closer. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said.

 _'_ _It's alright Master.'_

I felt a pair of claws caught me by my shoulders. I slowly looked up and my eyes widened.

"Hedwig?" I asked in disbelief of the beautiful white Phoenix that was carrying me.

 _'_ _Not just her, Master.'_

I felt something wrap around my wrist. I looked down to see the familiar snake that had died last year by Ron and Tracey.

"Cecil?" I asked softly. Tears starting to fall from my face. "You're alive… but I buried you!" I stated in shock. Cecil gave a hissy laugh.

 _'_ _Fate brought me back. Fate brought us both back with abilities to help you.'_

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. Hedwig began slowly lowering me instead of the usual way.

 _'_ _I have been brought back as a Phoenix. I can protect those left that you care about. I can protect you and insure that you complete your mission.'_ Hedwig said. I slowly nodded my head.

 _'_ _I can turn invisible and turn into a necklace to stay on your person. My venom has been increased to that of a Basilisk and I can now fly.'_

I stared at Cecil.

"You can understand me without Parseltongue?" I questioned. Cecil nodded his head.

 _'_ _Fate brought me back to protect you. Tod do that, I will need to understand this countries language. But you can guarantee that I can and will protect you from your enemies.'_

I nodded slowly.

"Can I tell Sirius and Remus about Fate and you guys?" I asked softly.

 _'_ _Yes. But you must make them swear upon their magic and life that they will not tell anyone in any way, will not reveal any information in anyway and will not get in the way of the job Fate has given you'_

"Can you guys put me on the ground now? I don't particularly like being this high without a broom." I shuddered as I looked at the ground. Suddenly a blast of fire engulfed us. I yelped and covered my face. I few seconds later when nothing happened, I opened my eyes to see Remus and Sirius in front of me. "Hey." I said randomly. I yelped as I was tackled by an anxious Remus and Sirius.

"Harry! Your okay!" Remus said. I hugged them back and they both blinked at Hedwig that now rested on my shoulder and Cecil around my neck.

"Harry, do you know that there is a white Phoenix on your shoulder and a rare snake resting on your neck?" Sirius asked slowly. I nodded my head again. "Care to explain why they are on your shoulder and neck?" Sirius continued.

"The Phoenix is Hedwig and the snake is Cecil. I was summoned by Fate and she brought them back to he me kill Dumbledore." I said calmly. "We need to go check on the Zabini family and Greengrass family. I think Dumbledore killed them." Sirius and Remus nodded their heads.

'No. I'll just take you there instead of the three of you. I'll level as soon as you stop speaking to them.'

"Never mind. Hedwig has decided that I will go alone. See ha!" Hedwig transported us out. Remus and Sirius looked at me with shock and had gone to stop us with an outstretched hand. "I'm gonna get it when I get home, aren't I?" I asked Hedwig and Cecil. Hedwig snorted.

'Yep!'

Cecil replied. I roll ex my eyes and looked around the place that Hedwig had taken me too. I gulped as I saw the Zabini family that contained Blasé and his mother on the floor in a puddle of blood. I paled and breathed on deeply before having Hedwig flash me over to the Greengrass household. I closed my eyes sadly. It was the same scene as the Zabini's.

"Dumbledore is trying to kill everyone I care about." I muttered. I walked over to Daphne and sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Daphne." I whispered.

'She has a piece of paper in her hand.'

My eyes widened at what Cecil had said and gently pulled out the piece of paper from her hand. I felt tears fall down my face as I read the letter of what Daphne had written as her last words.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If you are reading this then I am dead. I saw some people, which my father has recognised as Dumbledore's med, loitering around our house. We have made plans to leave as quickly as possible but it seems we were too late._

 _I've written you this letter to warn you to make sure he others are ok, I heard them gloating about killing a snake family when they wandered a bit too close to me a few days ago. I tried to contact Blaise but he didn't reply. I contacted everyone else today to warn them and I hope they got the message._

 _Today is the 29th of December. I'm telling you this so you can remember the day that I sent out the letters. Please check up on them. We may have never have been as close as you, Draco, Fred and George but I still consider you my friend. Protect them and save them from Dumbledore._

 _Stay safe,_

 _Daphne Greengrass._

I stared at the letter in shock before quickly pulling Cecil tighter around my neck. Hedwig tightened her grip on my shoulder and waited for my command.

"Hedwig! We need to go to the Weasley's, then Draco's and then my other friends. Please land outside their warding system if they have any and check if they are alive." In a swirl of fire we appeared at a distance of the Weasley's. Hedwig flew off my shoulder and disappeared in fire.

'All Weasley's are there and accounted for. Including your two boyfriends.'

Hedwig said happily as she landed on my shoulder. I blushed and scowled as we were then again flamed to a very far distance from the Malfoys house. Hedwig then flew off my shoulder again and disappeared in flames.

'The Malfoys are alive and accounted for. Your boyfriend seems bored though, you should invite him over for lunch at Potter manor. And your other two boyfriends of course!'

I sighed and waited for Hedwig to bring me to Neville's, Luna's, Michaels or Terry's house.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 30** **th** **of December – Potter Manor – 6:00 PM**

"So your parents are coming to meet me?" I asked slowly. Draco, Fred and George nodded their heads. "And you didn't tell me earlier?!" I cried out. I bolted off to my bedroom at Potter manor to change clothes.

"You've already met our dad!" Fred and George called out. Running after me. Draco followed.

"And you met my father at Lockhart trial. You are really only meeting my mother for the first time. You already look great so there is no need to change your clothes!" Draco called out. I ignored them and shut my door in their faces. I signed softly and began searching for better robes to wear.

"I should look good for when I'm-." I stopped what I was doing. "Why am I so nervous about making a good impression?" I sighed and closed my draws. I exited the room to see Draco, Fred and George waiting for me.

"I see you listened to us and just stayed with what you are wearing." Draco said happily. I blushed slightly and looked away. "You are already in a nice outfit, you don't need to dress up all fancy. We've already old our parents not to wear anything to nice." Draco continued. I nodded my head and blushed even more when Draco kissed my cheek. I swatted them away and followed them to the lounge room.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" I asked. Draco, Fred and George looked at each other and me with a thinking face.

"We could go prank your Godfathers?" Fred suggested.

"Or we could go flying until our parents get here?!" George said happily.

"Or you two can do that and I'll stay here and cuddle Harry." Draco said. I blushed an even brighter red as Draco pulled me down on the sofa. I sighed softly and cuddled into Draco's arms. Fred and George pouted.

"Fine! But next time George and I are cuddling him and you'll have to do something else." Fred huffed and stalked away with George at his heels. I snickered and closed my eyes. Draco stroked a hand through my hair carefully.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 30** **th** **of December – Potter Manor – 8:12 PM**

 **No One Pov**

"And here are Harry and Dra-." Remus cut himself off at what he had walked into. Lucius and Narcissa stopped as well. They stared at the two sleeping boys cuddled up on the sofa. "How about I get Kreacher or another else to feed those two when they wake up." Remus suggested. Lucius and Narcissa nodded their heads in agreement. They left the two there to sleep.

"They look adorable!" Narcissa said happily. Lucius gave a small nod. Arthur and Sirius looked at the three with interest. Fred and George smirked at each other.

"Are they still asleep and cuddled up on the sofa?" George asked. Sirius snickered.

"Yes. I thought it best to let them sleep and feed them when they wake up." Remus replied. They all gathered and sat at the table with two empty chairs. Narcissa looked around the dining room.

"So this is Potter Manor? I have to say it is lovely." Narcissa said. Lucius nodded his head in agreement. Sirius smiled.

"It is, isn't it? It hasn't changed since I was last here." Sirius murmured. Sirius then closed his eyes sadly. "Did you hear about the Zabini and Greengrass massacre this morning?" Sirius asked softly. Lucius and Narcissa nodded their heads slowly.

"We heard about it. A letter came through the window right after Draco read it. Apparently Dumbledore killed them, at least that is what her letter to Draco said. We submitted it to the Aurors as soon as we could." Narcissa said sadly. Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes. Fred and George had a similar message sent to them from Daphne. I sent it too Madam Bones but I don't think she can do much since Daphne is dead and there is no proof that Dumbledore did anything." Arthur said sadly. Fred and George looked at their laps.

"Harry got a different kind of message but it wasn't from Daphne." Sirius said bitterly. The others but Remus looked at Sirius curiously. "He got a package from Dumbledore, a white bag with blood dripping out of it." Narcissa looked horrified, Lucius looked startled, Arthur looked furious and the twins looked ready to commit murder. "Inside the package was Hedwig. They had nabbed her and tortured the poor bird to death." Sirius said angrily while taking a sip of a wine glass next to his plate. "We buried her next to Cecil when we got here." Sirius finished and then smiled softly. "Next thing we know, a flash of fire appears and a WHITE Phoenix lads on Harrys shoulder!" Sirius exclaimed. Narcissa's and Lucius' eyes widened in shock.

"A-a Phoenix!" Arthur stuttered out.

"Yeah! Turns out, Hedwig evolved into a Phoenix and Cecil, Harry dead pet snake, came to life somehow!" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"WOW!" Fred and George said together. Remus chuckled at them all.

"How has you boys and Harry's relationship been going so far you two?" Remus questioned Fred and George. Fred and George smiled happily.

"It's been going great!" Fred exclaimed happily. George chuckled.

"Yeah. I think we all feel happier now that we have all our feelings out on the table." George said happily. Sirius snickered.

"But you didn't get any cuddling action their?" Sirius said. Fred and George pouted. Remus smirked.

"No. Draco hogged the couch so we couldn't join in. but we get him next time so it's all good." Fred said with an evil smile on his face. George quickly had the same smiled on his face as well.

"Is… is it a serious relationship?" Lucius questioned quietly. Everyone turned to Lucius with questioning eyes. "I want to know if they plan to say together. Lord Potter is a carrier, very powerful carrier and will need mates. I want to know if my son is his mate so I can decide whether to cancel the marriage contract with the Parkinson's or not." Lucius said evenly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and sighed softly.

"There is only one way to know for sure. A mate est." Remus said quietly. "If your son pops up, then we will know." Remus muttered softly. Sirius stood and began walking to the fireplace.

"I'll go grab a test so we can test it now. Be right back." Sirius disappeared quickly. Silence surrounded the able for a moment.

"If Draco is not Lord Potters mate, what will happen?" Narcissa asked quietly. Arthur, Fred and George looked interested as well. Fred and George slightly afraid.

"If Draco, Fred and George are no Harrys mate, then they will have to break up with harry for one and then they can never talk again. Then the Draco, Fred and George will slowly go in sane because they will feel like they have been separated from their sole mate and they cannot live without them." Remus spoke quietly. Lucius, Narcissa and Arthur looked horrified. "They then will begin hunting Harry until they find him and lock him up somewhere they will only know and keep him for themselves. It's just the way things go for Carriers and their mates." Remus finished. Sirius then flewed back into the room with a piece of paper in hand.

"All you need is a drop of blood." Sirius said happily. Everyone followed Sirius to the still sleeping and cuddling boys. "Remus, do you know any healing spells?" Sirius asked quietly as they entered the room. Remus nodded his head and pulled out his wand. Sirius slowly crept over and grabbed one of Harry's hands. Sirius then pulled out a small needle and pricked Harry's finger.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Harry's eyes snapped opened and he rolled over Draco and kicked Sirius in the nuts. Harry then head butted Remus and pointed his wand at the two. Draco groggily sat up in confusion. Harry blinked at the two men and looked at his finger and then at the piece of paper on the floor that was now writing names on it.

"What the fuck is going on." Harry demanded angrily. Fred and George gulped softly, Arthur paled, Lucius and Narcissa looked at Harry with shock, Sirius whimpered in pain while holding his nuts and Remus just groaned as he held his head.

"We wanted to see if you were mates with Draco, Fred and George." Narcissa said quietly. Harry blinked before picking up the piece of paper from the floor and read it.

"Well. It says I have three mates and they are Draco Lucius Malfoy, Frederick Bilious Weasley and George Charles Weasley." Harry said blankly. Fred and George beamed. Arthur smiled happily and started levitating the still in pain Sirius and Remus from the room. Lucius and Narcissa followed with small smiled of their own.

"SNUGGLE PARTY!" Fred and George cried out before tackling Harry and Draco into the sofa for a sleepover cuddle session.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **This chapter was me doing random stuff. Hope you enjoy this cuddle chapter.**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	37. Changing Hogwarts!

**Wednesday – 3** **rd** **of January – Hogwarts – 8:12 AM**

"So you're saying my friend Neville has been petrified?" I asked Professor Flitwick slowly. Professor Flitwick nodded his head slowly. "And you're saying that my boyfriend's Draco, Fred and George were also petrified?" I asked again slowly. Professor Flitwick nodded his head again.

"We found them this morning on the seventh floor. We don't know what happened to them." Professor Flitwick said nervously. I slowly nodded my head and walked away from Professor Flitwick and towards the stairs.

Time to find me a Diary and return it to Tommy-boy.

"Mister Potter! Where are you going?" Professor Flitwick called out. I turned and smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to visit my boyfriends and Neville. I'll possibly go grab Luna if she is not already there." I then turned and walked off silently. "I walked into the infirmary and went straight to my three boyfriends sides. "I'm sorry I couldn't prevent this but I'll make sure by time you wake up, I'll get Ginny and the others out of the way." I whispered a promise that I would make sure was done. I turned and walked to out of the infirmary as Luna rushed in to see Neville. I nodded to her and she nodded back.

I silently walked to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets. I jumped down and saw Ginny talking to Jörmungandr. She turned quickly and I stared into glowing red orbs. We watched each other in silence before the possessed Ginny finally spoke first.

"I didn't expect to be discovered this soon. I've only been petrifying people with Jörmungandr for a day." Possessed Ginny spoke with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and summoned the diary wandlessly. "Now, now, Harry. We don't need to come to this." Possessed Ginny said nervously.

"How about we make a deal. You return to your diary, I send you to Voldemort so he can place you somewhere safe and I won't destroy this diary." I spoke calmly. Possessed Ginny raised an eyebrow at me.

"From what Ginny has wrote to me, I would think that you would be more Gryffindor that Slytherin." I smirked at the possessed Ginny. "It's why I decided to petrify those three boys, especially after she told me that you three were dating and that she wanted them dead." Possessed Ginny continued.

"Try Ravenclaw that was supposed to be in Slytherin." I said. Possessed Ginny slowly nodded her head and sighed.

"So the original Voldemort is still alive?" Possessed Ginny asked.

"Yes. He has regained his body and his looks. He is gathering all his Horcruxes to keep them safe in secure locations until he takes over Britain. I will send you to him by my white phoenix." Possessed Ginny slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes. Ginny dropped to the ground with a thump and I walked over to the unconscious girl with cold eyes. "I should just kill you and get it over with. You have caused so many problems for me, your family and everyone around you in this life and the one before." I watched Ginny breathe in and out evenly.

 _"_ _I could always eat her for you. I'll wait until she's awake and then swallow her whole. Shell die a painful death in my stomach."_ Jörmungandr hissed to me. I slowly nodded and waved my hand. Ginny's robe and clothes underneath disappeared. I summoned her wand and snapped it in my hand.

"Their. Now she can't try get out once you swallow her whole." I turned and walked out of the Chamber of Secrets and up to Ravenclaw tower. I silently walked over to my bed and spelled the blinds shut so Terry couldn't get in and placed a silencing charm around my bed as well. "Hedwig." I whispered. Hedwig appeared in a flash of flames in front of me. "I need you to flash this over to Voldy and return to whatever you were doing before I called you." I said and passed the book over to Hedwig. Hedwig said nothing and disappeared in the same fashion she appeared in.

"So have you now stopped playing around?" I didn't turn to look at Luna. I merle nodded my head. "Good. I give agreement to anything you want done to and in the castle. Same goes for Neville." I slowly nodded my head and began to plot on what I would do.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Wednesday – 3** **rd** **of January – Hogwarts – 4:37 PM**

"Why didn't you tell me Fred, George and Neville were in the infirmary?!" Terry exclaimed, bursting into the dorm room. I turned and looked at Terry coldly. Terry froze. Michael stayed silent and waited for me to talk.

"Why would I talk to you when you have made it your point of interest to avid me and glare at me when you see me. And where is Draco in the conversation? Do you not care about his health and safety too?" I asked emotionlessly. Terry flinched slightly back. Michael nodded his head in understanding. "I really thought we were good friends too. We had been since first year." Terry looked away and his eyes flashed gold before confidence filled him again and glared at me with a new found passion. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Stupefy!" I watched Terry drop and I turned to Michael. "Check him for potions or spells if you can. He might be influenced under something. I would suggest taking him to Professor Snape." I got up from sitting at the end of my bed and left the dormitory. I walked into the hallways and up too Professor Dumbledore's office. I smirked as the gargoyles moved apart and a staircase appeared without me saying anything. I knocked on the door and heard Dumbledore call out for me to come in. I entered and inwardly smirked at Dumbledore's shocked face.

"H-Harry, my boy. How can I help you?" Dumbledore said nervously. I sat down on a chair in front of Dumbledore.

"Do you know that I am the Heir to Gryffindor and Slytherin?" I asked passively. Dumbledore slowly nodded his head.

"Y-yes, though I don't know why you are bringing thi-"

"Did you also know that the Heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have given me full control of the decisions of the castle until the Heir of Hufflepuff is awake?" I cut Dumbledore off. Dumbledore frowned and then paled. I let a small evil grin cross my face.

"Do you also know that I can replace the Headmaster, Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress and other teachers from this school?" Dumbledore seemed to go white as a sheet. "I looked at some courses before you took over as Headmaster and saw that a lot of courses have been taken off the Hogwarts system. I always did wonder why there was so many classrooms." I continued without letting Dumbledore say anything. "And do you also know that Hogwarts is not under the Ministry of Magic's control? They can't demand anything from us or ban any lessons or people coming to this school." Dumbledore started sweating. "I also noticed that one hundred years ago it was recorded that Werewolf's and other creatures attended this school. It was a place that allowed almost all creatures to learn without being disrespected." Dumbledore started glaring at me. "It seems that with each Headmaster and Headmistress, the school is becoming one of the worst schools in the magical world. We are currently ranked 21st in the whole magical world." I said absently and stood up slowly. Dumbledore stood up as well. I snapped my fingers and the door opened to reveal all the teachers. They slowly entered in confusion.

"Albus? Why did you call us all here?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly. Dumbledore looked even more chocked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore didn't call you all here. I did." I said and moved to stand away and lean against a wall to see them all. "As Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, I can do that." All the teachers' eyes widened. "I called you all here for a specific reason." I said calmly. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "With permission of the Heir of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, I have full control of the school and what is going to happen now." The teachers gasped in surprise. "From what I have figured out. The teachers I knows so far that I will list can stand over in the corner knowing they will be staying in the school." Many teachers' eyes widened. "The four Heads of Houses can stay. As can the teachers for Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Care of Magical teachers and Muggle Studies." The teachers that were mentioned moved over to the corner of the room leaving Professor Trelawney, Professor Binns, Rolanda Hooch, Hagrid, Argus Filch, Irma Pince and Poppy Pomfrey.

"You can't be firing the all these teachers, could you? Hogwarts won't recover!" Dumbledore cried out making the rest of the teachers and others very nervous.

"Of course I'm not firing the rest of these people. Just some." I added at the end making them even more nervous. "Professor Hooch, Hagrid, Irma Pince and Poppy Pomfrey. Please go join the others in the corner. The specific people let out a breath of relief. Professor Trelawney, Professor Binns and Argus Filch looked quite nervous.

"You're… you're not going to fire us, are you?" Professor Trelawney asked teary eyed. I stared at Professor Trelawney blankly.

"Divination is only useful to Seer's. No body that I know of other than you can use that ability." Professor Trelawney looked broken hearted. "I personally believe that Divination should only be open to people who have that ability ion the first place. Unluckily, there is no one that has that ability that is a student." Professor Trelawney started crying. I cringed slightly and continued. "Divination will no longer be a course at Hogwarts. The only time Divination is allowed to be taught in Hogwarts is if a Seer is the one being taught." I turned to Professor Trelawney. "I have gotten a House elf to pack your bags and place it in your new house. I have gotten a job lined up at the Ministry for you and the new house is payed for half a year, it should give you enough time to save up enough to sell the house and move into an apartment or save up money to pay for the rent." Professor Trelawney looked confused. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't just dump you out on the street after years of living at the castle. I got you somewhere to live and work so you aren't homeless and penniless, one of the House elf's will take you to your new home." I waved and watched as Trelawney was escorted out of the office and I turned to Argus Filch and Professor Binns. I turned to Binns. "I'm willing to give you a chance but you can't just teach about the Goblin Rebellions." Professor Binns slowly nodded his head. "Do you know what has been going outside the school since the Goblin Rebellions?" I asked questioningly. Professor Binns slowly shook his head. "Do you even want to work here?" I asked again. Professor Binns stopped and looked down in thought.

"I… I want to rest in peace." Professor Binns said hesitantly and glanced at the blank face of Dumbledore.

"Alright. You can be a ghost that tells stories of Goblin Rebellions around the castle. Have fun." I said and watched Binns float out of the room. I turned to Argus Filch. "I haven't had any trouble with you but I have heard numerous complaints from many students about you, your cat and your threats." I said and watched Filch flinch. "Why do you insult them?" I asked.

"A long time ago, a bunch of the brats attacked my cat and she almost died from it because they didn't like me. I had them expelled and started… I started threatening them because I didn't want anyone to hurt her again." I slowly nodded my head in understanding.

"I know how you feel. I'm sure you heard how two people killed my pet snake, thought they weren't really punished for it like what those people did to your cat." Filch nodded his head. "Do you want to keep doing what you have been doing for the castle or do you want to do something else. I have a job and house lined up for you if you say you don't want to be the carer of the castle, it's the same deal as Trelawney's. You'll have the job of looking after cats at a cat center in the Magical world. It's a place for only felines, I thought you might like the job." I said and watched for Filch to answer.

"I wouldn't mind going to look after the cats at the cat center. I don't know if I'll like it though." Filch said with a hint of uncertainty.

"That's alright. I'll have one of the house elf's take you to the workplace to find out exactly what you will be doing. If you like it, you can stay at the job place and the house. If you don't, you can come back." Filch nodded and disappeared out of the office and popped out of Hogwarts with a house elf. I turned to the other teachers. "Please stand in the middle again." The teachers moved to the middle again. "Let's talk about your teaching methods and what you teach." I said and stared them all down. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Please step forward." The four teachers stepped forward. "Professor Snape, please try not to intimidate the class too much, I know Neville gets quite scared and blows up his cauldron because he is terrified of you. And try not to be so biased. I'm sure all the Heads of Houses are a little biases but try not to be too biased with the point system." I nodded to Severus and Severus nodded his head back. I turned to Professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall… please take more action when students come to you with problems. Listen to them and try find the problem before telling them to leave." I told McGonagall blankly. I tuned to Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. "You two are pretty fine with everything. You four may go back to the corner." The four then went to the corner again.

"Are you going to go through us all, correct us and then send us back to our rooms?" Irma Pince asked questioningly? I shook my head

"No. I'm going to have a meeting after I'm sure you all want to stay here, do the subject you are teaching and are doing it well." I then looked at them all. "Could Professor Burbage, Hagrid, Professor Hooch and Professor Kettleburn please step forward?" I asked and watched the four step forward. "Professor Burbage, what Muggle studies things do you teach?" I asked questioningly.

"Well… I teach about how Muggles ride in carriages an-"

"Muggles no longer ride in carriages unless for romantic reasons which is rare." I cut Professor Burbage off. Professor Burbage looked shocked at this. "Muggles have evolved from carriages to a new age of technology. They use cars and other such things now." I said evenly. "Do you want to work here?" I asked blandly.

"Yes. I really love teaching about Muggles things!" Professor Burbage said quickly. I nodded my head.

"Good. I've arranged for the rest of this year for no Muggle Studies and for you to have until the end of this year to learn all you can about Muggles and what they have done and are doing. I've arranged a large pile of books on what has happened the last few years in the Muggle world. It has fashion, what electronics have been made and new developments that Muggles are working on. I've also got a line of books on other things that you may need to know." I then turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, do you like working here?" I asked questioningly. Hagrid nodded his head nervously. "Good. You pass because you are the grounds keeper and you do a good job. Do you need an actual house or do you want to stay in your wood house?" I asked. Hagrid shook his head.

"Na. I like my little 'ome." Hagrid said happily. I nodded and turned to Professor Hooch.

"You are a good teacher. You just need an assistant to take people who get injured to the infirmary or stay and watch the class while you take an injured student to the infirmary. I'll put up a notice for the job in the Daily Prophet and let you go through the interviews to decide who you want." Professor Hooch nodded her head and I then turned to Professor Kettleburn. "Do you want to work here?" I asked. Professor Kettleburn smiled and gave a small chuckle.

"I was thinking of retiring at the end of this school year. I'm getting old and I've already have a little house to live the rest of my days at." I nodded my head in understanding.

"Anyone in particular you want to take over or do you want me to fins someone?" I asked. Professor Kettleburn turned to Hagrid with a knowing smile. Hagrid's eyes widened.

"I would like Hagrid to take my place as Care of Magical Creatures." I nodded my head and waved as Kettleburn left swiftly. I tuned back to Hagrid.

"Looks like you're the Keeper of the Keys and the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures now." Hagrid smiled widely and started to cry happily. "You three may move to the corner now." I turned to the remaining five. "Irma Pince, you can go to the corner as well. You do a pretty good job of Librarian. If you ever want to retire or get an assistant, just ask." Irma smirked and walked to the corner. "Same goes for You Madam Pomfrey. You do a pretty good job as a Medi-witch, if you ever want to retire, go back to working at the hospital or get an assistant, just ask." Madam Pomfrey walked over to the corner as well.

"How dare you!" Dumbledore said in outrage. I rolled my eyes. "How could you do this? Hogwarts will be ruined with how fast your changes are coming. Not only have you taken Divination away, you let go two professors!" Dumbledore cried out. The teachers looked a little nervous at the claim if Hogwarts going to ruin.

"I don't know, can Hogwarts get any lower than they already are now? Were already dropped from number one school to twenty-first best school in the Magical world. We've basically dropped more than half the classes then we had one hundred years ago and all the clubs have been either banned or taken down because there was no one to 'watch the student'." All the teachers looked at me with shock before turning to stare at Dumbledore. "I knew I forgot to do something." I muttered before turning to Dumbledore. "You're fired. You and your belongings will be immediately ejected from Hogwarts. I've messaged your brother and he has agreed to let you into his home." I watched as Dumbledore was ejected from Hogwarts and only the elder wand remained. I picked up the wand and put it in my pocket before turning to the other teachers. "Headmasters Office, turn into meeting room." I called out and the room changed from what it was now to a large empty space with a large circle table. I sat down on the Headmaster seat and turned to the others.

"Did… did you just fire Dumbledore and take the elder wand?" Severus asked in shock. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah." I said and turned to Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector and Professor Babbling. "You three are fine with how you work. Astronomy, Arithmacy and Ancient Runes have been going good." The three nodded their heads. "Now that that is out of the way, let's get down to business." I looked them all in the eyes. "We are down a Defense teacher, History of Magic teacher and a Care taker if Filch decided to stay with the Cat carer job I gave him. I know you can all pinch in to help with those classes until next year but I want to know something before we discuss that. Do you guys want to teach the subject you are teaching and the rolls you are given? Professor McGonagall, you are Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and the Transfiguration teacher. Not to mention you are the only teacher that goes to introduce the Muggle-bourns to magic. Is there anything you want to drop or want to change for something else?" Professor McGonagall looked taken back slightly and slowly nodded her head.

"I would like to drop Deputy Headmistress." Professor McGonagall said hesitantly. I nodded my head and looked around the table.

"Professors Sinistra, Professor Vector, Professor Babbling and Hagrid, is there anything you want to change?" I asked. All four of them shook their heads. I turned to Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. "What about you two?" I asked. Both shook their heads. I turned to Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch and Irma. "You three?" I asked. They shook their heads as well. I then turned to Severus. "I waited until last to ask you because I know you do want to swap potions teacher for something, a certain Defense position, am I right?" Severus nodded his head. I smiled and nodded my head. "Great. As soon as next ear starts, you will be the Defense teacher and I'll let you find a competent potions professor to take your place." I said. Severus nodded his head. I then turned to Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. "One of you two will take up being Deputy Headmistress or Deputy Headmaster. You two talk it through with each other." the two nodded their heads. I then turned to look at them all. "Do any of you know a good person to be Headmaster or Headmistress?" I asked. All the teachers blinked and looked at each other.

"Well… you could be Headmaster and have someone fill your place while you are at school?" Professor Sprout said. I stared at Professor Sprout. I blinked and gave a laugh and fell off my seat.

"You want me to be Headmaster. HAHAHA *gasp* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* HAHAHAHAHA *gasp**gasp*" I pulled myself onto the chair and gave another small laugh. "That was a good joke." I wiped a tear from my eye and turned back to the teachers to see them all staring at me blankly. "You guys are joking, right?" I asked. All of them shook their heads. I face planted into the desk.

"Do you not want to be Headmaster, Harry?" Professor Flitwick asked with concern. I sighed and looked at them all.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'll be a good Headmaster." I said with uncertainty. The other teachers smiled, except Severus.

"You'll be fine and I'm sure you'll get used to the responsibilities throughout the years at Hogwarts. You'll be fine." Professor McGonagall said comfortingly. I nodded my head slowly.

"Alright, I'll think about it. But for now we need someone to take over until I graduate." Severus smirked slightly.

"How about Lucius Malfoy. He'll be a good Headmaster." Severus said somewhat happily. I slowly nodded my head.

"Alright. Lucius Malfoy can be Headmaster but I'll make it clear he runs important things by me first." I turned to the others. "Now. I think I might have someone that can fill in the History of Magic section until we find a proper replacement or we are happy with the person I'm thinking of by the end of the year." Everyone waited to hear what I had to say. "I was thinking Remus Lupin for History of Magic and Sirius Black for Defense until next year when Severus takes over. Sirius will then be taking over another subject that I will be introducing next year." Severus scowled at the mention of the two Marauders.

"That sounds fine." Professor Flitwick said.

"Have you two decided who will be the Deputy?" I asked the two. They both nodded their heads.

"Yes. We thought we might both me Deputy Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress so it won't be as much work and we both have time for our students." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Good. When the next year of studies start, Muggle Studies will be a main class for Purebloods and most Half-bloods that have been raised with wizards, it will also be optional to Muggle-bourns as well. There will also be a Wizarding Studies for Muggle-bourns and Half-bloods that are Muggle raised, again, it is optional for Half-bloods." The teachers nodded their heads in agreement. I nodded my head happily.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sorry for not posting for a while but I'm back now and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	38. Fudge!

**Thursday – 4** **th** **of January – Hogwarts –8:10 AM**

 _Dumbledore Fired as Headmaster of Hogwarts!_

 _Just yesterday evening, it was reported by an anonymous person that Albus Dumbledore was fired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. One must wonder why Albus Dumbledore was fired and this Reporter has found out just why with the anonymous persons information._

 _It turns out Dumbledore has made the education system at Hogwarts get placed from third ranking to twenty-first best school magical world wide. Yes, readers, Hogwarts hasn't been number one school in all the magical world since around fifty years ago a bit before Dumbledore took over. Headmaster Dippet had Hogwarts shift from ranking one to ranking three. When Dumbledore took over, our third place spot was shifted down to twenty-one._

 _Our children have been losing their education because as soon as Dumbledore had taken over, he had taken numerous classes and clubs off the Hogwarts curriculum. Dumbledore had claimed the clubs didn't have any teachers watching them or were too dangerous._

 _Luckily, the Heirs of Hogwarts have set things straight and are going to have things ready by next year for our students. Not only will our Pure-bloods and Half-bloods be taken care of but so will the Muggle-bourns. There will be a class to help Muggle-bourns fit into our society that will require all Muggle-bourns to take it once they in-role at Hogwarts and a class for Pure-bloods to learn about the modern day Muggle things that are happening right now. The Half-bloods will be split up between who have and who haven't been raised in magical society, the ones who have been raised in Muggle society will be taking the Wizarding classes with the Muggle-bourns and the Half-bloods who have been raised with wizards will take the classes with the Pure-bloods to learn about Muggle society._

 _Are these changes going to be good for Hogwarts? Will Hogwarts ranking go up or down with these new changes that are coming?_

 _This Reporter will tell you when she finds out._

 _Rita Skeeter._

 _End Article_

I placed the Daily Prophet down and smirked slightly. I glanced up at the teachers table and saw a smug Lucius Malfoy talking with Severus. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the worried looking Michael. I scooted closer and Michael glanced at me and bit his lip.

"Do you need to talk to someone?" I asked softly. Michael looked unsure and bit his lip harder which caused it to start bleeding. I sighed and patted Michaels shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Terry will surely be back to normal by the end of the week." I said in a comforting tone. Michael gave a small smile before frowning again.

"What… what if he doesn't love me like… like I love him." My eyes widened at the declaration. "We had agreed to start dating by Christmas and, well, we have. I just don't want him to suddenly not feel that way because the potion was making him feel that way towards me." Michael said unsurely. I rubbed Michaels back in comfort.

"I'm sure he still loves you, I think he was only drugged to hate me. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." I said and jumped when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. I turned to see Fudge storming down the hall with the toad trailing behind him and two Aurors following behind them both. I rolled my eyes and watched as they stopped in front of Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius! What is the meaning of this?!" Fudge demanded harshly. The toad was smirking slightly from behind Fudge. Lucius just gave them a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean, Minister? I was just elected to be Headmaster by the Heirs of Hogwarts until one of the Heirs are old enough to take over as Headmaster or Headmistress." Lucius said with a blank face, not even letting a single emotion show. Fudge glared at Lucius and looked at the crowd of students questioningly.

"What I mean is why didn't the Heirs come to the Ministry to get permission to fire Dumbledore!" Fudge demanded crossly. Lucius gave a sly smile.

"Because Hogwarts isn't actually under Ministry control." Fudge sputtered in shock. "Hogwarts wasn't supposed to be under Ministry control unless all lines of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are deceased." Fudge didn't say a word to the information Lucius had given him. Fudge then suddenly turned swiftly and glared directly at me. I blinked in surprise.

"You! It's all your fault these things are happening!" Fudge stormed towards me. I watched Fudge come closer and tilted my head in confusion. Fudge stopped in front of me and glared down at me. I stared up blankly into his eyes.

"Why is it my fault?" I asked slowly. Fudge went even redder in anger.

"It's your fault because if you hadn't had Dumbledore trialed, Sirius Black trialed and gotten emancipated I wouldn't be in this situation!" Fudge yelled and through back his hand to slap me in the face. He bring his hand down and I grabbed the arm as it was about to hit me.

"Do you just realize you were about to attack me? That counts as an offence. I can have you sued for attempting to attack me, I have a lot of witnesses too if you try to lie about it." I said evenly. Students began whispering to each other quickly. I smirked slightly and turned to the Aurors. "Are you going to arrest the Minister for attacking me or do I need to request that Amelia Bones get here? I do trust her to handle this situation." I said with a small glare. The two Aurors looked at each other before nodding their heads and walking towards us. Fudge's eyes widened in shock when the two Aurors started making their way over to him.

"You can't arrest me, I'm the Minister of Magic!" Fudge cried out. "Arrest this boy manhandling me right now!" Fudge cried out in anger. I smirked and watched the Aurors put Fudge in magical hand cuffs and take his wand. The toad rushed over and attempted to stop them but was quickly stupefied and dragged out of Hogwarts by the two Aurors. I turned back to Michael.

"How about we go visit Terry, Draco, Fred and George? I think the Great Hall is getting a bit hectic." I offered Michael. Michael nodded his head in agreement and we began walking to the infirmary.

 **Thursday – 4** **th** **of January – Hogwarts –5:33 PM**

"So… so I really started doing that to you, Harry?" Terry asked from the infirmary bed. I nodded my head softly. "I… I didn't mean it, Harry! I swear it!" Terry cried out, tears starting to fall from his face in shame. I pulled Terry into a hug and let Terry clutch my robes and cry into my shoulder.

"I know… I know." I said softly. Terry slowly started quieting down and pulled away from my robes. I took off my robes and placed it to the side on a free chair. Terry sniffled and turned to Michael. I smiled softly. "I think I'd best give you two some alone time to talk about your feelings. I'll either be in bed or around the castle somewhere." I turned and quickly left the room. I walked into the hallway but stopped when I heard Professor Flitwick call out to me.

"Harry! Harry, we need you in the meeting room! It's an emergency!" Professor Flitwick said quickly. I nodded my head and walked in a fast pace to the Headmasters office. I entered the office and saw all the teachers gathered around each other.

"What are we going to do? The Prewett girl has gone missing!" Professor Sprout said earnestly. I blinked before inwardly sighing.

I knew killing her would give me trouble. At least she's forever out of the way now and I just have to make up an excuse or something.

"What are you all talking about?" I asked. All the teachers and Lucius turned to me as one. Professor McGonagall spoke up first.

"Ginny Prewett, one of my Gryffindor's have been missing all day! I believe she either has gotten lost somewhere outside, has run away or… or is dead." Professor McGonagall tensed at the last guess. "She has been having some trouble with her classmates and the upper years." Professor McGonagall said nervously. I smirked inwardly at the suggestions McGonagall had made.

"She probably ran away. She knows in a couple of moths she will be returning to Gringotts to continue working on making vaults with her mother to pay me back for all that they stole from me. She probably wanted to get away from that and ran off to another country for a prince in shining armor." I said with a pretend thinking face. The other teachers looked mostly convinced. "I'll check the wards for her signature, if she's not there, we will have to come to the conclusion she ran away because the wards can pick up dead bodies as well." I turned and went to the wards trinket. I checked and had to repress a smirk that wanted to come upon my face.

The chamber of Secrets didn't come into the Hogwarts wards.

"She doesn't appear to be alive or dead in the Hogwarts wards. She has most likely run away." The teachers began whispering to each other. "I suggest we send the information to Amelia Bones to deal with. She will know the more practical action to take in this situation." The teachers nodded their heads in agreement. I nodded my head as well. "Would you send that off Lucius, you are Headmaster after all." I turned and left the office without a reply.

"What a little turd."

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Friday – 5** **th** **of January – Hogwarts –8:27 AM**

 _Fudge Arrested for attempting to attack Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived!_

 _That's right readers! Cornelius Fudge attempted to attack Harry Potter yesterday after storming into Hogwarts during dinner. Multiple witnesses saw Cornelius question and yell at the newly appointed Headmaster, Lucius Malfoy, before storming over to Harry in anger. Cornelius Fudge then proceeded to blame Harry for everything when Harry questioned why Cornelius was blaming him._

 _Is this really the man we wat as Minister? A man that blames children for his problems instead of taking them on as his own? A man that attacks children? A man that didn't just attack a child, but, our savior as well?!_

 _Cornelius then attempted to slap Harry in the face but Harry stopped him by grabbing his hand just in time. The Aurors then arrested Fudge and left with little prompting. Undersecretary_ _Dolores Umbridge tried to stop the arrest but was stupefied for her ridiculous efforts._

 _Would Cornelius have stopped with just a slap? Would anyone have helped our Savior from being attacked in public if the hit had hit its mark? I guess we'll never know as, thankfully, the hit didn't hit._

 _This is Rita Skeeter and will be back with more juicy info next time._

 _End Article_

I smirked and looked at Luna besides me. Luna just smiled back dreamily.

"The Goat King will be coming with his supporters. Be prepared for his attack, his force of truth and his future in this world and time line." Luna stood and left. I looked down at my food and smirked softly.

It was all coming to an end for old Dumbledore. One way or another, Dumbledore will fall. I'm just glad I put those detection wards back in after the Fudge incident. I will know when he is coming.

"Harry?" I turned to see Tracy staring at me with curious eyes. I stared back blankly while inwardly grimacing. "Do you know where Ginny is?" Some Ravenclaw's near listened in interestedly and kept an eye on Tracy.

"The teachers have concluded she has ran away so she didn't have to continue with her debt with her mother for stealing from me. They think that she ran away to find a price charming or something to take away all her worries and her strife." I said evenly and turned back to my breakfast. Tracy remained where she was and glared at me darkly.

"I know you did something to her." Tracey said accusingly. Some Ravenclaw's looked at me with curiosity for my response. I gently put down my cutlery and turned to glare at Tracy.

"So accusing me of doing something to Ginny now, huh? Isn't it getting old trying to get the school to turn on me?" The Great Hall had quieted down as whispers of Tracey and I went through the Great Hall. Most students looked at us. Teachers glanced at us every few seconds. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You're the one who helped kill my pet snake, isn't that enough for you?" I said and turned away from Tracey. Tracey tensed under glares from most of the people in the Great Hall. Tracey turned back to me and smirked.

"At least I'm not a parseltongue speaker." Tracey said smugly. Many people gasped in shock and fright. I rolled my eyes and replied.

"You mean the little gift I got for defeating Voldemort when I was a baby?" I asked back. People gasped again in fear. "I'm not ashamed of it. I got it as a reward for defeating him, I also got the Heir of Slytherin tittle as well. It just means your jealous that you can never talk to a snake or see what secrets that are in the Slytherin vaults." I stood and brushed past Tracey on my way out of the Great Hall in silence.

"That probably could have gone better, don't you think?" I turned to the softly smiling Michael. I smiled back and nodded my head in agreement.

"True. I could of stopped myself from saying so much but… I can't take back what I said." I continued walking with Michael besides me. "It'll be a few months before Neville, Draco. Fred and George can get the antidote to being petrified, won't it?" I asked Michael quietly. Michael nodded his head softly.

"That's right." Michael said. I stopped and Michael turned to look at me. I looked down on confusion before my eyes widened in shock.

Dumbledore was in the castle and was making his way towards the infirmary!

"I need to get to the infirmary, fast!" I said and bolted off towards the infirmary. "Hogwarts, lock down the infirmary and don't let anyone in but myself and Luna Lovegood." I said quickly. I felt Hogwarts respond and lock down the infirmary just in time as I felt Dumbledore magical signature reach it. "Hold Albus Dumbledore still and inform the teachers and the Headmaster about Dumbledore intrusion and where he is being held. All students are to go into lockdown in the Great Hall and their Common rooms." I turned the corner and smirked as I found a tied up Dumbledore at the end of the hallway. "Is there anyone near Dumbledore?" I asked softly, I felt a flare of magic tell me what I need to know. "So Tracey is making her way over here to free Dumbledore? If she tries to free Dumbledore, lock her on the same binds as Dumbledore." I calmed my run into a slow walk. I gave a chuckle as I heard a girlish scream.

"Mister Potter! Why did we receive a message saying that an intruder has breached Hogwarts?" Professor Sprout asked with concern. I pointed ahead and professor Sprout gasped in surprise. The rest of the teachers but Madam Pomfrey showed up to see Dumbledore. We all walked up to the binded Dumbledore and surrounded him and Tracey, who was binded right next to him with her wand on the floor.

"Albus Dumbledore!" Professor McGonagall said angrily. "How dare you come onto Hogwarts grounds unannounced and without permission!" I put my hand up for McGonagall to stop.

"Professor McGonagall. There is no need for you to take action. Please leave it to the newly appointed Headmaster and the two Deputy Headmaster and Headmistress." Professor McGonagall frowned at this but backed down at my words. Dumbledore eyes widened with shock as Lucius Malfoy stepped forward with Professors Sprout and Flitwick behind him on both sides. "How should we take action _Headmaster_ Malfoy?" I said with a smirk. Lucius had a shark grin on his face. Dumbledore paled and turned to glare at me with furious eyes.

"You can't just fire me! I am Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and International Confed of Wizards! You can't fire me, it'll be a scandal for Hogwarts." I just stared at Dumbledore before smiling cruelly.

"Does it look like I care?" I asked. Dumbledore looked at me with shock. "I've managed to find out who in England are the biggest threats to the Magical world and you are right on top of that list as number one with you 'greater good' expectations." The teachers all turned to stare at me with confusion. "I've noticed that whenever someone you don't like appears or threatens you, they disappear in… strange accidents. Let's say, Nicolas Flamel, for example." Dumbledore paled. "It's strange how you had the stone in the castle when only a few days prior he died with his wife when they didn't agree with your plan to put the stone in Hogwarts." The professors gasped in shock. "I'll finally be able to get some answers when you **will** be going to court and getting Veritaserum from Madam Bones." I turned to Lucius. "Professor Sprout or Professor Flitwick, please go call Madam Bones. We will be handing him over _after_ we deal with his little accomplice." I turned my attention to the silent Tracey. The teachers turned to her as well as Professor Sprout ran off to call the Aurors in the Headmasters office.

"What do you think you were doing coming all the way down here?" I asked with a glare. Tracey looked at me blankly before sighing softly in defeat. "I… I'm probably going to die anyway." Tracey said softly and looked down sadly. The teachers looked at Tracey with startled expressions.

"Davis!" Dumbledore growled out. I silently and windlessly threw a spell at Dumbledore. "Mhmhh!" Dumbledore muffled out through the gag that was now on his face to stop him from speaking. Tracey stared at Dumbledore for a few seconds before looking away and back at the floor.

"Dumbledore has many people under oaths to not say anything." Tracey winced as if something had hit her. "If we say something to informative, we get a warning." Tracey winced again. "If we betray him and tell all his secrets, we die." Tracey then gave a small cough and blood splattered on the ground. I turned to Dumbledore with a glare.

"Release her from the oath." Dumbledore gave a muffled laugh and just stared at me with twinkling eyes. I sighed and turned to Davis. "Will the oath go away if he's dead?" I asked quickly. Tracey looked at me with shock before slowly nodding her head. "Good. When Madam Bones gets here, you'll be kept in a cell with magical restraining cuffs and no Aurors that you are on good terms with will be aloud near your cell since Madam Bones is now I charge until the public picks a new Minister." Dumbledore paled again and the twinkling in his eyes disappeared. I gave a small laugh and turned as I heard footsteps approaching. I narrowed my eyes at the approaching Pansy.

"Die." Pansy said before firing a familiar glowing green spell at me. I stepped to the side and my eyes widened as I turned to see Tracey hit with the spell, killing her instantly. I turned back to Pansy quickly. She was already stunned and put in a body bind for the Aurors to collect her.

"It seems that Pansy will be going to jail as well for murder of a classmate." I said and turned to look down the hall. Madam Bones, four Aurors and Professor Sprout where making their way over. I narrowed my eyes at the figures of Kingsley and Moody. "Stop." They all stopped and looked at me with confusion. "Kingsley and Moody are supporters of Dumbledore. How do I know they'll just release him after they leave?" I asked coldly. Madam Bones narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Are you questioning the trust of my Aurors? I assure you that they wouldn't do such a thing!" Madam Bones said just a coldly. I didn't show any reaction to it as I turned my attention to Moody and Kingsley.

"Unless these two can swear on their magic that they are not going to release Dumbledore, I will not allow these two to leave Hogwarts until after Dumbledore's trial." Madam Bones narrowed her eyes before slowly turning to Moody and Kingsley with a little suspiciousness.

"Will you do this for Mister Potter's piece of mind? If he has a reason to believe that you are not loyal to the Ministry and upholding the laws, then I would like to reassure him and myself of these suspicions." Madam Bones asked. Kingsley and Moody turned to look at each other before Moody swore the oath on his magic.

"I swear on my magic that I will not release Dumbledore willingly or knowingly unless he is announced innocent and can leave to return home, so mote it be." A flash of light showed the proof of the oath. Moody then did a quick firework show with his wand before turning to Kingsley expectantly. Kingsley stayed still for a moment before slowly raising his wand to 'cast the oath'. "Get down!" Moody yelled out quickly. I dropped to the ground as a bright light went above me and hit the wall.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt! What do you think you're doing?!" Madam Bones cried out. Kingsley was quickly overwhelmed by not only the two Aurors and Moody, but the teachers, Lucius and Madam Bones. "You will be held in a holding cell as well, but first you will both be examined when we get to the Ministry." Madam Bones said as she gave a pointed glare at both Kingsley and Dumbledore. "We'll also have Parkinson checked while she is unconscious before placing her in a cell. I wish to see if he has made a child murder and attempt to murder another." Madam Bones glare turned to Ice before nodding at the three remaining Aurors. "Gather them up boys. Moody, you take Dumbledore because I know you'll see through his shenanigans and can take anything he tries." Madam Bones said before turning and nodding to me, the teachers and Lucius before leaving swiftly with the Aurors, prisoners and Lucius behind her.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	39. Dumbledore's Defeat!

**Sunday – 14** **th** **of January – Ministry –10:15 AM**

"The trial of Albus Dumbledore will now begin." I smirked and watched as a struggling Dumbledore was forced into the trial seat once again. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are accused of Murder, attempt murder, controlling minors and attacking an Heir to multiple Ancient and Noble Houses." A man said. "How do you plead?" The man continued. Dumbledore gave a quick glare to me before answering.

"Not guilty." Dumbledore said with a bit of anger. The people around on the stands looked confused and angry for and at Dumbledore.

"Alright." The man paused and signaled for someone to come in. Tonks walked towards Dumbledore but was quickly stopped by Moody who was at the end of the walkway of where Tonks had come from.

"I'm pretty sure where having proper Veritaserum, not very weak truth serum." Moody quickly stunned Tonks and Remus gasped with tears in his eyes. Sirius patted Remus's back and gave a sad and angry look at his stunned cousin.

"Good thing I have a bottle of Veritaserum on me then." Madam Bones said from in the Ministers Seat. She pulled out the bottle of Veritaserum and handed it to the man that was doing her job at the moment. "Continue with the trial." She said and leaned back with a smirk on her face. The man then forced Dumbledore's mouth open and dropped three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth.

"What is your full name?" The man asked. Dumbledore replied slowly and with blank eyes.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said emotionlessly. The man nodded his head.

"How many siblings do you have or has?" The man continued.

"I had two sibling and now have one." Dumbledore continued in the emotionless voice with a blank face.

"The Veritaserum seems to be working, let the questioning begin." The man said. Madam Bones nodded her head for the trial to begin. "Did you murder the Greengrass family and the Zabini family?" The man asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said simply. The crowd gasped in shock and started shouting at Dumbledore in anger, sadness and shock.

"Did you have any help with murdering the two families?" The man asked, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore.

"Yes. I had Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody help me with killing the two families." People gasped and started yelling, sobbing and struggling to get to Dumbledore to beat the shit out of him. The Aurors immediately surrounded Moody and Moody put up his hands in surrender. Moody glared at Dumbledore with suspicion and confusion.

"SILENCE!" Madam Bones yelled out. People quieted within seconds. "Please continue, Parker." Parker nodded his head and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Did these people do it willingly?" Parker asked with a glance to Moody.

"Kingsley and Tonks did it willingly. I had to trick Moody into taking a potion to get him to help me. Now whenever I say the trigger word, he will immediately be devoted to me and do whatever I say." People gasped in shock and looked at Moody with pity. Moody was glaring at Dumbledore with anger and betrayal.

"What is this potion called, who brewed it and have you given this potion to anyone else?" Parker asked. People waited in silence for what Dumbledore was about to say.

"It is called the draught of loyalty and devotion, it was brewed by Severus Snape and I have given it to Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Vernon Dursley, Minerva McGonagall and Arabella Figg." Dumbledore said. People gasped in shock.

"Please have these people but Vernon Dursley rounded up and put into a cell until we have the antidote, if there is an antidote." Madam Bones said and nodded for Parker to continue.

"Is there an antidote to the potion?" Parker asked.

"Yes, they must be injected with a drop of venom from a basilisk to get rid of the potion and then given a phoenix tears to get rid of the basilisk venom." Dumbledore said, a slight smirk forming on his lips that showed that the Veritaserum was wearing off. An Auror walked over with the bottle of Veritaserum and put a drop on Dumbledore's tongue.

"Have many children have you and had under your oaths, and what are their names?" Parker questioned.

"I had Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Tracey Davis under an oath but Tracey Davis is now dead, Ronald Weasley is now a baby and Ginevra Weasley has been said to have run away but I believe she was killed. I have two alive children under the oath and their names are Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said. There was a silence before Pansy Parkinson's father stood with a dark look on his face.

"You had my daughter swear an oath?!" Lord Parkinson demanded. Parker turned to Dumbledore, and interrupted before Dumbledore answered.

"Did you force Pansy Parkinson to swear the oath, if not, why did she swear the oath?" Parker asked. Lord Parkinson glanced at Parker with a brief glare before turning his gaze back to Dumbledore.

"Pansy Parkinson swore under the oath willingly." Lord Parkinson looked shocked and devastated. "She did it to try have Draco back and to force Draco to become her boyfriend and soon to be husband. She wanted Harry Potter either dead or as far away from Draco as possible." Lucius Malfoy glared at Dumbledore in anger and glanced at Lord Parkinson. Lord Parkinson sat back down and looked down in shame and devastation.

"Did you have Pansy Parkinson kill Tracey Davis when she tried to betray you?" Parker asked. Tracey's mother let out a sob at the question and her father held her closer.

"Yes and No. I instructed each of them to kill anyone that broke or tried to break the oath they made to me." Tracy's parents stood and quickly walked out of the courtroom. I shook my head softly and turned back to the scene.

"Have you attacked and attempted to murder Harry James Potter, if so, how many?" Parker asked quickly. Dumbledore seemed to try hold back the answer but soon became overwhelmed by the potions effects.

"Yes." People gasped. "I have attempted to kill Harry Potter a total of six times." Dumbledore answered. People started shouting in outrage at Dumbledore.

"ORDER IN THE COURTROOM!" Madam Bones yelled out. "Continue Parker." Madam Bones gritted out. Parker nodded and continued easily.

"Can you name each attempt you have made on Mister Harry James Potters life?" Parker asked. Everything became deadly silent as Dumbledore then answered. I looked down in shame as people looked at me in shock.

"My first attempt was by letting Peter betray the Potters and kill James Potter and Lilly Potter." Silence went around the courtroom. "My second attempt was by placing him with his relatives. I wanted them to kill him or at least severely beat him enough to make him into my little soldier, but that plan was ruined by his Aunt starting to treat him better and protecting him so I had to kill them." I didn't even look up to know almost everyone was either looked at me with pity or at Dumbledore with horror. "My third attempt was by putting the Philosophers stone in the school and luring Voldemort's Wraith to try get it. I tried to have Harry get curious about it and go after it but he did not and Voldemort's Wraith left the castle and the stone disappeared." I gulped softly. "My fourth attempt was by trying to get Harry to interact with Ronald Weasley to lure him into a false friendship before killing him after he either outlived his usefulness or when he became to troublesome." I gulped softly. "My fifth attempt was recently formed by having Ginny Weasley get possessed by a book and have Harry either save her or die by a basilisk and both perish." I tensed and waited for the final attempt. "My sixth attempt was also recently formed. I was going to kill Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley and George Weasley and then kidnap Harry Potter to an unplottable or traceable location. I would then use him for his children and absorb their magic until I was the most powerful wizard in the world. I would then either kill Harry Potter or continue using him until he died." Within seconds, Wizards and Witches were screaming for Dumbledore's blood. I stayed silent and closed my eyes sadly. Madam Bones didn't interrupt the screaming marathon for ten minutes before finally standing.

"QUIET!" Madam Bones shouted. Everyone quieted but continued glaring at Dumbledore. "I think we should continue this trial tomorrow and review over some of the things that was gone over at the last trial. For now, let us see the outcomes of this trial and Albus Dumbledore's punishment for doing and planning such despicable things." Madam Bones nodded for Parker to continue. Parker nodded and motioned for an Aurora to give Dumbledore the antidote.

"I believe we all know the punishment Dumbledore should receive for the crimes he has committed. No matter what crimes he admits to when we continue the trial, we should all know this won't make a difference to the outcome to this trial. Wizengamot, I ask your vote on whether or not Albus Dumbledore be sentenced… to Death." Dumbledore paled and people gasped before whispers could be heard around the courtroom. "Light your wands if you belie Albus Dumbledore should be sentenced to death." Parker watched as the whole room lit their wands. Dumbledore shook and looked close to fainting as he realized there was no getting out of this. Parker turned to Madam Bones. "The whole room has voted for Dumbledore's Death, Madam Bones. Tomorrow we will dig out the rest of his crimes before sentencing him to death.

"Understood." Madam Bones said and looked down at Dumbledore as she stood up from the Ministers chair. "Albus Dumbledore. You are stripped of all your tittles, your Merlin Award is taken and… you are to be sentenced to death after we have found out all the crimes you have committed. We will continue tomorrow with just the Wizengamot, myself and Parker as witnesses. Dismissed." Madam Bones nodded to the Aurors to take Dumbledore away. I slowly nodded my head and walked away with a heavy heart.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Friday – 19** **th** **of January – Hogwarts –4:04 PM**

"I will confirm that Dumbledore has been executed." Madam Bones said from in front of me. I gave a grim smile. "All of his assets have been given to you expect for his brothers money and pub. Not that there was much money." Madam Bones finished. I nodded my head.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Madam Bones. All that is left is to find Granger, have Umbridge trialed, have Kingsley trialed, have Tonks trialed and make sure that the patients from the attack gets the antidote to the petrification." I said and leaned back in the Headmasters chair. "How is the search for Granger?" I asked quietly. Madam Bones sighed.

"Not as well as we hoped. We believe that Dumbledore moved her a few months or so after she was expelled from school. Her parents say they woke up one morning and she was gone. No note or anything to explain what had happened." Madam Bones sipped at a cup of tea. "Some belongings of hers are gone though. Her trunk that her parents allowed her to keep, some clothes and all her books are gone. We believe she moved willingly then unwillingly." I gave a small laugh. Madam Bones gave me a curious look.

"She went willingly all right. No adult other than Dumbledore and the staff here know how much she loves books. She won't go anywhere without lots of books to keep her entertained or new books to read and learn. She's a bitch but a smart bitch at that." I sighed and took a sip of my own tea. Madam Bones raised an eyebrow at my last sentence before shaking her head. Madam Bones then looked around the bare office.

"So who is going to take over as Headmaster?" Madam Bones questioned. I grimaced at the question.

"The remaining staff had asked that after I graduate, I become Headmaster but for now, Lucius Malfoy is Headmaster for the next five or six years. Unless he no longer wants to be Headmaster but other than that, yeah." I finished off lamely. Madam Bones nodded her head. "I'm going to be adding some classes and such next year. This year I'm hoping to get the teachers I need for these classes before next year." I said uncertainly. Madam Bones looked confused and urged for me to continue. "I want Muggle-bourns and Half-bloods raised in the muggle world to have a better understanding of the magical world. I also wand Pure-bloods and Half-bloods raised in the magical world to have a better understanding of the muggle one. I'm having a the muggle class updated and adding on a class for Muggle-bourns and Half-bloods to understand what they need to survive in the magical world." Madam Bones looked impressed with the idea and nodded me to continue. "You'll find out the other classes next year when your niece Susan writes to you about them." Madam Bones seemed to deflate slightly before nodding and standing up, the empty tea cup on the table. "Have a good day, Madam Bones." I said and watched Madam Bones get ready to leave through the fireplace.

"You as well, Lord Potter." Madam Bones smiled and left. I sighed and leaned back in the Headmasters chair before standing.

"Hogwarts. Please let Lord Malfoy know that he may return to the Headmasters office." I opened the Headmaster door entrance but stopped. "And please tell him he may decorate the office however he pleases but to keep it kid friendly when kids come in for punishment and such things." I then walked out and towards the infirmary to visit the still petrified Draco, Fred and George. Hogwarts gave a hum of confirmation before stopping.

"It's all your fault, you know." I stopped in my tracks down one of the deserted halls. I turned to see a howler. "It's your fault Dumbledore is dead, Tracey is dead, Ron was turned into a baby, Pansy was disinherited and expelled, and Ginny has gone missing and that I'm expelled. It's all your fault." I rolled my eyes and waited for Hermione to finish her speech through the howler she had sent me. "If you had just done as Dumbledore had you to do, then none of this would have happened and we all would have been happy. Though it seems with this arrangement, only you are happy so I will make you as unhappy as myself." I raised an eyebrow and waited for Hermione to continue. "I've already got some… friends to head over to the Weasley's to get rid of them and the rest will be on you in seconds. Good luck you bastard." The howler tared itself up.

"Hogwarts. Anyone who comes in that shouldn't, bind them, knock them out and have them tied up in the corner of the Headmaster office. Inform Lord Malfoy of what is happening. Tell him to call Madam Bones some Aurors to come here and to the Weasley's." I then apparated to the Weasley's front porch. I looked up and stared in shock at the flaming house. I bolted up the steps and into the house and saw Arthur with baby Ron in the corner of the burning house. A man above him with his wand pointed at Arthur. I quickly ran and punched the other man in the back of the head. I watched him crumble to the ground and turned to Arthur. "Is there anyone still in the house?" I asked quickly.

"Bill has come to visit me. He's in his room. There are two more of the men here too." I nodded and quickly left to go upstairs. Arthur ran out of the house with baby Ron.

I entered Bill's room to see him on the ground and two men above him. I growled and stupefied them both. I ran over to Bill and checked for a pulse. I sighed in relief as I found one. I levitated the three of them up and made it out of the house. I looked around to see Madam Bones waiting for me with a bound Hermione Granger glaring at me. I stared at her for a few minutes before letting the three levitating men go down slowly to let the healers handle them. I walked slowly over with a dark look on my face.

"You think it's alright to kill innocent people to try get back at me because you were too stupid to be caught stealing from me?" I asked Hermione with a glare. Hermione looked away. I stared at her for a few seconds before sneering. "You disgust me." I said quietly. Hermione glanced at me. I slapped her as hard as I could. Hermione stilled and waited for me to continue. I turned and walked away from her.

"AHHH!" I snapped my head to see Molly pull a knife out of Arthur's stomach. I growled and shot multiple stupefy's at her with my wand. Molly went down before she could make a stab at baby Ron. Two healers ran over to Arthur. One looked over Arthur and began healing him while the other began checking over Ron more thoroughly.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Sunday – 21** **st** **of January – Gringotts –8:26 AM**

"How long will Molly Weasley be serving here to pay back all the money she stole?" I asked Griphook. Griphook smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"If she had magic, a few days. She doesn't have magic but if she had help, a few years." Griphook's smirk turned blood thirsty. "But since she doesn't have magic or help, it will take all her life to make these vaults." I nodded my head and looked to Amelia who was beside me.

"She is still paying off her debt to me so we need to make a compromise." I said and nodded to Griphook. "That's where Gringotts comes in. Molly Weasley will first pay back the money she owes me through either working for Gringotts or taking up jobs around at places. She will stay in one of the vaults to sleep and eat but that is all. After she has paid back all the money, she will go to Azkaban for ten years as her trial said." I finished and Amelia frowned but slowly nodded her head.

"I don't like it but she does need to pay back the money she owes you." Amelia sighed. "It's a pity we couldn't do the same for Dumbledore but he is a crafty old man and he would have escaped somehow when we let our guard down." Amelia stood and left soon after. I nodded to Griphook and left to go back to Hogwarts.

"Lord Potter!" I turned to see Griphook hold out the Daily Prophet with a toothy grin. "They have been working fast with Amelia Bones as the Minister of Magic, shame that she is only on temporarily." Griphook then walked back into Gringotts. I looked down at the Daily Prophet and smirked.

Umbridge had been trialed yesterday before Molly Weasley. Today would be Kingsley's and Tonks trial.

 _Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Articl…Article… Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article_

 ** _Dolores Umbridge, Breaker of Rules!_**

 _Dolores Umbridge was trailed on the early morning of Saturday the 20_ _th_ _at the Ministry of Magic where she was found guilty of many crimes such as discrimination, attempt murder and dark arts. It started off with a small list of crimes that would have Dolores Umbridge in Azkaban for a year or less, but what was revealed with the use of_ _Veritaserum_ _was horrific to say the least._

 _Dolores Umbridge was sentenced to the kiss and the soulless body be sent through the veil. To receive such an outcome to a trial means she has done something so disgusting, all the Wizengamot agreed to this punishment._

 _Now what Dolores Umbridge did, you may ask. I could not get all the details but the list so far is outstanding. Dolores Umbridge has made las against muggle-bourns, Half-bloods, werewolves and all sorts of other creatures. It was found that Umbridge was working on some laws to try get rid of the Goblins that take care of our money. Dolores Umbridge was found to have multiple dark artefacts around her office, home and on her person when being grabbed for questioning._

 _Could Dolores Umbridge be a Death Eater? Has she made any plans to harm anyone? Is their anymore people like this working in the Ministry of Magic?_

 _Dan Berry._

 _Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Articl…Article… Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article…Article_

I put5 the article in my pocket and continued walking out of Gringotts.

Finally, my revenge shall soon be complete and the change that is shall bring to this world will be complete.

FWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGWxxxFWxHPxDMxGW

 **Hey Guys!**

 **I'd say one or two more chapters and this story will be complete. All that would be left would be me looking over all the chapters and combining some chapters together.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I will hopefully be able to give the next chapter by the end of next Sunday but after next Sunday I will be gone for a week or two.**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


	40. Unexpected Wakeup Call!

**Saturday – 12** **th** **of March – Potter Manor – 10:43 AM**

I gently rubbed Remus's back as he sobbed into his hands. The News article on the ground, crumbled and teared in half from the anger, shock and sadness that the Daily Prophet had written.

"I should have known that she wouldn't have really loved me!" Remus cried out. Sirius looked ready to murder Tonks. I sighed and pulled Remus into a hug. "How could anyone love a dark creature?" Remus cried out. Sirius looked a bit hurt but covered it and began comforting Remus as well. I raised my eyebrow slightly at that before gently pulling away from Remus.

"I see you as my honorary Uncle, which means I love you. And I don't mean my muggle Uncle." I said softly and Remus just shook his head. "Don't dwell on Tonks, move on and look out for those types of people so you don't get hurt again." I said and nodded to Sirius to look after Remus. "I'll be back in a few hours." I turned and left quickly.

How dare she do this to Remus! Just using him to try get close to me and learn all my plans. I can't believe she got pregnant because she though it would help get her out of Azkaban. It's a good thing Madam Bones is filling in for Minister of Magic until a new one is elected or Tonks would be free. Once she gives birth, she'll be healed and shipped off to Azkaban for the next twenty years while also being banned from talking to, going near and visiting her child and Remus when she is released.

I entered the Ministry of Magic for the trial of Granger. I sat down and waited for the rest of the people to arrive so the trial could start. I glanced around and narrowed my eyes when I saw Grangers parents weren't there.

Surely the ministry would contact them, especially with Madam Bones as the Minister of Magic for now. Hopefully I'll find out what happened to them during this trial. I'll also have to see who the upcoming elections for the Minister of Magic are.

"What is your name?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Granger at the stand and a bottle of Veritaserum next to her.

"Hermione Jane Granger." Granger said with blank eyes.

"How old are you?" I smirked softly as I recognised Parker as the questioner.

"I am twelve." Granger said slowly.

"Where do you go to school?" The Parker asked the third question.

"Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Veritaserum seems to be working. I will proceed with the questions." Parker nodded at Madam Bones and turned back to Hermione. "Did you know your parents are dead?" Parker questioned. My eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." Granger said.

"Do you know who killed them?" Parker continued.

"Yes." Granger said again.

"Who killed your parents a few weeks after you were kidnaped or voluntarily left your home?" Parker questioned.

"Dumbledore, Tonks and I killed them to keep the quiet and stop them from keeping me away from magic." People on the stand gasped.

"Did you voluntarily leave your house the few weeks before you helped kill your parents?" Parker asked, his face white with the shock of a child killing.

"Yes." Granger said again.

"Did you plan to kill Potter and the remaining Weasley's with other Dumbledore supporters?" Parker continued.

"Yes." Granger answered.

"Do you regret any of your actions at all?" Parker asked softly. People in the stands waited for Granger to answer.

"The only thing I regret is failing to complete my plans." Granger said. I sighed and looked away. I stood and left the trial with a sigh. I started making my way back to Potter Manor

I don't want to see the rest. I'll ask Madam Bones what Grangers punishment for this is. I can't believe Hermione killed her parents and Tonks tricked Remus like this. At least their waiting for Tonks to give birth before chucking her in jail. I also can't believe Dumbledore had Moody under a loyalty potion like that. Now it's just Kingsley's trial that I'll read in the papers in a few days' time.

"I see your home, pup." I froze slightly at the nickname and looked at Sirius curiously. Sirius blushed slightly. "It's what I used to call you before…" Sirius trailed off and looked gloomy for a few seconds before snapping out of it and smiling at me again. "Anyway. How was Grangers trial?" I sighed and shook my head.

"She helped kill her own parents." I said quietly. Sirius looked horrified. Remus entered the room and looked confused. I sighed and gave Remus another hug before walking to my room.

 ** _Line Break_**

 **Sunday – 13** **th** **of March – Potter Manor – 8:12 AM**

I sneered as I read the Daily Prophet and what Granger had been given as punishment for her crime. I let the paper drop to the table and grabbed myself some breakfast to prepare to go back to Hogwarts later in the day.

Granger had been given two choices, stupid if you ask me. To be obliviate by a professional and have her magic bound so she couldn't do magic or be sent to Azkaban until she turned seventeen where she will be sent through the veil for a painless death. No surprise, Granger chose to be obliviated and have her magic bound. Apparently she is going to be 'found' somewhere in England with no memory, far away from where her house was. She'll remember nothing but her name and normal things like math, how to make food and go to the toilet. At least she's out of my life forever.

'Knock, knock.'

I glanced at the window and raised my eyebrow at Madam Bones' and Voldemort's owls. I stood waved my hand and wandlessly opened the window. The two owls flew over and landed on both sides of me. I gently untied the letters from their feet.

"Lillianna." I called out. With a pop, Lilianna stood in front of me, waiting for orders. "Please get some owl treats and a two small bowls of water for these two." Lillianna nodded her head and popped out again. I opened Voldemort's letter first and smirked as I read the letter. I put the letter down and started untying Madam Bones' letter.

So Voldemort wants me to vote Lucius as the Minister of Magic… I guess I could do that, guaranteed if Lucius doesn't try fire Arthur. But then I'll need to find a new Headmaster for Hogwarts. I could… I could have Voldemort be Headmaster of Hogwarts until I'm ready or until he retires. He did manage did to make himself look young and not snake like again so none of the students will recognise him… but the teachers and especially Snape will. I guess that one is out. Maybe Madam Longbottom… I would need to interview her though. I'll just…

I smirked as I read Madam Bones letter on who all the candidates of Minister of Magic are. Madam Bones herself, Lucius Malfoy, Rufus Scrimgeour and Arthur Weasley. I summoned two pieces of parchment and a quill with ink before I began writing.

At least now I won't have to find a replacement Headmaster.

 ** _Line Break_**

 **Monday – 5** **th** **of June – Hogwarts – 5:33 PM**

I continued reading my book on the chair in front of Fred's bed, Draco's and George's beds on both sides of Fred's. I flipped a page and froze as I heard a groan. I looked up and smiled as I saw Draco rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey Draco." I said quietly. Draco looked at me and blinked before looking around in confusion. "You got petrified. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." I stood and closed my book before rushing off to go find Madam Pomfrey. I came back with Madam Pomfrey rushing behind me. I chuckled as she mothered Draco and was double checking that he was ok.

"Have some food and then you may leave. I'll double check over the Weasley twins and they can do the same. Have a good day." Madam Pomfrey stood and left. I smiled softly and turned back to Draco. Draco waited for me to turn top him before speaking.

"So how long have I been petrified?" Draco asked quietly. I sighed.

"Let me put it this way. It is now basically the end of the school year in a few days." Draco's eyes widened in panic. "Don't worry. The teachers have agreed to let you study as much as you want until August twentieth, were they will come over to each of your houses to test you all. You'll be fine." I whispered and pulled Draco into a hug. "A lot has happened since you've been petrified. Dumbledore's dead, Grangers been obliviated and sent to the muggle world, Pansey's been disowned by her father, Ron has been turned into a baby and Ginny… she has disappeared. Fudge has gone to Azkaban and Arthur Weasley has become Minister of Magic. Your father has become Headmaster and… " I trailed off. Draco stared at me wide eyed before breathing in and then out. "I missed you guys." I whispered and pulled Draco into a hug.

"No hug for us, Harrykins." I hears one of the twins say. I smiled and laughed quietly.

"I guess you guys want to know what has happened while you three have been petrified for most of the year." I asked. I gave another laugh before leaning back and motioning to their food. "I'll tell you once you three eat and are able to leave the infirmary. I've already got an okay from Madam Pomfrey that you three may leave after you three have eaten." Fred, George and Draco began eating quickly. I laughed again before closing my eyes in happiness.

 ** _Line Break_**

 ** _Ten Years Later_**

I smiled happily at the small baby girl in my arms. I felt the arms around me tighten. I leaned into the body and sighed happily.

"You seem happy today." I turned and kissed Georges cheek and rocked the sleeping baby in my arms with loving eyes.

"Of course I'm happy. I have you, Fred and Draco as my Husbands, three now four beautiful children and I live in a home that fits the seven of us perfectly with room to fit more. How could I not be happy." I whispered with a quiet laugh. George smiled at me and pulled me and the baby into a hug.

"Let's go downstairs for some lunch and you a nap. It won't be long before this little monster will be up and screaming." George said and easily lifted me up and descended down the stairs into the lounge room where my family was.

 ** _The End_**

 **This is the end. I hoped you have enjoyed this story.**

 **In two weeks, I will be going through the chapters and updating them. I will also be combining some chapters so don't be alarmed if the story is missing some chapters.**

 **Nice-Girl4Ever.**


End file.
